For The First Time
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: Everyone knows Dean is gone beyond repair and that there's only one person that can help. When Bobby reluctantly calls Meredith, the two are forced to confront each other after almost ten long years. Dean/OC. Sequel to Diary of a Hunter. Set in Season 2
1. Hello, Again

"_That's the end?" Haley asked. _

___"Of the first notebook Mom had yes. Hey, give me the other one," Victoria replied, eagerly. _

"_Okay hold on," Haley replied, searching through the composition notebooks. He pulled out one that had a little number '2' on it. "I think this is it."_

___"To think they really went through all of this," Victoria said._

___"I know right?" Haley asked back. _

"_Diary, God, things are so screwed up again. My normal life and the beginning of what seemed like something good has completely gone crazy. He's back in Sioux Falls... I never thought he'd come back... I never thought I'd be here when he was back... Wow things are different…" Victoria read. _

"_**And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration…"**_

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Any luck?" Bobby asked, as Sam stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. "Hey, watch it!" Sam huffed around the house before finally settling on the couch. "I'll take that as no." Bobby walked over to Sam, away from his book collection.

"He won't talk. He doesn't even want me to mention Dad. I just-, I've given up, Bobby. Screw it," Sam said, angrily.

"No you haven't. You'd never give up on him," Bobby replied.

"Can we just pretend that I would?" Sam asked back.

Bobby sighed, "I hoped that I'd never have to come to this but uh… I think we're desperate, Sam. We can use all the help we can get." Bobby pulled out his cell phone and began dialing a number. Sam looked at Bobby quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Bobby didn't reply but instead just listened to the phone ring. Part of him prayed that there would be no response but on the fifth ring, there was a clicking noise.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hi, do you think you could come over?" Bobby asked back.

"Uh, yeah. What's going on, Bobby? You've been keeping me away for about a week now. You should be glad that I've been too busy to be suspicious," the voice replied. Sam gave Bobby a look of disbelief. If it was who Sam thought it was on the phone, Bobby must be crazy.

"It's a very long story but we could really use your help. It's Dean. He's-," Bobby started.

"Is he okay?" the voice asked, urgently.

"I'm sorry. I hate to ask you this and I don't want to drag you into this since… last time. You haven't seen each other in at least ten years," Bobby replied.

"Yeah. You know what it's uh, fine. If he needs my help… I'll be over in about ten?" the voice asked.

"Okay," Bobby replied, before the woman on the other line hung up on him.

"Was that who I think it was?" Sam asked.

"Meredith," Bobby replied.

"Bobby, are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"Look, I know I'm probably opening up some old wounds but she's been able to reach out to him in ways that we never could," Bobby explained.

"Oh… you mean…?" Sam asked, giving Bobby 'the look'.

"What? No. They never did that anyways," Bobby replied.

"Right, yeah, never. They never did anything of the sort," Sam replied, terribly unconvincing. Bobby opened his mouth to say something and then just decided to leave it alone. He put his cell phone back into his pocket. "So she's here?"

"Yeah, she just got a job at the elementary school," Bobby said.

Sam nodded, "Huh. Interesting."

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

I anxiously stood at Bobby's front door. I put my hand out to knock on the door but then hesitated. God, what was I getting myself into? I had finally gotten Dean out of my system and was even a little mad at him. But I knew that stuff never worked. It was because I had been away from him but seeing him again? God, that might actually kill me.

I had said yes to Bobby about coming to see Dean, hadn't I? I knew this wasn't a good idea but Bobby said that Dean needed help and I couldn't say no to that. This already was like purposely walking into a trap. I could tell.

I took a deep breath in and mustered up the courage to knock. I exhaled on the last knock and within seconds, Bobby had answered the door.

"Hey," I said. "He here?"

"Yeah, has been for about a week now," Bobby said. So that's why Bobby had been keeping me away. It was all making sense now. I peered into the door. "Come inside." I nodded and did so. I walked into the living room and could feel myself getting more and more anxious. The man sitting in the living room had brown hair and was quite tall.

"Hi," I said.

"Boys, we have a guest. Be nice," Bobby said. Sam turned around and there was a wide grin on his face as he saw me. I smiled back at him and the two of practically ran straight for each other. Sam pulled me in a giant bear hug where I could barely breathe.

"Oh my God, Sammy, since when did you get so tall? You're about double my height!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

Sam laughed, "I don't know. I guess I just shot up over the years. How are you? Wow, you look great!"

"Thank you, you too. I'm good. It's the first month into teaching my elementary class at Sioux Falls elementary. Funny, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you went there as a kid right?" Sam asked back.

"Mhm. It's just weird actually being a teacher there now but the kids are adorable and we finger paint a lot," I said.

"Wow, you sure have been livin' it up," Sam joked.

"I know, right?" I asked back.

"I just leave you two alone," Bobby said, leaving the room.

The two of us laughed and I looked around, "Where's Dean?"

"He said he went to take a shower," Sam replied.

"Huh, well while we wait on the royal pain in the ass. Sit down, Sam. Gosh, I can't believe you're here. How has everything been?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, Sam sitting down right next to me.

"I've been better. I ended up going to Stanford and then I uh, dropped everything and came to hunt with Dean again to look for Dad," Sam sighed.

"How is your dad anyways?" I asked, curiously.

"He uh, that's why we're here actually. We were chasing the demon that killed our mom and he died," Sam admitted. I could tell that he was still having a really hard time with this. Oh… so that's why Bobby had called me here. If Sam was taking it hard, Dean was probably even worse off. After all, he was really close with his father.

"Oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," I started.

"It's okay. Thanks for coming though. I'm sure this is probably pretty hard for you seeing as the last time you and Dean saw each other… he didn't necessarily say goodbye," Sam said, changing the subject quickly.

"You know about that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't talk to him for about a week," Sam said.

I chuckled, "Well that was not necessary."

"What wasn't necessary?" a voice asked. Both Sam and I turned to the door way only to see Dean standing in it. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. He was there, standing there and I was here. We locked eyes and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. "What're you-."

"Just visiting some old friends," I replied. Knowing Dean, he would throw a fit if he knew that Bobby had called me for help.

"Meredith," Dean started.

"Dean," I said back.

"Wow," was all he said. Before I could let my feelings get the best of me, I stood up and went over to him.

"It's good to see you," I said. We exchanged a small, awkward hug where we kind of danced around each other for the beginning and a hug that lasted for about two seconds. "So, uh, your shower was… good?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Good," I replied. God, this was awkward. And Dean was looking at me as if he had seen a ghost.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving and I think I'm going to make some lunch," I said.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," Dean said back, smiling a little.

"Sam, you coming?" I asked.

"Sure," Sam replied. I shot him a look that said, 'yes, we want you here'.

LINEBREAK

After lunch, Dean, Sam, and I sat at Bobby's kitchen table and just talked and laughed together. It was like the old times. God, Sam had grown up so much. He really looked like a man now. I couldn't help but think what Sawyer would say if she saw him now.

"You know, what I've got to go. In the other room. To uh… tie my shoes," Sam said. I gave him a funny look and watched as he left the room.

"I didn't do anything," Dean said, holding his hands up innocently.

I chuckled, "So how are you doing with… everything?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Sam told me what happened," I replied.

"Oh," Dean said.

"Look if you want to talk about it," I offered.

"No, I don't," Dean said. And then it was as if a light bulb had gone off in my head. "That's why you're here, isn't it? They called you, didn't they? They called you to come talk to me. Jesus Christ…"

"Dean," I started.

"I knew it. Damn it. You shouldn't have come. Just leave, Meredith," Dean warned.

"What the hell?" I asked back. I had never seen him this angry before, especially over something like this.

"Christ, Meredith.. I'm not talking about it. They can try and force me to talk about it but, fuck," Dean raged.

"Act like a normal human being for once. Jesus, Dean…" I scoffed.

"Act like a human being? Great. I'm glad that's how you feel about me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Wow, you have some serious trust issues," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"You heard me," I spat.

Dean scoffed, "You should've never come." I shook my head at him, glaring at him. Not only was I angry but I was hurt at what he was saying. I got up and began to leave. "Please, I have trust issues? You have trust issues."

"Yeah, you're right I do have trust issues. I trust you way too fucking much, Dean," I snapped.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Because! You're right. I should've never come here. I am such an idiot. To think that I could see you and that you wouldn't be the same selfish bastard that you always were. Fuck you, Dean," I said, storming out of the room.

"Oh so that's what you think of me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. All of the feelings when he left me in the hotel room that morning were coming back.

I shook my head, "I can't do this. I've got to go. This… this was a mistake. I stormed out of Bobby's house, slamming the door behind me. Seconds later, Sam ran out, chasing after me.

"Meredith! Meredith, wait!" I heard him yell, his quick footsteps catching up to mine.

"I can't be here, Sam. I just…" I trailed off.

"Please stay. We could really use you on our hunt and uh, you've always been the buffer between us. I need you here," Sam said, pulling that adorable puppy dog face on me. He was so hard to say no to.

"Sam…" I trailed off. I paused before finally saying, "Yes. Okay, yeah fine, I'll stay. God, he's so angry, Sam. One minute we were fine and then next he's going off at me. I don't know how much I can take of it though."

"Don't feel too bad. He has this affect on everyone," Sam replied, attempting to cheer me up.

I smiled a little, "It's just... he's so different. He's not that same boy that he used to be in high and it's... hard."

"I know I've been getting used to it though..." Sam said.

I nodded, "So where are we off to?"

"Some place in Nebraska," Sam replied.

"Are we going to take the Impala?" I asked.

"Uh, no it got pretty destroyed in the accident. Dean's fixing it up. I guess we'll have to talk to Bobby and see what he has running," Sam replied.

Oh. No wonder Dean was taking this hard. Not only had John passed away but his baby was destroyed. I sighed. I told Sam that I'd say but I wasn't quite sure how I was going to take it.


	2. The Harvelles

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom," Dean spat as he pulled up to the Roadhouse.

"It's the only car Bobby had running so stop bitching for once," Sam replied, rolling his eyes. Wow, Sam had gotten sassy in his old age. He no longer took his older brother's crap. I was proud at him for that. I kept to myself as the guys got their stuff out of the car.

"You guys go ahead. I just need a moment to uh… reload my gun," I said.

The boys went ahead of me while I gathered myself. I couldn't believe that I was here with the Winchester boys, especially Dean. Not only had I gotten out of that life, but being here with him. The last few times I had seen him had been great but when the goodbye came, it hurt so much. I kept telling myself that I didn't feel anything for him but I knew that I still did and that sucked. And just seeing him now confirmed the feelings. What made it worse is the fight we had had earlier. We hadn't said a word to each other in the car. Maybe a couple of one syllable words but that was it. I hated being mad at Dean and I also hated Dean at the moment. Of course he didn't want help. I should've known he'd react that way. We had been at each others' throats ever since and it really sucked.

"Get a grip of yourself, Meredith," I said out loud. There was a bit of a commotion going on inside. Of course. These boys always seemed to find some sort of trouble. I took a deep breath and followed the boys into the Roadhouse, only surprised when I saw both Ellen and Jo holding guns to the boys.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asked, looking from one boy to the other. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I stayed off to the side.

"Yeah," they answered simultaneously.

"Mom, you know these guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys," Ellen said. She lowered her gun from Sam and let out a laugh. Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

Jo lowered her rifle.

"Hey," Dean said, giving her a small smile.

"Hey," Jo said back. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she found him attractive. Then again, who didn't? Why was I even noticing this anyways? Dean and I weren't together. It didn't matter anymore.

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" Dean asked Jo. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Ellen, Jo," I said, greeting them. All four heads turned towards me.

"Meredith, you with these troublemakers?" Ellen asked.

"Unfortunately," I replied. She chuckled.

"Hey, Jo. Staying out of trouble, I hope," I said, acknowledging Jo.

"Maybe," she shrugged. We smiled at each other and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second, you know them?" Dean asked, confused and slightly ticked.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"And you just failed to mention that?" Dean asked.

"I thought it'd be funny watching you two try and sneak in this place," I replied, innocently. Dean's face fell and he glared at me. I blew him an 'F U' kiss and then walked over and sat down at the bar. Dean rolled his eyes at me but that was normal. We had been at each others' throats practically since I had arrived at Bobby's. God, why had Bobby called me? Why the hell was I still even here?

"Get me a beer?" I asked.

"Sure," Jo replied.

Sam and Dean then began to explain their situation to Ellen.

"Ash!" Ellen called. All of us turned to the man flailing around on the pool table, just waking up from his slumber. He had on a plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off and a mullet. Ash! I had met Ash on a few occasions when stumbling upon the Roadhouse. Ash and I had ended up bonding over a couple of drinks and love for good music one night. We were just friends.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked, skeptically. He and I exchanged glances.

"Mhm. He's a genius," Jo replied. Ash came over and sat down where Dean had given him the brown case folder. He then looked over at me.

"My God. Meredith Summers. Is that you? I never thought I'd see you in this place again. I thought you gave this up," he said.

"I guess I just couldn't stay away," I said back.

"From me or this place?" he joked.

"Mostly you," I joked back.

"Well then, my pretty lady. Your wish is my command," Ash said back, taking my hand and kissing it. I chuckled and Dean seemed to be annoyed with Ash. I exchanged glances with Sam and he joking raised his eyebrows at me.

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynard roadie," Dean scoffed.

"Just give him a chance," Jo said.

Ash rifled through John's case file and propositioned fifty one hours to work on it. Dean was talking to Jo over by the window and I could tell that he was flirting with her. Was it wrong that it bothered me so much? I hated that it bothered me so much. I tried to stop myself but there was no use. I dragged Sam over with me to see what they were talking about.

"Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV," I overheard Jo say.

"Well… what a bunch of scumbags," Dean said. Dean looked up as Meredith approached him with Sam. He felt guilty. He hadn't planned on hitting on Jo. The words had just kind of slipped out of his mouth. Old habits die hard?

"Not you," Jo joked.

"I guess not," Dean said. He looked over to see me and Sam standing over by the pool table which was close to the window. I looked over at him and then looked away. "I guess it's always good for a one night stand though."

"Yeah, you sure love those," Sam muttered.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, as if we were blowing his chance with Jo. I tried to contain my jealousy.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes one night stands are nice. No strings attached and you can just leave in the morning. You don't have to deal with whiny, 'I love you' relationship stuff."

Sam looked over at me with a furrowed brow. Even I was surprised that I had said that. I could see Dean tense up. I hadn't meant to hurt him by saying that. It had just sort of come out. I knew he'd have a retort and I was anxiously awaiting this one.

"I don't know. As much as I like a no strings attached hook up as the rest of us guys do, sleeping with someone you already know is kind of nice. You care about them, you know who they are, where to touch, kiss… what makes them scream…" Dean said, raising his eyebrows challengingly and looking over at me.

Jo and Sam both shifted uncomfortably. They knew they had gotten themselves caught in the middle of yet another one of me and Dean's cross fires.

I sighed, "But at the same time, you have to worry about feelings and crap. One night stands are just a night of great sex and careless fun."

"Whatever," Dean said.

"Is that all?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Dean spat.

"Good," I replied.

"Fine," Dean said back.

"Fine," I said. He was not going to get the last word. Dean glared at me.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" he asked, although it did not sound like a question. He got up from his place and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me after him. As soon as the two of us got out of the Roadhouse I jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I demanded, angrily.

"What, baby? You used to love it when I touched you," Dean teased. Dean stood behind me and got closer. I could feel his lips on my ear as he whispered, "If I recall correctly you would scream my name." No matter how much I hated him at the moment, I was still greatly physically attracted to him. I turned around and pushed him away from me.

"Ugh! I hate you!" I practically screamed. "Jesus, Dean. Is that why you brought me out here? To taunt me with sexual innuendos and endlessly torture me?"

"Jesus, what's your problem, Meredith?" Dean asked back.

"What's my problem? What is my problem? You are my problem, Dean Winchester. You are such a, God, forget about it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, tell me," Dean demanded.

"Ever since I got here you've mentioning sex every other second and have been trying to push me over the edge. And then you start flirting with Jo. You hit on practically every woman we've seen so far. Do you want to drive me insane? Do you think I like being here? No, but Bobby called me because he's been worried about you. For just one second if you could think about someone but yourself!" I screamed.

"Oh right, what a martyr," Dean said, sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Dean," I spat. There was this fire burning in my belly. I just couldn't stop saying the hurtful the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Really? I'm being selfish here?" Dean asked.

"Yes! Ughh! You'd think that after two times in a row that I'd learn my lesson but here I am, Dean. Obviously you don't see that I care and you know what? I hate caring about you, Dean. I hate fucking caring about you because it only screws me over. And I wish I didn't. I really wish that I didn't but I do and it sucks," I said.

"Wow, they're really mad at each other," Jo said, from inside the Roadhouse.

"Yeah…" Sam trailed off. "That is a very, very long story."

"I have time," Jo said, straightening up in her seat by the window.

"You're the one who came over," Dean argued.

"Oh right, this is all my fault now. Just because I wanted to see what you guys were talking about-, yes, I was curious okay?" I said, defensively.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Dean shrugged.

"Argh!" I practically screamed.

"Look, sure, I've been out of line but you don't think I'm going through shit too?" Dean asked.

"Oh please, I know you're going through shit but that doesn't give you an excuse to be such a dick. At least you could do is talk about it but wait, I forgot you too manly to talk about it. I should've never come here in the first place," I said, walking away.

"Then fine," Dean said back.

"Fine," I replied, storming off. Although it felt good to get away from Dean it also hurt that he didn't follow me. He didn't even try to stop me.

"Meredith, get your ass back here!" Dean yelled. I kept walking. He had to ask nicely.

"Meredith, wait," Dean said, sincerely this time. I stopped in my tracks. God, as much as I hated him, he still had me I the palm of his hands. I didn't say anything. I just stood there. "How are you going to get back?"

"I'll walk if I have to," I yelled. I kept walking away as I heard quick footsteps behind me. Dean grabbed me by the wrist and I tried to pull away from him. "God, Dean leave me the fuck alone, just get off of me!"

Instead of doing what I asked, Dean just pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. I struggled against him and then when I knew it was no use, gave in. I just stood there and he held me to him. I could hear his heart beat, a sound that I used to love and was too ashamed and proud to admit that I still did. I stood there, my arms dangling at my sides. I did not want him to know that this meant anything. My face was squished against his chest. So what? He thought that this was going to make everything better?

"Please, stay with me. We could really use your help," Dean said. I pulled away from him gently and looked up into his eyes. This was one of those rare, emotionally vulnerable moments that Dean had had.

I swallowed, knowing that I would regret this later, "Okay."


	3. Everybody Loves A Clown

**Author's Note:** So I forgot to mention that some of the dialogue in this and the previous chapter were actually in the Supernatural episode so I discredit myself for all of that! Also, I'm not quite sure if I was supposed to state some disclaimer at the beginning but if so, I do not own any Supernatural characters, the world, etc.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the carnival in short time. We all got out of Bobby's van and looked around. It was a bright sunny day and everything seemed normal. Then again, that's how all of these situations went anyways.<p>

"Hey, I'm going to look around. You guys are okay looking for Mr. Cooper?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Dean said.

"I'll call you if we find anything," I said back, trying to be strictly professional. Dean was a freakin' time bomb. I was not going to try and get emotionally involved at all in fear of him going off. If we were stuck on this hunt together, then I'd have to make the best of it.

"Okay, us too," Sam said.

I nodded and then began to part from the Winchesters, going my own way. I scanned the crowd for any suspicious activity. I ended up walking around the carnival for what seemed like a really long time. We didn't even know what this thing was… a killer clown? That's pretty vague. The EMF wasn't going off at all. And then I saw something interesting… the fun house.

"Well it's worth a short," I mumbled to myself, before going in.

The place was dark and there were crazy mirrors everywhere. I heard the sounds of a creepy laugh and could tell it was just a part of the fun house – nothing supernatural. Suddenly, smoke came out and some kind of fake creature popped out. I jumped, out of surprise. I turned around, only to see a distorted image of myself in one of the mirrors. This place was so creepy. There were more sounds. Why was I freaked out about this thing? I took a deep breath and kept walking.

Being here with the Winchesters had been so confusing. Not only was it Dean's mood swings that were killing me but the fact that things felt so unfinished and unresolved. Technically, we never had closure. He left me in a hotel room with a frickin' note. That was the epitome of unresolved.

There was another round of the creepy laugh where I heard something drop. There was a gasp from someone and all of a sudden, I felt my back hit against someone else's. Both of us let out a shriek before turning around to look at each other.

"Sam!" I sighed with relief.

"Oh thank God, it's you!" Sam said.

"God, funhouses are so creepy. I never thought about it but now that I do… ugh this place is really freaking me out," I said back.

"Agreed. Hey check this out. This skeleton dropped and the EMF is going crazy," Sam said, showing me his EMF detector. Sure enough, mine was also reacting. Sam reached out and touched the skeleton, almost immediately withdrawing his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it's a real skeleton," Sam replied in disgust.

"Evil spirit, you think?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. I reached up to touch the skeleton too.

"Okay, that's disgusting. Let's go wash our hands and then find Dean," I said. Sam chuckled, following me out of the fun house.

"I'll call him. See what he's up to. He'll be glad that I found you. He was getting worried…" Sam said.

I laughed a little, "You don't have to say that, Sam. I highly doubt that he was."

"No, really Mer-," Sam started. I gave him a look. "I guess it doesn't matter. Just-, no matter what he says or does, he doesn't mean this stuff. He still cares about you, Meredith. Don't let him fool you."

"No, right now what matters is killing this sick bastard of a murdering clown. Really? A murdering clown? If people aren't afraid of clowns enough-," I started, then seeing the look on Sam's face. Dean had given him a hard time about it already in the car. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said.

I smiled, "Hah, okay." Sam pulled out his phone and started calling Dean and I just walked with him, thinking about what Sam had said. Ugh, I could not let this get to me.

* * *

><p>Dean jogged towards both Sam and I. I started laughing as soon as I saw Dean in that red carnival maintenance jacket.<p>

"What's so funny, you two?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to hold back my laughter.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Long story," Dean replied.

Before Sam could respond, the three of us all heard a little girl exclaim, "Mommy, look at the clown!" The little girl pointed to an empty space. Nothing was there… that we could see.

"What clown?" her mother asked back, peering into the distance. She didn't see anything. The three of us exchanged glances before hurrying off to get to Bobby's van.

It was later that night and we were sitting out in front of the house that the little girl from the carnival lived in. Sam and Dean were up front while I sat in the back. Being in the back was kind of nice. I got to keep to myself. I kept a vigilant eye out for anything suspicious at the house though.

"I can't believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown!" Sam exclaimed, annoyed with his brother.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never told him it was real," Dean corrected, quick to defend himself.

"Keep that down!" Sam ordered as Dean raised his gun.

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what," Dean said, changing the subject.

"What?" Sam asked, sighing.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager," Dean informed.

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked. I leaned in towards the boys to hear what they were saying.

"Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Believe me, I wish we weren't," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's right, Sammy," Dean chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "So… what now?" I asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep," Dean said. He lay back in his seat and closed his eyes. Sam shot me an apologetic glance and I just shrugged it off. About five minutes later Sam and I both looked closely at Dean. Yep, he was asleep.

"He's out cold," Sam chuckled.

"I know, right. It's so funny when he's asleep. Sometimes he falls asleep with his mouth open and he just looks-," I started.

"Really ridiculous?" Sam asked.

"I was going to say like a complete dumbass but you're way works too," I laughed.

"Look, don't be too hard on him. He doesn't mean to be a jackass… he is one… but I don't think it's his intention," Sam said.

I nodded, "I know. I just can't help it. It's just so… weird. It feels like we have so much unfinished business. Not only that, but the fact that he's all emotionally off the rails but yet there's so much between us… I don't know. I don't even know if he feels the same way." I looked down, blushing a little.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sam replied.

I shrugged, "Sorry, let's talk about you. You probably have a much more exciting life than I- how was college?"

Sam and I ended up talking for most of the night while Dean was asleep.

"Do you want to come in and play?" we heard a little girl's voice ask. Both Sam and I looked through the window to see a little girl offering her hand out to something invisible.

"Dean. Dean!"

"Huh, what?" Dean asked, looking around in a frenzy.

"Phantom clown. Let's go," I said. We got everything together and found our way into the house, hiding upstairs.

"Do you want to see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs," we heard the girl ask.

One, two, three.

Sam leapt out from our corner and grabbed the little girl as Dean jumped out and shot at the clown. The little girl began to scream as we could hear the noises of things breaking and fighting.

"Shh, it's okay," I said, trying to comfort her. The sound of Dean's gun cocking again made her start crying. All of a sudden, there was a noise of glass breaking and the little girl's parents ran out of their room.

"What's going on out here?" the dad asked.

"Oh my God, what're you doing to my daughter?" the mother exclaimed. Our eyes widened and we made a run for it.

"He shot my clown," the little girl cried. But we were long gone.

On the way back to the circus, Dean and Sam were beginning to argue again about their father as I, yet again, became caught in the middle of it.

"I'm uh, just going to call Ellen," I said, taking my phone and give them a moment. I hated listening to them yell at each other. Once they were done, I returned to them.

"It's a rakshasa," I said, putting my cell phone in my pocket.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a Hindu creature that takes human form and feeds on human flesh. They can make themselves invisible but can't enter the home unless invited," I replied.

"So they dress up like clowns and children invite them in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean asked. Sam and I gave him a weird look. "Just sayin'."

"Something about not enough flesh and meat or something," I replied.

"So they go for the parents?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"What else?" Sam asked.

"Um, apparently they live in squalor. Something about a bed with bugs and they feel ever twenty-thirty years a couple of times actually," I replied.

"Hey, Sam, who do we know that's worked both shows?" Dean asked.

"Cooper?" Sam asked back.

"Cooper." Dean replied. "Ellen say how to kill them?"

"Legend says dagger made of pure brass, right?" Sam asked, looking over at me. I nodded.

" Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him," Sam clarified.

"Ah, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. Alright I'll round up the blade and you and Meredith can check if Cooper has bed bugs," Dean ordered.

* * *

><p>"<em>And we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt…"<em>

"Nothing. There's nothing here. The rakshasa isn't Cooper," Sam sighed. The two of us snuck out of the trailer and roamed the carnival.

"We should find Dean," I said.

"Yeah. Damn it. Who could it be if it's not Cooper?" he asked, frustrated a little.

Suddenly, we saw Dean running for his life. He passed right by us and we followed him.

"Woah, hey, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's the blind guy," Dean said, panting.

"Well did you get the-," Sam started.

"Brass blades? No. It's just been one of those days," Dean said, shooting me a little look. I looked away from him.

"Shit, alright. I've got an idea," Sam said. The three of us ran into the funhouse. As soon as we were there, a door closed, separating us: Sam and then me with Dean.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam yelled back through the wall.

"Damn it," Dean swore.

"It's okay," I started.

"Come on, let's go," Dean said, ignoring my comment. Dean and I ran through the maze, running into a couple of obstacles. Finally, we rounded a corner and found Sam.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hey! Where is it?" Sam asked, panicky. I looked around and saw nothing.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we be able to see its clothes or something?" Dean asked back.

"It's too dark in here, Dean," I said. I gasped as I noticed a knife coming towards me. I was about to duck when Dean pulled me down, falling on top of me. The two of us just lay there and looked at each other. Damn it, we didn't have time for this. We got back up and another knife flew, pinning Dean's jacket to the wall.

"Dean!" I cried. Another knife flew but I ducked this time. I ran towards him and tried to pull the knife out of the wall. Another knife flew towards me.

"Meredith, don't," Dean said. He knew that I was putting myself in harm's way.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed. Sam pulled a brass pipe from the organ in the funhouse off and then held it in front of him.

"Dean, where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied. Dean struggled but reached up and pulled a lever. Steam poured from everywhere.

"Sam, behind you!" Dean and I both shouted, seeing the figure. I pulled at the knife and it released Dean. At this point, Sam had dug the brass pipe into the figure and it was starting to scream. Then, it was just a pile of clothes and bloody pipe. Dean let go of the lever and the steam stopped.

"I hate funhouses," Dean finally said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Roadhouse, we were celebrating a job well done. Dean was at the bar talking with Ellen and Jo while I was sitting on the pool table just taking everything in. This hunt had not only been tiring, but it was also emotionally draining. I didn't even know what to think anymore. The fact that Dean had pinned me down to keep a knife from killing me and the fact that I had tried to free him even though knives were flying… damn it. But now he was talking to Jo alone. Maybe it was time to let him go, no matter how hard I'd always hold on to him.<p>

**~3rd Person POV~**

Jo gave Sam a look telling him to go away and that she wanted a moment to talk to Dean. Sam gave her an awkward smile back until he realized what she was doing.

"Oh, yeah, um, I've gotta… I've gotta go. Over there. Right now," Sam said. He took his beer and went over to the pool table where Meredith sat, her legs dangling off of the edge of the table. She was looking around the Roadhouse, taking in every aspect.

Dean glanced over at his brother and his ex-girlfriend that he may or may not still have feelings for. They were talking and she was smiling. God, he missed that smile.

"So," Jo started, clearing her throat.

"So," Dean said, focusing his attention back to Jo.

"Am I going to see you again?" she asked in the cutest manner possible. Jo was cute. He had to admit but with Meredith in the room and everything that had happened, he honestly didn't know what to do at the moment. His mojo was dead and the fact that Meredith was here and he was feeling something he hadn't felt since high school just killed it even more.

"Do you want to?" Dean asked.

Jo paused, "I wouldn't hate it." She cocked her head. He had to admit, she was a beautiful girl and other different circumstances, she would be at the top of his to-do list. He glanced over at Meredith once more. She and Sammy were laughing together at something. Since we did his little brother grow up so much?

Dean sighed, "Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin but, uh, these days… I don't know."

Jo nodded, "Wrong place, wrong time?" she asked.

Dean nodded too, "Yeah."

"It's okay. I get it," Jo said. She watched him glance back over to Meredith and Sam.

"Sam told me about you guys – you and Meredith. You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Jo asked.

"Honestly, I don't even know at the moment. Things are… complicated," Dean said.

"You always remember your first love," Jo said. Dean nodded, taking a swig of his beer. He wished it wasn't true. Then things would be less complicated.

Dean liked Jo's company. She was sweet. And then there was Meredith. She looked so much more mature than she did in high school. It had really been nine years since they last saw each other. He smiled a little as he watched her throw her head back and laugh. He missed her laugh and her smile though he would never say it out loud in fear of sounding like a wuss.

Jo was beautiful, youthful, and spunky. Dean knew he could throw out many adjectives to describe Meredith, but when it came to it, she was the love of his life – someone he'd never forget. When Jo asked him if he was still in love with Meredith he didn't know how to respond. He had thrown himself in harm's way for her during the hunt and she did the same for him. He already knew the answer to that; he just didn't want to admit it.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

"Can I offer you a beer?" Sam asked. I looked over at the bar to see that just Jo and Dean were talking. This was real. I was jealous and willing to admit it. But part of me was so confused. Dean was still pissy and we had been fighting this entire time.

"Sure," I replied, taking a swig of the open beer that he gave me.

"You know, I miss hunting with you," Sam said.

"Me too. We haven't hunted together in a while. I… got out, actually," I said back.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have a confession. I'm not still in Sioux Falls to be close to Bobby and to hunt. I took this teaching job for a reason. I'm out… or at least I thought so," I replied.

"That's how it feels sometimes. Like you'll never get out," Sam said.

"No shit," I said back.

"Where you guys been?" a voice asked, coming from the back. We all turned to see Ash. I let the Sam go over to Ash and watched as they talked about tracking the demon. Part of me was curious and the other part of me wanted to stay out. Hell, I didn't even know what I wanted anymore. I guess that's part of the reason I didn't want to be here.

* * *

><p>Back at home, I had come over to see Bobby, Sam, and Dean the next day. Dean was out working on the car – no surprise there – while Sam had gone out to try and say something to him, once last time.<p>

Bobby and I sat there in the living room.

"He needs you, you know?" Bobby finally said.

"Bobby, I tried. We ended up screaming in each others' faces. And then at Ellen's… God, we got so mad at each other. I told him I hated him," I said, ashamed and sorry that I had said that. It was in the heat of the moment and part of me does hate him for one specific reason.

"You don't mean that though," Bobby said.

"I know," I sighed.

"He needs you, Meredith. I wouldn't have dragged you back into this if there was any other person I knew I could call," Bobby said.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll go."

"You're right," I heard Sam say over in the salvage yard. I stood near, my arms crossed over my chest watching the two brothers.

"About what?" Dean asked, trying to ignore his brother.

"About me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late," Sam said. There was no response from Dean. He just kept working on the car. "I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know." Sam was tearing up at this point. He tried to blink the tears back but there was no response from Dean.

"I'll let you get back to work," Sam said, walking away. Sam passed me on the way back into Bobby's house and I just hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it hurts and it sucks, but it'll get better," I said. He hugged me back.

"Thank you," Sam said. I nodded and he went back into the house.

Dean just stood there. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or sad or whatever. He then picked up a crow bar and I jumped at the noise of his smashing the window to the impala. He then began to hit, over and over again, the trunk. This was his baby. I could barely believe what I was seeing. Finally he dropped the crow bar and looked over at me, his lip trembling.

Dean breathed heavily as he just stared at me. I didn't know what to do. He slowly walked over to me.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"The whole time," I admitted. He had tears in his eyes and I knew he was about to crack. He pulled me in for a tight hug, and for the first time I had a piece of clarity. I just hugged Dean back and let him hold me for however long he needed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Dean said, tearfully.

I nodded and stroked his head, "You don't have to be. It's okay, Dean." I whispered, comfortingly as I just held him.


	4. Sit Talking Up All Night

It had only been a couple of days since Dean's big emotional moment of vulnerability. The weekend away hunting with the boys was interesting but it was back to real life. Monday I was back at school teaching my class and I hadn't actually been to Bobby's in the past few days. I wanted to see how Dean was doing so I was back at Bobby's today.

"Hey," I said, seeing Sam.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Just checking up on-," I started.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. How's he been since Sunday?"

"Not too good. The impala took quite a beating so I think that's been bringing him down too. I'm glad you were there for him though. Bobby was right. You can reach out to him in ways that we can't," Sam said.

"Oh um, thanks," I mumbled.

"He hasn't really been saying much still. Just gets up, works on his car, eat dinner, occasionally gets a beer. You know the routine," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I get you. Where is he, anyways?" I asked.

"Car. Big surprise, huh?" Sam replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "It was good seeing you, Sam."

"You too," he replied.

I walked into the salvage yard, regretting not changing. I was in a blue, short sleeved dress that was belted to define my waist with a skinny brown belt and a pair of black heels. This was definitely not salvage yard kind of clothing.

"Hey," Dean said. "Checking up on me?" He was still under the car but came out from under it and looked at me. He whistled.

"You're all dressed up. Where are you going to?" he asked.

"Oh uh, I just came from work," I said back.

"Work?" he asked.

"Right, I haven't told you… I'm an elementary school teacher at Sioux Falls elementary. Surprise," I said, laughing a little.

"Oh wow. Congratulations. We didn't take you away from you class or anything during the hunt?" Dean asked.

"No, you're fine. It was the weekend and-, yeah. It was fine," I said.

"I haven't seen around much," Dean said.

"Well I've been working," I replied.

"Riiiight," Dean sighed.

"So how are you-," I started.

"Meredith, I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" he asked.

I was a little bit taken aback but his instant reaction to my question. I thought things were better after Sunday. I guess they hadn't gotten any better.

"Look, I understand," I started.

"No! You don't understand. Yeah, you're mom died when you were a kid but you were a kid! My dad is gone. We were… close," Dean said.

I was silent. I got how Dean was feeling but at the same time, I was pissed off at what he had just said, "You don't know anything."

"Really? Humor me," Dean said, staring me down. I shook my head. Here we were again, on the verge of another fight. I looked away from him and took a moment to collect myself. I reminded myself to calm down because I really couldn't handle another fight with Dean. I looked back at Dean, staring his straight in the eye. I took a deep breath.

"Shapeshifter. It was my second year in college. He was just… caught off guard I guess," I shrugged. "He hunted them tons of times. I was so surprised when I heard. So I took a semester of college and hunted for a while. I came back to school the next semester and I was back to normal but uh, yeah. So I get what you're going through. It may not be to the extent you are, but I get it, Dean."

"Meredith, I didn't know," Dean started.

"It's fine. Dad and I fought all the time and I barely saw him but that didn't mean I didn't love him. It hurts yeah, but over the years… God, some days I don't think about it and other days, it just kind of hits me hard," I shared. I was surprised that I could deliver that calmly.

Dean was silent for a while. The two of us stood there going from looking to each other to reflecting on ourselves.

"My dad's dead and I'm still here. Somehow I just don't see how that's fair," Dean finally said.

"And that's okay to feel that way," I replied.

"I know, it just sucks," he said back.

I nodded, "Yeah, it does. You know your dad and I used to talk on the porch at Bobby's all the time. It was funny actually. After uh, well once… we'd talk about the funniest things. He was actually the one to give me the talk." I laughed at the memory of John Winchester talking to me about safe sex.

Dean chuckled, "I'm sorry. That must've been really awkward."

"Oh, it was! But he cared enough, you know? He was a great man. You're lucky to be able to call him 'Dad'," I said.

"Was," Dean corrected.

I could tell that our talk was really affecting him. Instead of saying something, I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged back and we just stood there like that. I pulled away and then looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry," Dean started.

"For?" I asked.

"For a lot of things. We have… a very long history and is it just me or-," Dean started.

"Or does it feel like we have a lot of unresolved issues in the air at the moment? Yes, it does," I completed.

"Yeah," Dean said. "I uh, I've been feeling it too." Dean scratched the back of his head and I could tell things were getting a little awkward between us. I was no longer just his friend and all of the feelings were surfacing.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We a field trip tomorrow so I don't have any lesson plans to make and we can just… talk," I offered.

"Mer, you don't have to-," Dean started.

"Come on. I just finished painting my apartment, I'll cook you dinner… it'll be fun," I convinced.

"Please?"

"Well since you said please," Dean replied.

I chuckled, "Since I said please…"

"Sure, okay. I'd love to," Dean replied.

"Okay," I said back.

* * *

><p>"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I said, beginning to panic. The lasagna was just sitting in the warm oven. It had already baked and it was just in the oven so that it would keep warm. I opened my fridge and then closed it almost immediately, out of stress.<p>

"Hey!" I heard the chipper and excited voice exclaim on the other line.

"Hi! Oh my God, Molly I'm freaking out. Jesus Christ…" I trailed off.

"Um, what? What's going on, Mer?" she asked back.

"Okay, so you know how I finally moved back to Sioux Falls for the teaching job and to be closer to home? Well guess who's here? Take one guess," I replied.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Bingo," I replied.

"Oh my God. Well have you seen him yet? I get why you're stressing now," She said.

I nodded, "Yeah his father died so Bobby called me in hopes that I'd be able to reach out to him. After going on a hunt, constantly screaming at each other, and then him finally breaking down – not to mention in my arms – we're okay and I'm uh… having him over for dinner," I said, all in one breath. Molly and I could talk quickly.

"Well how'd that one happen?" she asked.

"I asked him over," I said back.

"Do you think you still have feelings for him?" Molly asked.

"I definitely still have feelings for him," I started.

"But what about after graduation… that whole shebang?" she asked.

"That's kind of what we're going to talk about tonight," I said, nervously. "Shit, okay so I have beer which is kind of 'hey, let's hang out and be comfortable'. It sounds like a good idea. But then I have wine which is so 'do me' but I don't know… I feel like wine will be a nice touch. Shit, I don't know, that's why I called you!"

"Go with the wine. It's Dean. I doubt he'll think anything of it when it comes to alcoholic beverages," Molly replied.

I sighed, trying to release some stress, "You're right. God, why am I even freaking out about this? It's not like it's a date or anything…"

"Uh because he's your ex boyfriend that you have a huge history with. He was your first love not to mention the guy you lost your virginity to. Dean's a pretty big deal no matter how bad he's going to hurt you," Molly said. She was completely right.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, gratefully.

"Let's hope you never have to find out," Molly chuckled.

"Hey, what're you wearing?" Molly asked.

"The blue dress with the skinny brown/tannish belt. I'm shoeless because I'm in the apartment," I replied.

"Perfect. That's a great dress. Underwear?" Molly asked.

"Yes, of course I'm wearing underwear!" I exclaimed. The two of us burst into a fit of laughter.

"No, I meant did you put something… special on? Just in case…" she asked.

"No, don't even go there. If anything is ever going to happen again I want to take things slowly. Things happen to go best when we do take it slow," I replied. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I practically jumped out of my skin and the sound of it, "Shit, Molly he's here! I've got to go. Thank you so much for letting me call you and completely freak out to you."

"Any time," she replied, chuckling a little.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too," she said back.

I hung up the phone and took in a deep breath. I exhaled with force and then tried to collect myself, "Get yourself together, Meredith. This is not a date. This is so not a date. You have no reason to freak out about this." I took another deep breath in and mustered the courage up to go answer the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while..."<em>

"Hi," I said, greeting Dean at the door.

"Hey," he said, smiling as soon as he saw me. I had to keep myself from biting my lip and letting him know that I was getting those first date butterflies. Not that this was a first date, or a date for that matter! Oh but that smile…

"Come in?" I asked. He nodded and mumbled something before coming into the apartment. "How are you?"

"Good. This is a nice place you got here. You just finished painted it?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Uhh yeah. I just moved here in August and haven't had much time to fix it up. Just painted it. I moved here for the job," I replied.

"I like it," Dean replied.

"So I made lasagna, if that's okay with you. Come into the kitchen. That's the only place I have a table at the moment. No dining room," I said, chuckling a little.

"No it's great and yeah, I love lasagna," Dean replied. "Do you want some help?"

"Uh, sure, yeah. Do you think you could take it out of the oven and then put it on the table? The oven's not actually on, just keeping it warm. Actually you know what? You shouldn't worry about it. You're the guest, I don't want to put you to work!" I said, changing my opinion half way through. I knew I was talking about a mile a second.

"No, no, it's fine. I got it," he said, calming me down. I took a deep breath and chuckled a little.

"I'm talking way too fast, aren't I?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You're fine," he replied, looking down at me admiringly. We were seconds away from kissing. But I wanted to take things slowly. I straightened up.

"Okay, thanks you can just put that on the table," I said, avoiding his gaze a little.

Dean opened the oven and used the oven mitts to pull out the pan of lasagna. He went over and put it down on the kitchen table right in the middle. I had set the table already and set a place for the lasagna to be.

"Anything else I can help with?" Dean asked.

"No, go ahead and sit down," I replied.

"Okay," Dean said back.

"Wine?" I asked, opening the fridge door. I peered into the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine. I got out two wine glasses from the cabinet.

"You're drinking wine now?" Dean asked, amused.

"You're right. You caught me. You can arrest me for pretension now," I teased.

Dean chuckled, "Sure. A glass of wine would be great. I guess it'll be… interesting to have something other than beer and whiskey."

"Mkay," I replied. I poured two glasses of wine and then brought them over to the table. "Here."

"Thank you," Dean said. "Wow, this looks amazing."

"Thanks. Since I've decided to assume the normal life I've had more time to do normal stuff like oh, you know, cook and stuff," I said.

"This is great," Dean nodded, taking a bite. "Trying to get me drunk?" He motioned over to the glass of wine.

"Yes, I'm trying to get you wasted so I can take advantage of you tonight," I replied, sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'll get it."

"Mhm," I said.

"You're going to make some man very happy one day, you know that?" Dean asked. I opened my mouth to say something but I had nothing. Things were just too awkward with him saying that.

"So you're teaching now?" Dean asked, immediately changing the subject.

"Yeah, I uh just got the job. I'm teaching a second grade class at the elementary school. It sounds like it'd probably be a pain but the kids are great. They have their wild times but they're adorable and so, so sweet," I replied, smiling when I talked about my students.

"You sound like you love it," Dean said.

"I do, I really do. They're great kids," I shrugged.

Dean smiled at me, "Well that's good. And look at you. You even have your own apartment now."

I chuckled, "It's not that big of a deal." I blushed.

"No, you're really making a life for yourself," Dean said.

I cleared my throat, "So what've you been up to? Tell me about the great adventures of Dean and Sam Winchester."

"I wouldn't go that far," Dean chuckled. "Well, Sammy has had some psychic ability for about a year now."

"Ability?" I asked.

"He gets… premonitions," Dean sighed.

"Okay," I replied.

"His uh, his girlfriend was killed by the demon that killed our mom so he packed up from Stanford and joined me. We've been hunting for the past year now and I won't lie, I've missed him a lot. I know it's selfish of me, but part of me is happy that he's with me. Of course not under the given circumstances but he's my brother, you know?" Dean explained.

I nodded, "No, I get it. You wish that Sammy hadn't been hurt like that but you want your brother with you."

"Yeah. And then with Dad and everything…" Dean trailed off.

"I'm sorry about all of that," I said.

"It's- thanks, I guess. So how's Sawyer? And are you still speaking to Molly?" Dean asked, quickly changing the subject. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't going to pester him about it. He had his own way of dealing with things.

"Yeah, Sawyer is well. She's editing books out in Los Angeles. Molly is a designing in New York. She's an assistant now and says her boss is kind of the devil," I chuckled. But she gets to design some stuff and has some great opportunities to submit work."

"Sorry, it's just so weird to hear about… the normal life," Dean said.

"Not a problem. Honestly, one of the reasons I took the job back here was to be closer to Bobby. Just in case he needed anything…" I said.

"You can't leave it alone, huh?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Part of me kind of feels an obligation to it. It's where my family roots lie. I should be doing this instead of gluing macaroni together with seven year olds."

"No, you deserve a shot at normal," Dean replied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want it," Dean replied.

The rest of the evening we just talked and laughed. More glasses of wine were poured and we ended up having a good time together. We waited until after dinner to finally talk. We had loosened up a lot after drinking a little over half the bottle of wine so maybe this talk wouldn't be too bad.

"So… now for… what we actually needed to talk about," I started.

"Right," Dean said back.

"I... don't know where to even start," I said, laughing nervously.

"So, things have been pretty… weird lately huh?" Dean asked.

"Yes. It may have something to do with half the time it's like we don't know how to act around each other because there's so much between us and then the other half of the time we're yelling at each other," I replied, beginnig to form actual thoughts. God, this was nervewracking. Over the past few days, being with him, I could tell that I was still in love with him but what if I said it and he didn't feel the same?

"Yeah… sorry about that. This whole thing with dad has got me acting like a moody teenager," Dean chuckled. "Um, being mad at you… I don't know. God, I suck at this whole sharing feelings thing."

"Fine, I'll go first," I said. "Being mad at you has partially had to do with the fact that you get irked. But also because… Dean being around you is so confusing. We have so much… and you were my first love. I'll never forget that. And then seeing you… God, it's been almost ten years and I still… feel the same. If you don't, I totally understand." I looked down, blushing. I couldn't believe that I had actually admitted that.

"No, don't," Dean said, placing two fingers underneath my chin, bringing my face up to look him straight in the eyes.

"I feel the same," Dean said back. "I just don't know… how to be around if. If… even if this would be a good idea. I hunt, Meredith. I could put you in danger."

"And I can take care of myself," I reminded.

"But at the same time, I'd be away all the time. I wouldn't be able to be that stable boyfriend that you need," Dean said.

"I know, I just, I don't know how I'm supposed to just resume daily life when I.. feel the same as I used to. I mean, honestly, I'm always going to love you, Dean," I said back, blushing. Oh God. I shouldn't have said the actual words. Dean just sat there, staring at me. Oh shit. It was too much. "Sorry, that was too much. I-, if you don't feel the same, i get it. I do-."

"No, I do," Dean said.

I nodded slowly, "So what're you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I still love you too. Hell, I probably always will... but could this even work?" he asked back.

"Well, we'll never know until we try," I replied. "And I love you too."

Dean bit his lip, "So what're you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying I want to give us another shot. If you want to," I replied.

"I do too," he said back.

I smiled, "Okay."

"And there's one more thing," Dean said.

"Oh?" I asked back.

"When I left you in the hotel that morning… I really, really am sorry for that. I didn't want to," Dean started.

"No, I know," I replied.

"But-, but before we left in high school, your dad talked to me. That morning that my dad told you guys we were leaving. He asked me to leave you alone till after you were done with school. I was supposed to wait until after college but I couldn't. That night when we talked about you having a future, I knew that I had to leave because if I stayed any longer, I would've wanted to keep you with me and you just had so much ahead of you. I didn't want to keep you from that," Dean explained.

"Ugh, I cannot believe he did," I scoffed.

"Look, don't be mad at him," Dean started.

"He was only looking out for me," I completed. I nodded. "Dad was irrational. He did everything he could to protect his children but… it was because he cared. That finally sunk in after he died. It just, kind of sucks that you stayed away."

"I wanted you to-," Dean said.

"No, I know. You wanted me to have a future. I get it, Dean. I just missed you a lot. I won't lie. In high school… I wanted, or at least I thought about a future, with you," I admitted.

"And now we can have it," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling me in for a kiss.

I kissed him back and God, it was intoxicating. I had missed Dean Winchester so much. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the kiss. He pulled me in closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands moved from my ribcage and then down to my hips.

As much as I hated it, I pulled away, "Hey, um, if we do this… again. I need to take things slow."

"Okay," Dean nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

"Wait," I said. "You're okay with this?"

"Yeah. We're taking things slowly. That doesn't mean I can't kiss you," Dean said.

"Okay," I replied. I leaned in and kissed him. And for once, I felt truly happy again.


	5. Dean's The Teacher's Pet

"_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time…"_

I grumbled as soon as I heard my alarm go off at 6:30 am. I reached over to my night table and hit the off button. I rolled over only to find another body in my bed. Shit! I had forgotten that Dean had stayed last night. We had talked for a really long time last night and had ended up just falling asleep. I didn't mind at all. We were taking things slowly. I got out of bed, careful not to wake Dean up and tiptoed to my bathroom. I turned the hot water on in the shower and began my daily morning routine.

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel to find Dean sprawled out on my bed, his hands behind his head, smirking up at me.

"Yep, of course you finally wake up when I'm naked. Great timing, Dean," I said sarcastically, clinging the towel to my wet body and rummaging through my drawers for something to wear today. We had a field trip but I was still expected to look teacher-ly. I decided on a grey pencil skirt with a white, ruffled, tank top-ish button up. Molly would be proud that I was being 'fashionable'.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed.

"I'm going to go change," I shrugged, simply.

"You don't have to leave. It's nothing I haven't seen before," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "We're taking things slow, remember? I let you stay over last night." I reminded.

"You did," Dean sighed.

"Mhm, and that usually does not count as slow but I caved anyways so let me just have one thing," I replied, before disappearing back into the bathroom. I put my clothes on and then began to blow dry my hair. I only did it enough so that my hair wouldn't drip everywhere. The rest of my hair could air dry. "Dean?" I opened the door to my bathroom and he wasn't on the bed anymore. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room/kitchen area only to find him waiting by the toaster. "Hey, what're you up to?"

"Making breakfast," he replied. "Well… at least trying to."

I chuckled, "Well, you know, you just put a piece of bread in the toaster, push down the lever, and then the toaster really just does the rest of the work for you," I teased.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," Dean replied, sarcastically.

"I'd like to think so myself," I said back. Dean leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Wow, my elementary school teachers never looked this hot. I bet you're the teacher that all the boys have crushes on," Dean said, biting his lip as he looked me up and down.

"Dean, they're seven," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but when you go over to the high school. Man, those kids might actually pay attention to you," Dean remarked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, I'm actually certified to teach high school English but ended up here in elementary. I was teaching high school English though back in New York after Syracuse." I got out a bowl from the cabinet and some cereal.

"See? You were the hot teacher that all the boys had a crush on!" Dean exclaimed.

I shook my head and laughed, "Dean, you are such a freak."

"I am not!" he defended playfully.

"You are," I replied. "Jesus, it's seven thirty, Dean. We went to bed really late last night. Do you want to go back to sleep or something? Sorry, I'm keeping you up."

"No, no, you're fine. I don't get much sleep anyways," Dean replied.

"Okay," I said, taking a spoonful of cereal and putting it into my mouth. I ate my cereal as Dean and I continued to talk. He had his fairly burnt pieces of toast which still made me laugh a little.

"Where are you off to anyways?" Dean asked as I got up out of my chair.

"School. I have to be there at eight. School regularly starts at 8:30 and we're going on a field trip to the Siouxland Heritage Museums to explore for most of the day. We should be back after lunch and then the kids have an arts and crafts/games day before they get out for their 'fall break," I explained, using air quotes around 'fall break'. "They have a four day weekend every fall."

"Ah. Sounds like fun," Dean said.

"Yeah. We'll just walk around and look at all the different exhibits and then talk about them. They basically just talk about what they liked and didn't like and then we glue stuff," I replied.

Dean chuckled, "When will I see you again?"

"Um, I don't know. Tonight… maybe?" I asked back. "Sorry, I really need to get ready."

"Right," Dean said. I hurried in my bedroom searching for my pair of reasonable black heels that I used for teaching sometimes.

"Dean, have you seen my black heels?" I yelled from the bedroom.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Aha!" I said, finding them. I slipped them on my feet and then an idea came to me. My heels click against the floor as I came out of the bedroom. "You know, we could always use more chaperones."

Dean just sat there at my kitchen table, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You could come along- only if you wanted to, that is!" I said, clarifying.

"Okay, sure," Dean said, smiling a little.

"Okay, so… I'll meet you at the elementary school. You may want to go home and change or something. Not that you need to, just if you want to," I said, chuckling at how stupid I thought I sounded. "Anyways, um, how about I meet you over at the school at 8:15?"

"Sounds great. And has anyone ever told you that you ramble?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I giggled.

Dean just kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, as if I were saying it for the first time. I hadn't said those words to Dean in a really long time and I got that warm fuzzy feeling all over again. "I should get over there. See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in like twenty minutes," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Okay."

**~3rd Person POV~**

Dean tried not to make too big of a sound while coming in through the front door of Bobby's. Everyone was still asleep – at least he hoped so. Dean tiptoed up the stairs. He was safe. He reached his room and right when he reached for the doorknob, he jumped.

"Where've you been all night?" Sam asked, worriedly. "I've been trying to call you all night! What the hell?

"Shhhh," Dean said. "I turned my phone of, sorry. I kept getting these… oh, that was you. Sorry." Dean chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Well you could've at least told me that you were fine. Dude, you were out all night," Sam sighed.

"Look, I was fine. I was… taking care of some stuff," Dean said.

"You mean…?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. His brother suspected that he had done the typical thing. He had gone out to a bar, flirted with everyone woman in the bar and then took the sluttiest one home.

"Yeah," Dean lied. He wasn't going to tell Sam about him and Meredith yet. He wanted to wait so they could tell Bobby and Sam together. Not only that but he knew his brother would make fun of him if he told him that they were together last night and didn't have sex. "You happy? I'm going to bed, okay?"

Sam laughed, "That's… terrific. Okay. Later." Sam went back into his room and shut the door.

Dean hurriedly changed into another pair of clothes and then made sure that Sam was asleep before finally escaping and going to the elementary school.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

Dean walked towards the school as he saw the two yellow school buses parked at the side of the school. He could see the high school in the distance. Boy, this brought back memories. Once he got past the buses, he saw flocks of little seven year olds running and round in the front of the school and teachers standing around talking to each other or to the kids.

"Hey!" I said, as soon as I saw Dean. I couldn't help but get those butterflies again. Ugh, Dean being back was so good but at the same time, so bad. I was acting like a lovesick school girl and that was not the way a 27-year old woman should be acting.

"Hi. Wow, this is… a lot of kids," he said.

"Well all of second grade is going and we have about four classes. I don't know how we're going to fit them all on two buses," I said back.

"So just one question," Dean started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Am I allowed to kiss you here?" he asked.

"Mmm, I don't think so," I answered.

"Damn. Well we are taking it slow," Dean said.

I chuckled, "Alright, can my class come here for a second? I want to introduce you to someone?" I asked my kids.

"Hi Miss Summers," they all said.

"Hey guys. This is my friend, Dean. He's going to be a chaperone on this trip. He's pretty cool so you all should talk to him," I replied. I shot a glance over in Dean's direction and he looked a little overwhelmed at the idea of responsibility over kids.

"Are you a motorcycle rider?" one kid asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"You're wearing a leather jacket. My dad wears a leather jacket and he wears a motorcycle. My mom says that I can't have one until I have a motorcycle," one of my kids, Jacob asked.

Dean laughed a hearty laugh, "You're a tough guy, huh?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

"Well just make sure that when you do get that motorcycle that you're very careful. You have to always wear a helmet," Dean reminded.

"That's what my mom says," Jacob pouted.

"Well she's right," Dean said back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob," he replied.

"I'm Dean," Dean said back, sticking his hand out. Jacob took his hand and shook it a couple of times. "Easy there, kiddo. You're gonna break my hand."

I laughed, watching the two interact. To my surprise, he was great with the kids. Another kid came up and he engaged with the both of them. I was shocked but at the same time, not at all. I was happy.

"Hey, who's the hot guy?" asked one of my colleagues Tegan. Tegan was thirty five and probably the closest to my age out of the teachers at the school.

"Hey, you're married," I pointed out.

"And by husband would appreciate my great taste," she replied.

I laughed, "His name is Dean. He's a… friend, well, sort of. We're… trying it again."

"Wait, Dean as in the guy you dated back in high school?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Huh. Well good luck. He's cute. And he's great with the kids. He a big family man? He probably wants a ton of kids," she said.

"I-, we haven't even talked about that," I said back.

"Well, you may be in luck with this one," she noticed.

The museum had been a success. All of the kids had loved running around and they all really liked Dean. We got back to the classroom and I didn't even know where to start so Dean stepped in and proposed a game.

I stood and watched as the majority of the kids lined up on the far side of the classroom. Dean and another one of my students, Danny, stood on the other side.

"Now, Danny. If I get called over there and I don't make it back, I want you know that you have been the best teammate a guy could ever ask for," Dean said, looking Danny straight in the eye. His heartfelt speech made me giggle. Danny nodded at Dean and the two held hands. I had to keep myself from 'aw'ing.

"Red rover, red rover, send Dean right over!" the kids on the other side yelled. Dean got up.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, running towards them. "Oh no!" The kids all laughed and jumped on Dean as Dean fell on the floor. He laughed as the climbed all over him and I laughed too.

"Okay, okay, kids. Go line up to go for a bathroom break with Mrs. Hastings," I said, motioning over to my teacher's assistant who was waiting at the door.

"Aw," they said, but then hurried over to the door.

"Single file line and you guys have to be quiet in the halls please. Careful, walk," I said, as the all dispersed. Mrs. Hastings led them out of the room to go the bathroom.

"Phew. I don't know how much more attacking I could take," Dean sighed with relief. I laughed and offered my hand out to him. He took it and hopped to his feet.

"Good call on the red rover thing. I had like five games going through my mind and couldn't decide on one. You're a natural, you know that?" I asked, smiling.

"They're good kids. I had fun," Dean replied.

"You're going to make a great father some day," I nodded.

"Woah, I thought we were taking things slowly," Dean teased.

"We are!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"But if you want to get some practice in…" Dean smirked.

"Slow," I reminded.

"We can do it slowly, baby. We can do it whatever you want it," he said, his lips touching my neck.

"Dean, not now," I groaned, giggling. I pushed him away but he held my hands in his, swinging them back and forth.

"So what's next?" Dean asked, happily.

"Well, you got the time? I've got the macaroni," I replied.

"Sounds perfect," Dean replied.

"Macaroni necklaces it is," I said. He smiled and then kissed me quickly before the kids came back in and saw their teacher kissing her boyfriend.


	6. Telling Bobby Again

Later that night, I called Molly. I was exhausted and just about to go to bed. The next day, Dean and I would be telling Bobby and Sam about us.

"Hey! Thanks for holding out on me! Why the hell did it take you this long to get back to me?" Molly exclaimed as she finally picked up the phone.

"I was uh… a little preoccupied last night," I replied, in a soft voice.

"Oh my GOD, he stayed over? I told you that you needed to wear something sexy! Of course he jumped your bones," Molly exclaimed.

"No! We didn't have sex. We just… slept. We had a couple of glasses of wine, talked, and then ended up falling asleep that's all," I clarified.

"Uh huh," Molly replied, unconvinced.

"Well, there's more," I started.

"I knew it!" she squealed.

"Not like that!" I exclaimed back, giggling. "So I ended up inviting him to chaperone the field trip to the museum with my kids today and then he stayed with us back at the classroom until school was over. He played red rover with them and, oh God, he's great with the kids, Molly. They loved him! He even let them all attack him! It was so cute."

"Aw," she said.

"Yeah… I've got it so bad, Molly," I sighed.

"Meredith, relax. You guys have been here before. You're just adults now and he'll go away on the road a lot more often than when he did in high school. Nothing's really changed," she said.

"I think we've both changed a lot…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, but you love each other and that's all that matters," Molly reassured.

"I just haven't felt this way in a long time. Not even with Henry did I feel this strongly about him… I was always doubting, always second guessing. With Dean I just want to jump in head first. I guess that's why I'm playing opposite impulse and asking him to take things slowly… so we don't screw it up," I analyzed.

"I think so too," Molly replied.

I took a deep breath. Molly was right. I needed to chill out and let things happen the way that they were meant to happen.

**~3rd Person POV~**

Dean got back to Bobby's and Sam was waiting for him in the living room.

"You were out all day," Sam said.

"Yeah, good to know, Captain obvious," Dean replied, trying to go upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"What're you my wife?" Dean asked back, annoyed.

"Dean, one day you're barely talking to anyone and then the next you're sneaking off and keeping secrets? How am I supposed to react?" Sam asked.

"Just trust me," Dean replied. "Sammy, you have nothing to be worried about. I'm fine. I'm great, even!" Dean stepped on the first step, hoping that Sam would pick up on the fact that he wanted to go upstairs and be left alone.

"What's going on with you? You're acting so weird," Sam noticed.

"Nothing, nothing. You'll find tomorrow… I guess," Dean shrugged. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm uh, just going to go shower. See ya, Sammy." Dean knew that Sam wouldn't bother him if he was in the shower. Instead of going into the bathroom, Dean went into his room and collapsed on his bed. He pulled out his phone and sent Meredith a quick text.

**Dean: I've been thinking about you all day.**

**Meredith: You were with me all day.**

**Dean: So? I've still been thinking about you. So what're you wearing?**

As soon as Meredith received the text she rolled her eyes and shook her head. That was typical Dean – but that's what she loved about him. He always knew how to make her laugh, even if it was a terrible joke, or a sexual innuendo.

**Meredith: Does a dirty text message count as slow?**

**Dean: It does for now. **

**Meredith: You're a piece of work you know that?**

**Dean: Yeah, in bed. **

**Meredith: Speaking of bed, I should probably get to sleep. I have nothing to do tomorrow but no reason in staying up. I have the morning to sleep in too. **

**Dean: Already?**

**Meredith: Yes. It's not that early, Dean! It's eleven thirty!**

**Dean: And you're already tired?**

**Meredith: Someone kept me up last night.**

**Dean: YEAH I did ;). **

Dean sat back on his bed, waiting for a reply from Meredith. He opened the drawer to the night table that looked all too familiar. Wasn't this Meredith's in high school? Wedged between the area right in the middle of the drawer and the side was a paper strip of photo film. He looked at the pictures. They were the pictures of him and Meredith's first kiss in the mall the day after the Stephen incident.

He smiled to himself. Meredith had never let him see the pictures and finally, after all these years, he was looking at them. They were great. The first few were playful and sweet and the other three was the kiss. God, he loved her so much back in high school. He hadn't felt the same way about a woman since. Sure had fallen in love with another woman – Cassie – but it wasn't the same. Meredith made him want to do crazy things just because he could. In ways they were so different, but they just clicked on some level. It was weird though. She said she wanted to take it slow but yet it felt like nothing had ever changed. They had already exchanged 'I love you's' and things felt like they were moving pretty fast. His phone buzzed as he received a reply from her.

**Meredith: I'm going to bed now.**

**Dean: Can I join you?**

**Meredith: No.**

**Dean: You know what? I'm not tired. Maybe I'll hit up a bar. I do like liquor… and frisky women.**

**Meredith: And I like sleeping naked. Goodnight, Dean. **

Dean smiled and shook his head as he opened this text message. He read it over again, "Damn she's good."

**Dean: Damn you're good. Goodnight. **

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

The next night, I had gone over to Bobby's to have dinner with him and the Winchesters. Dean and I were planning on telling them about us at dinner tonight. I arrived at the place and they were all waiting for me. Dinner was ready.

"Sorry, am I late?" I asked, worriedly. I sat down quickly.

"No, we're just a little early. You're right on time," Bobby said.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me a plate of food. "I'm going to get some water, if that's okay." I still had a hard time remember that I didn't live here anymore. "Damn, I keep forgetting that I don't live here."

"Help yourself, Mer," Bobby said. I came back with my glass of water, sitting back down next to Dean.

"So… how's everyone?" I asked. Damn, that was mad awkward.

"Fine," Sam murmured.

"Well," Bobby said back.

"Bobby, this is great," Dean complimented.

Why was this dinner so awkward? No one was saying much at all. Was this what most dinners were like? I shifted in my chair uncomfortably.

"You know, we're actually going to get back out on the road in a couple of days. Dean's car is almost done and I think I'm on to something. I think I have our next case," Sam announced, proudly. Since when did Sam become the eager hunter? That was Dean's job.

"Oh, that's… great," I said. Dean shot me an apologetic glance and I just shook my head to tell him it was fine. He and I both knew that this was going to be a part of our relationship if we were trying something again. I needed to get used to it quickly.

"Yeah, it's about time you boys got out of my house. You've been here for too damn long," Bobby grumbled. We all chuckled a little.

"So uh, Bobby, Sam, there's uh, something that Dean and I want to tell you," I started. I could tell that this awkward dinner was only going to get more awkward.

"You have something to tell us? Together? Well, this can't be good," Bobby asked. Uh oh. That was not a good sign!

"Yeah," Dean said back.

I was having flashbacks from high school when we had to tell both Bobby and John that we were not only going to homecoming together, but also were dating.

Sam shot Dean a funny look, "What could the two of you possibly have to- oh!"

"All I'm saying, is she better not be pregnant," Bobby said.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. Dean and I exchanged glances and laughed it off. "No, Bobby. It's definitely not that. I've been thinking a lot lately and Dean and I talked it over… last night."

"We want to try something… again," Dean finally said. Both Bobby and Sam stopped whatever they were doing and looked back at us.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we can't exactly stick around all the time and Dean… I know how you get out on the road," Sam said. Right, I had almost forgotten that Dean was a born womanizer.

"We're going to try and make it work. And that's a different story. It's not like I was attached then," Dean said.

"Ooh, 'then'. He's a changed man, Meredith," Sam teased.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed and I just laughed.

Bobby sighed, "What about demons?"

"It's not like we're hunting together. I'm here. I won't get in his way," I replied.

Bobby sighed once more and then looked Dean dead straight in the eye, "You hurt her again boy, and demons won't be the only thing you have to worry about. It's fine with me… but under my roof, you keep your hands to yourself."

"What about her hands?" Dean asked. Bobby scowled and I elbowed him in the ribcage. Sam and I exchanged glances. "Kidding. That was a… joke."

"I'm cool with it," Sam shrugged. "As long as I don't have to hear you whine about how much you miss her out on the road, I'm cool."

"Dude, I don't do that," Dean defended himself.

Under the table, he held my hand, rubbing his thumb over mine. I smiled and wished that I could be closer to him right now.

After dinner, Dean and I went up to his room to talk. Dean closed the door and immediately pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Hey, what happened to Bobby's rule about keeping your hands to yourself?" I asked, teasingly.

"He never said anything about mouths," Dean smirked.

I giggled, "So that went pretty well I think. I think it was awkward, yes, but they're both okay with it. Even though things are… you know, complicated. You're some place different every night and… have a problem keeping your hands to yourself-."

"I do not!" Dean defended.

"Please, let's not pretend that I can't tell. I know we haven't really seen each other but in high school, when you finally came back, the first think you wanted to do was lose your virginity. I can just tell by the way that you kiss me that you've definitely been… in practice," I replied.

"So?" he asked, pushing me down on the bed and climbing on top of me. I looked up at him. God, I wanted him so bad but we had said we were going to take things slow. Plus if we did it in Bobby's house he'd probably kill us.

"You're a born womanizer, that's all I'm saying," I said, shrugging. He brushed his lips over mine, teasing me.

"Look, Mer, you know I wouldn't cheat you, right?" he asked, pulling away a little.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You're more than a one night stand to me," he said.

"Aw, thanks," I said, sarcastically. "I'm kidding. Huh, Dean Winchester the great conqueror is tied down in a relationship."

"I've done it before!" he whined.

I giggled, "Look, I don't want to be just another one of your conquests. That's why I want to take it slow with you. I want to make this work."

"Well it's a little hard when you refuse to be conquered," he teased. I giggled and he leaned down and kissed me once. "Oh, I found something of yours that I think you'd be interested in." Dean got off of me and went over to the desk in the room. I sat up on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"These," he said, returning to me. He sat on the edge of the bed while I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh my God," I gasped, seeing the little pictures we had from the photo booth in the mall when we were sixteen.

"Yeah, I found them in the drawer," he said.

"Huh. Oh, I almost forgot. Emmie, one of the little girls in my class made you something. She told me to give it to you," I said, pulling something out of my purse.

Dean raised an eyebrow and I showed him the macaroni bracelet.

"Aw, that's sweet," he said. "You class really liked me?"

"Yes," I said back. "Here." I took his hand and tied the bracelet around his wrist. "Now you'll always think of yesterday when you see it."

Dean smiled at me, "I love you, you know that?" It really felt like things had just picked up back where we had left off in high school. Was that weird? I wanted to take things slow but we had already admitted love... Was that moving too fast? Should we have waited on the 'I love you' part?

"I kind of like you too," I teased. He chuckled a deep laugh and leaned in, kissing me. I kissed him back. "Mmm, I don't want to you leave."

"I don't want to leave either. Sorry for not telling you. I wanted to, I just wanted to find the right time. I didn't think Sam would say anything," Dean said.

I shrugged, "You're fine. Hey, I should get going. It's getting late and I promise a friend that I'd meet her for coffee early tomorrow."

"You could always just stay tonight," Dean said, seductively. I didn't want to give in but I was so tempted.

"I don't know, Bobby might-," I started.

"Bobby doesn't have to know," Dean replied.

"Bobby would know when he saw my car in the driveway in the middle of the night," I pointed out.

"Damn," Dean said.

"Let me make you a deal. You let me go tonight and tomorrow night I'm yours. You can come over. We can watch a movie or something and if you're so insistent on it, you can stay over," I said back.

Dean thought for a moment, "Okay, works for me."

I smiled, "I thought it would."


	7. Go The Distance

Author's Note: This chapter is over a span of time... Just so you know! 

* * *

><p>In the morning, I went over the café. I hadn't been over there in a while just because I had been so busy. I came into the coffee shop and heard that all too familiar ringing of the bell when the door opened. It brought back so many memories.<p>

"You know, I already gave your job away," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Andrea.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, running towards her and hugging her.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I came to say hello," I said. She wiped down the counter with a moist rag before, going behind it.

"How have you been? It's been too long, Meredith. Jesus, you practically lived here as a teenager. It still feels like you just came home," she said. I sat down at the counter to continue talking to her.

I nodded, "I know. So, what? You've already replaced me?"

"Yep. With her," Andrea said, nodding over to a girl who was clearing a table. She passed by us, behind the counter so that she could put dishes away.

"Hi, Andrea," she greeted, smiling politely.

"Huh, she really is the new me," I said in disbelief.

Andrea nodded, "I think that's one of the reasons I hired her. I miss my children!"

"How is Ethan, by the way?" I asked, chuckling at her previous statement.

"He's great. He's uh, well I'll let him tell you himself," she said.

"Wait… what?" I asked.

Andrea sighed, "I can't keep it from you. I think I'm too excited myself. Well, he's decided to take a job here at the hospital to complete his residency."

"Oh my God! So he's coming home for good?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's funny how it seems like you're all coming back. First you, now him. And I hear the Winchester boys are here for a couple of days. Are you… okay with all of that?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, I'm perfect fine, actually," I replied. I left it at that.

"Oh, I know that look," Andrea said.

"What look?" I asked, clearing my face of any look that she was calling out. I just gave her that deer caught in the headlights look.

"That look. You got all goofy-happy on me," Andrea said back.

"Oh. Well, uh, that's probably because… Dean and I have decided to start seeing each other again, even though he's not around much," I admitted, taking my time and choosing my words carefully.

Andrea raised her eyebrows, "Wow. That's a big decision."

"I know," I sighed. "It's been such a long time since we saw each other and yet we still have the same feelings. We talked about this… a lot and it just felt right."

"Well I'm happy if you're happy. It's just you guys have such a long history…" she said.

"Yeah. I want this," I said, nodding and sure of myself.

"Well good," Andrea said back. "Can I get you breakfast?"

"That'd be great," I smiled.

"Okay. What'll you have?"

"The usual."

Andrea smiled, "You never get tired of that, do you?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

While Andrea went to take a couple of other people's orders and then disappeared to go make food, I sat at the counter and did a little bit of people watching.

"Hey, can I get you something to drink?" someone asked. I snapped out of my head and focused on the present moment. It was the girl that Andrea had pointed out to me earlier. I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, water- actually orange juice would be great," I said.

"Coming right up," she replied. She went behind the counter and poured me a glass of orange juice from the pitcher and then handed it to me. "Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around town."

"Oh, I'm, new but old. I grew up here and just moved back. It's actually been a while," I said. "I'm teaching over at the elementary school. I'm Meredith, by the way."

"Blake," the girl replied, giving me a friendly smile. "Oh wait! Oh my God. Meredith Summers?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked back.

"Oh Andrea talks about you all the time," she answered, embarrassed a little. "You and her son Ethan, that is. Um, actually, in the least creepy way possible, I was cleaning out the back room one day and uh, actually found your journal from high school. You stored it away with a couple of other stuff that Andrea said you gave her to store when you went off to college."

"Oh my God. Yeah, I left that here with her. I didn't want Bobby getting into it and I knew that Andrea wouldn't read it so I gave it to her with a couple of other boxes. That's so weird that you found it," I said.

"Yeah, Bobby's pretty nosy," she chuckled.

"You know Bobby?" I asked.

"No. I mean, I kind of started reading it. Sorry, that's totally creepy and this must be a whole new level of invasion of privacy…" she trailed off, starting to walk away.

I chuckled, "No it's fine. It was ages ago anyways. I can't believe… wow I wrote some pretty crazy stuff in there. Is it still back there?"

"Yeah. God, I practically lived vicariously through you when I read it. The story… aw it was so romantic. Did you ever see Dean again?" she asked, eagerly.

I was a little surprised by her reaction. I had never thought of Dean and me as some great romantic love story.

"Uh, yeah, we're actually trying things again," I answered.

"Even after he left?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, turns out my father asked him to stay away from me till I was done with college. Something about not wanting to distract me from my potential. But my father was always like that. Dean just… loved me enough to listen to my dad. Dad wanted what was best for me and so did Dean."

"Wow, you two really are like the next great Shakespeare novel," she smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far," I chuckled.

"Blake, are you pestering the customers again?" Andrea teased.

"No, we were just talking," I said.

"Here's your breakfast. Blake, can you get table six?" Andrea asked.

"Sure," Blake replied.

"It was nice meeting you," I said.

"You too," she smiled.

LINEBREAK

That night, Dean came over and I made some popcorn and we put in an old black and white comedic film featuring the music of Duke Ellington. My legs were stretched out across Dean's lap while the popcorn sat on the floor once we were almost done with it. This felt good. Dean was my boyfriend again.

"Hey, boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, girlfriend?" he asked, turning to me playfully. I laughed

"You know, I went to the café today," I started.

"Wow… we have… a lot of memories there," Dean replied.

"I know. You used to always whisk me away on my breaks and we'd go make out at the side of the building," I chuckled.

"And my birthday," Dean added.

"And that all too dramatic Christmas," I said, laughing a little.

"Oh God… you tried to jump my bones and then your dad came to the café," Dean chuckled.

"And then I freaked out when I found out I had a half sister so we ran away together and then got caught in that snow storm. We had a stay at a motel that night," I said, remembering it all as if it were yesterday.

"Nothing better than a trip down memory lane, huh?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh," I replied, and then we returned our attention back to the movie. "You know, there's something so sexy about jazz music and black and white film. I don't know what it is… but it's just… sexy."

"So what? You've got a thing for jazz music and black and white film now?" Dean asked.

"I always have! There's just something so raw and passionate about it. It's beautiful, really," I answered, looking over at him. Our eyes met and I wanted to just melt in his arms.

"Well are we talking about classy jazz or like… dirty jazz?" he asked.

"Both," I replied, after pondering the question. "Like Otis Rush's 'I Can't Quit You Baby'. While I give Led Zeppelin some credit but Otis Rush's version is clearly just… ugh, raw, emotional, and… better."

"Don't say that about Led Zeppelin!" Dean warned.

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'll have to punish you," he cooed, his face nearing mine. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back.

Dean put his hand on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. My upper arms rested on his shoulders as one arm went around his neck and the other consistently ran through his hair. Dean leaned me back as I lay back on the couch, him on top. His hands went from stroking my hips to moving down to my leg. He lifted one of my legs, wrapping it around his waist.

Dean licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I wouldn't let him. He knew I was being stubborn and I smirked into the kiss. Dean grabbed my ass and I gasped, allowing him to shove his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and his tongue massaged against mine. I hadn't been kissed like this in a while and it felt good. Dean pulled away from me and then began to kiss my neck. He found that spot, about an inch or two below my ear and more towards my neck that made me moan a little. He still remembered.

He returned to my lips again and I began to move my hands from his neck. I felt his arms, his back, his chest, his abs… He was so toned – even more so than in high school. I had to say that I was quite impressed. Dean finally pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. From the way that he looked at me, I knew that I wouldn't need to worry about him going away. He loved me and I loved him. His thumb traced my lower lip as he smiled above me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied. "You know, I'm glad that I decided to take you up on this offer. And yes, I'm staying over tonight."

I giggled, "Okay, you can stay over tonight."

"Yes!" he said, as if he were a teenage boy finally getting laid.

"Hey, you still have this scare on your forehead. From the accident. Hah, you're like Harry Potter. If only it were in the shape of a lightning bolt," I said.

"You are such a freak," Dean teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, lover boy. Let's get to bed."

"I'm right behind you," he smiled. I got up off the couch and he followed me like into my bedroom like a puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>~3rd Person POV~<strong>

Dean got those fuzzy feelings as he heard the sounds of his car hum. They were perfect. Today was a good day. He and Meredith had said goodbye but they knew it wouldn't be for too long. He'd do a couple of cases and then come back to see her. It was a bright day, the skies were clear, and all was perfect. He turned up the music on the radio.

"Whoo! Listen to her purr. Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked, looking over at his younger brother.

"You know, if you two want to get a room, just let me know, Dean," Sam replied, getting a kick out of his brother's good mood. He always made fun of his older brother for being in love with his car – what he thought a little too much.

"Oh don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us," Dean said, consoling his car as if it was a real person.

"You're in a good mood," Sam brought up. He was happy that his brother was out of his gloomy days and was finally feeling better. His new mood was just extremely amusing.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam again.

"No reason," Sam shrugged.

"Got my car, got my case, things are looking up," Dean smiled.

"Wow. A couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine," Sam said back.

"Can't say I won't enjoy every minute of this case. I'm back, Sammy. I'm back," he said, looking over at Sam and smiling. Sam gave him a funny smile before glancing at the open road in front of them. "I'm back in the game and uh, you know, Meredith and I are back together again."

"Ohhhhh, so this is what it's about," Sam smirked.

"I never said that," Dean replied.

"No, Dean, you don't have to say another word. It's not just the car and the case, Dean. You're getting laid, aren't you?" Sam asked, glancing over at his brother. Dean shifted uncomfortably. He put on that fake smile.

"Well, Sammy, you know I never screw and tell," Dean said, fakely.

Sam gave him a funny look, "What're you talking about, Dean? You're never shy about the details. The first thing you do when you get back in the morning is stick your fist in the air in triumph and yell, "I got laid!". Sam raised his fist in the air and imitated his brother as he yelled the phrase.

"I don't do that!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah… you do," Sam replied.

"How far is it to Red Lodge?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, about another three hundred miles," Sam replied.

"Good," Dean said back, flooring it. Sam glanced over at Dean a couple of times. "Stop doing that!" Sam began to explode with laughter. "What's so funny?" Once Sam was finally able to say something through the laughter, he looked back at Dean.

"Oh my God. You're not having sex with her," Sam finally said.

"What? No," Dean said back. "I never said that."

"You never said you did," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe I like to keep certain things private. Ever think of that?" Dean asked, glaring at his brother.

"Uh… since when?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "She wants to take things slow."

"Uh huh. Right," Sam said, beginning to laugh again.

"It's not funny!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is," Sam replied, teasing his brother and then laughing.

"Christ, I can't even believe we're talking about this. The last time I was with Meredith, you weren't even old enough to talk about this stuff," Dean sighed.

"I was twelve!" Sam exclaimed. "Well it sure didn't stop you and Stephen from talking about it in front of me… all the time. Thank God you stopped hanging out with him. That guy was a major douche."

"Yeah, he was," Dean scoffed, remembering Stephen Albright.

"Hah! And you used to lie to him all the time about how you weren't a virgin," Sam laughed.

"What is this? Make fun of Dean day?" Dean asked.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. Today's a good day," Sam sighed, happily. Both Winchesters were in great moods. Hopefully it'd stay that way.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

**After the case**

"Hey," I said, answering my phone. It was Dean.

"Hey, what're you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing, just grading some papers. The usual. Nothing too interesting going on with me. What're you up to?" I replied.

"Just finished up a case with vampires. The usual," he replied, matching my tone. I chuckled a little.

"Nice. I remember encountering a couple. They're not fun and it's lot harder to kill them then you think. It takes a lot of cut off their heads," I said back.

"Well not for me," he bragged playfully.

"Mm, how manly," I teased. "So you got anything else yet? Because if you don't, you know you could always spend a couple of days with me."

"Ooh, as tempting as that sounds, Sam wants to go see mom's grave. Whatever. She's not even buried there. It's a freaking stone! Believe me, I'd much rather be with you," Dean scowled.

"Well maybe it means something to him," I offered up.

"Whatever. If we don't get anything else I'll be back in South Dakota in not time," Dean replied.

"Are you going to make it back in time for Andrea's birthday party?" I asked.

"When's that?" Dean asked.

"Friday," I answered.

"I think so. I'll call you when it gets closer to then. If we get a case… you know I'd love to be there, baby. I just can't promise you anything," Dean replied.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I get it. No worries."

"Okay, I should probably get going. I love you," Dean replied, in that deep voice of his. God, I loved the sound of his voice.

"Love you too," I replied, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Dean had left. While I missed him and wished we could be together like normal couples, I was okay with the distance. I still had time to focus on myself and be independent. Tonight was Andrea's birthday party and he had said that he would be back in time for that when we were on the phone last night.<p>

It was a cold, Friday afternoon and I was over at Andrea's helping set up for the party. It was one of those cold, slushy days. It had snowed a couple of days ago and could possibly snow again but as of now, we were stuck with the left over grey, mush. For some reason I loved this kind of weather. I guess it made me the kind of 'half glass full' kind of girl but I loved the thought of it snowing again. That and the icky grey weather just made me want to curl up next to a fire and read a good book. It was that warm, happy, fuzzy feeling that winter and Christmas time gave a person.

I hummed to the music that Andrea had playing in the background. Because she was raised as a hunter, she was never really religious and neither was I, but her and I both loved the general spirit of Christmas. She played a CD of Christmas songs. I balanced myself on the ladder as I continued to hang more decorations.

"Oh no! Don't touch those!" I exclaimed, practically bolting from the ladder and to the kitchen area.

"I was just moving the pans," she said. "They're almost cool, by the way.

"Yes, but it's your birthday cake. As much as I hate for you to cook for you own birthday, you're here, cooking for your own birthday. Now, let me do the cake. It's the least I can do," I said back.

"Fine," she sighed.

"So… are you excited?" I asked.

"To get another year older? Am I supposed to be excited?" Andrea asked back.

I chuckled, "I would think so. Every year you get a little bit wiser," I smiled, carelessly.

"You're in a mighty cheerful mood. What's got you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a good day at school…. And Dean's coming home tonight," I replied, trying to fight the wide grin that was threatening to spread across my face.

"Ah. You two seem to have worked things out. This distance doesn't even seem to be a problem," Andrea observed.

"Well I have my job and he has his and I think we both know that. I miss him, I do, and I believe me, I'd love to have him with me every day, but I understand, you know?" I asked back.

She nodded, "I think it takes a really strong relationship to get to that point. Especially since the two of you just decided to work things out. It's early…"

"But we dated in high school," I said back.

"Yes, but that was high school," Andrea pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't know. It just kind of feels like we're picking things right back up from where they left off in high school," I admitted. "It's good. And I've asked him to take things slow and he's respected my decision, believe it or not."

"Wow, I'm impressed. For him that's probably a huge deal," Andrea snorted.

"What? Even you've heard about that?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Bobby can't keep his mouth shut," Andrea replied.

I laughed, "It's true." I glanced at the clock and then sighed, "Alright, I'm icing and decorating so you're not allowed to look. After that I'll probably just go up to 'my' room and change into something nice for your party."

"You know how hard it is to not be able to help with cake right?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, chuckling.


	8. Andrea's Birthday Party

Guests were already starting to arrive and I was still putting the finishing touches on the cake. I went out and greeted a couple of people before finding Andrea.

"Hey, I'm going to run upstairs and change, if that's okay. Happy birthday, by the way," I said, smiling at the last part.

"Well thank you and yeah! Go ahead and get ready. I don't see the Winchesters anywhere yet," Andrea started.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. I nodded and then hurried up the tight fireman's spiral staircase and went into 'my room'. I had been over at Bobby's this morning and had just kept him company while I graded some papers. I had left my papers over at his house and had brought my dress clothes over here and left them in this room.

I stripped off my jeans but left my t-shirt on. I did a little bit of light make up; black eyeliner, a little bit of lipstick, some mascara and that was it. I took my shirt off and slipped my dress on. It was a black tassle belted dress. The halter of the dress was made of chiffon and didn't actually tie in the back but circled around my neck, while the actual dress was a solid black fabric. The back of the dress was cut longer than the front. The front of the dress was a deep v-neck that sagged, the material collecting all in the front. Underneath was the solid part of the dress, acting like a tube top. I fastened the belt tan, tassle belt just around my waist to highlight my curves.

Halfway through getting ready, my phone buzzed. I went over to the bed, where I had left it, and checked it to see that I had one unread text message. I opened it and immediately smiled to myself when I saw that it was from Dean.

**Dean: Hey, we're almost there. I can't wait to see you. **

**Meredith: You too. I'm getting ready now but it seems like a lot of people are here already.**

**Dean: Huh. You did say that I had to dress semi-nicely right?**

**Meredith: Yes! Can't wait to see you all dressed up.**

**Dean: I wouldn't go that far. Nice button down and jeans is as far as we got. **

**Meredith: I bet you still look hot. **

**Dean: Oh baby, you can't even imagine how excited I am to see you all dressed up. **

**Meredith: You'll just have to wait and see. Hey, aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the road instead of texting?**

**Dean: I'll get Sammy to transcribe for me.**

**Meredith: Yeah, I bet he'll love being the flirty messenger owl.**

**Dean: I'll see you soon.**

It was freezing out, so I put on my black stockings under neat the dress. After that, I slid on my strappy, black, high heeled shoes and undid the twisty bun that I had put my hair into earlier. I had showered this morning and immediately thrown my hair in a bun, meaning that when I took it out, my hair would be in those pretty beach waves. I ruffled my fingers through my hair a little to even it out. I had to admit, I looked good. I couldn't wait for Dean to get here. He said that he was on his way.

For some reason, I was getting those nervous butterflies. I hadn't seen Dean in about a week and I was feeling like this? Oh God, I really did feel like a love sick teenager. That was not a good thing. Well, it wasn't terrible either.

I opened the door to the room and flicked off the light before closing it again. I descended the stair case and down to Andrea's party. My heels hit the floor and I was instantly greeted by Andrea.

"Wow, Meredith Summers, you look beautiful," Andrea said.

"Happy birthday! I know I've said it a billion times but I just can't help myself! And thank you," I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks. Hey, I have a surprise for you," Andrea said, happily.

I gave her a funny look, "Wait it's your birthday. Aren't I supposed to be giving you surprises?"

"Oh trust me. It was a surprise for me too," Andrea said. "Turn around." I did and my eyes widened as soon as I saw who was standing behind me.

"Ethan!" I practically shrieked. I flung my arms around him and practically jumped on top of him.

"Meredith, if you keep this up, I'm not going to be able to breathe!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Sorry. Ethan, what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, overjoyed.

"I came into to surprise my mother for her birthday," he replied.

"You sure did," she said back. "Looks like you two need to catch up. I'm going to go visit with Bobby and then maybe go say hello to… Meredith, there are so many people here!"

"Yeah, well I invited some of your most loving customers, some people from the stores located around here… neighbors," I said.

"Bye, you two," Andrea said back.

"Hi! Oh my God! So… I hear you're moving back to Sioux Falls to work at the hospital. God, we haven't spoken in…. a very, very long time. Oh, I've missed you," I said, hugging him again. It felt amazing to have my best friend back.

"I've missed you, too. Uh yeah, I'm actually moving back in a couple of weeks. I was afraid I had to work a little more because of it, but I was able to make it tonight," Ethan said.

"Well, I'm glad," I said back. I scanned the crowd, just in case Dean had come in. It didn't look like he had yet.

"So, sit," Ethan said, sitting on a counter stool at the counter and motioning for me to sit next to him. I did so. "Catch me up on everything. How'd you end up back here anyways? Why has it been so long since we've actually talked?"

I chuckled, "I have no idea why it's been so long. Well uh, I got offered a teaching position at the elementary school. I wanted to be closer to Bobby just in case he needed any help. I mean, I'm out of hunting just, you know, just in case. I don't know… it's that whole, I feel responsible to ever since Dad."

"Yeah, that hit you pretty hard huh?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, but things are good. They're actually really great. I love the job," I smiled.

"Yeah? Any… special guy? What about that Henry guy you were seeing? You still with him? I know you were doubting some stuff but I thought you guys had worked things out," Ethan said.

"Right um, uh, yeah, I'm not seeing him anymore. We ended things a couple of months ago. But yes, I am seeing someone else now," I started, cautiously.

"Uh huh. Do tell," Ethan said.

"No, I'm talking too much. What about you? Seeing anyone?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment and don't change the subject. You always talk too much and I'm used to it. Now who are you seeing? Do I know him? And why don't you want to tell me?" Ethan asked back. I laughed at his suspicions. He knew me so well.

"Well, so, a couple of weeks ago Bobby called me. He had been avoiding me for about a week and finally he called me practically begging me to come over," I started.

"Okay," Ethan said.

"And of course, he says, 'I need your help. It's Dean'," I said.

"Woah, woah, woah. I was... not expecting that. Can we back up a little?" Ethan asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah, I know. Neither was I. So it turns out that Sam and Dean's dad died and Dean wasn't taking it well and so Bobby wanted me to help," I continued.

"Like he wanted help," Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, right? Of course he doesn't. And after a case and many screaming matches, he broke down, then kind of avoided me for a couple of days, and then when we actually talked, he came over for dinner and it was… nice," I said.

"Oh my God," Ethan said.

"So uh, we're uh, I'm seeing Dean again. We decided to try things again and it's… really, really great," I said back, smiling.

"Wow, I haven't heard you this happy since high school," he said.

"Funny how things work out like that, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ethan replied.

"So tell me about you. I'm boring and I want to hear about your big, exciting life of a surgeon," I said.

"Oh, it's not that exciting," Ethan said.

"Please, you love talking about work," I replied.

Ethan laughed, "I really do. Um… it's good. I'm kind of glad I'm moving back home though. I'll be closer to family, and you're home. It'll be like old times except we'll be grown up. I'm looking for an apartment. I don't think I'm moving back here, as much as I'd love to."

"Why? Living with mom is a big turn off?" I teased.

"That and I actually enjoy living on my own," Ethan shrugged. "In mom's house… there are rules."

"And by rules you mean…" I continued.

"No sex before marriage. That might make it a little hard to bring anyone back," Ethan said.

I chuckled, "Yeah…"

"Speaking of," Ethan said. I gave him a funny look and then followed his gaze towards the front door. The tiny bell rung and in came Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean looked around the room and then finally, his eyes settled on me. I looked back at him and the look that we gave each other made my heart race. I smiled and looked over at Ethan.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all," Ethan replied.

"Thanks," I said, quickly kissing him on the cheek and then hopping off of the stool. My heels hit the ground and made me stand straighter. I had to admit, I felt seductive in these shoes. I made my way through the party and to the front of the door. Sam was here so I knew that I couldn't just jump Dean's bones right here and now.

"Hey, Sam! I'm glad you two could make it," I said, giving him a friendly smile. I reached up to give Sam a hug. He chuckled a little because of the giant height difference. I still had to strain to hug his tall frame. Dean was a little shorter than Sam so it wasn't too bad although Dean still was really tall himself. Just comparatively, he wasn't as bad as Sam.

"Thanks. Wow, you look great," Sam smiled.

"You too," I replied.

"I think I'm just going to uh, head in. Talk to… hey is that Ethan?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He'll be amazed at how much you've grown," I replied.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, making his way to the counter where Ethan still sat. I had forgotten how long ago it had really been since we all had seen each other. All we needed was Molly and the whole gang would be back together! Now, Dean and I were alone at last.

"Hey," I finally said.

"Hi," Dean replied. He looked speechless.

"What?" I asked, as he stared at me. I blushed and chuckled looking down a little.

"Nothing, you just, wow. Wow," he said.

"Well I had to find something semi-casual that would still make you say 'wow' I guess," I replied.

"Goal accomplished," he said, looking me up and down. The two of us chuckled. It was that kind of awkward first date awkwardness that we probably shouldn't have been getting yet here it was.

"Can I take your coat for you or something? Or I could get you something to drink…" I started, nervously. I wasn't quite sure why I was nervous but I was having one of those moments where I didn't want to leave a moment silent between us. For some reason, I had those pesky first date jitters but seeing Dean made me feel like that.

"No, I'm fine although I think I'll get something to drink later. Hey, isn't that my job as your boyfriend? To get something for you?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"It's not prom, Dean," I teased.

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied.

"So how are you? How was that hunt… the vampires and everything?" I asked, changing the subject and hoping to ease some of the tension.

"It went well. We found another case with a zombie on the next one we took. Hah, you know we'd never encountered one before," Dean replied. I chuckled. "What?"

"I can't believe we're really talking about this… at a party. This small talk… It feels so…" I trailed off.

"First date, like?" Dean asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yes." I laughed a little.

"Well, can I just skip to the end and kiss you right now?" Dean asked.

"Who said I kiss on first dates?" I asked back, teasingly.

Dean just shook his head and smiled at me. He cupped my face and then met my lips in a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the kisses. This was Dean telling me that he had missed me. I pulled away and chuckled. A little.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing we're uh, just in public," I reminded. Dean shrugged casually as if to say 'no big deal' and I giggled. As much as I'd like to kiss Dean, it was Andrea's party and I needed to socialize a little more before I could let Dean have me all to himself. "Do you want to get that drink now?"

"Sounds good," Dean replied. He held my hand as we walked over to the counter where Sam and Ethan were drinking.


	9. Look At The Stars

**Author's Note:**Mature chapter ahead! Just a warning

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do. Yeah, and they were all yellow…"<em>

Ethan, Sam, and Dean were chatting away while I was just enjoying everyone's company. I sat there holding Dean's hand while the boys talked about, well, I think they were talking about sports. I wasn't paying enough attention. I was too caught up in my head. There was that great warm fuzzy feeling that I couldn't ignore. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Andrea go behind the counter.

"Now, just where do you think you're going?" I asked, getting out of my seat and following her behind the counter.

"We need more ice. I was just going to go get some," Andrea started, innocently.

"No! It's your birthday! Let me do it!" I declared.

"Meredith-," Andrea pouted. I knew I was being obnoxious about her not doing any labor on her birthday and that it was killing her, but she'd thank me later. She was always running the cafe or doing things for other people and it was about time she had a break; whether she liked it or not.

"I will get this ice. Don't worry about it," I said.

"In those shoes?" Andrea asked, pointing down to my high heels.

"Oh, I'll survive. And I won't take no for an answer. Ethan, come help me with the ice. Andrea, go enjoy your party. Please," I begged.

"Yes, ma'am. She sure is bossy, huh," Andrea said, directing her last comment to Dean. Dean chuckled and nodded.

"I can still hear you!" I called. Ethan followed me back into the kitchen area to refill the ice bowls.

**~3rd Person POV~**

"You're serious about this, this time? No funny business… no messing around, right?" Andrea asked Dean. Andrea had wanted to talk to Dean ever since Meredith had told her that they had started dating again and now was her chance. She just wanted to be careful so that Meredith didn't get hurt this time around like she did the last time.

Dean nodded and took a sip of his beer, "Yes, I'm serious about this. I stayed away because Caleb asked me to. Coming back after her graduation was not a good idea on my part. It was foolish but… I'm back for good now." Andrea's mood lightened up. She smiled as she could tell how serious Dean really was about Meredith. They were in love – everyone knew that.

"Good, good. You know, I think one of the reasons she likes you so much is because you remind her of Caleb," Andrea chuckled a little.

"How so?" Dean asked, curiously. Dean tensed up a little. Caleb was kind of a douche bag. Dean wondered how he was like Caleb...

"Well, the two of you of you are stubborn as hell for starters. You want what's best for Meredith and you won't take no for an answer no matter how she feels about it. You… handle things in similar ways," Andrea observed.

"Huh. I uh, never really thought about it, I guess," Dean mumbled.

It almost worried him because her father had been the main source of her pain throughout her life. He was always leaving and he had hurt her so much by either his lack of absence of the ways that he screwed up. And the time he came back to drop off Sawyer, the two of them had fought constantly. It made him think about the time where he and Meredith had seen each other for the first time after all these years. Although they had their hello, after that, they had screamed eat each other a lot of the time. Dean didn't want to be that guy for her. He didn't want to be the one that hurt her again.

"They always say you marry your father. Hell, I know I did. I think that's why fathers always hate their daughter's husbands. They see too much of themselves in them," Andrea said.

Dean took another swig of his beer and thought over what Andrea had said. He scrambled to think of something to say back to her but he had nothing. Luckily, Meredith returned just in time, she and Ethan laughing at something. He smiled when he saw her. She lit up the room for him. He loved that smile, that laugh, and man did she look hot.

"Hey, you look pensive," Meredith observed, seeing Dean. "Anything on your mind?"

"Nope. Just how hot you look," Dean replied, whispering it in her ear.

"Oh yeah?" she smirked. Dean's hands tangled with hers as she leaned closer to him. Dean sat on the stool, making the height difference a little bit less. He wanted to badly to take her upstairs and rip off her clothes but he wanted to respect her decision to take things slow. Ugh, but why did she have to make it hard? "Well, as much as I'd love for you to tell me, I should probably go around and make sure all of the guests are well before Andrea does."

"They're probably fine! Stay with me," Dean said, seductively. He tried to fight his urges, but his upstairs brain and down stairs brain were screaming two different things. "Besides, she likes doing all of that and I think you've done enough."

"I wish I could but I'm sort of supposed to be hosting this party. I can't just disappear," I said, reluctantly pulling away. Dean just cut her off and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue in her mouth. Dean pulled her in close to him abruptly and she stumbled in closer to him. The two laughed in between kisses but he continued the passionate and public liplock. Meredith, pulled away, blushing.

"What?" Dean asked.

"People are starting to stare," she pointed out, chuckling a little.

"So? Let them stare," he said, his thumbs rubbing against her waist. His hands traveled lower, then higher and then lower again, traveling up and down her sides.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

"_Your skin, Oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. And you know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so…"_

Dean kissed me hungrily and I could tell that he wanted me. Truth was, this whole taking things slow was driving me a little up the wall, especially with this now. He was not helping at the moment, touching me and kissing me like this. I had a plan.

"Okay, okay! Dean!" I shrieked. I pushed his hands off of my hips and held them in mine, our fingers tangling together. He laughed. I could tell that he was amused. He was amused because he knew he was winning. But oh, would revenge be so sweet.

"I can't help myself tonight. You're so hot," he groaned.

I laughed, rolling my eyes playfully, "Okay. Let me go around and say hi to everyone first. Then we're probably doing cake so we'll stick around, eat a piece. We can even split a piece to make it faster. Then… what do you say head out early and then go back to Bobby's… maybe… hang out a bit."

"Why Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"Because, I left some stuff over there and I don't know, I just thought we could uh, watch a movie, hang out in your room, or something," I replied, mischievously.

"What're you up to?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I replied. "Gotta go. I'll see you during cake." I leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss before finally going to go mingle with the guests and thank everyone for coming. After all, I had to be a polite hostess if I was going to leave early.

Once we finally brought out the cake, all of the guests sang to Andrea. She was really happy with the party. She blew out all the candles and then we started serving cake. Like I had said we would, Dean and I ended up sharing a piece of cake.

Ethan, Sam, Dean, and I all sat up at the counter, enjoying cake.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you two again. Sam, you shot up!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did do some growing," Sam chuckled.

"Hey, you've got some icing on your lip," Dean noticed.

I blushed, "Oh, that's… embarrassing." I tried to wipe it off but Dean just chuckled.

"No it's cute," Dean said. And I laughed a little. "Here, I got it. He then leaned in and kissed me, slowly and romantically.

"You are so cheesy," I said, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Wow, you two really are back together. I'm getting that weird déjà vu feeling," Ethan said.

"Yeah, half the time I have to remind myself that I'm twenty two and not twelve years old," Sam replied.

"They have that effect on people. Oh hey, I just got a call. It's work. I'll be right back," Ethan said before letting himself out.

"Oh, okay," I said back.

"Hi, Meredith?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see none other than the blonde girl from the café the other day.

"Blake?" I asked back.

"Yeah! Hi, how are you? Great party," she replied.

"Oh thanks. I'm well, and yourself?" I asked back.

"Good, thanks. Thanks for inviting me by the way. I know that I'm new to the café and stuff…" she trailed off.

"Oh, no! You're part of the family, now! Of course," I said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Oh, sorry! I'm being rude! This is Blake. Blake, this is my boyfriend, Dean," I introduced. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

"THE Dean?" she asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked over at me. He smirked, "Well, yeah, I guess I am THE Dean."

I smacked Dean's chest playfully with my hand, "Don't mind him."

"Oh my God, it's so nice to finally meet you," she said.

"Uh, you too," Dean replied, a little weirded out that she knew him but flattered because, well, Dean loved every compliment he got.

"Sorry, I'm uh, I should probably get going but it was good seeing you guys. My parents want me home soon," Blake said.

I nodded, "Alright, I'll see you around."

"You too. Nice to meet you Dean," she said, blushing a little. I didn't blame her. He had that effect on women.

"You too," he replied. Once Blake was gone, Dean looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "THE Dean, huh?"

"She read my diary, okay?" I defended.

"Wait, what diary?" he asked.

"The one I kept in high school. I had Andrea keep in when I was in college and I totally forgot that it was still stored in here. She stumbled upon it in the back room or something when she started working here," I explained.

"Wait, you kept a diary?" Dean asked, still in shock.

"Yes! Why is it such a big deal?" I asked back.

"Well, am I in it?" he asked.

"Of course! You were then and are now a big part of my life," I replied.

"What is it say about me?" Dean asked, curiously.

"I can't tell you that!" I replied.

"Why not?" Dean whined.

"Oh my God," I said, shaking my head. He was not getting answers on this one. "Hey, I'm done with the cake if you are. Do you want to get out of here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah to go 'hang out' at Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"Bobby and Sam'll be home in a couple of hours after us anyways. I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something," I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said.

I got all of my stuff from my room upstairs at the café before Dean and I got into the Impala and drove off to Bobby's. Dean parked the car but didn't budge. He just sat there and so did I.

"So," Dean started, turning towards me.

"So," I said back. Dean bit his bottom lip.

"I've been waiting all night, and there are so many things I want to do to you right now, baby," he said, a little above a whisper. His eyes scanned my body and the flickered back and forth from my eyes and my lips. He leaned in and kissed me, hungrily. I returned the kiss for only a short period of time before pulling away. Dean groaned.

"Good things come to boys who wait," I whispered seductively, before going out of the car. Dean followed me, making sure the lock the Impala. Dean followed me up the stairs to his room at Bobby's.

"Hey, so I think I'm going to change into something more comfortable. God, these heels are killing me." I stepped out of my shoes, my feet aching.

"Do you have to?" Dean groaned.

"Mhm," I said. "Trust me. You'll like it. Just wait here and… pick a movie or something." I could tell that Dean was about to drop dead from sexual frustration when I left him.

"_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, And you know, for you I'd bleed myself dry…"_

I disappeared into my old room that I had in high school that Bobby still kept up. I put my stuff down and spotted my papers on the bed. In the bathroom, I had stored my shopping bag because I knew that Bobby wouldn't look there. My trip to Victoria's Secret had really been on a whim but I had stopped by and ended up buying something because I knew that Dean was coming home – just in case. I wanted to take it slowly, but after tonight, I knew that that wasn't going to happen. I wanted him and he wanted me. It was as simple as that and honestly, I was tired of waiting.

I removed my dress and left my thigh high stockings on. I changed into the lingerie that I had bought and then wrapped the black, silk, thigh length kimono around my body. I ruffled my hands through my hair as I looked in the mirror one last time. I took a deep breath to calm the nerves. I kept telling myself that I had no reason to be nervous and that we had done this many times… but that was high school. Things were different now. We were different. Sure, we felt the same, but we were different people now. We were adults. We had been with other people. In a way, this was new for us.

I quietly made my way back to Dean's room. He heard my footsteps and began to say something, "Hey, so I picked out-," Dean started, but then stopped mid-sentence as he saw me. "Oh that's just not fair."

"What's not fair, baby? You don't like it?" I asked, seductively. I let the sleeve of the silk kimono fall off of my shoulder, revealing one strap of my bustier.

"Um," Dean gulped, putting his hands behind his head.

"I think what wouldn't be fair is this," I said, slowly walking towards Dean.

I pushed him down on the bed so that he was sitting down on it. I untied the kimono and let it fall to the floor, revealing what was underneath. I bit my lips as I saw the look on Dean's face. He was looking me up and down like a kid in a candy store. He had the innocent, cute look on his face like he didn't know what to do with himself. I took his hand from off the bed and balanced my leg on the bed, next to him, guiding his hand up to the top of my stocking. I helped him pull the stocking off. I watched as Dean watched the stocking guide down my leg and fall of. He returned back to me, still overwhelmed.

"Dean," I said, crawling on to his lap, straddling him.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"I want you now," were the four words that I said back to him. And that seemed to get him.

In reply to his groan, I pulled him into a deep, hungry, passionate kiss. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me back, leading me down to the bed, his body in between my legs. I arched my back as he kissed from my jaw, to my neck, down my body, and to the top of my leg right at the beginning of my other stocking. Dean gave me a mischievous look before tugging down the stocking, dragging his lips along with it against my skin. I smiled. He was no longer the kid in the candy store, but the great Dean Winchester that I had heard all about.

Dean returned to my lips and kissed me passionately. His hands tangled in my hair as he pulled me up, back on his lap again. His hands moved from my hair, down to my back, undoing the clasps behind.

"Uh uh, not yet," I said, rolling us over so that I was on top.

"Tease," he whined.

I giggled and then just kissed him, working the buttons on his shirt. We took our time removing each others' clothes, exploring what we had missed, and making up for all the lost time. Dean and I found ourselves under the sheets. Dean cupped my face again and kissed me. I could feel him against me. He pulled away, looking down at me, as if to ask if I was ok. I nodded and he leaned down, kissing me slowly. He nudged me legs apart and I kissed him back, moaning in his mouth.

"Wait," I whispered. Dean pulled away a little.

"Is everything… okay?" he asked. "Did-, did I do something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Um," I started, trying to choose my words carefully. "I'm um," I sighed, not knowing how to say this. "I'm scared." I shrugged, looking away for a moment and then looking back at Dean.

"Mer, we've done this before," he started.

"No, I know. I know. It's not that," I said, unsure of how I was going to explain this to him.

"Of… of me?" he asked.

"No, no… I mean, yes, but no," I replied, shaking my head. I was almost embarrassed to say this.

"Baby, you know I'm not going to hurt you again. I'll be here in the morning, I promise. I'm in this for good, Mer," he reassured.

"No, I know," I said.

"Then…?" Dean asked.

"It's just, I've never…" I trailed off. Dean looked at me understandingly. "I've never felt this way about anyone. Only you. I did ten years ago and I still do. I've… gotten serious with someone but… it's never been this point. And Jesus, it's barely been a couple of weeks and here I am. It's just… no one's ever looked at me the way you just did. God, you think I'm crazy. I'm such a big sap!" I put my palm to my forehead and Dean almost instantly removed it.

"No, no I don't. I get it, I do. You're… the only woman I've felt this way about too," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding. I took a deep breath in and out and then brought Dean down to kiss me.

"I love you," I said, in between kisses.

"I love you too," he replied. "Hey, Mer... you still want to do this?" I could tell that it was killing him. He was literally this close to sex. We both were.

"Yes, don't be silly," I replied. It was sweet that he was being so considerate.

"Oh yeah? What do you want, baby? Tell me," Dean asked, his voice sending chills down my spine. His voice was deep, sexy, and husky and I could take it any longer.

"I need you, Dean," I murmured, as Dean positioned himself at my entrance, teasing me. All I wanted was right there. He was such a tease! "I'm yours. Take me. So, fuck me like I'm yours. Please." I was desperate and then, out of nowhere, Dean thrust into me. I arched my back and screamed out his name in surprised pleasure. Dean leaned down and kissed me to muffle my moans. Dean was so turned on by my words that he couldn't take it any more either.

"Your wish is my command, beautiful," Dean managed to say, before letting another moan out.

Dean kept thrusting harder and faster and I was beginning to lose it. He wrapped my legs around his waist and the both of us moaned at the new angle and depth.

"Oh shit, Dean," I gasped.

"I love it when you say my name like that, baby," Dean moaned. He began kissing my neck and I let out an exasperated sigh. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Dean was the only one that could make me feel so alive; so good; like this.

"Oh God, Dean, please don't stop," I moaned, rocking my hips against his. He grunted at the contact.

"You're so fucking sexy... Ahhh shit, Meredith. Oh fuck," Dean moaned. "Keep doing that. Yeahhhh."

"Dean, I- I'm so close," I breathed heavily, digging my nails into his back. Dean returned to my lips, kissing me feverishly.

"Cum for me, gorgeous. I want you to come with me," Dean said, in between kisses.

I nodded and continued to kiss him as he was bringing me close and closer. Our tongues danced in rhythm together as we continued to make love. And with one great thrust, my back arched, my toes curled, and I was screaming his name over and over again. Dean moaned me name loudly as he came with me and the two of us collapsed on the bed next to one another.

"Holy shit, you don't know how long I've been wanting that... wow, I've missed that," Dean said, exhausted.

"Me too," I replied.

"Wow," was all Dean said.

"So um, uh, what now? You want to watch that movie?" I asked, giggling a little at how stupid I found my question.

"I guess we could but uh, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready for round two," Dean smirked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

I giggled. I loved this man so much and even though he could be ridiculous and terribly stupid sometimes, that's what I loved about him.

"Okay," I finally said.

"_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do…"_


	10. Back In The Swing Of Things

My eyes opened slowly as I heard the sound of the radio going off. It must've been Dean's alarm clock. I lay on my side, Dean's back to me. He rolled over and looked at me, our faces parallel. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

I groaned, "That was probably the best sleep I've gotten in weeks." Dean and I exchanged a small laugh. "So much for taking it slow, huh?"

"Well if last night was your definition of taking it slow, than I am all for it," he smirked.

"No, I would definitely call that moving fast. Very, very fast," I replied.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked.

"I'm furious," I replied, sarcastically. He laughed and then leaned in, giving me a small kiss.

"It's about eleven thirty and the skies are blue. It's barely cloudy and it looks like today is going to be a beautiful day," the voice on the radio said. I pulled away from Dean and sat up in alarm. He looked confused.

"It's eleven thirty!" I exclaimed.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So. I need to go. If Bobby's finds out I was over here…" I trailed off.

"Shit…" Dean said.

"Oh no, we won't fall asleep," I said, playfully mocking what Dean had said last night. "What else were we supposed to do after all of that?"

"Hey, I wanted you to stay," Dean replied.

"We could've gone back to my apartment," I said back.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to move," Dean shrugged. I giggled and then kissed him quickly, before collecting my stuff on the ground.

"Damn it, I'll have to come back and get my papers. I'm not going to try and sneak out with those," I swore.

"You going?" he asked.

"No, the thought of staying for breakfast is delightful," I replied sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled.

The two of us scrambled to put our clothes back on. I threw on one of Dean's button downs as we tried to sneak out of the house. We opened the door to the room and heard a TV on downstairs.

"Shhh," I said as we tiptoed down the steps.

"Sorry," Dean replied.

I peeked over the corner and Bobby was in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going to go. Um… last night was great and uh, I'll call you," I whispered.

"Okay. Love you," Dean said.

"Love you too," I replied. I began to walk away but Dean grabbed my wrist, pressed me against the wall and passionately kissed me. I kissed him back but then pulled away.

"You're going to get us into trouble!" I exclaimed. "God, it's like being in high school all over again," I said. His hands on my hip, Dean leaned in to kiss me again

"The whole sneaking around thing… it's kind of hot," he smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't even know," he replied.

"Oh. Looks like we have a visitor," a voice said. Dean and I both jumped at the sight and sound of Bobby's voice.

"I-," Dean started.

"Uh, we can explain," I blurted out.

"I sure hope so," Bobby said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Bobby, Dean and I made this decision together," I started.

"Uh huh," Bobby said, glancing from me to Dean, staring Dean down.

"And um, we are both responsible, consenting adults to make this choice," Dean continued. Oh… this was not heading down a good path.

"Yes, and we were safe. So you don't have to worry about that or anything…" I trailed off. We were on our toes, not knowing what next to say.

"Look, Bobby, I love Meredith, I do. I am not going to screw this up this time. I'm in it for good and I hope you know that," Dean said. I was blushing by now. He was so sweet. "And I mean, we've practically been in love with each other since we were seven so it's not like we were rushing into anything."

"Yeah," I said, adding my last touch on out awkward speech.

Bobby sighed, "Well obviously there's nothing I can do to… stop you. Do I like the idea of it? Not really."

"Bobby, I'm twenty seven. I can take care of myself," I reasoned.

"No, I know," Bobby said. "I trust you… it's him I don't trust."

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

Bobby sighed again, "Here are the rules. First one, I never want to have to run into this again. Actually, I never want to have to see this or hear anything so none of this in my house. Second rule, Dean, don't screw this up. Third, don't get her pregnant."

"Yes, sir," Dean said, nodding once. I tried to keep from laughing.

"Um… okay so I should… go now?" I said, almost as if it was a question.

"Yeah," Bobby said.

"Okay. Um, well uh, good… seeing you, Bobby. And um, Dean, I'll call you," I said.

"Okay, see you," Dean said.

"You too," I replied.

I felt bad leaving Dean there with Bobby but I needed to escape. Plus, Bobby probably didn't want me here anymore. It was… humiliating and very awkward and almost comical. Bobby had practically been the father that I never really had and the fact that he caught me sneaking out had been very uncomfortable – even if we were twenty seven and not sixteen.

I hurried out of the house and to my car that I had left at Bobby's last night. Sam Winchester passed by me, going into the house.

"Hey, Meredith, what're you-," he started.

"Hi, Sam. Long story," I replied.

"Oh, okay. OH! Yeah, wow, um. I'll just… see you later?" he asked, figuring it out.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," I replied, blushing again.

"Okay, bye," Sam said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Bye," I replied.

* * *

><p>I went home, showered, did some more grading with another assignment that I hadn't left at Bobby's and then ended up calling Molly.<p>

"Hey, what're you up to?" Molly asked.

"Not much," I replied.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah. Um, what're you up to?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just sketching up some stuff. You know, the usual. I have to finish up the designs for the up and coming show. I told you about that right?" she asked back.

"Yeah, the show your boss put you in to showcase up and coming designers," I replied.

"Exactly," she said back. "I drew up this really pretty dress after I went on a date last night. It's gorgeous. I actually think it'd look great on you."

"Aw thanks. Oh, how was the date?" I asked, curiously.

"The date was a bust but at least I got a good sketch out of it. The guy was talking to me and I'm sitting there just not really feeling the chemistry and then all of a sudden I think of the dress and my eyes light up. He must've thought I was crazy or something," Molly replied. I smiled, thinking about her big New York City life.

"Well that's good. The sketch part, not the date part," I said back.

"Yeah…" Molly trailed off.

"So… speaking of… date stuff," I started.

"Is Dean home?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. You know the whole taking it slow thing…? Didn't really work out," I replied.

"Of course it didn't," Molly said.

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Um, because the man's gorgeous I'd assume. He was good looking in high school, he probably still is now," Molly answered, shrugging.

"Yes, um… I definitely learned that sex is not so simple anymore," I replied, hesitantly.

"Oh my God, was it good?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, and so many times yes. Ugh, he's so… experienced – in a good way. The only bad part was this morning when I tried to sneak out and Bobby caught us. He kind of set some rules and… yeah, it was really awkward," I replied.

"Oh God, that's so awkward! What'd he say?" she asked.

"He basically said that we couldn't do it in his house, then he warned Dean not a. screw up and b. get me pregnant. It was so awkward!" I exclaimed.

"Ouch, that is really awkward. Oh, shit, okay I've got to go. Work is calling. I'll call you back later?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay, bye! Love you," she said.

"Love you too," I replied. I hung up the phone and threw my cell phone on my bed. I was surprised when it buzzed once, indicating that I had a text message.

**Dean: Hey.**

**Meredith: Hey.**

**Dean: Am I breaking tons of dating rules by texting you already?**

**Meredith: I don't care. I need to pick up some papers back at Bobby's but I really don't want to go get them due to a certain event this morning. Do you mind bringing them over?**

**Dean: Not at all. Any chance I get to stay?**

**Meredith: Just maybe.**

* * *

><p>I went out to meet Ethan but not before sending Dean a quick text to tell him that I would be busy most of the day and that he should come over at about 8 or so. Ethan had told me to meet him at the café and so I did. Neither of us would be working so we could actually enjoy a cup of coffee and whatever else we'd get.<p>

"Hey," I smiled, seeing Ethan as he came down the firemen steps. He nodded me over and we sat at a booth.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Blake asked, coming over to our table.

"Um, two black coffees and… I already had breakfast. Have you?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too… ooh! How about two pieces of cake. One vanilla and one… chocolate?" I said, looking at Ethan and trying to guess his order.

He nodded, "Yeah, two coffees and two pieces of cake, one chocolate, one vanilla."

"Coming right up," Blake replied, smiling at the two of us before going back behind the counter to fill our orders.

"She's cute," Ethan noticed.

"Mhm. I hear she's the new me," I chuckled.

"Yeah, she just moved here from Wisconsin. Her parents are retired hunters. I don't know why they moved here. I think they're running from something… I don't know," Ethan said.

"Wow she really is the new me. Troubled hunting family and all," I said back. The two of us laughed. "Aw, it'll be just like old times. You always get chocolate and I always get vanilla so that we can have half of each others' cake and get the best of both worlds!"

"Yeah," Ethan chuckled. "It's like being back in high school. Speaking of which, so you and Dean are back together. You two seem happy. How'd you even smooth all of that over?"

"Let me tell you, it was a lot of work. No, Dean and I… I don't know, it all just kind of fell into place. And get this. He told me about why he left me that night in the hotel. Apparently my father had asked him to stay away from me until I was done with school so that I could have a future or whatever and of course he did because he's Dean-,"

"And he would do that," Ethan continued.

"Exactly. And he had meant to stay away but ended up cracking and coming to see me and then on the last night we were together he started asking me about my future and crap… and just kind of felt like he was going to hold me back," I explained, shrugging a little.

"God, ya'll were so complicated back then. I mean, you were just… mature about stuff. We were teenagers! We were supposed to irresponsible and selfish back then… but not you two," Ethan sighed.

"I still don't know whether that was a good or a bad thing," I said, jokingly. Ethan and I exchanged laughter.

"So, you two left early last night," Ethan started, hinting at something.

"Oh, right," I blushed.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Ethan said.

I laughed, "No, it wasn't like that! Okay, I'm totally lying. It was very much like that…"

"Like what?" Blake asked, coming back with our coffees and cakes. "Here you go. Two coffees and one slice of vanilla, one slice of chocolate."

"Nothing, and thanks," I said to Blake.

"Meredith and her boyfriend had sex last night," Ethan blurted out.

"Ethan!" I exclaimed, kicking him under the table.

"Ow!" Ethan exclaimed back.

"You deserved it. I'm sorry Blake, ignore him. He has some… issues," I apologized. I glared at Ethan and then face palmed.

"Wait… you and Dean? Oh, I'm not surprised. He couldn't keep his hands off of you last night! Aw, I think it's so great that you guys are back together. I hope that only someday that I'll have something like what the two of you have," Blake smiled.

"You have time… and yes, that person is out there," I replied, still embarrassed over Ethan the secret blabber.

"Thanks, Blake," Ethan said, motioning to the food.

"No problem," Blake replied, before going over to help another customer. Ethan took a bite of his cake.

"Mmm, delicious," Ethan said.

"I. Hate. You," I hissed.

Ethan shrugged, "You know you love me. And what was with her? Did you tell her all of your secrets too? Frankly I'm hurt. I thought that was for your best friends only and by that, I mean me and Molly. I still don't know how I feel about Molly also being a best friend." Ethan pouted, sticking his fork into my piece of cake.

"Oh, take it like a man. No, she uh, remember how I stored some of my stuff here in my 'room' before going off to college?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! You were afraid that Bobby would get into it," Ethan said.

"No! I just didn't want to cloud up his house. He already has enough crap in his house already," I defended, innocently.

"Riiight," Ethan replied, unconvinced.

"Anyways, so apparently she was clearing out some stuff and found my old diaries and read them… She's a sweet kid so I didn't mind I guess. She's kind of living vicariously through me and Dean's relationship so she brings it up like every time. Hah, you should've seen her meet Dean last night," I laughed.

"Oh that's great. You didn't get it on film?" he asked.

I shook my head, "So tell me about you. I want to hear all about your big shot surgeon life. And you're moving back here! I can't wait, you know that right?"

"The hours are long, I don't really have much of a social life but I do however love my work. Am I seeing anyone? Not really. There's someone… but with the move I don't think it'll work out," Ethan shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Ooh, who? Do tell," I replied. "Oh, and then I'll tell Blake all about it when she gets over here to check on us." I teased. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious," Ethan replied sarcastically.

"I thought so," I said back.

He chuckled, "She's another surgeon. We just kind of… hook up in the on call rooms sometimes. We go out on dates but I don't really think it's serious. I think she wants it to be serious but she knows I'm moving and I don't think I'd be great with the whole long distance thing."

I chuckled, "Wow. Your life is like an episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. Not that I… watch that show or anything."

"Sure," Ethan replied unconvinced.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Taylor," he said back. I watched a smile appeared on his face when he thought about the girl.

"You really like her, don't you?" I asked, curiously.

Ethan sighed, "You win some, you lose some right? It's just the distance and she and I are both really competitive and don't want stuff getting in the way of work. In a way the move will probably be good for the both of us – our careers at least."

"Ethan, maybe long distance might not be so bad," I offered up.

"Actually now that I think of it, you're really good at long distance. How do you do it?" he asked, as if I were some kind of guru.

I laughed, "Uh… I don't know. Wait, what do you mean?"

"The only guys you've gotten really serious with have been commuters. Henry traveled all the time and Dean is always on the road hunting," Ethan replied.

I thought about it for a moment. He was right. Why was it that the only two guys that I had ever gotten really serious about were always leaving and having to come back? It was weird. I shrugged, "I don't know, weird. I guess… I don't know. I really miss Dean when he goes away though but I think we both understand that we love our jobs and we're good at what we do and when we're done, we'll have each other to come home to."

"That's one way to look at it," Ethan said.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," I said back.

"Touché," Ethan replied.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate or something?" I asked, going into the kitchen.<p>

"What is this… girl scouts?" Dean asked back.

I chuckled, "Yes, Dean. In fact, this is girl scouts."

He rolled his eyes playfully, a smile on his face, "Hey, what're these boxes in your living room?" I brought my mug full of hot chocolate into the living room and took a sip, seeing that Dean had found some of the boxes I had brought back from Andrea's. "Oh, and I left your papers on the table. The ones you were grading at Bobby's."

"Thanks, I'll need them tomorrow," I said. "These boxes are some of my old high school stuff that I left at Andrea's. I just got 'em back today."

"Oh my God, this is a yearbook from '95-'96. That was our year," Dean said, gingerly grazing the cover of the yearbook.

"You can look at it if you want," I said back, curling up on the couch with my mug. I had just turned the heat back on but it was still freezing in the apartment.

"Oh my God. Ah, this brings back so many memories," Dean said, a smile on his face as he flipped through the yearbook.

I giggled, "I know. That was a good year…Hahah and you're hair was so funny back then!"

"Hey," Dean warned, looking up at me seriously. "Don't talk about the hair like that."

I giggled and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Hey, can I have some of that? It's freezing in here." I handed Dean my mug and he took like five huge gulps.

"I said you could have one sip!" I exclaimed, playfully taking the mug from him.

"I'm freezing!" he exclaimed back.

"Well, I told you I'd make you a cup but you were all, 'what is this, girl scouts?'. That is your problem, not mine," I teased, standing on my knees and holding the mug out of Dean's reach above him since he was sitting and I was kneeling. "Hey, no! Dean!" I squealed, as he brought me down to him. I placed the mug on the coffee table before it was too late and Dean tackled me to the ground.

"Well I could think of a couple of ways to warm us up," Dean smirked.

"Hm… last night was pretty good," I said, tracing his jaw line with my index finger.

"Just pretty good?" he asked. "Please baby, I blew your mind."

"Maybe you'll have to remind me because I'm starting to forget… you know, the minor details and what not," I said, coyly.

Dean smirked, "I'd love to remind you."


	11. The Holidays

"Alright, kids! Have a great winter break and happy holidays. Just make sure that you guys come back eager and ready to learn because we're going to be doing a lot of reading!" I said, cheerily as my kids were packing up their stuff so that they could go home.

It was a grey, Wednesday afternoon and the last day of school until winter break. My students were off and so was I. I'd be able to spend more with Dean this way.

"Bye, Miss Summers," little Emmie said, coming over and hugging me.

"Aw, bye, Emmie," I said back, giving her a little pat on the back. She smiled before going to line up with the rest of the kids to go to carpool. A couple of other kids gave me hugs too which made me smile.

"Surprise," I heard a voice say. I looked over towards the door and Dean was peering around the door frame, into the class room. My eyes lit up and I smiled widely as soon as I saw him.

"Hi!" I said, seeing him. I think my students were equally excited to see him. Some of them were running over and asking if they could play another game with him.

"No, sorry guys, you've got to go home for your winter break. I'm just here to pay your teacher a visit," Dean said, fighting his way through the crowd of over excited twelve year olds, over to me. The kids pouted a bit, but ended up going to carpool with Mrs. Hastings.

"Hey, you," Dean said. Once all of the kids were gone, he pulled me into his arms quickly and kissed me. I kissed him back shortly but then pulled away.

"Hello to you too," I said back.

He chuckled, "So… you know when we were going through those boxes of your high school stuff?"

"Mhm," I replied, starting to tidy things up while Dean took a seat in my desk chair. I laughed. "Get your feet off my desk!"

"Can't help myself baby. Sorry, anyways, so when you left this morning I got out the yearbook to look at again… and I uh, I found something in the box," Dean started.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said, getting off of the chair and coming over to me. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed something out of it. He grabbed my wrist and then showed me the old bracelet he had gotten me for Christmas.

I gasped, "Oh my God, I totally forgot that I left it in there… oh my God." Dean looked at me, a loving look in his eyes as he re-tied it back on my wrist. "It's perfect."

"So uh, you decided not to take it to college huh?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I mean, you and I weren't really… and the way we left things wasn't so good either so… I just thought it'd be easier for me to move on, meaning I'd have to leave you behind, metaphorically of course.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I get it. But it doesn't matter anymore."

I nodded too, "Precisely. Wow, I can't believe it still fits."

"Seriously? You haven't grown at all since I last saw you," Dean said. I glared at him. "Okay maybe like… an inch, but that's all I'm giving you."

"I don't grow much, okay? Bite me," I shrugged.

"Gladly," Dean said, leaning in.

"Hey," I giggled, pushing him away by placing my hand on his chest. He smiled as he stumbled a little backwards. "So I've just got to clean this place up a bit and then I can lock up and go home. What're your plans tonight?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd have something in mind," Dean replied.

"I don't know I didn't exactly have anything planned but you could always come over and… hang out," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"So I've got a question… if you don't mind," Dean started.

"Shoot," I answered.

"Do you ever think about your dad still?" Dean asked, slowly, choosing his words and savoring them as if he was unsure whether or not he should be asking me this.

"Yeah, of course I do," I said back.

"Even after all of the rough patches?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure. I mean, of course we had rough patches… a little more than the average family but, no matter what, he was still my dad. We used to have really good times. I remember when I was young he'd come home late at night and I'd practically beg Bobby to let me stay up and see him. Sometimes I'd even wait up and then lie to Bobby that I just woke up. He, of course, never believed me." I chuckled, remembering all the warm, happy memories.

"I remember how he used to come home and wrap me in his giant arms and I'd always… close my eyes and remind to myself to always remember how his brown leather jacket smelled and felt. The smell and the feeling… it was just Dad!"

Dean pondered for a moment. There was something about the brown leather jacket… he glanced at his own. He thought back to what Andrea had said. Was he really like Caleb Summers?

"Sorry, I'm oversharing. We're talking about you," I said, snapping out of my daze. I noticed Dean deep in thought. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Um, I don't know, I've just been thinking about my dad lately… I guess it's normal," Dean brushed off. "Do you need help with anything?"

I didn't quite believe him. It seemed like something else was bothering him and I didn't understand why he wouldn't let me in. He's shared with me some the things he's never shared before… Why change that now?

"No, I'm fine. I think we're good to go. Do you want to just go back to my place, Bobby's… wherever?" I suggested.

"Let's go back to your place," Dean said.

"Mkay," I said back. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before taking my hand and leading me out of the class room. I could tell that he didn't want me to think that anything was wrong and as of now, I would let him believe that I was buying it.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day<strong>

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Andrea said, kissing my cheek. We were at the Falcon on Christmas Day, celebrating with our family and close friends.

"You too, Andrea," I said back. I smiled at Ethan who was visiting again and I knew would be moving home in January. I passed by him and found Dean.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," I said, stopping to say hello to Sam.

"Hey, this is weird. I haven't celebrated Christmas since I got back on the road with Dean and it's just… weird, you know?" Sam asked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. But you two deserve a break." I ruffled his hair playfully and he ducked away from me, chuckling a little. "Hey, I'm going to go find Dean. If you don't mind…"

"No not at all," Sam shrugged.

"See you," I said. I waltzed over to Dean's spot on the couch and stood above him.

"Come sit on Santa Claus' lap," Dean cooed, seeing me.

I rolled my eyes, "You are sick, you know that?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, but you know you love me.

"Yeah it's true and completely unfortunate," I teased.

"You know, it's our first Christmas together since we saw each other last," Dean started.

"Yeah, I know. That Christmas was… pretty memorable," I said, chuckling at the memories of the Christmas of '95.

"Your dad came back," Dean started.

"Oh and Sawyer, oh Jesus, I flipped out at him," I said.

"And then we caught in the ice storm," Dean said back.

"And… that was the first we had sex," I said, completing his sentence and continuing our trip down memory lane.

"Yeah, it was," Dean smirked.

"Jesus, Christ. Hey, I want to show you something. But you might want to get your coat," I said, mischievously.

"Okay…" Dean trailed off, shooting me a funny look.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Put on your big girl panties and let's go," I said, grabbing his hand. Dean grabbed his coat from off of the chair and followed me outside.

"Hey, where are we going?" Dean asked, as we practically sprinted down the streets. I stopped in an alleyway.

"You'll see, come on," I said, beginning to climb the fire escape that lay perfectly against the side of the building.

"Okay spiderwoman. Wait, is this the part where you kill me?" Dean asked, stopping and looking at me seriously.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "What? Is Dean Winchester afraid?"

"No!" Dean defended.

We finally reached the top and stood on the roof of the building, "It's an old rundown building but it's nice because it overlooks the entire town. I have no idea why I like that but the feeling… I don't know. Anyways, I used to come here sometimes just to think. Clear my head or whatever."

"When?" Dean asked.

"Senior year… after you left," I replied, meekly.

"I… caused you a lot of pain, didn't I?" he asked, hesitantly. I had a hard time trying to answer this.

"Yes. I mean, I loved you so much and then you had to leave. And then we stopped contact which I understand now why but still. And with my dad coming back and forth into my life and out of it… senior year was kind of rocky. I didn't know whether to get over you or hold or… it was just a confusing time and sometimes I just needed a nice to place to think and be by myself," I explained, honestly. Dean nodded slowly. "What're you thinking about?"

Dean coughed, "Andrea uh, said something to me, the night of her party."

"Huh," I observed, anticipating what he had to say.

"Yeah, she uh, you know how people say you marry your father?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"So, she uh, she said to me that… and I don't know if this is true I've just been… thinking about it I guess. She said that I remind you of your father a little bit," Dean admitted.

"Oh, well, I mean, I guess I see it. But that's not why I love you!" I chuckled.

"No, I know. I just… I saw what he put you threw in high school and I don't want to be him for you," Dean said.

"Dean, you won't," I reasoned.

"Because if this relationship is too much like… you know, leaving and then coming back for only short periods of time… Mer, I'm not asking you to give up your job for me. And uh, if-," Dean started.

"Dean, stop! Jeez, do I even get a say in this? I'm in this for real, Dean. I love you so much. I, yes, you and my father are both stubborn and obsessively want what's best for me but, you're not like him. I'm not giving up and you can't scare me off that easily," I replied.

"I know but I feel like I'm being selfish," Dean sighed.

"So? Be a little selfish! You give up a normal life to protect people. You're allowed to be a little selfish," I said back.

"But if you find anyone else-," Dean started.

"Then I will call you and break up with you," I teased. I laughed. "I can't believe we're even talking about this. Look, I don't care about normal and having a person around 24/7. I love you and I frankly don't give a damn if we're like normal couples. Seriously."

Dean nodded, processing all the information, "We're getting really serious aren't we?"

"I guess we are," I replied.

"_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself, it's time that you've won…"_


	12. Happy Anniversary?

Dean and I's relationship had only grown stronger after our talk on Christmas. He had gone away for a hunt and then come back in time for New Year's. Then he was gone again the next day. I had spoken to him on the phone earlier but I had no idea when he was getting back home - Something about them being in Mississippi or something. Contact sometimes got really hard but I understood. He was always out investigating and when he wasn't, he and Sam were exhausted and needed as much sleep as they could get.

"Ugh, I miss him a lot, Molly," I groaned as I talked to my best friend on the phone.

"I know you do, sweetie. Oh! Well, I have good news," she said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"My boss just told me that she's putting some of my stuff in the spring fashion week show in LA. How exciting is that? So I'll get to go out there… you know Sawyer is going to be there… and me. You should come out and visit," Molly suggested.

"Very subtle," I chuckled. "I'd love to. And congrats! That's so exciting."

"Ah, I could barely believe it," Molly said. She then began to tell me something but I was distracted by the knock on the door.

"Hold on, someone's at the door," I said.

"This late?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I don't know. When I last talked to Dean he was in Mississippi," I replied. I went over to the door and unlocked it before twisting the doorknob and pulling the door open to see Dean Winchester standing in my door way. My face lit up and I was happy to see him but my face soon fell as I saw the look on his face. He looked hurt, sad, and almost angry. "Molly, I'm uh, going to have to call you back."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's Dean," I replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow," I replied, before hanging up the phone. I put it on the little table right next to the door where I keep the keys and I walked towards Dean. "Do you want to come in? Is… is everything okay?"

"I need you," he said, tears in his voice. He just pulled me in close to him and held me. "Can we talk?"

"Yes, of course," I replied, nodding my head. Dean and I found ourselves curled up on the couch. He stroked my hair as we sat in silence.

"So… Does this conversation involve actual words?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm getting there," Dean said.

I nodded, "Okay." I knew he needed his time so I'd give him just that. After a long pause, I finally asked him, "How was Mississippi?"

"It's Dad," Dean blurted out.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head and turning to look at him. Did he find his father in Mississippi? Was John not really dead? What the hell did he mean by that?

"My dad is the reason I'm alive. He… he made a deal with a demon, his life for mine. How… how am I supposed to live with-, I just, I don't know what to do, Meredith," Dean blurted out, changing the subject.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "Dean, I mean, I'm sorry that you're feeling this way, but there's nothing you can do. You just, your dad loved your very much… obviously, and he'd want you to take advantage of the fact that you got a second chance at life."

"With a price! He's dead because of me!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know but-," I started.

"But what? How am I supposed to live with that? The demon… the crossroads demon we fought this time, she, she made me a deal. My life… ten good years and we'd get Dad back," Dean exclaimed.

"You didn't take it did you?" I asked, my heart freezing.

"No," Dean replied, hesitantly.

It was silent for a moment, "But you thought about it."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Look, Dean… I know this must be really hard for you… for a bunch of reasons but I'm not going to lie. I'm selfish and I love you and I want you here," I said.

"There's something else… it's been bothering me for quite a while now. I haven't told anyone so please, don't say anything to anyone about it. Please," Dean said back.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Dean sighed, taking his time and choosing his words carefully, "It's not just that. I've been keeping it a secret for a while… but… after all of this I just don't know if I can anymore. Dad told me something before he died."

"Okay?" I asked back.

"He told me… He said to me that I needed to watch out for Sammy and if I couldn't take care of him then I'd have to-," Dean started, taking a minute to pause. "I'd have to kill him."

"Oh my God. What're you… well you have to tell him," I said.

"I can't do that! He's my brother. Sammy. He's-, he's my best friend. Damn it, Dad left me with a huge mess to clean up," Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, you can't just not tell him about this," I said, still focused on the part where he said that he'd have to kill Sam.

"Are you even listening to me? I can't! How am I supposed to do that? Hey, Sam, guess what Dad told me?" Dean asked, angrily.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I-, this is, I'm antagonizing you and I'm just going to stop talking now," I mumbled. I was trying to think of Dean and not the consequences of everything at the moment.

"Do you think we could just… sit here for a while and not say anything?" Dean asked. I lay back down, my head on his chest, my body close to his.

"Okay," I replied.

Dean didn't want to talk and I wasn't going to try and force anything out of him. I could tell that he didn't know how to say half the things he was feeling and hell, it wasn't like Dean talked much about his feelings anyways. I just let him hold me and lay on my couch and soon enough, we fell asleep. For some reason, I had a feeling that times, sooner or later, were about to get pretty rocky.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, Dean had called me to tell me that he was coming home from another hunt. He had finally told Sam and things had gotten complicated. Sam ran away only to be followed by some creepy hunter that they had met earlier: Gordon Walker. The boys had patched things up though and had gone out on a couple more hunts.<p>

Dean said he'd be home in time for dinner so I had decided to cook dinner and have a nice today for the two of us. Dean was dropping Sam at Bobby's and I was getting ready. I slipped on my deep, romantic, purple dress. It was a v-neck and v-back and had a black waist band. The skirt of the dress was ruffled. I let my hair down and put in some nice, silver, dangly earrings.

I set the table and tidied up everything. I slipped on a pair of black heels and then began to light some candles. I heard a knock on the door and smiled to myself. I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi," I smiled, looking down and then batting my eyelashes at him.

"Wow," Dean said, raising his eyebrows as she saw me.

"Come in?" I suggested.

"Yeah… uh… happy anniversary?" he said, as if it were a question.

I giggled, "It's not our anniversary, silly."

"Happy birthday?" Dean questioned again.

I laughed, "Dean, you and I both know that my birthday is in May."

"Okay… are we celebrating something that I don't know then?" he asked, sounding a little bit overwhelmed at my big, romantic gesture. Alright, it wasn't that bad, but I just wanted to do something sweet for Dean after all he had been through.

"No," I shrugged. "I just thought I'd do something nice for you. You've been having a bit of a tough time and you're out there on the road a lot…"

"And the dress?" he asked, a small smirk beginning to appear on his face.

I shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to hear you say 'wow'."

"Well it definitely worked," Dean said, leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back and smiled into the kiss.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving," Dean replied.

"You guys just got back?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just dropped Sammy off at Bobby's," Dean replied. I chuckled. It sounded like Sam was a little kid when in reality, we both knew he wasn't.

"So we have the night to ourselves?" I asked.

"Uh huh," Dean said.

"Hm, well welcome home, honey," I said seductively, satirizing the stereotypical homemaker. I pulled him close to me and then kissed him. He kissed back, deepening the kiss. He pulled away after several seconds and then smiled at me.

"You know, if you're going to kiss me like that, I think I'll do the whole going away and coming back thing," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at him, "Come on." I took his hand and we sat down to dinner.

"So how is your class?" he asked.

"Good, they're all good. We've been reading a lot. Actually, there's something I want to tell you," I replied.

"Oh really?" Dean asked, curiously.

"Mhm. So one of the English teachers is retiring this year at the high school and they offered me the job," I replied. "Mrs. Hastings my T.A would step up and take my place as one of the second grade teachers."

"Well… is this what you want?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I mean, sure I'll miss the kids. Little kids are always fun to work with because they're all so cute and funny but… you know, I actually got my degree for high school education. I did my TA-ing at a high school and my last job was at a high school. I love second grade but… I'd really be getting to teach some of my favorite books."

"Hah, you've always loved your books," Dean said.

I laughed, "Yeah, I do recall you throwing my book on the ground to tickle me… and me wanting to kill you for it. You could've bent my pages!"

"See what I mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm going to say yes, though," I replied, nodding my head.

"You sound like you've already made up your mind," Dean shrugged.

"I guess so," I said back.

"Huh. Well, I guess I'm going to have to keep you away from all those horny high school boys that'll fantasize about their hot high school teacher. I know I do," Dean winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about that," I said back, looking down at my plate for a moment and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, I think I will. I used to be a teenage boy once. Trust me," Dean said.

"Somehow, that's just not a comforting thought. Thanks for that," I replied, sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Dean replied, shooting me one of his classic 'you can't be mad at me' smiles. Sam had his puppy dog looks and Dean had his charm.


	13. Henry

It was about mid March and Dean had been home after having to exorcise a demon from his brother. I knew that it had taken a bit of a toll on him but he was still normal – at least that's the way he seemed to be.

"Hey, can you check my answering machine? I think Bobby called," I asked Dean as I just got out of the shower.

"Baby, we could've showered together… saved some water," Dean smirked. I hugged my towel closer to me and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Um, I feel like we would've taken MORE time if we showered together. Plus, I needed to actually shower as opposed to… other things," I replied. I disappeared into my room and began to change. I decided on a ¾ sleeve, navy and blue striped shirt along with some jeans.

"You have one new message and five saved messages," my answering machine said in the mechanic, monotone voice. I left the answering machine up to Dean as I changed into my clothing for the day. Once I finally came out of my room, I found Dean, staring at my answering machine.

"What's up?" I asked, drying my hair with the towel. I hung it on the door knob.

"Who's Henry?" Dean asked back, looking up at me. His brow was furrowed and his jaw was clenched tight.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, uncomfortably. Dean hit the button on my answering machine and Henry's familiar voice rang out. I hadn't listened to this in a long time.

"Hey, Meredith, it's me… Henry. Anyways, um, I'm going to be back in Sioux Falls about… mid March-ish. I thought maybe we could sit down and just… talk about everything that happened. I don't know, get some closure or something. Anyways, you know where to reach me," the voice over the answering machine said. I avoided Dean's eyes when we listened to the message and I could tell that he was angry.

"Oh you know, the guy whose message you've been saving for about four months now," Dean replied, seriously.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I swallowed hard, "Dean, look, I can explain. It's-,"

"So there's someone else?" Dean asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, almost cutting him off.

"Then what?" he exclaimed back.

"It's… a long story. Would you sit down?" I asked.

"I'm fine standing," Dean said.

"Okay," I said back. I then moved to the couch and took a seat. Dean moved over but remained standing as he towered over me on my place on the couch.

"I was seeing him before you came back. As in… maybe a couple of months before Bobby called me to tell you that you were back. We met on a plane. I was on my way back from New York to Sioux Falls to see Bobby…"

_~Flashback~_

"_This seat taken?" a voice asked. I looked up from my book to see a tall very fratty looking man standing in the aisle next to the row of seats that I was seated in. _

"_Uh, don't we have seat assignments?" I asked back. _

"_Everyone bought a ticket. They're guaranteed a spot on the plane. It doesn't matter which one," the guy replied. _

"_Oh, um, I guess not," I replied, returning to my book. _

"_So… what's your name?" the guy asked. _

_I gave him a funny look. It was literally about a minute into meeting him and he was already hitting on me. Sure the guy was handsome but I wasn't quite sure I was feeling this. I didn't even want to give him my name. He was kind of creeping me out. _

"_Caddy, Caddy Compson," I replied, hoping he hadn't ready William Faulkner's _The Sound and the Fury_. One look at him and I was already guessing that he most likely hadn't. _

"_Eric, Eric Adams," the guy replied. _

"_Nice to meet you," I said politely, then returning to my book. _

"_You too," he said back. "So… any chance you want to join the mile high club any time soon? I'm thinking now." I looked up and the guy was smirking. I rolled my eyes._

"_No thank you," I replied, trying to be more obvious with the fact that I wasn't into him. _

"_Oh come on, you're so sexy," the guy cooed. _

"_Hey, um, I think you're in my seat," a voice said. Both Eric and I looked up to see another man standing above the row of seats. _

"_You 14B?" Eric asked. _

"_Uh, yeah," the guy replied, glancing down at his plane ticket. "That's me."_

"_Fine," Eric replied before getting up and moving his stuff. I watched as he found the actual seat he was assigned to. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I laughed. The guy next to me seemed to be getting settled in already. _

"_So is this actually your seat or were you just in the right place at the right time?" I asked back. _

"_This is actually my seat," the guy replied. _

_I laughed, "I'm Meredith and thank you so much for preventing me from joining the mile high club with that guy."_

_The guy laughed too and stuck his hand out for me to shake it, "I'm Henry and not a problem at all. Ooh Sound and the Fury? That's some heavy reading. Great book though."_

"_Yeah, it's amazing. I think that's why I love it though. I'm not all for 'light' reading most of the time but hey, it never hurts to read all that fluff that people are publishing nowadays," I replied. _

"_So you're going to Sioux Falls?" the guy asked. _

"_Mhm, you too? I'm actually going to visit someone. He's not completely my father but he practically raised me," I answered. I looked up at Henry. His smile was sweet and his eyes were friendly. He seemed like a really nice guy and I couldn't help but feel an instant connection with him. _

"_Funny. I'm going to see my mother. I work here in the city but my mom just retired in Sioux Falls," he replied. _

"_Nice. Yeah, I work here too at a high school. I'm… an English teacher, hah, go figure," I said, glancing down at my book. _

"_Oh cool. I'm uh, I work in stocks," he replied. _

"_Ooh, big hot shot investment banker huh?" I asked back. _

_He chuckled, "No, not really. I mean, it's the job. I went to school for business but I try not to let all of it phase me."_

"_So you're not one of those big investment broker jerks? Is that what you're telling me?" I asked, playfully. _

"_Yeah…" he trailed off. The two of us laughed again. Who'd have thought that I would meet a _

_nice guy on a plane on the way to visit Bobby. _

_~End Flashback~ _

"Okay… so you met on a plane. So what?" Dean asked.

"So we ended up seeing each other a bit when we were still in Sioux Falls. Went on a couple of dates, kissed. And then when we got back to New York, we decided to see each other," I explained.

"And what? You got serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, nodding my head.

_~Flashback~_

"_I'm sorry but I don't know if I can do that. No, you have to get it into me by tomorrow. No, I can't extend the deadline. Are you crazy?" Henry asked, into his cell phone. He massaged his temple and closed his eyes, stressed. I leaned against the door frame and looked at him. He sat on the bed and sighed. _

"_Be nice," I mouthed silently to him. I walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed. I crawled on top of him, straddling him. The busy streets of New York below us had no effect on the two of us. He smiled up at me and I bit my lip. _

"_Alright fine, one more day but that's it. I'm going to have to call you back later. Alright. Yeah. Okay. Goodbye," Henry said into his phone. He hit end and then threw the phone elsewhere on the bed. "You know, if I get any nicer by boss is going to fire me."_

"_What's one more day?" I asked, innocently. _

"_Time is money," Henry replied. _

"_Well you didn't have to actually listen to me!" I teased._

"_Well how can I not?" he asked. "You're kind of on top of me and… just can't ignore that. Ever since I moved in… you're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"_

_I giggled and leaned down to kiss him, "Yes, I am. Hey, should I start on dinner?"_

"_Yeah, you want some help?" he asked. _

"_I'd love it," I replied. _

_~End Flashback~ _

"So why aren't you still with him? Do you still have feelings for him? Is that why you saved his message… all this time. Jesus, you could've at least had the heart to tell me about it if you saved his message for this god damn long!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean!" I barked. "Let me finish." I lowered my voice as I said the second part. I wasn't in the mood to fight with Dean. "As soon as school got out and I was on break and Henry was going to Italy for the summer for some econ seminar. We were trying to work out the whole distance thing and then out of the blue he asked me if I'd go with him. Lately, I hadn't been feeling in it. I just, I kept doubting and I didn't if I was ready for this kind of commitment…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, can we talk?" I asked. _

"_Yeah," Henry replied. We both knew what was coming. I had been avoiding him lately and had been acting pretty weird and he could tell. I felt terrible but at the moment… I just didn't know. _

"_Look, I know I've been acting pretty weird ever since you asked me to go to Italy with you but… Oh God. Shit…" I trailed off. _

"_It's okay. I get it," Henry said. _

"_No, it's not you," I said back. "It's me. Sorry, that's totally cliché. I, I just don't think I really know what I want anymore. Whether it's to be here, or you… I just got a job in Sioux Falls where I went to elementary school and I just, God, I'm so sorry. I don't know… right now. That's the thing. And I'm not quite sure that's fair to string you along if I don't know what I want. And sometimes I just feel like you're more into this relationship that I am and I just, I need time to figure some stuff out."_

_Henry nodded slowly, processing everything, "So… what, we take a break? Maybe talk when I get back from Italy?" _

"_I don't know. I guess yeah. See if I've figured anything out yet. I don't know. I just, I hate this part…" I groaned. _

"_Me too. Okay, so um, I guess this is goodbye for now then," Henry said. _

"_I mean, I still want to take you to the airport and everything… if that's okay with you. If you still want me to," I said back. _

"_Yeah, of course," he said, kissing my cheek. _

"_I'm sorry, Henry," I said back. _

"_Please, just, don't be sorry," he interrupted. _

_I nodded, "Okay."_

_~ End Flashback~_

"So he wants to come back and talk now? He's back from Italy?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "No, I uh, when he got back I told him that I didn't think it was going to work… with the distance and everything and he just called back in December. I never called him back but I couldn't bring myself to delete the message… I just, I hurt him really bad, Dean."

"Is he here now?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"If you see him-," Dean started.

"Dean, you can't tell me who I can and can't see," I warned.

"So you do want to see him? Were you planning on ever telling me?" Dean asked, through a clenched jaw.

"Dean, I don't know what you want me to say? I don't have feelings for him, I swear. I love _you_. It's just… I don't know maybe we need closure. I feel terrible about how we left things and maybe-," I started.

"Are you that stupid? Do you think he really wants closure?" Dean asked back, skeptically.

"What? You think he wants to get back together?" I asked back.

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean-," I started.

"I don't even know why you'd want to see him!" Dean said.

"Because! I need to apologize," I said back.

"You already apologized," Dean spat.

"But it's not the same! Like… I just need to say goodbye, for real this time," I said back.

"You swear you don't have feelings for him?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Jesus, why does it feel like I have to prove myself to you?" I asked back, disappointed. It just felt like he didn't believe that I loved him. But how had I not shown that I loved him?

Dean sighed, "It's the fact that you didn't tell me you, you didn't even, I didn't even know about this Henry guy. Were you planning on keeping this is a secret from me?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I should go," Dean said, getting his jacket.

I held my ground, my arms crossed over my chest, "Yeah, maybe you should." He turned and looked at me. Our eyes met but I quickly looked back down. And I just let him leave.


	14. Working Things Out

I had called Henry. I wasn't quite sure whether it was out of spite for Dean or out of the fact that I wanted true closure to whatever was still going on. I wanted an end to it. I guess it was a little bit of both. I was nervous to see him… that and I felt terrible about seeing him because of Dean but Dean couldn't dictate my life. I just knew it was going to cause some problems and perhaps yet another screaming match.

I got out of my car and slammed the door closed. I locked the car and went into the coffee café that we always used to meet up at when we were here in Sioux Falls. I walked in and saw him reading a newspaper. I smiled as I saw him.

"Henry, hi," I said, greeting him.

"Hi, wow, Mer, you look great," he smiled back.

"Thanks, you too," I said. I sat down anxiously.

"So uh… here we are."

I nodded, "Yeah." His dark brown hair was shorter than it was the last time and it looked like he had shaved. His piercing blue eyes were still beautiful but I didn't feel the same way about him – which was a good sign.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty in getting you something. I hope you still like espresso," he replied.

"Yeah, I love it. Thanks," I said back. There was a really long awkward pause where neither of us really knew what to say. "So have you been?" I broke the silence but it was still awkward. I mean, of course it would be.

"I've been good. New York's been treating me well. Uh, I got a promotion," Henry started.

"Wow! That's terrific," I smiled.

"Yeah um, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good. I actually have a second grade class that I'm teaching," I answered, taking a sip of my coffee. I let the hot liquid run down my throat and prayed that I'd finally relax. I just felt like I was so on edge.

"I bet you're great with them," Henry said.

I smiled, "Um, thanks. So, uh, look, Henry-."

"No, it's fine. I'm-," he started.

"I'm sorry," we both said simultaneously. We both chuckled uncomfortably afterwards.

"You go first," I said.

"No, you can," he said back.

"Okay, um, well, I just feel bad the way we left things. And then you went to Italy and I told you over the phone that it wouldn't work and then I didn't call you back for… four months and I just, I don't know I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I really loved Henry but I just, I don't really know if it was meant to be. I needed to work stuff out on my own and I just, you know, I guess it was just time to go separate ways," I replied. Wow, that was mouthful. I practically held my breath as I waited for him to reply. I could feel my palms getting sweaty because I was so nervous about what he'd say back.

"No, I get it and you made the right call. Any longer and we probably would've ended up miserable together. I'm sorry for… I don't know, pushing. I feel like I pushed and I rushed our relationship a little… if I could do it over I'd wait," Henry replied.

"It wasn't that. I just don't think I was ready for that serious of a commitment," I explained.

"I understand," Henry said. "So read any good books lately? You were always reading great books."

"And you'd steal them all from me," I chuckled.

"Yeah," Henry smiled, reminiscing.

"Can we just… skip past all the awkward and be friends again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Henry nodded. He raised his coffee cup. "To a fresh start."

"To a fresh start," I replied, clinking my cup with his. We both drank some coffee before putting it back down on the table.

LINEBREAK

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Hey, hey, hey, let's not take it out on the dishes okay? You might actually break something? What's going on?" Sam asked, noticing that his brother was actually doing the dishes. Every time he'd put something down, there'd be a loud clink and Sam was getting nervous.

"I'm not-, nothing. It's nothing," Dean muttered.

"No, you're pissed. I can tell. What's up?" Sam asked.

"What? You want to have a heart to heart or something Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about what was bothering you. Jeez," Sam sighed.

Dean paused before finally giving in, "It's Meredith. She's… I don't know. This ex-boyfriend called her four months ago. She saved the message. She probably went to go see him today. Whatever."

"And it's bothering you because? I get it but she loves you a lot Dean. You should trust her." Sam asked.

"Wouldn't it bother you? I do trust her! It's this Henry guy I don't trust," Dean exclaimed. "Sorry."

"Well what'd she say about it?" Sam asked, curiously.

"She said the both of them wanted closure. She broke up with him because things were getting to serious…" Dean trailed off.

"So why are you worried?" Sam asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? My girlfriend's seeing another guy!" Dean asked back.

"Well did she actually say that she had feelings for him? Did it remotely seem like it?" Sam asked.

"No but the fact that she didn't tell me. I mean, when was she going to tell me anyways!" Dean replied.

"Wow, you're really worked up about this. I mean, I get it, Dean. But, maybe you should talk to her about it," Sam started.

"I did," Dean replied.

"Yeah, did you try not yelling at her?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "Damn it. Why are you always right?"

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

After seeing Henry, I went to Bobby's in hopes that Dean would be there. I knocked on the door and waited anxiously. I knew that seeing Henry was wrong in what I was doing to Dean, but at the same time, it was right for what I had to do. I had something really important to tell Dean and I was getting more and more nervous about what I had to tell him the longer I waited. The door swung open and Dean stood there. He looked tired.

"Hi. Do you think we could go for a walk?" I asked. I felt like a dog with its tail between its legs and I know that Dean could tell.

"Yeah," Dean sighed. He came out onto the porch and closed the door.

"So," I said.

"So," he said back. With one look, he knew. "You saw him didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I did. And please, don't be mad. Or do be mad I mean, you're already mad at me so it's not like it'll make a difference." Dean glanced over at me and I sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap it's just… it just feels like we've been fighting a lot lately."

"I know," Dean said, although it sounded more like an apology.

"We talked… we got everything out in the air… it was good. He seems to be doing well. Like, really well – which is good. And I realized something that I wanted to talk to you about, Dean," I said, cautiously.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Dean asked.

I laughed and he shot me a funny look, "No, I'm not breaking up with you. I just, I wanted to tell you that I understand why you reacted the way that you did. And that seeing Henry… it reminded me of the way that I felt about him and… many other men in the past. I fell in love with Henry, I did, but it just, I never felt like I was 100% in it. Like I was loved him but I was completely in love with him and that there was something more that I was searching for."

"Okay," Dean said.

"Look, I love you Dean and I've never had to question my feelings for you. They've always just been right there and simple… And I know that you're made and I don't blame you. You're right, I should've told you but… I just forget about stuff and people when I'm with you because… it's not important anymore," I explained. Dean stopped and looked at me.

He took in a deep breath before exhaling it, "I'm sorry. I've never had to deal with this. I mean, the whole, jealousy thing especially when you got serious with him. I didn't know how to react and I yelled and we fought and… I'm just getting tired of it. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore either," I said back.

"Come here," Dean said, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. We just stood there and held each other. Dean kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, by the way."

I smiled, "If I could go back I would've told you it's just, I didn't exactly know how to bring up something like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Dean replied.

"I'm crazy about you, Dean. Don't ever forget that," I said.

He nodded, "I know, I was just being… I'm not used to this kind of thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. We've never really… had this problem… ever," I replied.

"I was being kind of stupid though, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you were," I teased. Dean shot me a look. "I'm kidding! No, I get you."

"I think that's why I love you so much. You get me," Dean replied, leaning down and giving me a short, sweet kiss.

"You think? Is that all you love about me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, flirtatiously.

"Well that and how sexy you are," he smirked. I giggled and kissed him. "Look, I trust you. I do. This is all just weird and new to me, okay? I'm used to worrying about what demon is next and how to kill it but this is… so much different. I just need… time to get adjusted."

I nodded, "Yeah, take your time. But I will tell you that we probably won't hear much from Henry anymore. I mean, we agreed to be friends but that doesn't mean we'll talk constantly or anything."

"So… are there any other serious ex boyfriend that I should know about?" Dean joked.

"No," I shook my head, laughing a little. He took my hand in his and we continued our walk. "So… just out of curiosity are you saying a demon would be easier?"

"Oh yeah! I'd take the demon over an ex boyfriend any day!" Dean exclaimed.

I chuckled, "You want to head back?"

"Sure," he replied.

It seemed like recently we had been doing this a lot. We'd freak out; he'd go to Bobby's and then I'd come and talk to him but I almost didn't mind because we always seemed to work it out.


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose pt 1

**Author's Note:** Some of the dialogue in this chapter AND the NEXT one are taken from the episode. I do not mean to plagarize but I want these parts to be as authentic as possible! Thanks so much and happy reading!

* * *

><p>Riiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! I felt around my night stand for my cell phone and finally answered it.<p>

"Hello?" I mumbled, sleepily. My phone had been really loud and woke me up. I was supposed to be teaching tomorrow but something was telling me that I'd need Mrs. Hastings to fill in for me. I'd have to call her later.

"Meredith, get over here. Now," the voice on the other line demanded.

"Bobby, is everything okay? What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. I got out of bed, turned on the light, and started rummaging through my drawers for something to change into.

"It's Dean. Sam's gone missing. It's real this time. We need your help and he's going to need you," Bobby replied.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said. I then hung up the phone and hurried so that I could get over to Bobby's. I could feel a rush of panic surging through my body. Sam was missing? God, Dean had had it so hard this past year. He couldn't afford to lose Sam too. I quickly changed, grabbed a water bottle and hopped into the comet, speeding over to Bobby's.

"Hey," I said, urgently. Bobby was already waiting for me, his car all loaded up and running.

"Hey, kiddo. We're taking my car. Get in," he ordered.

I nodded. I parked my car, turned it off, and then shoved my keys into my bag. Before getting out, I grabbed a tape in my car and threw it in my bag too. I was pretty sure that we were going to need this.

"What's going on? Is he okay? Where's Sam? Do we even know?" I asked urgently. I was freaking out.

Bobby sighed, "Not a clue. We're going to meet Dean."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He said he's coming to meet us," Bobby replied. I nodded and we were off. We sped down the roads and I couldn't help but feel stressed out by the whole situations. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just… worrying me. God, I can't even imagine how Dean must be feeling. He must be… freaking out," I sighed.

"I know you're worried about him. It's all going to be okay though, if we have anything to say about it," Bobby reassured.

I smiled a little, "I hope so… He's just been through so much already and… I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"I know you don't, and I don't either. I'm just hoping he won't do anything stupid. You know how Dean gets around people he loves… he'll do just about anything when he's desperate," Bobby said.

"I know. I'm afraid of that too," I replied. Bobby turned up the radio and I stared out of the window. I just prayed that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank God, you're okay," I said, running out and practically throwing my arms around Dean. He held me close to him.<p>

"Oh, you're here," Dean sighed with relief. He held me close to him.

"What d'you got, boy?" Bobby asked. Dean and I let go of each other and began to focus on the present moment.

"I've been looking everywhere. No demonic omens. Nothing. It's too quiet," Dean said.

"Yeah, I haven't much of anything either," Bobby said back. I kept quiet. I had no idea what was really going on here but I knew it had to do with Sam's psychic abilities and the fact that there were more people that had them too out there. What was this demon wanting with these kids? Just then, Dean's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he asked, picking it up. "Ash, hi. What do you mean you can't-, in person? The roadhouse. Okay. We'll be right over." He hung up the phone and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Ash has something. Something big but he can't tell me over the phone. He says we need to get to Nebraska."

"It won't take too long to get to Nebraska right?" I asked.

"Not with my driving it won't. Let's go," Dean replied.

He started to move towards his car and I looked back at Bobby. Bobby nodded at me as if to tell me it was okay for me to go with Dean. I followed Dean into his car and we were speeding off to Nebraska. I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it so I wasn't going to ask him. If he wanted to talk, then he'd bring it up. I was not about to fight with Dean right now.

"Hey, I brought you something," was all I said.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Here," I said. I pulled the tape out of my pocket and put it in the Impala's tape player. Dean smiled as the tape began.

"Led Zeppelin II. How'd you know?" he asked.

"Well I figured that the last thing you'd want to do was talk and therefore this was just what you needed. It was either this or Metallica and I figured that I'd go with Led Zeppelin for now," I replied.

"How'd I end up with such a cool chick?" he asked, smiling.

I shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. I almost got raped and then you swooped in."

Dean chuckled, "So are you saying that you wouldn't love me if I hadn't?"

"Probably not," I teased. He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, messing it up. I giggled and tried to push him.

"I just hope things are this good. The way they are between us after all of this," Dean said.

I nodded, "Me too. You know I'll always love you right? No matter what crazy stunt you're going to pull this time, Dean. I'll always love you."

"I love you, Meredith," he said.

"You too," I replied.

We kept on driving and didn't say much. We just enjoyed each others' company and listened to the sounds of Led Zeppelin II. I could tell it was what Dean needed and so I wasn't going to interfere with that. Neither of us knew what we were in for anyways. We arrived at the roadhouse.

"Oh my God," I said, my heart skipping a few beats.

"Holy shit," Dean said too. The Roadhouse was burned. There was smoke up in the sky and the place was in ruins. We exchanged glances before sprinting out of the car and going into the roadhouse.

"Shit…" I breathed, searching around. We saw Bobby in there. He was searching the place too. There were bodies everywhere and they were all dead.

"I don't see Ellen," Bobby trailed off.

I screamed as I saw one particular body. It was Ash. Tears sprung to my eyes and my hands covered my mouth.

"What is it?" Dean asked, rushing over to me. I couldn't say anything. Ash had been a friend of mine. We had been close at one point, particularly when I was hunting. And now… he was dead. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea. I tried to keep myself from sobbing. Dean checked the body and saw that it was Ash.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, interlacing his fingers with mine. "Damn it. How are we supposed to know what he…?"

"Check around… see if he left anything," I said, collecting myself. I wiped away my tears and searched around. Nothing.

"We should get going. There's nothing here and whatever did this could come back," Bobby said.

Dean and I both nodded and the three of us started to head back to our cars. Right then, I started to realize that this was only the beginning. This was the beginning of a war that was much bigger than any of us and this is what it was going to be like: losing friends.

"Ah!" Dean yelled in pain, grabbing his head. He steadied himself on the Impala, clutching his head and groaning in pain.

"Dean!" I exclaimed. "Bobby, what's happening?" Bobby and I exchanged panicked glances.

Dean was breathing heavily as he collected himself, "Must be a… stress headache or something."

"Uh, people don't get stress headaches like that," Bobby said.

"Yeah," Dean said, shaking head. "I could've sworn I saw something."

"Like… a vision… like what Sam gets?" Bobby asked back.

"What? No! I'm not… psychic. No, you're crazy," Dean replied. He then let out another agonizing yell as he clutched his head. "Ahhh!"

"Well what is it, boy?" Bobby asked.

"A bell," Dean replied.

"A bell?" I asked back.

"Yeah, there just an image of a bell," Dean answered, breathing heavily. He was trying to recover from the pain.

"Did this bell by any chance have a tree on it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dean asked, looking up at Bobby.

"I think I might just know where Sam is," Bobby replied. It was as if Dean was a dog whose ears had perked up.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Cold Oaks. It's a ghost town but it's well-known for the bell with an Oak tree on it. It's in South Dakota, just a couple of hours from Sioux Falls," Bobby replied.

"Then let's go," Dean said.

I followed Dean, trying to keep up with his fast gate as we went back to the Impala.

* * *

><p>"This place is beyond creepy," I observed, searching around the ghost town that was Cold Oaks.<p>

"Agreed," Bobby replied.

"Sam!" Dean was calling out. "Sam! Sam!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Sam. He was running away from someone. It was dark out and I could make out another figure in the distance. I shined my flashlight in the direction and sure enough it was Sam.

"Over there," I called out to Dean, we all turned a corner to see Sam walking. He was clutching his arm but he seemed okay.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, smiling as soon as he saw his brother.

"Dean," Sam replied. A rush of relief washed over me. We had found him.

My eyes widened as soon as I saw the figure sprinting towards Sam.

"Sam, look out!" Dean cried, as the guy neared Sam. The man plunged a knife into Sam's back and Sam's face crinkled with pain. I screamed and the three of us sprinted towards Sam as he fell on his knees. "Nooooooo!" Dean caught him before he fell to the ground, grabbing him by the shirt. Bobby and I ran after the man who had stabbed Sam.

"Where is he?" I asked Bobby, trying not to cry. I didn't even know what to feel anymore. First Ash, now Sam? My insides were screaming and I didn't know whether to cry or scream or punch someone in the face.

"I don't know he just… he's gone," Bobby said.

"Damn it," I swore.

"Let's go back to Dean," Bobby said.

I nodded. The two of us ran back to Dean to find him holding Sam's limp body in his arms, crying. The tears sprang to my eyes and I just let them come. Dean wanted to be with his brother right now so Bobby and I just stood on the side. I silently cried and I could tell Bobby was upset too. What was happening?


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose pt 2

**Author's Note:** As I previously stated, some of the dialogue is from the actual episodes to stay true to the show. Also, sorry, we're heading down a dark and twisty path again... Not TOO dark and twisty but still a little dark and twisty... PLEASE review and thank you to all that have reviewed, especially Dawnie-7 for reviewing EVERY single chapter. Dude, you rock!

* * *

><p>Bobby and I pulled up to the motel room and got out in silence. Bobby brought the bucket of fried chicken in to the Dean to find that he was just standing over Sam's dead body and staring. I winced at the sight. Part of me was telling me to pinch myself because this was all a terrible, bad, bad dream but the rest of me knew that it was just a living nightmare.<p>

"Dean," Bobby called out. "I brought you this back." Bobby set the buck of chicken on the table and I stood my ground, trying to be brave for Dean. All of this made me want to crumble into a little ball but I knew he needed someone to hold it together.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he replied to Bobby. He leaned against the door frame and didn't look back at either of us.

"You should eat something," Bobby prodded.

"I said I'm fine!" Dean snapped, still not turning around.

"Dean," I started. I took a step forward and placed my hand on his shoulder but he took a step forward also, stepping away from me.

"I hate to bring this up, I really do but don't you think maybe it's time we bury Sam?" Bobby asked, reluctantly.

"No," Dean said, finally turning around. He glared at Bobby.

"I thought maybe we could-," Bobby started.

"Torch his corpse?" Dean asked coldly. Dean took a seat in the chair next to him.

"I want you to come with me," Bobby said.

"Please, Dean," I added.

"I'm not going anywhere," He replied, stubbornly. "Why don't you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone. I could use your help… something big is going on," Bobby started. "End of the world big."

"Well then let it end!" Dean yelled, angrily. I took a step backwards, frightened. This was all one terrible, nightmare.

"You don't mean that," Bobby said. Dean got up, got up in Bobby's face and the two began to argue.

"Go!" Dean screamed, mid-argument. Bobby turned around reluctantly. He was shocked by Dean's angry reactions. I had never seen him like this and part of me was scared. After everything I'd seen today, I wasn't sure how to feel about any of it. Give me a demon and bloods and guts any day but seeing loved ones get hurt… this was all new to me. Sure, I'd lost Mom and Dad but this was so much different. I watched it happen. I saw… I didn't want to admit it. It felt like there was something pressing on my chest, suffocating me.

"Dean, please," I started.

"You too," he growled. "Both of you. Just stay of it!" Dean demanded, angrily. I swallowed hard. How had we come to this? "I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm sorry."

"Come on, Meredith. Let's give him his space," Dean said. I nodded and slowly followed Bobby out of the room. We got back into his car and started driving. We kept driving and driving. The roads went on for miles. I stayed strong for the first thirty minutes but after that, I knew I was about to lose it.

It started with a deep breath. I took a deep breath and I let it out. My breathing became more and more uneven. My face crumbled and I just began to cry. Bobby looked over at me and I just sobbed.

"Bobby, I don't, I don't know what to even feel anymore. And… God, everything's so screwed up. Sam's gone, Bobby! He's dead! I- I- and Dean, Oh God, Dean. I wanted to stay strong for him but he doesn't want us there he- I- I don't know what to do. And Ash… the Roadhouse. It's all gone. And Ellen. We don't even know where she-, and this is only the beginning Bobby. How are we supposed to-, I just, I don't know…" I cried. Bobby pulled the car over to the side of the road and just hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder.

After what felt like minutes of sobbing I finally pulled away. I sniffled and wiped away my tears. I sat back and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, it'd all be over but when I opened them, everything was the same. Bobby was still looking at me with compassion, sadness, and empathy in his eyes and I still felt like Hell.

"I can't even imagine what he's going through. I feel like… I feel like I should be there for him but he doesn't want me there. I know he needs his space but-," I started.

"Meredith, calm down. It's, I want to say that it's all going to be okay, but I don't know. Right now, we should just go home, okay?" Bobby said, rubbing my back soothingly.

I nodded, "Okay."

Bobby began to drive the car again and we sat in silence for a while.

"You know you're like a daughter to me right?" Bobby asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. You and Andrea practically raised me."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Meredith so… be careful. Sawyer got out for good and I thought maybe you had too but, here we are again. You and Sawyer, Sam and Dean, the four of you have been like children to me. I don't want to lose anyone else. And as for Dean, he needs his space and I think one of the reasons the two of you work well together is you know that," Bobby replied.

"I just wish he would talk to me. It's not like I don't understand what he's going through," I sighed.

"I know, kiddo. He's just stubborn," Bobby said.

* * *

><p>That night, I had ended up staying at Bobby's in my old room. I spent the day at Bobby's at least attempting to recover from last night. I sat around the house and read some of my favorites by John Steinbeck. They were comforting for me. There was a knock at the door and Bobby went to get it. He opened the door and seemed astonished. I put my book down and went to the door, only to see Sam and Dean both standing there. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped a little bit. What the hell?<p>

"Thanks for patching me up, Bobby," Sam smiled, coming into the house.

"No problem," Bobby answered, weirdly.

Bobby and I both eyed Dean suspiciously. Dean stepped into the house and looked around, trying to avoid both of our glances.

"So you have anything on the demon yet?" Dean asked, trying to avert the attention to the case.

"Uh yeah, here, I'll get some stuff out," Bobby replied. "You wait here."

I smiled weakly at Dean. What the hell had he done to get Sam back? I couldn't help but think back to what his dad had done for him. Had Dean done the same thing? But he was still alive and John Winchester was dead. I glanced over at Sam.

"Oh! Right uh, I'm going to uh… go help Bobby," Sam said.

Dean sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about, yelling at you. I didn't mean-,"

"No, I get it. Let's not make it a regular thing but… I get it. Looking at the given circumstances you had many reasons too," I replied. I walked over to him and cupped his face. "I'm just so happy that you're okay."

"Yeah," Dean said, faintly. Before I could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and his hands went to my hips. In times like these, all I needed was for Dean to kiss me and it was as if things were looking up. He pulled away slowly.

"When you said you love me… no matter what stupid things I do… did you mean it?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

"I love you and I know that saying it is never going to make up for-," Dean started.

"Hey guys!" Sam called from the living room.

"Tell me later," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room. Part of me was so afraid to hear what he had to say because I knew that it was going to be really bad. There was no way that Sam was back without a price, especially since Dean was trying to cover it up.

I stood in front of the desk full of research. Bobby must've been up hap the night putting all of this together. I expected Dean to let go of my hand but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on shoulder, peering over my shoulder at the research.

"The demonic activity has been off the charts. All but one place: Wyoming," Bobby said.

"Why's that? Dean said.

"It's like demons are surrounding the place," Sam observed.

"Yeah and I don't know. That's what we need to figure out," Bobby said. He then changed tone. "You know what, Sam, why don't you rest. You must still be sore from uh, your wounds. Dean, can I have a minute?" But he said it more like it was demand instead of a question. Dean followed Bobby outside into the junkyard as I stayed with Sam.

"Sam, wow, you look, alive," I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Nothing. It's just, you know, you look very… well for a guy that got stabbed in the back," I replied.

"Well Bobby's good," Sam said.

"Yeah," I nodded. I was 99.99% sure that I was not at all convincing. "Just, thank God, you're okay!" I hugged the younger Winchester tightly.

"Jesus, you're strong. You're tiny… but surprisingly really strong," Sam said.

I chuckled, "Sorry. You still sore?"

"Yeah, it all hurts but uh, comes with the job," Sam shrugged.

"You're right," I replied.

"Is that Steinbeck you were reading?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. East of Eden," I replied, my eyes lighting up. That was the one think that Sam and I could always talk about: literature. I went over to the side window and picked my book up. I glanced out of the window to see Bobby yelling at Dean. I closed my eyes and turned around.

"Beautiful prose," Sam commented.

"What? Oh, yeah. He's great. He and Fitzgerald both write beautiful prose," I said.

"Don't even get me started on Faulkner," Sam said.

"I know right?" I exclaimed, happily. "Ew, but I'm not a huge fan of Thoreau. I don't know, not really my thing. I'm not a huge fan of transcendentalism."

"I read a lot of his arguments for pre-law," Sam replied.

"You know, when we finally get out of this… what do you think you're going to do? Go back to school?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "Depends on how old I am when we're finally done with this."

I chuckled, "Oh you're never too old to go back to school. You can be like forty and then they'll make a cheesy lifetime movie about it!" I teased.

"Yeah, and do you know how much shit I'd get from Dean about a lifetime movie? Hah! I don't really even know if I want that anymore," Sam said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was starting to think that it was what I wanted but now with this… this is war. I feel like I need to be a part of it."

"I get it," Sam nodded in agreement. Just then, the front door opened and in came Bobby, Dean… and Ellen?

"Ellen," I said, running over to her and hugging her. "Oh my God, you're alive! How? You got out?"

"I ran out to get… pretzels… I shouldn't be alive," She murmured, still in shock.

I shook my head, "No, you should be."

"I think I've got it!" Bobby called from the living room. We raced in and looked at a map. "Daniel Colt."

"You mean… the guy who built the colt?" Sam asked.

"Exactly. He built railroads in the shape of…" Bobby started, connecting the different spots on the map in a star.

"In the shape of a devil's trap," Dean completed.

"So it's trying to keep demons out?" I proposed.

"Or in," Ellen chimed in. She was right.

"If we hit the road now, we could possibly get there in time to stop the demon," Dean said.

"Wait, but a demon wouldn't be able to get into that thing. It's a track made of steel," I said back.

"It'd take an a-bomb to break this thing," Bobby said.

"It might not be the demon yet… but I know who's going to break it," Sam said, a glint of revenge in his eye.

* * *

><p>We hid out in the graveyard and felt Jake approaching. Dean and I rounded the corner of one grave stone and we were all out, guns pointed right at Jake. As soon as he saw Sam, his eyes widened.<p>

"No, I killed you," Jake said, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Well next time you should finish the job," Sam retorted.

"No, you were dead. I cut right through the spinal cord. You were dead," he said. Sam glanced at Dean. I think we were all suspicious at this moment.

"You put that gun in the door boy, you're going to regret it," Bobby threatened.

"Hey lady," Jake said, acknowledging Ellen. "Would you do me a favor and put that gun to your head?" I wanted to scream and tell her no but no sound came out. Ellen shook as she put the gun to her head. "You see, Ava was right. Once you give in to your powers… you can learn so much, Sam. Now put your guns down. All of you. Except you, sweetheart." Ellen continued to hold the gun to her head

Slowly, we all began to lower our guns. One by one, we dropped them to the ground.

"Shoot him," Ellen ordered, shaking. But she ordered us with such conviction that we knew that she was serious.

"And you," Jake said, turning to me. I held my ground and glared at him. He had killed Sam… or at least tried to. At this point I didn't even know. "I can tell that you mean a lot to someone here." Jake shot a glance towards Dean. Dean tensed up but remained his ground. "I'll save you for later." I had to remind myself not to jump on him and slit his throat but inside, my blood was boiling.

Jake made a quick move and stuck the colt into the door. He turned it and we knew what was coming: Hell. Sam quickly grabbed a gun and shot Jake. Once, twice, three times… I began to lose count. He lay on the floor. "Please." But Sam shot him several times more. Dean and I were horrified. This was not our Sam.

"Take cover!" Bobby yelled. I looked up at the doors burst open, black smoke everywhere. Dean grabbed my hand and we all hid behind a wall. Dean pushed me down on the ground, him on top, protecting me.

"You don't have to do this," I whispered, as the giant clouds of black smoke flew over our heads and out into the world.

"I know," Dean replied. He pressed his forehead against mine and we just waited out the storm. I closed my eyes.

As soon as the clouds were lessening, we all ran towards the doors.

"Push harder," I squeaked out as we all tried to push against the doors. Bobby and I were on one side while Ellen and Sam were on another side. Dean was out in the graveyard getting a gun. I struggled against the door. There were voices. I looked up only to see the yellow eyed demon and Dean. Dean pointed the gun at the demon but the demon used his powers to take the gun away. With the flick of his hand, the yellow eyed demon had sent Dean across the grave. He hit his head on a stone and his forehead was bleeding.

"Dean!" I screamed. I let go of the door and sprinted towards him.

"No! Dean!" Sam yelled, running with me as the yellowed eyed demon began to advance on Dean.

"I'll get you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you! I always knew you had it in you," the yellow eyed demon said, flinging Sam against a tree.

"And you. We'll have some fun with you after Sam," he said, throwing me against another tree. Sam and I both squirmed and struggled to get out of it but it was no use. That doesn't mean we gave up.

"You know, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. I want to say thank you for bringing back Sam. He's my soldier now. P.S. I always like him more than Jake. Did you ever think if what you brought back was 100% Sammy? The things he did to Jake… You of all people should know that what's dead should stay. Anyways, thanks a bunch. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self loathing, self destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family," Azazel taunted.

"Dean!" I screamed, horrified. It was like one of those terrible nightmares where all you want to do is run away but somehow, you keep running slower and slower.

Azazel stood back, pointing his gun at Dean. I cried out and struggled against it. I was almost free. And then out of nowhere, a figure appeared, fighting Azazel. The form started to materialize. John… Winchester? He was out of hell. Azazel flung him off of his back and then helped himself back on his feet. Dean quickly grabbed the Colt and stood up. He pointed the gun right at Azazel and shot. It was as if light currents were going through his body. He fell to the ground. He was dead and it was over. Sam and I both dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

Bobby and Ellen both finally closed the doors to hell. We all got to our feet, knowing that at least this part of the battle was over. Sam, Dean, and I all walked towards John. He smiled at his sons and then finally to me. John put his hand on Dean's shoulder in a comforting, fatherly, and loving manner. He smiled over at Sam and then Dean and shared one last longing look before disappearing. Sam and Dean were both crying. I walked towards Dean from behind him and interlaced my fingers with his. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of mine. Whether or not he wanted to deal with this, I just wanted to know that he had someone through all of this. He didn't have to go through this alone.

After it all, Bobby, Ellen, and I gave Sam and Dean some time to talk. I still didn't know what was going on. Why Sam was back… When it seemed they were finished, the three of us approached the brothers.

"Yellow eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate," Ellen said.

"How many you think?" Dean asked back.

"A hundred, two hundred," Sam answered.

"It's an army," I observed.

"I hope you two boys are ready, because the war has just begun," Bobby said. And for some reason, I felt some kind of uplifting, light at the end of the tunnel feeling. We were going to fight this war, and we were going win. At least that's how it felt at the moment. The boys put the colt in the back and closed the trunk.

"We've got work to do," Dean said, finally.

I was starting to rethink all of it. The normal life, what I wanted from Dean. I didn't know how to explain it, but I could feel a huge paradigm shift taking place. Things were changing fast.


	17. Love The Way You Lie Part 2

"_But you'll always be my hero even though you've lost mind…"_

Dean and I went up to his room at Bobby's when we got back.

"So I guess a congratulations is in order. This is what you've been preparing for… your whole life," I said.

He nodded, "Thanks, I guess." He seemed so somber about things. Shouldn't he be celebrating? I mean, sure, we had all been in for it, emotionally, but he had to at least but somewhat happy. But it seemed like all Dean wanted to do was sleep or sulk or brood or whatever he did.

"So… and we don't have to talk about it now but are you ever going to tell me how you got Sam back? I just, I feel like I'm the last to know," I asked, hesitantly. I had a feeling what had happened and I needed to know the truth.

"Do we have to do this now?" Dean asked.

"I just said we didn't have to," I snapped.

Dean sighed. He knew it was time to tell me, "I'm dying, Meredith."

"What?" I asked. Suspecting it was one thing but hearing it was a whole other thing. I had lost so much tonight and now… I was expected to lose the one man I had ever truly loved.

"I made a deal with a demon. I have a year," Dean said calmly. Wow, he was getting good at this. That must be because I was the last to know.

"No, no, it's not, you're not going to die. You're lying!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes.

"I'm not lying. Look, I wish it wasn't true but it was my job," Dean replied.

"What? So you can go out and kill more demons and then just… to what? To die?" I exclaimed, angrily. I was angry, sad, hurt, and so many more emotions.

"No! To protect Sammy. To save him. I can't live with him dead!" Dean defended.

"So that means you have to die instead? Dean, how could you be so stupid?" I demanded.

"I wasn't being stupid I-," Dean started.

"You what? You were sacrificing yourself for your family? You were being a loyal family member? A good brother? You're just following in your father's footsteps. Do you remember the way you felt when you found out your dad made a deal?" I asked. I was going to lose my mind.

"Of course I do! And stop mocking me!" he snapped.

"I'm not-, alright fine, I am but, Jesus, Dean. God, damn it. Fuck…" I whimpered. "You were so broken and twisted when you found out and now you expect Sam and I to live like that?"

"Well that wasn't-," Dean started.

"You weren't thinking, Dean! How can you be so selfish and self-centered?" I yelled.

"You think I did this for me?" he yelled back.

"Yeah, I do!" I exclaimed. The two of us just stared at each other. "You said it yourself Dean. It was because you couldn't live with Sam dead. You are-," But Dean cut me off and he grabbed the back of my neck kissing me hungrily. I kissed him back returning the aggression, passion, hunger and releasing the built up sexual tension. He was my Dean: the love of my life, my best friend, the only man that had ever truly made me feel the way that I felt. I know I could throw my life away for Dean but I had never felt that way about anyone else that I ever got serious about. And I hated him for that. I hated the fact that I loved him so much.

We practically tore each others' clothes off as he lead me down to the bed. I straddled Dean. I kissed his jaw, his neck, down his chest and removed his boxers. He flipped me over so that he was on the top. He pulled down my underwear and I kicked them off down to the bottom of the bed.

"DEAN!" I screamed in pleasure as he thrust into me. His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes as he smothered my lips with his to keep my quiet. His left hand grabbed my thigh, wrapping it around his waist. His tongued entered my mouth and I kissed him back. I was all his tonight and for every night after that. No matter how much he pissed me off, how bad he hurt me, I was his and that would probably never change.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean was still fast asleep when I woke up. I stared at him next to me on the bed. He was going to die in a year. He was not going to be here and I had no idea what the fuck I was going to do. How had things gotten so far… so fucked up? I got out of bed and got dressed, slipping out of the room. I got in the comet and drove back to my apartment.<p>

I got home and showered and then got back into bed. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't sleep. I needed to talk about this with someone.

"Hey, is now a bad time?" I asked, as soon as Molly picked up the phone.

"No, are you okay, Mer? You sound pretty bad," Molly replied.

And that's when it all hit me. I broke down, "No, no I'm not okay."

"Oh my God," Molly gasped as she heard how bad it was. I sobbed on the phone with her and when I was calm enough to, I explained to her about what had happened and Dean's deal.

"And of course, I can't imagine what he's been going through but it's had an effect on all of us. It's not just affecting him. I just… God, I don't know how it got this. And last night we were fighting again. It feels like we've been fighting a lot lately. I'm crazy about him, don't get me wrong, but we've just been fighting. But last night we were fighting which lead to some really great, angry sex… but I can't help feeling worse about it all, you know?" I explained.

"No, I know. Well, I wish there was something I could do," Molly said.

"You're already doing it. Thank you for just letting me talk about it," I said back.

"That's what friends are for. Hey, um, I mean, as a child of divorced parents, you do still love him right? There is a good reason as to why you've stayed in the relationship, yes?" Molly asked.

"Of course, I love him! No, that's not the problem it's-," I started.

"It's just that times are tough… as in really tough," Molly replied.

"Exactly," I said back. I sighed. "I just wish things could go back the way they used to be. I don't mean high school. Sure, we rarely fought then, but that was ages ago and we could never go back to that place. We were young, foolish, and in high school. That's different. I just mean, the way when things were good between us. Just a few months ago after the whole Henry thing we were doing really well."

"And then this happened," Molly said.

"Yeah… And then this happened," I said back.

"Well I think you should go talk to him. What'd you even say to him this morning?" Molly asked.

"I didn't," I squeaked out.

"You left him?" Molly exclaimed.

"Damn it, I know! I just… I don't even know how I feel about anything anymore so yeah, I did. I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" I asked back, biting my lip.

"No, you're just confused! Look, go talk to him. What're you still doing on the phone with me?" Molly asked.

I chuckled, 'Thanks." I was about to hang up when I remembered something. "Hey, what did you need to tell me? I could use some good news right now."

"Oh, I got a promotion," she said.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, happy for her.

"Yeah, I'm designing and they told me I could work from wherever. They want to open up a store front in a new location so I'd be able to run the store front and then I'd be given an assistant, seamstresses… the whole nine yards. The only think is I'd have to make sure I got all my designs in that the company asks for," Molly said.

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations. Where are you thinking of going?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," she replied.

"Hm, well let me know what you're thinking about and I'll help you decide," I said.

"Okay. Now go talk to Dean. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," I replied. I hung up the phone and the hurried to Bobby's house.

After hanging up with Molly, I paced around my apartment before I finally decided to go over to Bobby's. God, this was going to be hard. I wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong but he and I knew both knew that we were in for yet another hurdle to overcome – if we ever would. I knocked on the door and Dean answered.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure," Dean replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for this morning… leaving you. I just… I needed to clear my head," I started.

"Do you not want to do this… us, anymore?" Dean asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Dean! I love you so much and I don't want you to go through this alone. I want to be here for you through it all, I-, I'm in this, Dean. I just, I've had to process a lot. You just, last night, you told me that you were dying, we screamed at each other and then had angry sex. That's a lot for me to take in," I explained, sighing.

"Very good, angry sex," Dean corrected, a small smirk on his face.

I chuckled, "Yes, very good, angry sex. I'm not running away from you, whether you like it or not. You're stuck with me." I nudged him playfully and he smiled. "See, there's that smile. I've missed it."

"I just don't want to drag you back into this or hurt you in any way. It seems like we're both all over the place right now and sometimes… you just happen to be in my line of fire and I can't help it," Dean said.

"No, I know. But I'm crazy about you, Dean. I know it's a little masochistic but I don't care. I want to be here for you and hell, you may not even want me to be here for you. I know you want your time and your space, but I just want you to know that I'm not scared. I'm not afraid of this and I'm not going to run away from this," I said back.

"You're the strongest girl I know," Dean nodded.

"I highly doubt that. It's just the crazy things you do for love," I joked.

Dean leaned in and kissed me quickly, "I love you too. I'm sorry if I don't say it enough to you."

I shook my head, "You're perfect."

"I highly doubt that," Dean replied.

"You are," I said, leaning in and kissing him. He may not believe it, but to me he was. _For_ me, he was. Sure, he had his flaws. We could all see that, but to me, that didn't matter. They only made me love him more and if he only had a year to live, well then hell, I was going to give him all the love I had.

**Sawyer: Hey big sis, what're you up to?**

**Meredith: A lot of things. How are you? We haven't spoken in a while. I miss you! How's the big publishing business out in LA?**

**Sawyer: It's pretty good. My boss is editing a great book. I keep sneaking away to read it :P. Thank God you made me turn off Beverly Hills, 90210 and read Jane Austen. **

**Meredith: Hah! And actually I think it was Hemingway. **

**Sawyer: Good ol' Hemingway. **

**Meredith: So… have I mentioned that I'm seeing Dean again?**

**Sawyer: Uh… no. What?**

**Meredith: Have been for about six months now. Oops. Sorry! Please don't kill me. We haven't talked in a while.**

**Sawyer: Yeah, it's been too long, apparently. I'm thinking about coming home soon for a visit. **

**Meredith: Great! Let me know when. Oh, I've got to get going.**

**Sawyer: Call me later? Apparently we need to talk.**

**Meredith: Will do but it may have to be in a couple of days. **

**Sawyer: Why?**

**Meredith: Hunting. **

**Sawyer: You're back on that?**

**Meredith: I told you, long story. I'll call you. **

"You ready to go, Meredith?" Dean asked. I looked up at him from my phone and threw my phone into my duffel bag.

"Yeah," I said. I threw my bag in the back and got in the backseat.

"You're not going to sit up here with me?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Nah, I think you and Sam need some quality time. I'm cool with taking the backseat for now," I replied.

"I'll miss you," Dean smirked.

"Oh trust me. You and I can have hours and hours of quality time later," I replied, a satisfied smirk on my face.

"_Oh these times are hard, and they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby…"_


	18. The Magnificent Seven

"So what do you think it is? Some sort of ten plagues thing?" Sam asked both Dean and I.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Could be… or could be something else. I guess we're about to find out."

"You know, I wish this whole war would just start so we could get it all over with," Dean grumbled.

"Dean," I sighed.

Sam shot him a funny look, "You know… maybe you should be careful what you wish for." Dean just shrugged and continued to eat his cheese burger as we met up with Bobby in front of the house we were investigating.

"So we're eating bacon cheese burgers for breakfast are we?" Bobby asked, disapprovingly as we approached him.

Dean shrugged, "Well, sold my soul. I got a year to live. Aint sweatin' the cholesterol." Bobby glared at Dean while Sam and I both shifted uncomfortably at Dean's comment. Ever since the big showdown in Wyoming, he was constantly making jokes and remarks about how he was dying. The rest of us didn't find it funny.

"So Bobby, you think it's some kind of biblical plague?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Well, let's find out. It looks like the swarm's ground zero," Bobby said. The four of us approached the house and Dean banged on the door loudly.

"Candy gram!" he shouted. No one came to the door and had to resist the temptation to roll my eyes. Like Sam, I was trying to let him have fun, do whatever he wanted but he had become so reckless over the past few days. He was putting on this tough guy façade where he could joke about his death, but I knew that it was just how he was dealing with it. I wanted to respect him and everything but I was not feeling this "new Dean"/obnoxious Dean but I continued to remind myself that he needed time. Dean picked the lock and opened the door. We were hit with a terrible odor. "That so can't be a good sign."

We searched through the house, our guns ready. Dean and Sam followed the noise of screams. They stealthily burst into a room. Bobby and I exchanged glances and followed them in.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. There were three dead bodies and it smelled like it too. The television was on. Dean whistled and nodded his head. He moved towards the noise, outside to the front porch. I stood my ground and all of a sudden, heard loud, clanging noises. They were fighting outside.

"Go ahead," I urged Bobby. He ran out to see what was going on and it was like things went calm. Sam and I went to see what was up.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby asked. A man and a woman stood on the porch. The man had a gun pointed at Dean while Dean was on the ground.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing here?" the woman asked in a thick, accent.

"Hey, Bobby!" the man said back, shaking his head. The two exchanged friendly smiles.

"Hello, bleeding here," Dean waved. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I bent down and offered my hand to his. He stood up, grabbing my hand.

"You guys know each other?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we've come across Bobby on a couple of hunts," the woman said.

"I'm Tamara," she introduced.

"Meredith," I said back.

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Isaac."

"Well now that we're all well acquainted, let's get to work," Bobby said.

* * *

><p>We all ended up at a house well equipped with hunting gear and books. I looked around at all the neat things on the shelf. Tamara handed her husband the wood steak.<p>

"Thank you, dear," Isaac said. I smiled. The two were the perfect hunting couple. They both seemed to be good, skilled, intelligent hunters and very much in love.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me," she teased.

"So how long you two been married?" Sam asked. He and I exchanged glances.

"Eight years this past year," Tamara replied.

"The family that slays together," Isaac started.

"Yeah, I get you there. So how'd you get started?" Sam asked curiously. Isaac and Tamara exchanged glances and the both of us could tell that we had hit a sore spot. "I uh, I'm sorry, that's not, it's none of my business."

"No it's alright," Tamara replied.

We could hear Dean flirting on the phone with the woman on the other line. I rolled my eyes. I knew it was work but still, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I mean, I was his girlfriend! I had the right to feel uncomfortable about this, especially now that Dean only had a year to live. Why would he want to spend it tied down to me? Wouldn't he rather be out and about experimenting? What was that about an appletini?

"That was them. Get this. Cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There were no signs of struggle they just sat down and never got up," Dean informed.

"But there was a full stocked kitchen in the other room," Sam said.

"You think this is demonic?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's like nothing I've ever seen and trust me, I've seen a lot," Bobby replied.

"So what're we going to do?" Sam asked, looking around the room.

"We are not going to do anything," Isaac replied.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Look, you guys seem nice but this is not Scooby Doo. We don't play well with others," Isaac answered.

"But I think we'd cover more ground if we all worked together," Sam protested. Oh, Sam. I had to agree with him though but the couple, especially Isaac seemed very reluctant to the idea of us working together.

"No offense, but we're not teaming up with the damn fools that let the gate open in the first place," Isaac shot.

"No offense?" Dean asked, skeptically.

His wife tried to reason with him but in the end, they left. Something about the dynamic between the two was familiar. Isaac had the whole testosterone, manly, can't stop from saying a dumb thing going on while Tamara kept him under control.

"Let's just call it a night… go to sleep. We'll figure this all out tomorrow. See if anything else pops up," Bobby said.

"Okay," I replied.

"I just don't understand," Sam sighed, frustrated.

"He doesn't trust us. It's okay," I said.

"I guess…" Sam trailed off.

"Is anyone hungry because I'm starving?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I'll come get dinner with you," I said. Dean and I left the house and went to his car in search for something for dinner. I glanced at my cell phone as we left. I had a couple of missed calls and I would deal with them later.

"You got a call?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah it's just Mrs. Hastings. She wanted to tell me that the kids are fine and class if going well. She also wanted to know how the family emergency was going," I answered.

"You miss it, don't you?" Dean asked.

"What?" I asked back, caught off guard.

"I can see it in your face," Dean replied.

I shook my head, "I mean, yeah but it's not a big deal. I'd rather be here with you."

"Mer, I don't want to hold you back," Dean started.

"You're not," I interrupted. Things had been kind of weird between Dean and I. I was still processing the fact that he was going to die in a year and the way that he was acting lately, I didn't exactly know how to be around him anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day, we checked out the most recent murder. A woman had killed another woman over shoes. It was no kind of possession and there was no sulfur, Bobby had just said that the woman had really wanted the shoes. We checked security tapes and found the guy. Dean and I and then Sam and Bobby patrolled all day to see if we could find him. It led us to a bar that night only to find Isaac and Tamara had got there first.<p>

"So what do we do now?" I asked, bored.

"We wait until they come out," Bobby replied.

A few minutes later, there were screams coming from the bar.

"Uh oh," Bobby said.

"Uh oh is right. Let's go," Dean said. He grabbed his gun and we sprinted to the door. Dean tried to open the door but it was locked. He began to slam his body against it in hopes that it would open but it wouldn't budge. The screams were getting louder. I cringed hearing Tamara scream Isaacs name and the sounds of demon laughter.

"I've got an idea!" Dean exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Just get back in the car, all of you" he ordered. I did so along with Sam and Bobby, and Dean got behind the wheel. He started up the car and began to drive.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Just trying something," he said back. He floored it and the soon enough, the car had driven straight through the doors.

Isaac was on the floor in a pool of chemicals and blood while the demons were laughing and holding Tamara back. Tamara, on the other hand was screaming and crying. Dean bust out of the Impala and began throwing punches right and left. Here it was again, he was reckless and it was like he had a death wish. He didn't care about himself.

"Come on, Tamara, we've got to go!" Bobby said, trying to pull her into the car.

"No! No, baby, Isaac. I can't leave you! I can't let you go!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>We were up against the seven deadly sins, each encountering them on our own. I spotted Dean and lust. He was kissing her. I knew it was just the job and he had a plan but I still couldn't help but feel that boiling sensation.<p>

"You," a voice said. I whipped my head around to find another demon. He smiled evily. I backed away slowly. "You have so much virtue: humility, patience, diligence, kindness… but we all sin. It's hard to find but deep, deep down inside, oh I can feel the wrath!"

"Get the hell away from me," I spat, as the demon neared me. I could hear Lust screaming from the holy water.

"Daddy left, Daddy left for another family. Dean left. Dean came back but Dean… he's damaged. He's going to leave youa gain… Hell he's going to die soon. Everyone leaves and you just want to kill something," the demon taunted.

I could feel my blood boiling but that's what the demon wanted. After all, he was wrath.

"Shut up!" I yelled, punching Wrath in the face. Damn it. He was getting to me. I ran away but he followed me down to where there were three more demons with Sam. Sam was fighting them off but one of them grabbed Sam by the neck and started chocking him.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, running after him but was soon held back by another demon. She grabbed my wrist and I spun around and started throwing punches. Out of nowhere, there was a blonde woman.

"You!" the demon fighting me exclaimed. She knew her? The blonde woman took her knife out,and joined the fight. She stabbed the demons and they were dying. What kind of knife killed demons? Once they were all dead, we stared at the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass," the woman replied.

"I just saved yours too," Sam said.

"See you around Sam," she smirked, before leaving.

"What? Wait!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"No," Sam replied, staring at the air, still confused.

"They're really gone, huh?" I asked.

"I think so," Sam replied.

"But what kind of knife could kill a demon. This is something we've never seen," I said.

"I know," Sam said. Just then, Dean ran into the room and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I pulled away.

"Are you still over come with lust?" I asked.

"No," He replied, unsure.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Tamara and Bobby. I think our work here is done," I said, feeling relieved. What did worry me was what to do with Dean.

After the hunt, we all packed up our stuff, ready to leave. I was waiting for everyone else while Sam and Dean were sorting some stuff out. Bobby had just left and I was going to go on the next hunt with Dean and Sam. I just hadn't been able to stay home with my class after the hunts. I felt a duty to be out here but at the same time... I missed my kids.

"Hey, you ok?" Tamara asked, taking a seat next to me. Dean and Sam were talking alone for a little bit and Tamara was about to leave. I was just waiting for Dean and Sam and wanted to give them a moment.

"Yeah, how about you? I really can't imagine what you're going through and I'm sorry that you have to. I-, I would never wish that on anyone," I said back. Part of me felt sorry for Tamara and tried to put myself in her place seeing as I would be in her place in a year.

"I, I'm alright for now," she replied.

I sighed, "You know I feel like there should be some kind of guide book for this kind of thing. Loving a Hunter: A guide for Dummie's."

She chuckled, "It sure would make things easier. So you and Dean are…?"

"Dating," I replied.

"Right," she said. There was a pause as the two of us just sat there for a while.

"Things have been so weird ever since the gate opened. He's been different, reckless. He's dying because of the deal and… I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be around him anymore. I can't help but think that maybe it should just end so he can be free to do whatever he wants," I confessed.

"I don't know, I think he loves you very much. It's the way he looks at you. And I heard him talking to Bobby last night. As for the reckless part, I think we all are a little reckless. But the given circumstances have really brought that out in him," Tamara replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, looking at her.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to say that being married to a hunter is a lot of work. It takes time and energy and you have to be ready to lose him," she replied.

"What do you-," I started.

"You ready to go, baby?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see Dean standing above me.

"Sure," I said, standing up.

"Thank you, Tamara. I'll uh, if you ever need anything you know where to call."

She nodded and smiled a friendly smile before I turned around followed Dean to the Impala. "So where to now?"

"Well, I've got my next case but I think you need to go home," Dean said, sincerely.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you miss your class and you miss teaching. Look, school is almost out soon and then we can decide from there but for now, I think you should be back in Sioux Falls," Dean replied.

"Do I get a say in this at all?" I asked.

"No," Dean chuckled, kissing me lightly.

I giggled, "You're right. I do miss it. But I'll go back under one condition."

"And what's that?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After school gets back, I'm back on the road with you guys – for the most part. I just... I don't really feel right not contributing. After everything that's happened..." I trailed off.

Dean sighed, "Well talk about it." I glared at him. "Okay, fine!"

"Hey, you know this is probably one of the only calm moments we've had in... a while..." I noticed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been a little off the rails a bit but uh, I'm trying here," Dean said back.

"A bit?" I teased.

"Just get in the car." I smiled at my boyfriend as we got into the car. It felt like things were going to be alright… for now.


	19. Changes

It was about late June and Dean was coming back from his most current hunt. He had told me that they were in Elizabethville, Ohio but they would be coming back soon. He had told me that a couple of days ago so I was hoping that soon meant today but it's not like I could depend on that. To get my mind off of things, I went to McKennan Park, a park in Sioux Falls.

I cozied up on a bench and in the flower gardens with East of Eden by John Steinbeck. It was a nice day. There was a warm breeze that kept the air from being too hot and it was around 5 pm so it was cooling off anyways.

By the time I decided to stop reading it was starting to get dark already. I was guessing it was about 8 o clock or maybe even later. I wasn't sure but it was definitely an evening well spent. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and it made me jump. I turned around and my lips spread into a wide grin as I saw Dean.

"You're back already!" I smiled.

"Yeah. I stopped by your place and you weren't there. Bobby told me that I could probably find you here," Dean said, sitting down on the bench with me.

I shrugged, "Oh yeah, it's a nice place to come and relax and… read or something. It's beautiful," I observed, looking over all of the flowers.

"I'll go with 'or something'," Dean replied.

I chuckled at his reluctance to read, "So it's getting dark and I'm starving. Do you have any plans for dinner?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go out tonight. I have some stuff I wanted to talk to you about," Dean answered.

"Funny, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about too," I replied.

"Okay. Know any places that I can get a cheese burger?" Dean asked.

I giggled, "Yes, I do."

"Hey, Meredith?" Dean asked. I turned to him and stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"I'm glad to be home with you," he said.

"I'm glad you're back," I said back. He then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and we stood there for a minutes, just kissing each other. It was as if we were saying hello. "Ready to go?" I pulled away, but Dean held on top my hand.

"Yeah," he answered.

The two of us got in the car and I told him where to go. We ended up at Utopia, a restaurant overlooking the Big Sioux River at Falls Park. We sat outside on the overlook. The sounds of the rushing river invaded our ears. It was dark and the whole overlook was under a tent top. There were lights on the side and two small candles in the middle of the table.

"This is… romantic," I said look around. "Hah, I didn't know it got like this at night. They just have great burgers."

Dean chuckled, "It's alright. I think I'm willing to have a few chick flick moments with you. But just a few. No Nicholas Sparks moments though, okay?"

I laughed, "I'm surprised you even know who that is!"

"I've been notebooked a couple of times. That's all," Dean shrugged. I rolled my eyes and shifted a little uncomfortably. I had forgotten how experienced Dean was and that he was quite promiscuous before we got back together. It worried me because I felt like we were going to end soon. He had less than a year to live and the last thing he'd would be to be tied down. And he did say he had something to talk to me about...

We ordered our food and knew that whatever we needed to tell each other was coming next while we waited for our food.

"So how was the hunt? And you said you needed to talk to me about something?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"Right, uh the hunt was fine. Same ol', same old. You know how that stuff usually goes. Anyways, uh, speaking of hunting… you know, I've only got a year to live and with you here with your job, I was thinking that maybe Sammy and I'd take some time off," Dean started.

"From hunting?" I asked, skeptically. For some reason, I couldn't picture him not hunting. His whole life was about hunting. This was the exact opposite of what I thought he was going to say.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"No, uh, I mean, maybe," I chuckled. "Sorry." I blushed, looking down.

"No I get it. Uh, so yeah I'm thinking about taking some time off. Spend some time with you… if you'll have me," Dean continued. I looked up at him and he had this innocent, hopeful look in his eyes that he rarely ever got.

"Yeah, of course," I said, a small smile spreading across my lips. "Are you sure you want to though?"

"Yes. I get sick of the job. Why spend my last year hunting when I could spend at least some of it with you?" Dean replied.

"Right. Well, that's actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about," I said. I rummaged through my purse and pulled the small metal object out. "I made you a key. Now you don't have to go to Bobby's every time. Or you can! It's up to you… you know, but I thought maybe you could move in with me. I know you're on the road all the time so it doesn't really count but when you're not hunting you're usually at the apartment anyways and I just thought it wouldn't be a terrible idea."

Dean played with the key, "Yeah, okay."

"Okay," I said back. "Oh, and the other thing. The high school called me a couple of days ago and apparently Mrs. Eldridge doesn't want to retire yet. Mrs. Hastings already has signed on to teach and so they told me that I could split the year with Mrs. Eldridge."

"Wait, she's still there?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"Wow. So… you'd not be teaching a semester?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "And it works out well. I think I'll teach the first half and then take off the second half and come with you and Sam… if you'll have me."

"I'd love for you to but… you're not just doing this for me right?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

"It worked out well, let's just leave it at that," I answered simply.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "I'm positive." Dean sighed. "What?"

"I don't want to drag you back into this," Dean said.

"You're not. I'm… willingly taking the plunge. We keep saying that we're in this for real this time. That counts all aspects of our relationship and hunting just happens to be a huge part of it," I reasoned.

"I know, I just, I wouldn't wish it on anybody," Dean sighed.

"I know. Look, if it helps, I want this. I want to be there for you and I want to be a part of this war. After everything I've seen and the people we've lost, I feel like I need to be a part of it," I explained.

"I see," Dean said.

"Here's your food. Enjoy and let me know if you need anything else," the waiter said, placing down two plates of food down on the table.

"Thanks," I said.

Dean looked at me, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, and I love you too," I replied.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was nice. Thank you," I said, as Dean pulled up right next to the comet. We parked but neither of us moved.<p>

"No need to thank. Just taking my girlfriend out on a date," Dean shrugged.

"Well… I can think of some others ways that I could thank you since apparently you don't respond to words," I smirked. Dean smirked too and bit my lip.

"Now that is something I could get behind," Dean replied.

I turned my head to the side, "I missed you a lot..."

He leaned his head to the right, opposite of my right and leaned in. We slowly closed the gap between us as Dean crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, and he pulled me closer to him. I got up on my knees and straddled Dean, settling on his lap. His hands moved from my hips to my waist as he kissed me. They explored my body as I ran my fingers through his short, spiky hair to his ears, his neck, and then down his back.

Dean broke the kiss to take my shirt off and I gladly helped him. He kissed my neck and my chest as I arched my back and moaned, giving him more access to my body. Dean brought me down to the seat of the Impala.

"Back seat?" I asked.

"Oh God, yes," Dean moaned. I wriggled myself into the backseat and Dean laughed. He instead go out of the car and then right back into the backseat. He wasted no time and pushed me down, kissing me. Soon enough, we were moaning each others' names and fogging up the windows. Yep, I had missed this man very much.

When we were done, all we could hear was the radio playing. I lay on Dean's chest and listened to his heart beat. It scared me that some day that noise would stop. The feeling of being all alone washed over me but I shook it away. I was supposed to be celebrating tonight. Dean was home, we were moving in together, and he was taking a break from hunting so we could spend some more time together.

"Damn, baby," Dean sighed.

"You can say that again," I replied, breathlessly.

"Mm, maybe we should go back into my apartment," I said, giggling as Dean stroked my sides. Dean and I lay underneath his brown leather jacket and it was just pure bliss here.

"Our apartment," Dean corrected playfully.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that you're moving in with me," I teased. He kissed the top of my head and then I got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, disappointedly.

"Well I thought maybe we should go into our apartment of the first time," I said. "It's the first time that it's officially our apartment."

"Hm, you're right. And you know what else we should do? I mean, it's now officially our apartment and you know, we have to…consummate that," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "We just had sex and you're already in the mood for round two?"

"I'm always in the mood. Plus we haven't had sex in such a long time, baby. I've missed it..." Dean reminded.

"True," I nodded. "But you are so whiny!"

I pulled on my bra and underwear and then my t-shirt. "Come on, you've got to put on something until we get to the apartment. The neighbors might think something."

Dean groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," I said, kissing him seductively. I pulled away right before he was getting into it. I slid my jeans on and then got out of the Impala. "There's more where that came from."

"I'm so getting lucky tonight," Dean mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" I called from outside of the Impala. Dean quickly got dressed and then locked the Impala. "I'll race you to my apartment! Last one there is on top!"

"Oh you're so going to get it!" Dean yelled, chasing after me. I shrieked as he caught up with me. Dean wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off of the ground and spun me around. I giggled.

"Dean!" I shrieked. Dean put me down right against the door to my apartment. "So we tied."

"Uh, no, I won," Dean replied, in a well duh tone.

"No, it was tie. You picked me up, therefore, tying us," I pointed out, teasingly.

"Hm, well I guess we'll have to take turns," Dean shrugged.

I giggled and he placed his arm above my head on the door. Dean leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back. I fumbled with the keys and opened the door. The two of us stumbled inside my apartment. Round two…

"Is it terrible that I'm hungry again?" I asked.

"No, it's two am and we ate a good six hours ago. We've also been working pretty hard… burning calories," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Okay. I'll be back." I picked up Dean's flannel checkered shirt and put it on, buttoning it up most of the way. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I found some ice cream in the freezer and got a spoon out of the drawer. I then checked my refrigerator and grabbed the plastic carton of strawberries before closing the refrigerator door.

"Oh, get ice cream!" Dean called from the bedroom.

"Already done," I said, entering the bedroom.

"Great minds think alike. And if you're thinking what I'm thinking about right now, I know some… fun ways to eat it," Dean smirked.

"Again? You want to do it… again?" I asked, surprised but at the same time not surprised at all. I laughed it off.

He shrugged, "I can go all night, baby."

I rolled my eyes and dug my spoon into the ice cream pint. I took a bite and savored the rich, chocolate-y taste, "Mm, good. Here." I offered a spoon full of ice cream to Dean and he took it. I smiled at him and the kissed him once.

"You know, I think I could get used to this. The normal thing. Late nights with you… chocolate ice cream. Sex," Dean sighed, happily.

"And how is that different from the road?" I asked.

"Because before you, the girls I was with… didn't mean anything. I couldn't sit up and talk to… and eat chocolate ice cream with," Dean answered.

"Oh my God," I gasped, jokingly. "Does Dean Winchester really want to stay in bed and talk about his feelings?" I narrowed my eyes at him, jokingly suspicious.

"Okay, I never said anything about feelings," Dean defended playfully.

I giggled, "The strawberries are good."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Mhm," I replied. "And if you dip it in the ice cream… Good."

"Do I get any?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you've gotten _plenty_ tonight," I replied.

He smirked, "YEAH, I have."

I rolled my eyes, "Here." I fed him an ice cream dipped strawberry and he took a bite.

"Mmm, good. My girlfriend's a genius. Oh, oops," Dean said. Some of the ice cream had dropped onto his chest.

I giggled, "I got it." I then leaned down and kissed away the ice cream on his chest.

"Oh, you're going to be the end of me," Dean chuckled. I returned to his lips and kissed him slowly and romantically. Dean pulled away and smiled at me. That look in his eyes made me feel like I was falling in love with him all over again.

"You don't think we're moving too fast, do you? The whole… moving in thing?" I asked, curiously.

Dean shook his head, "No, do you?"

"Nope," I replied.

"In fact, I'd like to move a little faster," Dean started out.

I shot him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Dean sighed as if he was trying to decide whether to say something or not. He looked away and took a deep breath before looking back at me, "I want you to marry me."

_**What?**_


	20. When We're Married

"I'm sorry… what?" I asked, completely thrown off guard at what Dean had said to me. Dean bit his lip and held my hands in his.

"I said, I want you to marry me, Meredith. We always say that we're in this for real… well let's do that. Let's make it official," Dean explained. This was all so sudden and romantic but I was still shocked.

"I-, I don't know what t-to say," I stammered, overwhelmed. I ran a hand through my hair.

"A yes would be nice," Dean replied. I chuckled but then returned to my shocked state.

"Um," I started, taking a deep breath in.

"Mer, 'um', that's- that's not such a good thing," Dean said, nervously.

"I'm sorry, I know, I know. It's just, shouldn't you be breaking up with me and going off to have lots of crazy one night stands and giant orgies…?" I asked, almost jokingly.

"Well if you're into that kind of thing, baby…" Dean smirked.

"No! No, definitely no. I mean, you're not even thirty! I didn't think you'd… even think about marriage before thirty… Dean, you really want to spend your last year on earth tied down to me?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, seriously.

"Are you sure? You're not just doing this because, because you're dying right?" I asked.

Of course I wanted to be married to him but my I just didn't want for us to be doing this for all the wrong reasons. But I so badly wanted to say yes.

"I mean, yeah I am because I want to be married to you before I die. I've been-, you know what, I'm sorry this was a bad idea, wasn't it? Too fast… it's-," Dean started.

"No, no, I want to marry you too it's just, I want to make sure you actually want to do this. It's not just something you've barely thought about. I mean, marriage… that's a big deal, Dean," I replied.

"Look, Meredith, I've uh, I've been carrying this around, oh shit," Dean said as he reached off the bed for his leather jacket. He ended up falling off and I laughed at his clumsiness. Dean got back on the bed and sat under the covers, his jacket on his lap. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small, little, black pouch.

"What's-," I started.

"Dad gave me this before he died and before he told me about Sam. He said to me, 'I want you to have this. I want you to give this to that special someone, although I think you might have already found her'. It was my mom's," Dean explained.

"Okay," I said.

"I, of course had no idea what he was talking about but when I was back at Bobby's I just started thinking about you and high school and… everything. I think Dad knew that we were ready for marriage even back then," Dean chuckled.

I laughed, "Well it's probably a good thing that we didn't get married then."

"Yeah, but I've been carrying this around for a while. I asked Bobby if I could ask you and after many long pauses and awkward sighs he said yes. I wanted to wait for the perfect time and now… I don't know, it just sort of slipped out," Dean explained. He shrugged innocently and looked at me.

"You really asked Bobby?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I said back.

"And he didn't kill you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nope. I thought he might though," Dean replied.

I giggled, "Well I didn't need to know that much but yeah, I'll marry you, Dean Winchester." He sighed with relief and I laughed. A smile spread across his face and I leaned in and kissed him. "We're really getting married?"

"I guess so," Dean answered. "Oh, and I guess I should do this. Meredith Isobel Summers, will you marry me?"

I giggled, happier than ever, "Yes, I will, Dean Winchester." He took my hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger of my left hand. I looked down and smiled.

"Dean," I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him close to me. The ring was breathtaking; this moment was beautiful; I was in love with Dean.

"Mer, don't cry," he said.

"I know, I'm just, I'm really happy," I said back.

He pulled away and wiped away the tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied.

"I think that shirt looks better on you than it does on me. Damn, you look so sexy right now," Dean said in my ear. His voice was low, husky and beyond seductive.

"Oh do I?" I asked, coyly.

"Yeah. Well, you know since now you're my fiancé and we already consummated the apartment being ours maybe we should-," Dean hinted.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You want to have sex again. Just shut up and fuck me, Dean," I replied, beginning to unbutton Dean's shirt that I was wearing.

"No!" he exclaimed, bringing me down on the bed and hovering above me. "You're taking away the fun part!"

I giggled as he leaned down and kissed me. Dean Winchester was really something… and I was going to marry him.

The next morning I was up in the early afternoon. My body was a little tired from all the sex but I had slept really well and it was so worth it. Dean had just gotten back from a hunt so I knew that he'd sleep really late. Whenever he got back from hunts he would always sleep for huge amounts of time. I had gotten used to it. I ended up going downtown and buying two cupcakes at the cupcake shop before going back home. I crawled back into bed with Dean to find that he was awake.

"Where were you this morning?" Dean asked.

"I went downtown. You woke up? Why didn't you call?" I asked back.

"Well I woke up and you weren't there so I went back to sleep," Dean replied, simply.

I giggled and kissed him once before cuddling up to him. Dean's arms went around my waist and his head rested in the crevice of my neck in between my head and my shoulder.

"Hey guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Dean asked back.

"So we're kind of engaged," I replied.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Mhm," I replied.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, happily. My body was singing. I was so happy today it was like being on a high. I wanted to run up to the top of Mount Rushmore and let all the world know that I was marrying Dean and how much I loved him.

"Oh, I got you something," I said, quickly pulling away from Dean and grabbing the white paper bag with handles on it from the floor of my bedroom.

"Looks like you went shopping this morning," Dean observed.

"Not really. I just went to the used book store and got a couple of books and then picked something up at the cupcake shop," I replied. I pulled out the white cardboard box and placed it on the bed.

"Cupcakes for breakfast?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh please, you have cheese burgers for breakfast. Don't give me that look," I scolded playfully.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Just askin'," Dean defended. I giggled and then kissed him.

"Well I was going to make real breakfast soon anyways so get dressed and come help me in the kitchen," I urged, happily. I was so optimistic and cheery this morning I was even scaring myself.

"Why do I have to get dressed?" Dean whined.

"Because you're too sexy naked," I replied. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I need to get some stuff done today anyways."

"Like me?" he smirked.

"No," I replied.

"On a Saturday?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day? I'll help you remove your clothing…" Dean smirked.

"As tempting as the offer sounds, no. Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh," Dean groaned.

"Oh don't be a wuss," I said, going back into the kitchen. "And I'll take this." I grabbed the cupcake box from off the bed.

"What? No!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's leverage to get you into the kitchen," I pointed out.

"Fine," Dean groaned.

Dean finally came out into the kitchen and he was dressed in just a shirt and a pair of jeans. I was scrambling some eggs and bacon and the toast was in the toaster.

"Hey, you," Dean said, his hands on my hips. I turned around to face him and stood on my tip toes. Dean kissed me quickly before getting two glasses and two plates out of the cabinets. He went over and set them on the table.

"Thank you," I said, a little bit surprised.

"Just practicing for when we're married," Dean shrugged. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling like a mad woman again. We were getting married… I couldn't help myself.

"Can you get the silverware out?" I asked, laughing a little to myself. Already, we sounded married and I loved it.

"Yeah. It smells great in here," Dean complimented.

"Thanks," I said back.

I finished up breakfast and brought thing over to the kitchen table. Dean and I divided up the food and then began to eat. We just talked and laughed together but something was different. We were happy. It just felt like we had gotten to a new understanding or connected in a way that we hadn't. There was just a different feel to our relationship than how it used to be.

"Okay, I'm full," I finally said.

"It's about time!" Dean exclaimed and I nudged him playfully under the table with my foot.

I shrugged, "I have a fast metabolism."

"It amazes how much food you can eat and still stay so tiny," Dean trailed off searching for the right word.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "Well, thank you and I don't know. I've just always been able to consume huge amounts of food."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were pregnant," Dean said. I didn't say anything back and instead took a sip of my water. "You're not…?"

"No! No, no, no. Definitely not pregnant," I replied.

"Oh okay," Dean sighed, relieved.

"Speaking of… children and all that jazz, I mean, do you even want kids? You're so great with them but-, I don't know we've never really talked about that and now that we're getting married…" I asked, casually.

Dean thought it over, "I'd love to have kids, maybe. In the far, far future. Do I have the time? Not really."

"Right, um, let's just pretend I never asked," I replied. I sighed. There was that heavy feeling settling in. It was weird. For a moment, I had actually forgotten that Dean only had a year to live, well technically only eleven months now. I pushed the thoughts from my mind. Today was my happy day.

"So should we tell Bobby and Sam today?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to go over soon?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Sounds great." I felt bad that I had really killed the mood. I got up from the table and took my plate. "Here, I got it." I said, taking his.

"Thanks," Dean said. Once the dishes were in the sink, I started to walk back towards my room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean asked. He shot me a puzzled look and I just grinned mischievously.

"Well if we're going over to Bobby's then I'm going to need to shower," I replied. I then pulled my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and a pair of jeans. "You coming?"

Dean smirked, "You bet your sexy ass I am."

LINEBREAK

When Dean was getting ready to go to Bobby's I called Molly. I'd have to call Sawyer later and I knew that the two of them would freak out.

"Hey, how are you?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm good, you?" I asked back.

"Good. I'm still trying to make a decision on where to go or even if I want to go. I mean, I could stay here in New York but at the same time, I could go to Italy or someplace abroad. My job is portable and Italy or… oh Paris is a fashion capital! But flights could be tricky come fashion week…" Molly replied.

"Oh, poor you. Such a hard decision," I teased.

She laughed, "Yes, poor me. I don't know. I have to think about it. Ooh! But in Europe they have so many cute boys and I would love to fall for a European boy." Molly sighed happily.

"Hah, yeah. Well, I can't really, you know, think about all of that anymore," I said.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Taken. How are you and the Mr.?" she asked.

"Funny that you say that actually," I replied.

She was silent, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Um, okay, so… last night Dean came home. We got to talking and lots of lots of great sex and then… he kind of sort of, really asked me to marry him," I admitted, smiling to myself.

"AH! Oh my God! He what? What'd you say?" Molly screamed excitedly into the phone. I had to hold the phone inches away from my ear to prevent any kind of hearing loss.

"Yeah, I know. I'm staring at the ring as we speak. It's beautiful. It was his mom's… Anyways, but yeah, and I said yes. And uh, yeah, we're getting married," I squealed.

"OH my God! Congratulations! Ah!" Molly exclaimed.

"Thank you," I said back.

"No problem. Oh my God, you and Dean are getting married! I just can't get over it. You know, I can't think of two more deserving people. And you're okay with it even though… well what's going to happen?" Molly asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, he said he wants to, you know do stuff before he… so we're getting married."

"Wow. Oh my God!" Molly said.

"I know… oh and I have a favor to ask of you," I started.

"Okay," she said back.

"I want you to design my dress. We'll pay you and everything-," I started.

"No! You are NOT paying for this. Oh my God, Mer, I'd be honored to design your dress. Of course," she said.

Dean then came out of the room and gave me a funny look. I pointed to my phone and he knew that I was most likely talking to Molly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ah, okay, can I call you later? I've got to go. Dean and I are going over to Bobby's," I asked.

"To tell them the good news?" she asked back.

"Yes," I replied.

"Of course. Okay, congratulations once again and we will be talking!" she said.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," she said back.


	21. The Big News

"She said yes!" Dean exclaimed as soon as we got into the Bobby's house. He had his arm around my shoulders as I had my arm around his back. We walked into the living room where both Bobby and Sam were sitting. Sam was buried in yet another book and Bobby seemed to be tidying up the place, which was a first.

"You finally asked her?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Shut up," Dean replied.

Bobby smiled, "Congratulations, you two. Meredith, you have a handful now don't you?"

I chuckled, "I think I can handle it."

"And Dean, I think you know what I'm about to say. Don't screw it up and uh, you've made her really happy so I guess I need to say thank you," Bobby said, grumbling the last part.

"Congratulations," Sam said, getting up and hugging his brother.

"Thanks, man," Dean replied. Their bro-hug made me laugh a little big. I didn't know why but it just felt like they were trying to make a tender moment masculine.

"You know, you were always like my cool big sister back when you guys were high school and I guess technically you are now," Sam said, hugging me. I gave him a tight squeeze.

"I guess I am. In law, that is," I replied. "I'm happy for the two of you. Wow, I'm surprised that you finally manned up and asked her. How'd you ask her? Mer, did he cry?"

"I did not cry!" Dean protested and I laughed.

"No, he didn't cry. I may have... well it was... early this morning like... 2-ish maybe?" I said, looking to Dean to ask him for details. I knew that subconsciously this was a bit of a test to see if he remembered the small things.

"Yeah, two, maybe two thirty. We weren't really keeping track of the time," Dean said.

"Wait, what were you doing up at two in the morning?" Bobby grumbled. Sam began to laugh and Bobby's eyes widened as he began to realize the reason why. "Shouldn't have asked."

"Sorry. Um, so we were up-, wait, do you want to tell it?" I asked looking at Dean.

"No go ahead, you can tell it," Dean replied.

"We can tell it together," I suggested. He nodded.

"Wow, you two are acting like a old married couple already," Sam chuckled.

"Well, that night I had asked Dean to move in with me," I started.

"And I said yes," Dean added.

"So then later on I asked him if he thought maybe we were moving too fast and he just said to me, 'no, I'd actually like to move a little faster'. I, of course, had no idea what he was talking about," I continued.

Dean let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah, she gave me this funny look and I just said, 'yeah, I want you to marry me'."

"And I was completely caught off guard and really couldn't believe he was asking. I mean, Dean, married? He's not even thirty! So we talked about it and made sure that we weren't doing this for all the wrong reasons and... yeah, now we're getting married," I said, grinning widely.

"She almost gave me a heart attack!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright. You said yes in the end," Dean answered.

"Aw," I replied, kissing him quickly. "So what're you guys up to today?"

"Not much, just the usual," Bobby answered.

"Anything we can help with?" Dean asked.

'We'. There it was again. The two of us had been using the word ever since and it just felt like there was a whole new meaning to it. I felt like I could fly off of a building. I was so incredibly happy today that not even the fact that he was going to die in a year mattered at the moment. I never wanted this feeling to go away. "No, the two of you should enjoy your day. Have you at all thought about the date yet?" Bobby asked.

"Um, not yet," I answered.

"Hm, well how long are you boys sticking around? "Bobby asked. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Sam answered, "We don't really know yet. We're thinking about sticking around for a while though and now with a wedding happening..."

"Sounds good," Bobby replied.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the cafe. I feel like I should let Ethan and Andrea know. You can stay if you want to or come with me or whatever you want," I said to Dean.

"Do you mind if I stay here? I'd like to talk to Sam a bit," Dean replied.

"Yeah, sure. You guys need some time," I said back.

"Why are you so perfect?" he asked.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "I am far from perfect but thank you anyways." I kissed him quickly before grabbing my purse and going to the front door.

"I'll see you guys later!" I called out before leaving for The Falcon. *

"Hey," I said, as soon as Andrea saw me. I sat on one of the stools at the counter as she brought out a glass of water for one of her customers.

"I'll be right back, I just need to give this to someone. How're you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm doing really well. And yourself?" I asked back, casually.

"Fine. Hey, Ethan, will you get table three?" Andrea called.

"I'm going, Mom," Ethan groaned from the back. He came out with a notepad and walked by me.

"Oh, hey!" Ethan turned around as soon as he saw me.

"What're you doing?" I questioned, laughing a little and shooting Ethan a funny look.

"Mom has me working. Well, I have the day off and she needed some help this morning so I came in and have apparently gone back to my high school days," Ethan said, chuckling a little.

I laughed, "Well, hey, if you need more people I'm willing to help. All we need is a Jimmy Eat World or a Something Corporate record and it'll really be just like the old days."

"You don't mind helping out?" Andrea asked.

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Great! It'll be you, Ethan, and Blake today," Andrea said. I steadied myself using my left hand as I hopped off of the stool. I reached for a notepad and pen to take orders with and Andrea froze.

"Get out of here," Andrea said.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her alarmed. What was she talking about?

"Meredith Summers, did that boy propose to you?" she asked, grabbing my hand and zeroing in on the ring.

I bit my lip, happily, "Um, yeah. I came over here to tell you and then kind of got caught up in the whole working thing but... yeah, he did."

"Oh sweetie, I can't believe he did it! Congratulations! What're we talking about? You don't have to work today! Go be with him," Andrea said.

"No, no he's spending some time with Sam. I think they need some quality time together. Plus, I want to be here and I don't mind working. It's pretty fun most of the time," I shrugged simply.

"Wow, I can't believe he really did it! The man's a born womanizer and yet he wants to get married. Are you okay with it even though... you know... the deal?" Andrea asked, trying to mind my feelings.

"Yes, and frankly, that part hasn't actually settled in yet. We'll see where I am in a couple of days I guess. But yeah..." I said.

"Who, did what and why are you two so excited?" Ethan asked, coming over to the two of us after taking some customers' orders. He gave his mom the order and she smiled and mumbled a thank you to Ethan. Ethan leaned forward, his chin resting on his as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I will leave you two to talk. Tell him the big news," Andrea said, before going back into the kitchen. She had recently started working with this guy, David, who was our second chef because the palce was getting more and more crowded every day and we could always use the extra help in the kitchen.

"What big news and why haven't you told me yet?" Ethan asked.

"Um, so, Dean asked me to marry him last night. And I said yes," I replied, giddy and eager to tell my other best friend.

"What? Holy shit. No way! Wait, Dean. But he's not even thirty!" Ethan exclaimed.

"That is exactly what I said," I said, chuckling.

"Hold up. Are you serious? You're not just playing me?" Ethan asked, seriously.

I laughed, "I promise." I showed him the ring. Ethan examined it losely.

"Wow. When did he ask?" Ethan asked, fastenated with the idea of Dean being married. "I didn't even know he was home yet!"

"He got back last night and he just sort of... asked," I replied.

"Wow... wow," Ethan said, amazed. "Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of... Dean, plus marriage. Huh. Well, he sure does love you. We know that much."

I bit my lip, "Yeah... So we went over to Bobby's to tell him and Sam earlier today and he's still there. They're probably drinking a beer and talking about random shit." I chuckled at the thought of the three men just kicking it back and drinking a beer and just being guys.

"I'm impressed. You managed to tie down a born womanizer. I approve, I approve," Ethan said.

I chuckled, "God, I can't believe we're getting married. It's just... I don't know, it's not like I never thought about it. Dean was... is the one person I know I'll always love but it's all kind of settling in right now." I sighed happily.

"Aw, I'm happy for you, Mer. You deserve this. The both of you," Ethan said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Meredith, can you get table two? Or should I saw Mrs. Winchester?" Andrea teased.

I chuckled, "Haha, not yet. We still have to actually have the wedding."

"What? Who's wedding?" a voice asked. A frazzled girl walked into the cafe. "Sorry, I'm late. I got tied up at home. Who's getting married?"

"Hey, Blake," I greeted, giving her a friendly smile.

"Meredith and Dean. He asked her last night," Ethan blurted out.

Blake's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her lips curled into a huge grin. "And five, four, three, two, one. Here she goes."

"Oh my God!" Blake practically shouted.

Andrea chuckled, "Freak out later, waitress now." She handed her a notepad and pen.

"Told you so," Ethan replied.

"You thoroughly enjoy her freak outs about my relationship don't you?" I glared at Ethan.

"Pretty much," he replied, smugly.

"Ass hole," I teased.

"You know you love me," he said back.

After going to Andrea's, I started to go back to Bobby's. Dean had called and I had told him that I was held up at The Falcon and was going to work for a couple more hours. He offered to swing but I told him to stay at Bobby's. I got in the car and dialed my sister's number.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh, I'm good. Really good actually. Um, there's something I should tell you," I replied.

"Did you get Dean out of the deal?" she asked.

"No, I wish. But um, we're making the best of the situation," I answered.

"How so?" she asked back.

"Well, we're getting married for starters," I replied. There was a pause and I waited for her reply.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Rewind. I thought I just heard you say that you and Dean are getting married," Sawyer said, caught off guard.

"Yep, you heard correct. He asked last night and I said yes," I replied.

"Wow. Congrats! This is big. Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I think I'm still trying to get over the shock though," I answered, chuckling a little.

"No shit. Oh, damn it. I've got to go. I've got a meeting but I'll call you later," she said.

"You too," I said back. The line went dead and I placed my phone in the cup holder before going off to Bobby's.


	22. The Comfort Of Old Friends

**Author's Note:** THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER! I realized that I had a whole other part to it when I was re-reading this story. Sorry for all of the confusion! I realized how awkward the transition was for Molly's move. the fact that she moved back to Sioux Falls was just kind of sprung on you guys. Sorry! Here's the first part of the chapter. I can't believe I forgot this part. It's one of my favorites.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Dean said, kissing my cheek as I sat at the table.<p>

"You know it's already the afternoon right?" I asked, turning around in my chair to look at him.

"I sleep in," Dean shrugged. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water out of it before coming to sit down next to me. "It's technically the morning to me."

"You smell good," I complimented.

"I shower," he replied.

I chuckled, "So how'd you sleep?"

"Well. Hey, what're you doing?" Dean asked.

"Um, I ran to the store earlier today and got a few bridal magazines… I know it's stupid but I don't know I saw them and I couldn't help myself," I replied.

Dean chuckled, "You're such a girl."

I sighed, flipping another page and staring at the poised, elegant bride in her giant dress. I was happy that I wouldn't have to worry about buying a huge, expensive dress but I was just looking at dresses to get an idea of what I wanted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just starting to realize how much work planning a wedding is," I sighed. I got up and went to the refrigerator and got another bottle of water out. I returned to the table and walked passed Dean. Dean grabbed my as making me gasp and turn around to face him.

"I'm just playin', baby," Dean teased, pulling me onto his lap. I giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He met my lips with his and we kissed slowly and happily. I smiled into the kiss right before Dean pulled away. "Look, it's all going to work out. We can have your big, fairytale church wedding."

I bit my lip anxiously, "Actually I kind of wanted to talk to you about that."

"What's up?" Dean asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his eyes glanced down as he played with the hem of my shorts. I was wearing a open shoulder, loose fitting t-shirt with a long dangly necklace and a pair of shorts.

"I don't want to have a big, fairytale church wedding," I admitted, sighing with relief.

"Oh thank God," Dean sighed.

"You didn't want it either?" I asked.

"Not really…" Dean trailed off.

"Dean!" I said, hitting him playfully. "I didn't want it either! You kind of just assumed!"

"Well, sorry," he replied, sarcastically.

"I mean, we're not even religious! I also think we should keep it small. Like… you, me, Sam, Bobby, Andrea, Ethan, Sawyer, Molly… maybe Ellen and Jo? I don't know. I have a couple of co-workers I can invite but I don't want a huge wedding. I hate being the center of attention. It makes me feel awkward!" I replied.

Dean chuckled and kissed me, "I think keeping it small sounds like a great idea. So… what would we do if we don't get married in a church?"

"Um, I don't know. We could always get someone to marry us just not in a church. And… ooh! I have a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Mhm. So there's this place called the Tuthill Park House and Garden and its right here in Sioux Falls. It's outside and there's a nice gazebo and a house above it where we could get ready and stuff. And then maybe do a small reception back at the Falcon? It seems like we always have celebrations there," I replied.

"Sure. Do you think we could go over there at some point? To the garden house thingy?" Dean asked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, we could even go over today. Just look around and then I'll call maybe later."

"Speaking of calling, shouldn't we have a date?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… well its outside so we probably shouldn't do it in the summer. People will get sweaty and gross," I said.

"True. What about September?" Dean suggested.

"Hm, September is a great month. Fall starts and the leaves start changing. And the weather is usually great. You know, now that I think of it, September sounds perfect. After all, Fall is my favorite season," I replied.

"Mine is summer. It's hot out, there are half naked girls everywhere, mmm. Summer," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "And why am I not surprised by this?"

"Are you calling me predictable?" Dean asked back, challengingly.

I shrugged, "Maybe." His hand ran down my thigh and rested on my knee. "So are you ever going to let me go or are you just going to keep me here?"

"I was planning on keeping you here. You can look at your girly bridal magazines on my lap," Dean smirked.

"Glad to know you're taking this whole wedding thing seriously, Dean," I replied, sarcastically. He chuckled and just kissed me. I slid one of the magazines towards me and resumed the browsing.

"So any chance we can skip to the lingerie section?" Dean asked, reaching to turn the pages of the magazine but I swatted his hand away.

"I don't think so," I replied, pushing the magazine away from him.

"What? Come on! That's my favorite part. After you're mine forever… we got to consummate the marriage and uh, I get to take my sweet time unwrapping you," Dean whispered in my ear seductively. I closed my eyes and listened to him talk. I took in a sharp breath before snapping out of whatever spell Dean had me under.

"Okay, okay, you can have the magazine. Just stop doing this to me," I whined.

"I'd much rather have you, baby," Dean said.

"Oh God," I managed to get out. He then began to kiss my neck and he pressed my back against the edge of the table. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed what he was doing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, interrupting the two of us. Dean stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "No, you?"

"Nope," Dean answered.

"I'll get it," I replied. I was about to get off of his lap when Dean pulled me back and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and his arms went around my waist. "Dean, the door." I managed to say in between kisses.

"Whoever it is can wait. You said you weren't expecting someone. Maybe they just have the wrong door," Dean said, teasing me with his kisses.

"Dean," I squealed before finally pulling away from him.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. I went to the front door, unlocked it, and then opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Oh. My. God. What the hell are you doing here?" In the door way was Molly.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in a presentational way and smiling.

"Ah!" I shrieked, still in shock that she was here in Sioux Falls and not in New York City. I flung my arms around here and the two of us hugged excitedly.

"What? How? Um, explain!" I demanded, overjoyed. I could feel my voice going farther and farther up in my register.

"Well, I told you that my job was portable and then you called and said you were getting married and if I'm designing your dress we're going to have to work together… And, with everything else going on, the wedding, the deal, Jesus, woman your life is so hectic! Sorry, anyways, it just, it sounds like you need me here," Molly said.

"Aw, yes, I do. But, what happened to somewhere exotic or a big city or something?" I asked. "You really moved here… to help out with… everything?" I wanted to cry out of happiness right now. Not only was my best friend back but she was here for me.

"Well the company did say they wanted to open up another store front and downtown Sioux Falls is the perfect place. We've already bought a space right next to that cute cupcake shop so there's no way you can convince me to go back to New York," Molly said.

"I can't believe you're here! You're coming back home!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" she exclaimed back. "Well, I'll have to be in either New York or LA for fashion week but that's only a couple of times. Business trips… you know. But yeah, I'm home. I'm home for good."

"Aw," I said, hugging her again.

"As much as I'm enjoying this Molly-Meredith, lesbian love moment-," Dean teased.

"Hello to you too, Dean," Molly said, walking over to my fiancé and hugging him. "It's been too damn long. Well, you grew up nicely. You've got yourself a nice, handsome, strong man here, Mer." Molly nodded her head in approval.

I chuckled, "That, I do."

"It's good to see you," Dean smiled.

"Ah, I see you two were looking at bridal magazines," Molly observed, glancing around the apartment.

"Yeah. Okay, spill. What the hell? A. Why didn't you call? B. Where the hell are you living now? C. When did you make this decision? And are you crazy?" I said, still shocked. I was so happy though. I had the love of my life and my two best friends home with me finally. We were all back in Sioux Falls.

Molly laughed, "Um, A. I wanted to surprise you, B. I bought an apartment. It's already taken care of so no need to worry, Mom. C. I started thinking about it when I got the promotion and you called to tell me about Dean's… situation. It's just been too long apart, you know? Ever since you moved out of New York it hasn't been the same without my best friend and yes, I'm crazy."

I laughed at her last few words, "That you are. Well, it's good to have you home. I think that's all I can really say."

"So you two are done screaming?" Dean asked. Molly playfully glared at Dean and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Dean," I groaned, teasingly.

"What? Before you showed up, me and your best friend here were about to-," Dean started, smirking over at me but I covered his mouth with my hand before he could say anything else.

"Were about to do what?" Molly asked, looking over at me and raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," I said, innocently.

"Sure," she answered unconvinced.

I removed my hand from covering Dean's mouth, "Behave yourself."

"I'm guessing you two will want some time to catch up?" Dean asked.

"Would you hate me?" I asked back.

"Yes, very much," Dean replied, sarcastically. The two of us exchanged glances and laughed. "I'll be at Bobby's, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked.

"Hah, love you too," Dean replied. I gave him a quick kiss before getting my purse.

"Its okay, Dean. You'll just accept that she'll always love me more," Molly teased.

"Stop it!" I laughed, following Molly out of the apartment.

"Don't forget your key," I called, before we finally left. Knowing Dean, he'd probably forget his key.

* * *

><p>"Aw, you guys are so cute," Molly squealed as we were walking in downtown Sioux Falls.<p>

"Thanks," I said.

"No, I mean it. You have the whole, watching out for each other and taking care of each other thing going on and you can really tell that he loves you. I feel bad now. You were totally going to have sex before I came in," Molly replied.

"No! We were not!" I protested. Molly shot me a look.

"Oh please, don't lie," she said, unconvinced.

"Okay maybe we were but it doesn't matter. Hey, so this is your store front? It's perfect and goes really well next to the cupcake shop," I complimented, changing the subject.

"Uh huh," Molly said, pushing open the door to her store front that was not locked. "Ta-da!"

"It looks great!" I said, observing the place.

"Yeah, all we need to do is paint, get stuff set up, build the cabinets in… we have a lot of work to do before the grand opening," Molly sighed.

"And when exactly is said grand opening?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Um… next week? The company is insisting so we've really got to work on this place," Molly squeaked out.

"Hm, well you're in luck because I just happen to know three men that can do the heavy lifting and the whole power tool thing and that are good with their hands," I replied.

"Wouldn't you know?" Molly teased, shoving my playfully.

"Yeah, okay this conversation is NOT going down that path. We are talking about your store, not my sex life. I'll talk to Dean, Sam, and Ethan about helping out," I said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Molly said.

"No problem," I shrugged.

"Hey, where do you want me to put this?" a voice asked, coming from the back room.

"Uh, just set it down on the floor. Wherever really. We don't have anything set up," Molly answered. I shot her a funny look.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's my assistant, Erin," Molly answered.

"Wow, look at you. You even have an assistant," I said.

"Hah. Hey, Erin, you can take the day off. I'm uh, I'm not working today," Molly said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you…" Erin said.

"Oh, Meredith, this is Erin, Erin… this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Meredith," Molly introduced. I chuckled at her introduction.

"Nice to meet you," Erin smiled politely, running her fingers through her red hair.

"You too," I answered. Molly and I exchanged glances and then chuckled.

"Okay, so I thought we could go out, grab lunch and talk about the wedding stuff," Molly started.

"Molly, we barely have anything planned at all," I started.

"Well, that's what I'm here for!" Molly shrugged.

"Um, Molly we want small wedding. We actually talked about this… like in a park, with not that many people, low maintenance and um, oh September! It's in September," I explained.

"Haha, okay I'll control myself! But still we're talking about the wedding. And life. I feel like we need to catch up," Molly said.

I chuckled, "Well… how about The Falcon… for old time's sake?"

"Sounds perfect," Molly replied.

Things were good. Molly was back and it just felt like things were looking up. Dean and I were making the best of the situation and who knows? Maybe Sam would be able to find a way out of this deal after all.

Molly and I were chatting it up when we got to The Falcon. We went into the café and were met by Blake.

"Hi, Meredith. Would you guys like a table?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," I replied.

"Okay, right this way," Blake said, leading us to a booth.

"Oh, and Blake, this is my friend Molly," I replied.

Blake smiled, "Oh wow, it's really nice to meet you."

"You too," Molly said, a little bit surprised that Blake seemed to be familiar. Once Blake was gone Molly chuckled. "Who is she again and why does it seem like she knows me?"

"Oh, she works at the café. She's from a hunter family and uh, read my diary," I replied. Molly laughed and then gave me a look that said 'what?'. "Remember how I left some stuff at Andrea's before college? Well my high school diary was in it. She found it and read it. She seems like a sweet kid."

"Yeah. Wow. This place sure brings back memories," Molly said, glancing around.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Okay, so how have you been? We've been talking about me and all we've done is talked about your store. What've you been up to?"

"Uhh moving here," Molly replied.

I chuckled, "Okay, but besides that!"

She shrugged, "Um, my life is boring."

"It is not, big hot shot designer," I argued.

"Well if we're talking about work, that part of my life is exciting. I have my own line for the company as you know and I'm designing a small dress line for BCBG Max Azria," Blake replied.

"Oh that's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"The personal life on the other hand… well it's really just been work, a mix of good and not so good dates, strings of meaningless sex and uh, yeah more work," Molly replied, laughing it off."That and I'm designing your wedding dress."

"Ah, person lives are overrated," I shrugged.

"Says the girl that's getting married in September," Molly replied.

"Yes, well it took a long time, many screaming matches and tears to get us here. Believe me, it was not easy," I said back.

"Yes, I remember all of the phone calls," Molly sighed.

"Oh yes, sorry about those," I said.

"No, it was fine. You're my best friend. We're supposed to be able to call each other and completely lose it," Molly said. "So speaking of the wedding, we haven't talked about your dress yet."

"You just got here!" I protested.

"So?" she asked.

"Um… okay well we just want to keep it simple. Nothing too elaborate or extravagant," I answered, honestly.

"That seems like the theme of your wedding," Molly teased.

"It's me and Dean," I replied.

"Touché," Molly answered. The two of us exchanged laughter before someone else came up to our table.

"Molly Owens is that you?" the voice asked. We looked up to see Ethan standing above our table. A wide smile spread across Molly's face as she saw him and she got up out of the booth and hugged him.

"Hi! Ethan, wow, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. We haven't seen each other since… what high school? You look… incredible," Ethan said, looking her up and down. Was he checking her out?

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," Molly teased.

"So… what're you doing here?" Ethan asked. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing, I just… I'm surprised that you're here. You visiting?"

"Actually I'm jumping on the band wagon and I'm moving back. I kind of just showed up on Meredith' door step today so I'm guessing she didn't have the chance to tell you," Molly said. The two looked like they were wrapped up in their own world. I chuckled and a little and went back to reading the menu that I was already way too familiar with.

"Nope, she didn't tell me you were back. Well, is there anything I can get you?" Ethan asked.

"Right, food. I should probably look over the menu. It's been a while," Molly replied.

"Oh, right! Uh, yeah go ahead. I'm just going to uh, be over here. I'll leave you two-, if you need anything," Ethan said. I tried to stop myself from laughing as Ethan blushed.

"Right," Molly said back, blushing a little too. Ethan awkwardly went back to the counter as Molly sat back down in the booth.

"What?" she asked, as I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"He was so checking you out! And the two of you were blushing all over the place," I pointed out, teasingly.

She shrugged, "He's grown up nicely."

"Oh my God, you totally think he's hot," I called her out.

"Shh, Mer!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'll just let you know ahead of time that I approve," I said.

"No, it's not like that," Molly said back.

I shrugged, unconvinced, "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm going to get the rest of your stuff out of the car," I said to Dean. We were officially moving his stuff into my house.<p>

"It's okay, Mer, I've got it. It's not like I have that much stuff anyways," Dean hollered from the bedroom.

"No, I've got it," I said. I went out to the Impala and grabbed the last box of stuff. "Where do you want this?"

I went into the bedroom to see Dean unpacking some clothes and putting them into a drawer. This was real. We were really moving in together and we were really getting married. While I was ecstatic about it all, it was also starting to settle in that he was dying. Dean had said that if we broke the deal, Sam would die. Was there really any way out of this? It sucked being torn over this.

"On the floor is fine," Dean said.

"Okay. Hey do you mind if I help you?" I asked.

"Sure," Dean answered. I started to take out some stuff in the box until I came across a journal.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, oh, that's my dad's journal. You can look at it if you want to," Dean said. He seemed to be preoccupied with unpacking.

"Okay," I said, hesitantly opening the journal. I started reading the first page and John's familiar voice filled my head. It started after Mary's death. I started ready and I just kept reading and reading. Some of it was about hunting and others were about how he was feeling and his children. Honestly, I couldn't put the journal down. It was so honest and raw. It was interesting to hear all of it from John's point of view.

"Mer? Mer? Meredith?" Dean asked.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"You've been sitting on the floor for like thirty minutes just reading my dad's journal. I've read over some stuff and it's not that interesting," Dean said.

"Yes it is… it's… wow, I just never would've known," I said.

"Meredith, it's not a big deal. You don't have to read it or anything," Dean asked.

"No, no I want to," I replied. I was hooked.


	23. Actually, Cupid's Pretty Darn Smart

"_Brought Dean and Sam to Bobby's today. Caleb and Adriana's daughter is living with him. She and Dean locked eyes and I knew I was in for some hell…"_

"_Took Meredith hunting with me and the boys. She's good, she's got great instincts, she's intelligent and was good on this hunt since it had historical context but most of all, she's fearless. I was a little worried and Bobby would've killed me if anything had happened to her but everyone is alright. The only thing that worries me is Dean. He's falling in love with her. This could present some trouble…"_

"_I'm pulling the boys out of school and we're leaving Sioux Falls for a while. Dean and Sam need to get back on track. I don't feel so bad about helping separate the two. Their love is pretty extraordinary. They'll meet again, I can feel it…"_

"_I know Dean misses her a lot, but sometimes we need to make sacrifices…"_

"_I know I've raised Dean well. He's an excellent scam artist, ladies man, and loyal son. He turned 21 today. I'd take him out for a beer if I thought it'd be anything new to him…"_

"_I got another lead on the demon that killed Mary. Maybe the end is close. Maybe, when we get it, we'll resume normal lives. Or maybe we've just been hunters for too long…"_

"_Sam and I are fighting more and more. Maybe it's time I send him out on his own hunt. Give him some perspective…" _

"_Sam left for Stanford and I told him if he left, to not come back…"_

"_It's been nineteen years since Mary's death and I'm still trying to figure out how to cope…"_

"Meredith, you've been up all night reading that. Come to bed," Dean urged, comfortingly. He stood in the kitchen area in his boxers as he got a glass of water.

"Well when you stand there half naked, how can I say no?" I replied, smirking a little bit.

"Yes, I knew this would work," he said under his breath.

"I heard that," I called him out. "Sorry, I'm uh, I'm almost done. Just give me a couple more minutes?"

"Yeah. Why are you so wrapped up with that anyways? It's just my dad's journal," Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know it's interesting. It's a part of you and… I miss John. It's almost comforting to have his voice here."

Dean came over to me, "You know my dad talked about you in it."

"Yeah, I read it," I answered.

There was a shift in the air, "Just a couple more minutes okay? I miss you."

"Sure," I answered. I returned, curled up in my comfy living room reading chair, to reading John's journal. I only had a couple of pages left and wanted to finish it before I finally went to bed. If I married Dean and then lost him, would I end up like John Winchester?

The fear began to wash over me, creeping in to the smallest cracks, and I had to admit, I was starting to have a few doubts. John Winchester was right about his whole 'make no attachments' rule. Look where we had ended up. But at the same time, wasn't it worth it? I felt so torn about it all, at the moment.

The next morning I was up before Dean was and relieved. I silently got ready for the day, trying not to make too much noise so he wouldn't wake up. Before leaving, I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and left him a note by the bed. It read: Dean, I went out to run some errands. See you at home. Just call me or something if I'm not back when you get up. Love, Meredith. After that, I tiptoed to my car and started driving.

I ended up going to the Sioux Falls cemetery where we buried mom. She was born here and wanted to buried here. I hadn't gone to visit her in a while actually. I guess I wasn't a huge fan of the whole 'talk to your dead parents' but right now was a different thing. I approached her grave and laid a flower down.

"Hey Mom," I said. "I hope you're doing well and that you're up there with Dad."

"So uh, I guess I came to tell you that I'm engaged. His name's Dean. He's a Winchester, hah. I think you'd really like him. Anyways, uh, he's great and I love him, I do it's just, he made a deal with a cross roads demons. Yeah, I know you're probably rolling over in your grave now that I said that but it was to save his brother. Um, but yeah, he has a year to live and I just, I don't know, Mom. I just need a sign that what we're doing is right."

I jumped when I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me. I whipped my head around, ready to defend myself only to see a friendly looking man standing behind me. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a slim fitting navy shirt.

"Sorry, you must think I'm crazy," I said, awkwardly, trying to laugh it off.

"You asked for a sign, here I am," the man replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I'm a cupid," the man replied, extending his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his head but was still skeptical of his statement, "Did you just say that you were a cupid?"

"Yep, in the flesh," he replied.

"Okay, I've encountered a couple of cupids and the last one I saw was heavy and barely wore anything but a cloth diaper. What gives?" I asked.

"Way to go with clichés, Meredith. Yeah, Al likes to dress that way. Some of us choose to disguise ourselves normally," the Cupid shrugged.

"And what's your name?" I asked.

"Sutton," he answered.

"Well, Sutton, so… what? My mom sent you?" I asked.

"Not exactly. It's more like the order of the universe sent me to convince you to not run away from Dean," Sutton replied.

I sighed, "I'm not running away from Dean! It's not that I don't love him. I do. I really do. I'm just scared and after reading his dad's journal last night, well if John was here, he'd tell me to go. I just can't help but feel that maybe this marriage will just make things worse in the long run."

"That's what I'm here for," Sutton said, extending his hand for me to take it.

"Okay first, how do I know that you're not a demon disguised as cupid that'll kill me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to trust me," Sutton answered. I swallowed and then, hesitantly took his hand. I had no idea why I trusted him, but there was just something about him that made me think that he was alright.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're about to find out," Sutton answered.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get any words out, there was a flash and we were no longer in the cemetery anymore. I let go of Sutton's hand. I opened my eyes and we were in Bobby's living room.

"Are we-?" I asked, but Sutton put his hand over my mouth and pulled me behind a corner.

"Shh, we can't let anyone see us," Sutton hissed.

I nodded and the two of us peered over the corner, into the kitchen. I had to keep myself from gasping at the sight that I saw. What I saw was… impossible. I looked at Sutton with a confused look on my face. He motioned for me to focus on what was going on and so I turned my head. In the kitchen, was me, well, more like seven year old me and Bobby's was cutting up an apple for me at the counter.

"I got more red apples for you. I know how much you hate the green ones," Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby. I've just got to study some of my spelling words for tomorrow's spelling test and then I'll be finished with my homework," past me said, happily scribbling down definitions of the words I was looking up.

"Do you want any help?" Bobby asked, bringing the plate of apple slices over to me.

"Sure," past me replied contently.

"Now Meredith, I want to talk to you about something," Bobby started.

"What is it?" past me asked, swinging my legs back and forth underneath the table. I couldn't believe that I was watching this. Were we… time traveling?

"We're going to have a couple of guests for the next few days. John Winchester has two boys. One's your age and the other is about four years younger. John was a friend of your mom and dad's," Bobby started.

"He knew my mom?" past me asked, my eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Yes, I just want you to know that they're going to be staying with us a little bit and to be nice to them, not that you wouldn't be. They're on the road all of the time because they're dad is also a hunter," Bobby said.

"Okay, I'm going to run up to my room and get some flashcards so write my words on. Then can you test me?" past me asked.

"Sure, kiddo. You know, you're smart like your mom," Bobby replied.

Past me smiled, "I am?" I watched as the younger version of me's face lit up in excitement at just the sound of my mother's name.

"Yeah," Bobby replied.

Past me disappeared upstairs and there was a knock on the door. Sutton and I watched as Bobby let John, Sam, and Dean in. They were all exchanging hellos. Gosh, Sam and Dean were so young! Dean had his leather jacket on and of course he was acting 'too cool'. Sam was only three and was adorable. There were footsteps clunking against the steps as past me descended down the stairs.

"Bobby, I got the flashcards," Past me said. I watched as my younger self looked down at the flashcards and then back up, only to catch the eye of younger Dean. My younger self smiled as soon as I saw Dean.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," younger Dean replied.

"I'm Meredith."

"Dean."

"Wow, you must be Caleb and Adriana's daughter," John said. Before we could watch anymore, there was another flash and we were back in the cemetery.

"So a. Time travel? Really? And b. Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"You and Dean recognized something in each other from the beginning. Meredith, can't you see that this was meant to happen?" Sutton asked.

I sighed, "I know, I know and I still feel that way about him!"

"But you still seem unsure. Here, let me convince you," Sutton said, offering his hand to me. I took in a deep breath before taking his hand and there was another flash and we were gone.

"Oh no," I said as Sutton and I hid in a dark corner. It was the night that Stephen had cornered me at that party and had gone too far with whatever he was planning. I could hear noised from out of the dark room. I knew it was Theresa and Dean. Theresa giggled as he kissed her.

"Wait what's that?" I heard Dean asked.

"Nothing, don't you want me to show you a good time?" Theresa cooed.

"Hold on. It sounds like… someone is struggling," Dean pulled away from her and entered the dark room. Sutton and I huddled in the corner, trying not to be seen by anyone. Dean's eyes widened as he saw what was going on through the glass sliding doors.

"Where are you going?" Theresa asked, almost insulted. Dean tore the door open and I heard the younger version of myself scream and crumple to the ground. I heard the sound of punches and in a flash, we were in a mall.

"Wasn't so bad, huh?" Sutton asked.

I sighed, "Uh, are we-," I started.

"Shh, this is my favorite part," Sutton said, pointing in a direction. I turned my head to see the photo booth from the mall the day Dean and I first kissed. It was as if one of the walls was transparent because we could see straight through it. I guess that's cupid magic, for you.

"What? You get your kicks from watching two people make out?" I asked. I watched as younger Dean and the younger version of myself playfully posed for the camera and then that look that the two of us shared. I watched as we kissed and kissed like there was only way to tell each other how we felt.

"No, watching true love manifest itself," Sutton replied.

I sighed, "Okay, I get it." There was a flash, and we were back in the cemetery. I sat on the grassy area, Sutton following me. "Dean and I were meant to be together. I know that. I do. And I love him. I want for us to be together it's just-,"

"It's just what?" Sutton asked.

"It's just I'm scared!" I blurted out, shocking even myself. I took a moment to recover and then went on discovering how I felt. "When we're together… it's like magic. It's amazing and to think that we're going to have that and in a year, it'll be taken away? I'm afraid that… that I'm not strong enough to stand by him and watch him die. I'm afraid of him dying…" Tears sprung to my eyes and I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I know. But isn't that a part of love? You have that love. Why throw it away?" Sutton asked.

"I-, I'm not. It's not like I could ever walk away from Dean. But what about him? Shouldn't he be doing all the crazy things? It's his last year on earth and maybe I'm holding him back from having crazy one night stands and-," I started.

"Here, give me your hands. I need to show you something else," Sutton said.

"What?" I asked.

Sutton grabbed my hands and it was as if a montage of Dean and all of his one night stands invaded my mind. I was bothered to see him with all these other women. I mean, really! When he left, it took me a while to start dating again but apparently he had gone off and had all the sex that he wanted. I let go of his head and my eyes snapped open.

"Now what was the point of showing me that?" I exclaimed, out of disgust.

"Well how did you feel?" Sutton asked.

"Disgusted, disturbed… jealous," I replied.

Sutton nodded, "Dean thought that maybe, since he had to leave you that he'd be able to get you out of his head. He spent years sleeping with random women to hopefully find that spark that he found with you."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and glancing at him skeptically.

"I'm a cupid," Sutton shrugged.

I sighed, "I love him so much. I do. He… he makes my heart ache in a good way and every time he comes home or whenever I see him, I get those nervous, anxious, happy butterflies. I'll never question that."

"Then what're you still doing talking to me?" Sutton asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"You have your answers already. You have many blinking, neon signs pointing his direction," Sutton answered.

"It's obvious isn't it? Whether I'm shaking in my stance, I'm going to stand by him no matter what because… I've never loved anyone like I love him," I replied, almost as if I were admitting defeat.

"Exactly," Sutton answered.

"Well, thank you for this. Why did my mom, or God, or the angels or whatever send you anyways?" I asked.

"You'll find out in… several months. We have a reason for everything; a plan. The Lord has work for you," Sutton replied.

"What?" I asked, but he was gone in an instant. And right then, I knew I needed to be with Dean. I walked to my car and sped over to my apartment.

I unlocked the door and went in and found Dean sitting at the kitchen table, anxiously flipping through a newspaper.

"Hey, where have you been?" Dean asked.

"Are you ok? You seem anxious," I replied.

"I tried calling your cell about a billion times! I was worried about you. You were gone for a couple of hours," Dean said.

"Seriously? Oh, damn it. I left my phone here and it's on silent. I've been gone for that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, where were you?" Dean asked.

I sighed, "Do you want the truth?"

"Should I be worried?" Dean asked back.

I chuckled, "No. I was with a cupid."

"So I should be worried," Dean said.

"No, I uh, I actually went to go visit my mom's grave. I was just sitting there and talking… asking for sign. They sent me a cupid and he uh, took me on some journey of my past love so that I could get answers or whatever," I explained.

Dean shot me a puzzled look, "Answers for what?"

I sighed, choosing my words carefully, "Do you want the truth?"

"Don't I always?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "I'm scared, baby. Of this whole deal. Of marrying you and then losing you. I'm afraid that I won't be able to do it alone after you…"

"Oh, Mer," Dean sighed, coming over and pulling me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and closed my eyes, inhaling his scent and repeating over and over to myself to never forget the way he smelled.

"I want to marry you so badly but I'm just so afraid that things will be great and then in a heartbeat… it'll all be gone," I confessed. "If marrying me will make it hurt worse-."

"No. It won't. It's what I want. I love you, Meredith. I'd like to die knowing that I had someone other than Sam and Bobby and, I want to marry you. There's no one else I'd want to spend my last year with," Dean replied.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.


	24. Bribery

"So how's Sawyer?" Sam asked, as the two of us worked on painting one of the bare walls in Molly's store front lavender purple. I had gotten Ethan, Dean, and Sam to come help out at the storefront today and there were only a couple of more days until the opening.

"She's doing really well. She's out in LA now interning at a publishing company. Aw, I remember when you two used to best friends. Did you ever keep in touch?" I asked.

Sam sighed, "Uhhh, not really. I mean we did for a while but, you know how hard it is to keep up with someone long distance."

"Yeah, I get that. Are you okay with staying here and not hunting at stuff?" I asked, looking over at Sam.

Sam chuckled, "Of course. I mean, I feel like Dad would've wanted us to continue but… we killed the demon. We deserve a break right?"

"Yeah, and besides, you were always more into the normal life than Dean was," I pointed out.

"I was this close to it… before I came back. It's weird to think about it though. It just feels like centuries ago," Sam replied.

I nodded, "We never really get out, huh?"

"That's how it feels," Sam answered.

"What're you two crazy kids talking about?" a voice asked, wrapping his arms around me. I turned around and smiled at Dean, his arms still around my waist as I wrapped my arms around my neck.

"Nothing. What're you up to?" I asked.

"Well I just finished putting together that thing," Dean replied. I looked over at what he was talking about to see the taller open faced wooden closets where some of the clothes would go.

"Nice," I replied, kissing him quickly.

"Uh uh, you're not getting away that easily," Dean smirked. He pulled me in for a real kiss this time. I giggled and kissed him back. Dean slid his tongue in my mouth and I willingly let him in. In the background we could hear Sam coughing. I pulled away from Dean, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Sam," I said.

"Nope, I'm pretty used to it by now," Sam said, an uncomfortable look on his face. I glanced over at the door and Molly was wrapping up a conversation with yet another mover guy.

"Hey, why don't you pick up a paint roller and help us finish up this wall?" I suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me," Dean shrugged. I chuckled and then continued to paint the wall.

"Hey, can someone hand me a drill?" Ethan asked, working on another one of the open faced closets.

"Here, I got it," Molly said. "Oh, great! You can put that right over there. Thanks so much." She acknowledged the UPS guy as he began to bring a number of large boxes into the room. The poor girl had to multi-task like no other. The marble top counter had already been installed and almost all of the things she needed to run the story along with the inventory was coming in every day. "Here's the drill."

"Thanks," Ethan smiled at her.

"Hey, so do you want to show me how to use this thing?" Molly asked, turning on the drill and the squeaking in surprise of the loud power tool that she wasn't actually sure that she could control. Ethan laughed and grabbed the drill away from her and turned it off.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Yeah, you do not need to be handling power tools!" Ethan said, moving the drill away from her.

"Hey! Don't be sexist," Molly teased, hitting Ethan playfully.

"Well it's not my fault that girls can't handle power tools," Ethan shrugged.

I looked from Dean over to Ethan, "I heard that." Ethan looked back at me and stuck his tongue out at me. "Man child."

"Jealous," he shot back.

"Am not!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, children," Dean teased, putting an affirmative hand on my shoulder.

"You two crack me up. Okay, I think I've got it now," Molly said, reaching for the drill.

"No!" Ethan said, holding the drill away from her.

"Hey!" Molly giggled, reaching for it so that she and Ethan's faces were really close. She grabbed the drill and he tried to fight it away from her, playfully. I glanced at Dean.

"Are they flirting?" I asked, almost surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean said, looking at the two.

I shrugged, "Huh." I chuckled a little before going back to painting. 

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later<strong>

The little bell sounded as I pushed the door open to the La Joie de la Mode store open. That was the company that Molly worked for. I marveled at everything. The lights were bright, the clothes were already out and beautiful, and everything was done. It was amazing that only a week ago, the place had been an empty room in need of being fixed up.

"Wow, look at you. This place looks great," I gasped, walking right up to the counter where Molly was sitting on a stool behind it. "You really have brought big city fashion to a small town like Sioux Falls."

"Isn't it great? Ooh, and check this out! I want to show you the back room!" Molly said, excitedly.

"Okay," I said. She grabbed my hand and practically pulled me to the back room which was filled with tables and sewing machines. The walls were painted a deep navy blue that complimented the lavender color on the walls in the actual store. The back room had fabric lining the wall. It was a dream come true for her. "You must be dying."

"Oh, I am," she squealed. "To think that this all started out as a hobby for me and now… it's a career. This is crazy!"

"I know!" I said back.

"Want me to give you a tour?" Molly asked, hopeful that I'd say yes. And how could I say no?

"Of course!" I replied. I was excited for my best friend.

"So over here we have the more high fashion couture pieces," she said, then taking me over to a set of shelves, "And here are the more casual, affordable, day to day clothes. Here are accessories like shoes and bags and clutches and stuff."

"Nice," I smiled.

"And here… is the comfy night wear line. Kind of like Victoria's Secret PINK line, you know? Here is my dress line for La Joie, it's called 'Mon cheri", my love in French. Yeah, I had to go with the whole French motif. Oh and over here… this is my line for BCBG Max Azria. It's called 'M'."

"Ah! This is so exciting! You must feel really accomplished. I mean, look at the place. And you have two lines! That's huge," I exclaimed, hugging her.

"What're you doing here so early anyways? You're not even dressed," Molly said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I feel way under dressed right now." I glanced down at my jeans and t-shirt. "Are you going to get ready here?"

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea," Molly replied.

"Ah, well I'm here to buy something for your party. I thought it'd be best if I was wearing one of the designers clothes, you know, to promote the designer," I chuckled.

"Wow, free advertisement. I'm all for it. Speaking of, the dress will be on me. You're my best friend and-," she started.

"No! I'm buying the dress, Molly," I demanded, hoping it'd work.

"No! It's the least I can do," Molly said.

"You're already doing my wedding dress. Think of it as… an investment in your store," I replied.

She sighed, "I would rather you not but if you really want to-,"

"And I do. I want to help this store make it," I replied.

"Fine," Molly sighed. "And thank you. You've always been my number one fan when it came to this stuff." I nodded, browsing around her store and looking for a dress to wear to her party tonight. "God, remember when I first told my mom that I wanted to go into fashion instead of some kind of secure, sensible career?"

"Oh God, that was a nightmare. At least your dad finally stood up for himself," I said.

"I know right? Wait, I think I have the perfect thing," Molly said.

I looked at her and she clicked in her heels over to one of the racks that a white, strapless dress was hanging on. "What do you think? I think it'd be perfect on you!"

I gasped. The dress was stunning, "Wow, it's beautiful. Yeah, okay."

"Ah, this is so exciting! My first purchase," Molly squealed.

"I'm glad to be your first purchase," I said. I wrote her a check and she took it and handed me the dress in a nice bag lined and decorated interiorly with tissue paper. "Congratulations, Molly. This is truly amazing."

"Aw, thanks. Hey, you need to go home and get ready because the party is going to start soon and you better not be late," Molly warned, jokingly.

I chuckled, "Okay, I'm going. The place looks great, good luck, and tonight will be a huge success."

"Thanks," she chuckled.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she called, while returning to behind the counter.

I walked out of the store, got in my car, and went home.

I knew that I really did need to get ready for the grand opening of La Joie de la Mode, "the joy of fashion" or in other words, Molly's store. I came home to find Dean watching something on TV. I snuck in through the door and saw what Dean was watching. Dean turned around to look at me and then turned the TV off abruptly. He arranged himself in a comfortable and unsuspicious position on the couch.

"Hey, you're home. Did you find a dress?" Dean asked, smiling a little to throw me off.

"What were you watching?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Nothing," he shrugged innocently.

"Were you just watching Dr. Sexy M.D?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

Dean sighed in forfeit, "There was nothing else on. So don't we need to get ready for this party thing anyways?"

I laughed, "You were watching Dr. Sexy! Hah, this is great! Mr. I hate chickflicks was watching Dr. Sexy. Oh the irony."

"Just don't tell anyone okay?" Dean asked.

"I won't," I replied. I rolled my eyes and then started for the bedroom.

"Hey where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I have to go get dressed," I called from the bedroom, the door open. "And so do you!" I set down my shopping bag and pulled out the gorgeous white dress and laid it out on the bed.

"So what do I have to wear at this thing?" Dean asked, as I went into the bathroom and started to take off the makeup that I still had on. Once my face was clean, I started to apply some eye shadow.

"Uh… ooh, what about that light blue button down of yours and some khakis," I brainstormed. "Oh! And a tie!"

Dean sighed, "At least it's not one of those monkey suits."

I giggled, "You know you're going to have to wear one of those at our wedding." He groaned and I closed up my eye shadow, moving on to some eyeliner. "Unless, you know, you want to go casual. In that case we could always get married in jeans."

"Really?" Dean asked. I looked away from the mirror to give Dean and funny look. I then laughed.

"If you really want to," I said back, shrugging playfully.

"Nah, at least we're having a small wedding though," Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He began to take his shirt up and I bit my lip, trying not to stare. I coughed a little and then switched to mascara, stroking my eye lashes with the mascara wand, finishing up my smoky-eyed look.

I walked into the bedroom and Dean was buttoning up his shirt. I rummaged through my top underwear drawer, pulling out a nude strapless bra, "Did you find your pants?"

"Um, I think they're in the third drawer. Here, I'll get them," Dean said. He opened the drawer and I got the dress off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom again.

"Nice. A knife in your underwear drawer. God, could you get any hotter?" Dean smirked, pulling out my knife that I hid in the underwear drawer. The bathroom door was open and I had my back turned around to Dean as I stripped off my clothes. I turned my head to look at Dean and chuckled when I saw my knife.

"Well I figured that was the last place a demon would look," I replied, rolling my eyes a little. Dean was starting to stare as I threw my bra on the ground and put on the strapless bra. "Well, unless the demon was you."

"Hah, you're so right," Dean said, biting his lip.

"Dean just put your pants on," I rolled my eyes. I unzipped the dress and stepped into it, shimmying it up my hips and up to my chest. Dean chuckled.

"I can't help myself. A second ago you were half naked," Dean shrugged, innocently. I giggled and came back into the bedroom.

"Hey, will you zip me up?" I asked, turning my back to him and looking back at him. I had already zipped it mostly up but I couldn't get the last few inches.

"You bet," Dean said. He had a mischievous tone in his voice that made me nervous. I felt his hands against the zipper and instead of zipping it up, he began to zip the zipper downwards, pushing the fabric away and leaning down to kiss my neck and top of my right shoulder.

"I should've known," I giggled. "Dean! I said 'up', not 'off'. He put his hands on my waist, stopping me from escaping him. "Dean! Oh God…" I leaned my head back as he hit my sweet spot and moaned. I took his hands off of my waist, "Okay, okay! Hey, really, would you zip me up? Please." I then turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We can do this… later." I was speaking his language now. I looked up at him and batted my long, mascara coated eyelashes at him.

"How long do I have to wait?" he asked.

"Just until the party is over. But we will have all the time we want afterwards. I promise," I said. He smiled.

"You promise?" Dean asked.

I nodded, chuckling and rolling my eyes playfully at him. I turned around and held up my hair as he zipped up the dress. I stepped into my black heels and grabbed my purse and was ready to go.

"Hey, I'm pretty ready to go," Dean said.

"Me too," I said back. I grabbed a tie from the closet. "Oh hey, one more thing."

"What's the purpose of a stupid tie, anyways?" Dean scoffed. He was acting like a child and it was hilarious.

"This," I replied, smugly, tying the tie around his neck. I then pulled him in by his tie and kissed him hard. Dean bit his lip after the kiss and smiled at me.

"You're a little vixen in disguise, you know that?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, simply, "So I've been told." Dean chuckled and took my hand as we went out to the Impala.


	25. Molly's Store Opening

Dean and I walked into the store and everything was lit up and lively. It was like the whole town was here! Music was playing in the background and people all over the place – mostly women and their husbands – were browsing, looking at, and buying pieces in the store.

"Wow, Molly's really outdone herself here," Dean said, looking around the store.

"I know right? I came here and saw it earlier but never with this many people," I said back. "Hey, let's go say hi to Molly." Dean and I walked over to Molly who was talking to a reporter.

"Look at you! The whole town is here! Sioux Falls hasn't ever really had anything like this," I said.

"It's so crazy, right? People just started showing up. We've already had a ton of purchases already," Molly said.

"Nice! Congrats," I said.

"Hey, this is pretty cool, Molly," Dean added.

"That's Dean speak for 'he's impressed'," I translated. Molly and I chuckled.

"The dress looks great on you, Mer. Sorry, I didn't have anything for you, Dean," Molly said.

"Oh, no, this is for me too," Dean smirked. I laughed and then rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'm going to go get us a drink and talk to Sam."

"Okay," I replied. Dean walked over to the drink table where Sam and Ethan were both standing. I smiled at Molly and we exchanged happy looks.

"Wow, look at this. This is really insane. You've really outdone yourself, you know that?" I asked.

"Well thank you. You and Dean are so cute. And it's sweet that you two don't feel like you need to cling to each other all the time," Molly said.

"I know, I think that's one of the things that make us work. Both of us hate clingy-ness so if he wants to go be with Sam, he can go be with Sam. I know he hates these kinds of thing but I made him come," I chuckled. Molly and I talked a little more about the store and she asked how I was but I knew that she was busy being the best hostess at the moment.

"I see. Oh hey, I should probably go say hi to some people. I'll find you later?" Molly asked.

"Of course," I replied. "And Dean and I may cut out early, if that's okay with you. Once again, he's not a huge people person and I uh… I promised him I would… reward him for coming to this thing."

"Ah, using sex as leverage. I'll definitely make a note of that to use that next time whenever I'm persuading a man," Molly said back.

"Yep, it pretty much always works, especially with Dean," I answered.

She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Well he's a keeper."

"So true," I answered. I gave her another hug before walking over to see what Ethan, Sam, and Dean were up to. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, wow, you look beautiful," Ethan said, kissing my cheek.

"You too. Hah, so what're you three up to?" I asked, as Dean handed me a glass of champagne.

"Nothing. Just talking," Sam answered. Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulder, hugging me closer to him.

"About anything in particular?" I asked, looking up at Dean. He looked down at me and smiled that famous Dean Winchester smile.

"Nope," Dean replied. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously and he just shrugged.

"Hey, Ethan, did you ever end up buying the Jack's Mannequin record? I know how much we love Andrew McMahon," I asked.

"Oh God, what is this… sissy wannabe rock we're talking about here?" Dean scowled. I hit him playfully. "Ow!"

"You deserved it," I replied.

Ethan and Sam, I could tell, were thoroughly amused by Dean and I, "Yeah I did. Not as good as Something Corporate though. It's like… watered down Something Corporate. They barely even sound like it."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I liked a couple of songs off of the record though. Aw, do you remember when we went to their first show?"

"Yes! Ugh, and they were just so… alive," Ethan sighed, happily.

"Hey, I should take you to a show some time. Now, I know nothing can compete with your precious Led Zeppelin or Metallica and what not, but you'll just have to keep an open mind," I suggested, teasing Dean a little.

Dean shrugged, "I guess I wouldn't mind. Any excuse to go see some live music."

"So Sammy… see any girls you like?" Dean asked. I laughed, of course that's what he'd ask your brother. "I mean, I'm off the market, man. You have all the crazy one night stands for me." Dean noticed that I was glaring at him. "Not that I'm complaining, because baby, you and I, you know, we have great-." By now, both Ethan and Sam were laughing at Dean's idiocy and desperateness in trying to cover up for what he just said. Frankly, I was having a hard time not laughing.

"Dean, you might want to take your foot out of your mouth," Ethan coughed. "Just a bro-tip."

"Okay, I'm just going to stop talking now," Dean said.

I giggled, "You're fine, baby." I leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Oh, there's Tegan. Do you remember her? She's one of the teachers where I-, where I used to work. I almost forgot that I'm not teaching elementary anymore. You don't mind?"

"Not at all. You mind if I come?" Dean asked. I was almost surprised by his answer.

"Um, yeah, I mean NO, I don't mind," I replied. He was willing to come along with me to say hi to people he barely even knew and make small talk. He hated small talk! "You sure?"

"I'm positive," Dean replied. He took my hand and smiled at me reassuringly as he led the way over to Tegan, a former co-worker of mine.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, I didn't think I'd find you here," Tegan said.

"Oh, yeah, my friend Molly is kind of in charge of it all. And she's the designer for about two of the lines that you see in here," I replied.

"Impressive. Wow, your friend Dean is back, huh?" Tegan asked.

"Fiancé, actually," Dean corrected.

Tegan's eyes widened, "Congratulations to the two of you. Oh, Meredith, this is my husband Paul."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"You two," Paul replied. He then offered his hand out to Dean.

"Dean."

"Paul."

We talked to Tegan and Paul for a little bit and I had this strange, unfamiliar feeling. It felt like we were a normal couple which was strange. We were talking to other couples, making small talk, this was all so new to me and I bet it was just as weird, if not even weirder for Dean.

LINEBREAK

"Hey where's Dean?" I asked, going over to Ethan. I had been talking to a couple of people I knew and Dean had gone off to use the bathroom.

"You may not want to know," Ethan replied.

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled.

"Um, he's quote 'showing Sam how to do it'," Ethan replied, then pointing me the direction of Dean.

Dean was flirting with a picture perfect blonde girl that I know he'd usually go for. I could feel the jealousy boiling inside me. It was weird. One minute he was being sweet and the next… it didn't so much bother me that I felt threatened, just the fact that he was flirting with someone else.

"Huh. I can fix that," I said.

"Meredith, just don't rip her hair out. Actually, that'd be so interesting…" Ethan trailed off. I rolled my eyes at my friend. He always found some kind of entertainment in the silly things of my life.

"Don't worry. It's nothing like that," I replied. "Oh and bye. I'll probably be leaving right after I go talk to Dean."

"Should I be worried?" Ethan asked.

"Not at all," I replied, a smug look on my face. I strutted over to Dean and he smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Hey," he said, putting his arm around me. The girl raised her eyebrows at him, looking from Dean to me.

"Hey, baby. You ready to go?" I asked, seductively.

I then grabbed his tie, pulling him into me and crashing my lips against his. I easily slipped my tongue in his mouth and I could tell that Dean was surprised at how forward and willing on the PDA. Dean smiled into the kiss. He kissed me back but before he could deepen the kiss I pulled away, smirking. He glared at me as if to say 'tease'.

"As I was saying, the tall brunette guy over there, you should totally talk to him. I should uh, go. It was nice meeting you Crystal," Dean said, stammering.

"Oh, right. That's what you came over here for in the first place," she said, trying to cover up her agitation.

"Yep. See ya," Dean said.

He then grabbed my hand and practically sprinted out of the store. The minute we got into the Impala, Dean was attacking me with his lips. He kissed my lips, my neck, fumbling with the zipper on my dress. His hands groped every inch of my body as I desperately tried to strip off his clothing. He sat in the driver's seat as we threw clothes into the backseat. I straddled him in his seated position and it was like we just couldn't get enough of each other.

"Damn baby, that was good. I think I like this jealous side of you," Dean sighed, as we finally finished. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hair in a ruffled mess. Strands of it stuck to my face and Dean wiped them away.

"I was not jealous!" I defended.

"You so were. I should flirt with other women in front of you more often," Dean smirked. I smacked his arm.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed.

"Never do that again. It was not nice. Although what we just did… damn," I said. I bit my lip, pressing my forehead against Dean's and he smiled at me. Dean was genuinely happy and it made me happy to see him like that. It also made me happy that I helped make him feel that way – at least I hoped I was a contributing factor.

"How about we get out of here? Go home? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Sounds wonderful."

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Hey, you need help with anything?" Ethan asked, as Molly began to refold some clothes on one of the clothes counters.

"No I'm almost done here. You know, you didn't have stay here with me," Molly said, smiling at Ethan. She had to admit, she was very attracted to him.

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay. You being the last one here probably was such a great idea. Can't have you robbed!" Ethan said.

Molly chuckled, "Well thank you for considering my safety." she replied, playfully.

"So uh what ever happened between you and Cole?" Ethan asked, curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, you're fine," Molly said. She shrugged. "I don't know, after our freshmen year of college, I think we both just realized that we were growing apart and that it was time to end it."

"Sorry to hear about that," Ethan said.

"And you and Lacy?" Molly asked.

"We ended it that summer before college. It was a good, clean break up. If you can even describe break ups that way," Ethan replied.

Molly smiled. This boy made her laugh. She hadn't met a good guy like Ethan at all in New York. She couldn't help but have these feelings… but it felt so weird. It was Ethan! I mean, she had never noticed him because she had been dating Cole in high school but he was also Meredith's best friend. How would she even feel about it?

"Well thanks for staying. I'm going to lock up though so if you're not doing anything… we could go for ice cream or something?" Molly suggested.

Ethan smiled, "That sounds great."

"Okay," Molly replied. Molly and Ethan both walked out of the store and Ethan waited as Molly turned around to lock the door. She put the keys in her purse and turned around to find Ethan inches away from her face. "Um… hi."

"Hi," Ethan said. His eyes flickered to her lips and then back up to her eyes. What the hell? She then closed the distance between them and kissed him. And to her surprise, Ethan kissed back. He pulled her in closer to him. "So uh, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but… I have ice cream at my place."

"No, not at all. That sounds… perfect," Molly smiled.


	26. Shopping & Secrets With Molly Owens

I turned off the coffee machine and stood on my tip toes to reach two mugs off of the cabinet shelf. I picked up the pitcher of coffee and poured myself a cup.

"Morning," Dean said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and my hands traveled to his arms, keeping them in place.

"Good morning to you too," I replied, happily.

"So what's for breakfast?" Dean asked. He had this uplifted, on the go kind of spirit that I rarely saw in him.

"Um… coffee and cereal so far," I replied. "What's with you? You're… incredibly peppy this morning which is not like you."

"What? Can't a guy enjoy the perks of life? It's a beautiful day, I've got a beautiful fiancé, and the day's just begun," Dean replied, shrugging it off. His voice was at a booming, happy pitch. I chuckled.

"Of course you can, baby," I replied. I leaned in and then kissed him slowly and romantically, enjoying the kiss.

"Now that's the kind of 'good morning' I like," he smirked, pulling away.

"Mhm," I smirked back. I sighed and then took my coffee to the table, my cereal already sitting there. There was newspaper on the table that I had already put down, waiting for me. I picked up the front page and began reading. Dean shortly joined me. "Hey, so we finally set a date."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yep. I talked to the person that books the garden and they agreed on September eighteenth. How crazy is that?" I asked back.

"What? The fact that we're getting married or that we have an official date set for it?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "Both." We exchanged a small laugh before returning to breakfast. "So I'm going shopping with Molly."

"Don't you already have enough clothes?" Dean scowled. "Or is it shoes this time?"

"Don't stereotype me!" I demanded, playfully.

"Just sayin'," Dean defended.

I rolled my eyes, "No, there are a couple of things I want to get for the apartment. Another rug for the bathroom maybe… towels. It's not just me living here, you know."

"Oh right, I live here too," Dean said.

"This is true," I said back.

"Alright, well when do you think you two will be done?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"No reason. Listen, I'll probably go over to Bobby's and spend some time with Sammy. But call me when you're done. I have a surprise for you," Dean replied, a mischievous grin on his face. What did he have up his sleeve?

"A surprise?" I asked, cocking my head to the side curiously.

"Yep. That is for me to know and for you to find out… much, much later," Dean smirked.

"Ugh, Dean. You're killing me!" I groaned.

"Trust me, you'll like it," Dean said.

I sighed, "I guess I'll wait then. I'm going to go get dressed and go meet Molly. Tell Bobby and Sam I said hi."

"Will do," Dean said.

I got up and went into our bedroom and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean flip the newspaper around so that he could read it. He picked up an article curiously and began to scan it. I, on the other hand, began to get ready for the day. I picked out something for me to wear and then washed, my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I put on a little make up and I was ready to go.

"Alright, I'll see you later," I said, slinging my purse over my shoulder and starting for the door. Dean raised his eyebrows as soon as he saw me. "What?"

"You look hot," he smirked.

I bit my lip, "We'll talk it over later."

He chuckled, "Indeed."

I giggled, rolling my eyes, "Stay out of trouble."

"Can't count on it," he answered. I left the apartment, taking a key with me, and then made my way to my car so that I could go meet Molly.

The two of us ended up meeting at the Sioux Falls mall because I knew a lot of the stuff I needed I could get a department store. Then, we'd probably just enjoy looking around the mall – just for fun. Neither of us really needed anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to be doing this with Dean? I mean, it's your apartment," Molly asked.

"Of course. Dean hates these kinds of things anyway. Besides, I'd much rather be doing this with my best friend… and my maid of honor," I replied, trying to hide my smile as I delivered the good news. I happily awaited her response.

Molly gasped and she turned to me, "Really?"

"Yes! I talked it over with Sawyer and she totally understands. You and I have been best friends for so long… And you were there during the good and the bad for me. Yes, I want you to be my maid of honor. If you'll take it," I said.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God! I'd love to," Molly replied.

"You seem surprised," I pointed out.

"I know, but it's still nice to hear," Molly smiled. I hugged her.

"Yeah, Dean and I talked about it and we want you to be the maid of honor. Sam is the best man… of course," I said, carrying on the conversation.

"Ah, I still can't believe you're getting married! I mean, it was bound to happen at some point but it's just nice to see you this happy again," Molly said.

"Aw, thanks," I said back, smiling at her. I turned my attention to the next shelf that we were looking at. "So what's up with you? How have you been?"

"I've been good. It's been a week since the store opening so things are finally starting to die down. Surprisingly, business in Sioux Falls has been great," Molly replied.

"Yeah, you're store opening was fantastic!" I complimented.

"Thanks," Molly said. "And uh, I had breakfast with Ethan this morning… right before I came over to meet you." There was a sense of hesitancy, fear, and guilt in her voice. I didn't want to call her out on it though. If she wanted to tell me what was going on, she told me.

"Ethan… huh, you two have been hanging out a lot lately," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Molly answered. Well, so much for that.

"Hey, I can't decide between the lighter blue or the purple sheets. Or maybe I should go for a different color… or a pattern," I said. I couldn't decide at all!

"Woah, slow down, girl," Molly teased.

"Hm, maybe we need a third opinion. Which ones do you think Dean will like?" I asked, running my hand over the soft fabric of one of the sheets that were folded up. They were soft. I just needed to pick a color.

Molly shrugged, "Whichever ones you're naked in."

I laughed, "This is true. Dean definitely likes naked."

It was now Molly's turn to laugh, "So uh, speaking of naked… I slept with Ethan."

"You what?" I exclaimed, turning my attention away from the sheets and looking at her. Well, this was a curveball. I did not at all see this one coming.

She bit her lip, "It was after the store opening. We got to talking and went back to his apartment and… I don't know things just happened. And we've kind of been seeing each other this past week. That's why we've uh, why we've been so close…"

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You're not mad, are you?" Molly asked.

I sighed and smiled, "No, not at all! Caught off guard? Yes. But not mad at all! I'm shocked but frankly, I should've seen this coming. You two were flirting like… every time you were around each other. Aw, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I was a little nervous. I thought maybe, I don't know, he's your best friend and that could get weird or messy or something," Molly answered.

"No, not at all. Like I said before, go for it. He's a great guy and he'd be lucky to have you. I think you guys go well together. I'm happy for you. The both of you sound like you, previously were in romantic ruts. This could be goof or you two," I said back, instantly warming up to this idea.

Molly sighed with relief, "Oh this is such a relief. I kept playing scenes over and over in my head and each time ended badly. I don't know why I thought you'd be mad!"

"I don't know why you did either. Oh wait, maybe it's because you worry too much," I teased.

"I know, I know," Molly chuckled.

"So are you two dating now?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't see why we have to label it," Molly said.

"Huh," I sounded.

"I know, but we just want to enjoy what our relationship is. We haven't exactly talked about that yet. I mean, I hadn't even told you before today!" Molly said.

"True. Well… do you want to be official or anything?" I asked.

"I think so, yeah," Molly smiled.

"Aw," I said, noticing how much she liked him. I could already tell.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," I said, coming into Bobby's house. Bobby was polishing up one of his guns while Dean and Sam were just sitting on the couch. Sam lightly flipped through a book while Dean had a beer in his hand.<p>

"Hey, Meredith," Sam smiled, politely.

"Hey, kiddo," Bobby said.

"Hey, babe," Dean greeted. I smiled at how each name that each guy had called me was very telling on our relationship. "How was that shopping thing with Molly?"

"Good. I ran home and put everything there before coming over here. What're you guys up to?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied, innocently. Damn, he was really good at the whole puppy love thing. It was hard for me to suspect anything from him.

"Bobby, you just finish up a hunt?" I asked.

"Yup. Pretty good one too," Bobby replied. Dean shifted on the couch uncomfortably. "But you boys shouldn't worry about anything. It was uh, easy, taken care of."

"Right. So uh, Meredith, do you think we could go for a walk? I thought we could uh, talk about something," Dean asked, standing up. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, well don't be too long. The storm clouds look really strong," Bobby said.

"That's insane. It was beautiful out this morning and now it's about to rain," Dean sighed, impatiently.

"Welcome to summer in Sioux Falls," Bobby replied, apathetically before returning to his gun.

"See you, Sam," I said.

"You too. The both of you," Sam replied.

"Later, Sammy," Dean said, before taking my hand and leading me out the front door. We hurried down the front steps and Dean led me into the salvage yard.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, as we got into the salvage yard.

"Not here. Follow me," Dean said, cryptically. I held on to his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, you dork," Dean teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and Dean chuckled. We walked to the end of the salvage yard and then some. I gasped as soon as I saw the surprise awaiting me. We were back in the meadow behind Bobby's house that Dean and I went to every so often back in high school. It was the place we had said goodbye and there were two blankets, one on top of the other, and a paper bag.

"Surprise!" Dean said, flailing his arms in a somewhat presentational way.

I smiled, "Oh, I love it. It's our spot, Dean. You remembered."

"Aren't you proud of me?" Dean asked.

"Yes," I said back. "So did you want to talk about whatever you wanted to talk about or was that just a ploy to get me out here with you?"

"A little bit of both," Dean replied, simply. The both of us sat down on the blanket and situated ourselves.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but let's just say this conversation involves our mouths but no words," Dean smirked.

I giggled and then crawled onto his lap, "Gladly, Mr. Winchester." I then leaned in to kiss him. I kissed him again, and again and again. "Is that thunder?" The loud booming sounds echoed in the background.

"Yeah, I guess Bobby was right. It is about to storm. Well, you should eat your sandwich so it doesn't get wet and then… how about we finish this conversation?" Dean winked at me. I laughed.

"Sounds great," I replied. Dean and I just talked and laughed as we ate our sandwiches. I loved being with Dean. We just connected. I felt like I could sit there and talk and laugh with him about anything. It was like we could bring up anything – something as simple as the color purple – and yet we could talk for hours.

"You know, a respectable teacher like you shouldn't be wearing something like this. It's too sexy," Dean smirked, playing with the hemline of my skirt.

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess that's why all of those horny high school boys'll have crushes on me," I teased.

"And you know what jealousy does for our sex life," Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. The two of us laughed and I pressed my forehead against his as we stared into each others' eyes.

"So how about that conversation?" Dean asked.

"Which one?" I asked, playing dumb.

"This one. It sort of went like this," Dean replied, kissing me slowly and passionately.

I kissed him back and deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around my neck and pressing my body against his. His right hand traveled to my waist, keeping my body in place against his while his other hand steadied us on the ground, as he led me to down to the blanket. The thunder echoed again and it began to rain little droplets of rain. As our kiss got hungrier and hotter, the rain got harder.

Soon, clothing was being removed and Dean and I were at it again. It was different this time though. We had had angry sex, long, slow, seductive sex, fast, turned on sex, but this by far was the greatest. We were making love. It was more like our first time.

"S-so close," I stammered. "Dean…"

"Oh shit. Fuck… Meredith… fuck…"

Dean tangled his fingers with mine. His finger brushed past my engagement ring. He buried his face in neck, leaving kisses on my neck, my jaw and finally up to my lips. And with one thrust, we both came. We breathed heavily as we rolled over and began to put our clothes back on.

"You know, I think we've gotten really good at this," I said, smiling a little.

"Well, we have been sleeping together since we were sixteen," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, with a huge gap in between then and now," I pointed out.

Dean chuckled, "And it's a damn shame."


	27. First Day Of School

July flew by and August was halfway over. I wasn't quite sure how time had flown by so quickly, but I guess we were busy with the wedding. Dean was still getting adjusted to his life of normalcy and had even gotten a job at a garage nearby as a mechanic. I, on the other hand, was about to start my new job teaching high school English at my old high school – which was going to be weird seeing as I was student, and now would be a teacher there.

I put on a black dress with a black scoop neck dress with t-shirt-like sleeves and pockets. Towards the bottom of the dress, there were little squares printed on it. I went through my morning routine to find Dean already making breakfast. That was a sight I thought I'd never see. I walked over to him and kissed him, full on. He smirked into the kiss and kissed me back right before I pulled away.

"Good morning to you too," he said, turned on.

"Sorry, I uh, thought for a second I was dreaming. I just thought maybe I'd-, never mind. I'm impressed. You've managed to make breakfast without actually burning the apartment down," I replied, changing the subject halfway through the sentence, teasing Dean.

"I thought you'd be proud of me," Dean shrugged.

I chuckled at his fake arrogance, "I won't lie. I am."

"Well I thought I'd make you breakfast for your first day of teaching high school," Dean said, coming over to the breakfast table with two plates. I got up out of my chair.

"Hey, I can get the coffee," I offered.

"No, no, no!" Dean said, stopping me. "I've got it. The least I can do as your husband to be is get you coffee. You'll need it. You have to teach a bunch of teenagers that don't even care about English."

I rolled my eyes, "What, like you, Dean?"

"Exactly," Dean smiled, satisfied.

I chuckled, "Well thank you… for breakfast and coffee… and serving me."

Dean placed my coffee mug in front of me but remained near me, "Well don't I get my tip?"

I tugged on the front of his shirt and brought him down to me, "I think this should be enough." I kissed him slow and teasingly and I could feel Dean's lips curl into a smile as he kissed me back. One short kiss and then I pulled away. "After all, the service was pretty damn good."

"I'd like to say so myself," Dean replied. I giggled and got to eating my breakfast.

"Dean, this is great!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"See! I'm not entirely incompetent," he smiled, triumphantly. "I'm glad you like it, baby."

"It's great. Thanks," I smiled. I had an amazing husband to be. And honestly, I really couldn't wait until he was my husband. "So… the wedding is in a couple of weeks. You're not chickening out yet, right?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

I chuckled, "I'm just teasing you. I just never took you as a one woman guy… you sure you still want to get married?"

"I can't wait to be married to you, Meredith," Dean assured. I bit my lip, smiling a little and looking down. He was really serious about this which kind of shocked me but was also really nice to see that he really loved me. "Well, what about you? Come on, you're marrying a hunter and a mechanic for God's sake! You can do so much better than me, Mer."

I shook my head, "No. Just you. I love you, Dean and no one's made me feel the way you do. Sorry, it's cheesy, but it's true. I don't give a damn whether you're a mechanic or a hunter or… a doctor. You're just perfect."

"How'd I get so lucky?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I must've been out my mind," I teased.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I apologized. "Thanks for this, though, Dean. Breakfast and… you're being so sweet to me." I then began to laugh.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You are so trying to get laid," I laughed.

Dean shrugged, "What? A man can't do something sweet for his fiancé without being accused of wanting sex? I'm offended."

I giggled, "I'm just saying. Next you're going to send me flowers."

"Yeah, a bouquet of flowers and you're totally on your back," Dean smirked.

My jaw dropped, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"I'm just saying, baby," Dean shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe you think I'm that easy!"

"Nah, Mer, I'm just screwing around with you. You aren't that easy… although I guess you are when it comes to me," Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean," I groaned. He chuckled and then got up to clear the table. "No, let me help you! I've got my plate. You've done enough for me."

Instead of replying with words, Dean just turned me around, crashing his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss by placing my free hand on his neck, running my fingers over it and then bringing him close to me.

"Alright, I've got to get to work and so do you. I'll see you at home." I pulled away reluctantly from Dean.

"Mm, five more minutes," Dean said, taking the plate from my hand and placing it in the sink. He then backed me up rather hard against the counter and kissed me. I giggled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"I don't know if I have five more minutes. I should be early. I'm the teacher," I said, in between kisses or whenever I could actually get a word in as Dean attacked my lips.

"Hm… I've always wanted to sleep with a teacher," he smirked.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, as a giggled followed and he kissed my neck. I gasped. "So you are trying to get laid."

"I can't help it if I want to have sex with my beautiful," he started, his faced buried in my neck, nipping, sucking and kissing the skin. "Smart, sexy, fine ass fiancé."

I giggled, "Dean, we have time when I get home. I can't do this right now." I tried to push his hands away from me but my body was screaming for me not to. "Dean, seriously, stop." He looked up at me. "You know, now I'm going to go to work with a hickey on my neck and all of my students will know what we did."

"Then let them know!" Dean replied.

I chuckled, "Dean, I really have to go. I'll see you at home and uh, we can finish this later." I shook my head as he finally let me go and I collected my tote bag that had my stuff in it. Today was the first day so we would just be going over the syllabus and doing the whole 'getting to know you' stuff.

"If you must," Dean groaned.

I was almost out the door when I turned around, "I love you and uh, don't change out of your uniform when you get home."

"You like the uniform?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's my opportunity to fulfill that hot mechanic fantasy. Love a man in a uniform," I said, seductively.

"Damn, my baby is good," Dean said.

"Mhm. I'll see you later," I said back. I shook my head, laughing before finally closing the door, my house key in my bag.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Miss Summers and I'm really excited to be teaching 11th grade English this year. I don't' know if any of you know this but I actually went to this school… about ten years ago. Wow, I'm getting old," I said. The students laughed and it was a comforting thing for me, to know that I was at least a little bit breaking the ice.<p>

"I loved English when I was in high school and I want to provide you that same experience. We have some great books to read this year," I continued.

"I did both my undergrad and graduate degrees at Syracuse in upstate New York. I got a job in New York City as a student teacher after that and then the year after, fulfilled a position at the same school. I actually just moved back here to Sioux Falls last year to teach at the elementary school so this will definitely be a whole new experience. Does anyone have any questions?"

A boy raised his hand. "Yes? And what's your name?"

"Mitch and I don't understand why we have to read some of these books. Last year we read some really dumb ones," Mitch explained.

"Well, honestly? Some of them are on the required list for the state. Others are the ones that I chose that I feel like we could really dig deep into the text," I answered.

"Okay," Mitch said back.

A very familiar blonde girl raised her hand. When she looked up, I smiled at her, "Hi, Blake." Blake smiled back at me and gave me a little wave, her blonde wavy curls lying perfectly against her shoulders.

"Hi, um, so how much homework will we be getting a night?" she asked.

"Well, most homework will be reading assignments. I know I always hated those classes where your homework was to fill out some kind of chart. If those work for you, then great, but I feel like most of that is busy work so I guess all I can say is thirty to forty-five minutes a night, depending on how fast you read.

We ended up going around the room just introducing ourselves and I had a lot of fun relating myself to the students. I think they opened up to me too. This was going to be a pretty good year. I guess that was the plus side of teaching kids about ten years younger than you, as opposed to seven year olds. I wanted to give these kids an adult that wasn't too much older than them that they could trust.

"Alright great. Well, get all of your syllabi signed and bring it back tomorrow. It's an easy homework grade so I wouldn't turn it in late if I were you. See you tomorrow and make sure to bring your books," I reminded as the kids filed out of the class room. I sighed. As much as I loved my second graders, I had missed teaching high school.

Before my last period class, I got a text message.

**Dean: Can't stop thinking about you.**

**Meredith: Shouldn't you be working?**

**Dean: I'm on my break! Jesus, woman. **

**Meredith: Hah, well, I only have one more class before I'm out. I'm probably going to stay a couple of minutes after school just in case any kids want to come talk to me and then I'll be home. When do you get off?**

**Dean: Whenever you're getting me off ;)**

**Meredith: Dean…**

**Dean: Sorry, I'll save it for home.**

**Meredith: Thank you.**

**Dean: That dress looked so great on you this morning.**

**Meredith: Oh, look at the time! Class starts in two minutes and kids are already coming in. I don't want to be one of those hypocrite teachers texting during class. Love you.**

**Dean: Love you too.**

I shook my head chuckling and put my phone back into my purse. Only one more class period before I could get home and see Dean.

* * *

><p>I got home from the school, half expecting Dean to push me up against the wall right then and now. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his feet propped up against the table but immediately jumped up when I came through the door. I smirked to see him still in his mechanic jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath, peeking out. He wore his favorite pair of boots.<p>

"How was your first day?" Dean smiled, getting up and coming over to me.

"It was great. I think the kids and I are really going to get along well. I think the most I want though is for them to really care about the books we read. Even if they hate certain books, at least their caring," I replied.

"Did you already assign them homework?" Dean asked.

"They have to get their parents to sign a piece of paper but other than that no. We start reading our first book tomorrow though," I replied.

"What book?" Dean asked.

"The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain," I answered.

"Oh yeah! I remember that book. That kid was a little bad ass!" Dean exclaimed. I chuckled and then kissed him.

"I missed you today," I said.

"Yeah?" he smirked.

"Don't look at me like that," I said back.

"Like what?" he asked, biting his lip and looking me up and down.

"The way you are now! You're practically undressing me with your eyes!" I accused.

"Well this morning you did say we could finish what we started. And you know I always have to finish what I started, baby. I am not a quitter," Dean said, slowly backing up against a wall and pressing himself against me.

I moaned, "Well, I guess we will. I don't like to go against my word."

"That would be bad. Aren't teachers supposed to be honest anyways?" Dean asked, leaning down, his lips inches away from mine, teasing me.

"Yep. So I guess… I mean, I kind of have to," I said. I leaned forward but he leaned back, pulling away from me. "Tease."

"Now you know how I feel," Dean said. I just rolled my eyes and turned us around so that he was against the wall. I took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"No more games. Enough of that, Dean," I said, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. I straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him.

"You know I love it when you take control," Dean whispered in my ear seductively. And that was just enough to get me going.


	28. Back To School Shopping & Baby Names

I have survived my first week as a high school English teacher at Sioux Falls High and was looking forward to the following week. The kids actually seemed to be pretty interested in what I was teaching and liked the book we were reading. There were those reluctant kids but even they seemed a bit interested.

"So why are do we have to go back to school shopping again? School has already started," Dean asked as we skimmed the aisles of Target.

"Because now I actually know what I'll need. Oh come on, Dean. It's fun! I don't need that much anyways," I said, trying to coax Dean into the spirit of back to school shopping. My eyes widened as we finally hit the back to school section at Target.

"You're like a kid in a candy store when it comes to this stuff!" Dean exclaimed, laughing at my child-like nature when it came to school supplies.

"Back to school shopping was my favorite part about school. I mean, for some people it was the clothes but for me it's the college ruled composition books, the good pens that your parents never buy you, the smell of new books," I sighed in happiness.

"You're such a dork, you know that?" Dean chuckled.

I shrugged, "That's why you love me."

"It's true," Dean replied. I picked out a couple of composition books and flipped through them. "Hey, I'm just going to be over here."

"Okay," I nodded, then returning to my hunt for school supplies.

I put the composition notebooks in my little hand held basket along with a package of good pens, some mechanical pencils, and highlighters. The school had given me grade books and I already had folders that I could keep my students' work in along with material that I needed. I was ready to go. Well, that was quick. Now all I had to do was find Dean so I could check out and leave.

"Dean what're you doing?" I asked. I peered into the aisle he was in and he just happened to be in the toy section. "Of course."

"Hey, these GI Joes are pretty cool. You know, we should buy them," Dean grinned, his face lit up.

I chuckled, "And what exactly are you going to do with those GI Joes, Dean?" I gave him an amused look that said 'you're being ridiculous'.

He sighed, "Good question. Maybe next time." Dean put the bucket of GI Joes back on the shelf and met me. I kissed him slowly and romantically.

"I'm really good at convincing people to not buy stuff," I bragged, playfully.

"Yeah, especially if it ends like that," he smirked.

I giggled, "Alright, I'm ready to go if you are. Do you need anything else?" Dean and I began walking in stride as we walked towards the checkout counters.

"Nope, I don't think so," Dean said. "Oh hey! That's cool!" Dean exclaimed, breaking the path to go look at something else.

"Dean," I groaned, laughing a little. "Come on. I thought you said you were done."

"I never said that!" he defended.

"You're such a goofball," I teased.

"Hey, you're going to have to deal with my goofball-ness for the rest of your life when you're married to me," Dean smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispered seductively in my ear.

"Dean!" I squealed. "Not in public." He began to tickle my sides and I laughed, trying to push his hands away from me. "Dean, quit it!"

"I'm sorry," a voice said, from another aisle over. Dean and I practically sprang apart as a woman carrying a baby strapped to her chest in one of those baby carrier-things walked into the aisle that we were in. "I don't mean to eavesdrop or anything but did I just hear you say that you were getting married soon?" She shot us a friendly smile.

"Uh, yeah, we will be. September eighteenth, actually," I responded. I was blushing like mad because of the fact that Dean had just been tickling me in public.

"Well congratulations. My husband and I just got married two years ago," the woman said back. "I'm Caree."

"Meredith."

"Dean."

"Wow, well good luck to you both. You seem very happy together. Marriage is such a great thing. You think that spending forever with someone will be hard but let me tell you, the first year of marriage flies by. Soon enough, you'll be having kids of your own, starting a family and before you know it, little William will be off to college. You have a lovely life ahead of the both of you. Congratulations," Caree said. Dean and I exchanged glances, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, uh, thanks," Dean said.

"Sorry for barging in. I'll leave you two to your shopping," Caree said, smiling and then going her separate way.

There was an awkward silence between Dean and I after she had left. Most of the time we could forget about Dean's deal but both of us knew that we had to snap into reality. It wasn't fair. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the woman and her baby. I wanted all of those things with Dean that she was talking about but he only had a year left. I took a deep breath, even though my heart was breaking inside. Dean coughed.

"So uh, you want to go pay for the stuff?" Dean asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Sure, sounds great," I replied, smiling at him weakly. We were never going to be able to avoid this.

I paid for my school supplies and then we went back home and had a nice, relaxed dinner.

"Hey Dean, I kind of promised Ethan I'd go visit him at the hospital. Is that okay with you?" I asked. Why was I asking him permission? It's not like he owned me. But for some reason I wanted to ask him.

"Sure, yeah. I'll probably just hang around here for a bit," Dean said.

I nodded and leaned in, kissing him once, "See you later, babe."

"You too," he said.

I gathered my purse and my coat and headed out the door. I got into the comet, turned it on, and went to the hospital where Ethan worked. I rarely ever visited Ethan at the hospital but he was there a lot. He had the strangest hours too. I got out of my car, into the elevator, and up the third floor where he said he would meet me. I sat in the lobby and flipped through a magazine.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I turned around and smiled as soon as I saw Ethan.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much. I just got out of surgery. What have you been up to?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing. Just had dinner with Dean," I replied.

"How's that going for you? Jesus, I can't believe that you two are getting married in three weeks. It feels like just yesterday you were telling me that you finally kissed for the first time!" Ethan sighed.

"I know, right? I can't even believe we're getting married. But I'm happy about it. I can't wait to be Dean's wife… after all this time! Hah, I honestly didn't think this would ever happen," I admitted. I was still in shock that we were getting married but I was had been happier than ever.

"Mrs. Dean Winchester. It has a nice ring to it," Ethan nodded.

I chuckled, "I guess it does. Speaking of relationships, how are you and Molly? I think I'm still in shock that you two are dating. It's just weird because you were with other people during high school and now you're seeing each other."

"Quite the unlikely couple, huh?" Ethan asked. I nodded. "We're doing well. I guess I really never got to know her well enough in high school. She's a sweet girl… and funny."

"Yeah, Molly is hilarious!" I agreed. "But I'm glad you two are happy together. Before, it seemed like both of you were very focused on your careers. You go well together."

"Thanks. Speaking of careers, how was the first day of high school all over again?" Ethan asked.

I chuckled, "It really does feel like I'm back except for the fact that my old teachers are now my coworkers which still kind of weirds me out. The kids are great though! I'm actually kind of surprised. I mean, there are the good kids that want to learn, but even some of the football player thug-like guys pay attention sometimes!"

"Well… you know why, right?" Ethan asked.

"Because I'm a good teacher?" I guessed, hopefully.

"Because you're hot," Ethan replied.

"Ethan!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's true. Hey, if I had a hot English teacher I sure would've paid attention in that class," Ethan shrugged.

"Ugh, you're such a guy," I rolled my eyes, groaning. A nurse walked by with a baby in her arms on the way to the infant center. I sighed, looking at the baby in envy.

"I'm sure Dean's freaking out about all of those high school boys… he always was the jealous type," Ethan teased.

I knew exactly how to get him back for bring that up, "He jokes about it. Besides, jealous does great things for our sex life."

"Ohh," Ethan groaned. "See, I really didn't need to know that."

"That's what you get," I said, smugly, in an 'I told you so' tone.

"Look, I really don't want to know about how you two go all animal planet on each other twenty four seven," Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

"What? The man's great in bed and always horny! What am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed.

Ethan grabbed my shoulders, holding me square to him, "Just say no." he replied in a very serious, doctorly, don't do drugs kind of way. I laughed loudly and so did Ethan.

"Do you ever think about it though?" I asked.

"Dean's skills in the bedroom? Hell no," Ethan replied, exasperated.

I chuckled, "No. That nurse just walked by with a baby. And I'm not necessarily saying with Molly or anything but… just in general. Do you ever think about having a family? Having kids, being a dad?"

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe someday. I mean, I'm barely three years into my residency so maybe I'll have a family when later. Now? I don't know… What about you?"

"I'm a teacher!" I sighed. "I love kids. Of course I want a family… and I don't mean just with anyone. I want one with Dean! I just… happened to pick a guy with a time limit on him."

"I'm sorry, Mer," Ethan said.

"It's fine," I said, brushing it off. "So why exactly did you ask me to stop by anyways?"

"Well, between working, trying to see Molly, and stopping by at the café to help out and see Mom, I haven't really seen you lately," Ethan admitted. "I miss my best friend."

I chuckled, "I miss you too and I just realized something. The four M's in your life are Molly, Mom, medicine, and Meredith. That's funny."

"You are such a freak," Ethan laughed.

"Takes one to know one," I shot back. Ethan and I exchanged a small laugh. "Alright, well I'm going to head home to my wonderful fiancé. Enjoy the rest of your work."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Mer. Hey, why don't you stop by the café for breakfast or something. I'll probably be around," Ethan suggested.

"Sure, okay. I'll talk to Dean," I said back.

"Great, see you tomorrow," Ethan said, kissing my cheek. I hugged my best friend and then headed home.

As soon as I got home, I found Dean sitting on the couch watching TV. I put my purse on the floor and threw my keys into the bowl we kept keys in on the little table right next to the front door.

"Hey, what're you watching?" I asked, curiously. There were only a couple of lights on were on and the living room area was mainly lit by the TV.

"It's frickin' hilarious. Have you ever seen Whose Line is it Anyways?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I love that show. Damn, I used to watch it a lot but then I just stopped staying up for it," I replied. I went over to the couch and curled up next to him and started watching the show. I could feel Dean moving his arm around me. We laughed pretty much every other second because of the hilarity of the improv.

"This is so great," I laughed, trying to take deep breaths so that I could breathe again.

"I don't think I can breathe anymore," Dean said through laughter.

The two of us pressed our foreheads together, "I think we deserved a good laugh."

"Me too," Dean said, leaning in and kissing me once.

I sighed, pulling away from him as I returned to my former seated position. I put my head on Dean's shoulder and his arm was back around my shoulders.

"I really like this. Us. Laughing together… it's good," Dean admitted.

"Me too," I nodded in agreement. "Hey, any chance you want to go to the café tomorrow for breakfast? Ethan asked."

"Oh how was seeing Ethan anyways?" Dean asked.

"Good," I replied.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great. Can I invite Sammy?" he asked.

"Always," I said back.

"Hey, do you mind if I lay down? I'm exhausted," Dean asked.

"Nope, I don't mind. Here," I said. Dean lay down on the couch and I sat between his legs, my back pressed against his chest. He propped up his left leg up on the couch, bending his knee and I reached up with my right hand, running my fingers over the right side of his face.

"Can we just pretend that I'm not dying for… tonight at least?" Dean asked, resting his head on top of mine.

"I'd like that a lot actually," I replied, a little smile on my face.

Dean groaned, "Mmm, good."

"So if you weren't dying… what would you want to talk about?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. That lady was talking about marriage and everything… and she mentioned kids…"

"You want to talk about kids?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah," Dean replied, simply. I smiled and was glad that Dean couldn't really see my face because I was blushing. "Well first, I'd get us out of this little apartment – not that there's anything wrong with it! Buy a house. Fill it up with kids."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about these kids," I smiled, a mischievous tone in my voice.

"Well, our first kid will definitely be a boy," Dean started.

I giggled, "But what if it's a girl?"

"He won't be," Dean said. I smiled and let him continue.

"So what's his name?" I asked.

"Hm, let me think on that," Dean replied.

I smiled, "Hmm… what about Jude? After my favorite Beatles song."

"You know, my mom used to sing that to me when she was trying to get me to sleep. It was her favorite Beatles song too," Dean said.

I turned around, looking at him, "No, you never told me that."

"Well, Jude. I like it. Jude Robert Winchester," Dean smiled.

"After Bobby?" I asked.

"Mhm," Dean sounded.

"That makes sense. He's been such a huge part of both of our lives. He practically raised me and he's been a father to the both of us," I agreed. Dean sounded in agreement. "Okay, so tell me about our second kid."

"Our second kid is also a boy. We need a little brother for Jude to pick on," Dean said. I hit him playfully and he chuckled. "Come on, just like me and Sammy!"

"I'd love that. John… John Caleb Winchester. That's our second kid after yours and my dad," I said, happily. I was enjoying this more than ever. This was all that I wanted with Dean. At least we could dream about it.

"Yeah, John Caleb Winchester. And then… well we'd have a little girl," Dean smiled.

"You know, my mom's middle name was Victoria. She almost named me Victoria because she liked the name so much. So uh, our little girl, we'll name her Victoria Mary Winchester. How does that sound?" I asked, really getting into the spirit of this.

"Yeah, yeah I like that," Dean said, nodding.

"Dean Winchester wants kids… huh. I guess you really are the kind of guy that messes around in his twenties but by thirty, you're teaching your kids how to play catch in the yard," I teased.

Dean chuckled, "I'd love to teach my kids how to play catch in the yard. But I guess you're going to have to play daddy and mommy to our babies."

"Dean, remind me how we're going to make babies when… you're gone?" I asked.

"Well, I could always go Dr. Sexy on you and come back as a ghost and we could get it on all the time. I bet there's some way to get you knocked up anyways," Dean smirked.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, hitting him.

"Ow!" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "And you didn't see that coming?"

Dean smiled and I turned around and pecked him on the lips once. I turned back around and closed my eyes, lying against Dean. I wish I could stop time and that we could just stay like this. I wanted to freeze this moment and feel like this forever. I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just knew you watched Dr. Sexy. You are so busted," I smirked.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.

At first I had never taken Dean as a cuddler but here we were. And hey, I wasn't complaining. This man made me feel the way no one else had. I could try and point out qualities but when it came down to it, I loved him and no one, not even whatever demon bitch held Dean's contract, could take that away from me; from us.


	29. Beautiful Bride

The little bell attached to the front door of The Falcon rang as Dean pushed the door open, holding it open for me. I smiled at him and thanked him, stepping into the café, Dean following me. The Falcon was like another home base for us. As Dean and I approached the counter, we spotted Molly leaning up against it as Ethan kissed her. He had his hands on her hips as she giggled and then returned to the kiss. Dean and I exchanged glances.

"Well, well, well. Come you guys, PDA is so seventh grade." I teased.

Ethan and Molly pulled away from each other and looked at me and Dean. Ethan said, "Oh, hey guys!" Trying not to seem embarrassed or flushed.

"Ethan, you dog you!" Dean congratulated. I exchanged glances with Molly and the both of us rolled our eyes.

"Kiss me, fiancé. They're doing it," I said melodramatically, turning to Dean. Dean, going along with it, grabbed me in his arms, pulling me close to him in one motion and then kissing me passionately. I giggled and then pulled away from him.

"So how's your morning going?" I asked, taking Dean's hand and standing by him.

"Oh, this is me. I'll be right back though," Molly said, getting her phone out of her purse and starting for the door.

"It's been an early morning for me. I got home late last night and crashed," Ethan replied.

"Yeah, we just about woke up. We stayed up a little too late last night watching _Whose Line_," Dean said.

I giggled, "But it was worth it."

"Is that supposed to be an euphemism for…?" Ethan asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, laughing. "No, we really did stay up watching Whose Line and then just kinf of fell asleep after that."

"Hey, Dean, Meredith! Good to see you two. Hey boys, I just got back from the store. David's too busy cooking. Will you two help me with the groceries?" Andrea asked, busily.

"Yeah, we got it, Mom," Ethan said.

"Sure," Dean added. And then it was just me. I sat down on one of the counter stools and scanned over a menu. There really hadn't been much change since I was here in high school but there was no harm in looking over it.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I turned around and smiled as soon as I saw that it was Sam.

"Hey, yourself. I'm glad that you came this morning. How are you?" I asked.

Sam smiled a quick smile back at me, "I'm fine. I slept well last night. Do you want to grab a booth?"

"That sounds great," I said. I followed Sam to a table in a booth with a checker board and two menus laying there. "Sweet, you picked the booth with the checker board. We gonna play?"

"Hell yeah. But let me warn you, I'm pretty damn good at checkers," Sam said, challengingly. I laughed.

"Alright, alright, Winchester. We'll see. Just so you know, I'm pretty damn good at checkers myself," I replied, nudging him playfully. We slid into the booth and sat down.

"You're so on," Sam said.

When Dean and Ethan returned, Sam and I were well into our checkers game. Sam and I were both playfully competitive so it was really fun.

"King me, Sam. Yep, that ties us," I gloated.

"Please, I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve still," Sam replied. We both exchanged laughter as Ethan and Dean slid into the booth next to us.

"Hey, where have you two been?" I asked, taking my attention away from the game for a couple of seconds.

"Well we helped Mom and then your future husband and I had a little talk outside. I gotta make sure this guy is good enough for you. You know the drill," Ethan said, shrugging at the end. I laughed, rolling my eyes playfully.

"After all the years you've known each other?" I asked, skeptically.

"I'm the best friend. It's what I have to do," Ethan replied.

"What'd he say to you?" I asked Dean.

"Nothing, we had a nice chat," Dean replied. I narrowed his eyes at him, playfully glaring at him when I heard a noise.

"King me!" Sam exclaimed. "Yes!"

"What?" I groaned, returning my attention to the game.

"Yep, and that puts who in the lead? Me," Sam said, pointing to himself. Even though he was beating me, it was good to see Sam happy. It reminded me of those prank wars that Dean and Sam would pull on each other. They were having fun. Sam was having fun. Sam deserved to have some fun.

"You suck," I grumbled, giving him one of the checker pieces that I had taken from him. He put it on top of one of his pieces and smiled smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled a little.

"I guess I should've told you that Sammy's really good at checkers, baby," Dean said, slipping his arm around me.

"It's one piece!" I defended. Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I need to go over to the store for a little bit. Erin called and apparently is having some crisis. I'll see you guys later. Sorry to run out like this," Molly said, coming into the café. "Bye, I'll see you later." She kissed Ethan quickly and then waved goodbye to the rest of us before marching out of the café in a hurry.

"Hey babe, can you get me a water?" I asked, looking over at Dean.

"Sure," Dean replied, kissing my cheek and then getting out of the booth.

"Wow," Sam said.

"What?" I asked back.

"No, no, it's just… I'm impressed. You've really got him… in the palm of your hand, to put it nicely," Sam replied, looking at Dean, thoroughly amused.

"Well we had a pretty heavy conversation last night. Brought us closer I guess," I said.

"No, I think he's always been like that. He loves you a lot, you know that? I haven't seen him this happy in… well, since high school, about this sort of thing. You've got him playing the good husband," Sam replied.

"I feel the same about him… speaking of… have you found anything yet? About getting Dean out of the deal?" I asked, curiously. I lowered my voice, so that no one would be able to overhear our conversation. If it were an eavesdropper, that'd be awkward and if it were Dean, then he'd probably kill us both.

"No luck yet. I've been looking though, I swear. I want this as much as you do," Sam said.

"I know you do," I replied.

"I'm back. Here's your water. What do I look like? A Hooter's waitress?" Dean asked, setting my water on the table. Sam chuckled.

"Actually yes. You've got the whole good service and hot thing going on," I smirked.

"Mm, maybe I should think about a career change," Dean said.

"Maybe," I said back, leaning and kissing him once.

"So who's winning?" Dean asked.

"Me!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Sam," I groaned.

"Hey, guys, what'll you have?" Blake asked, coming over to the table with a notepad and pen. I smiled a friendly smile at her and she gave me a little wave.

"Um, I'll have the special with bacon and eggs," Sam ordered.

"Make that two but with sausage instead," Dean added.

"Hm… I'm feeling the garden omelet today," I said.

"Great, coming right up," Blake said, politely.

"Thanks," we all said back.

"Oh, and Meredith, I wanted to say that I love your class. I'm not a huge Mark Twain fan but you make it interesting. Even some of the kids that hate English really like your class. But I just wanted to tell you that your class is great. It's also really weird calling you Miss Summers," Blake said.

"Aw, well thanks, Blake. I'm really glad you like the class. I have a lot of fun teaching it. And yeah, don't worry about that. You only have to call me Miss Summers in class," I replied, chuckling a little.

"Haha, okay. I'm almost done with the reading for this weekend though," she said.

"Great. Well, I can't wait to talk about it in class then," I replied.

"Me too," she smiled, before leaving our table.

"Wow, you must be some teacher. Even the kids that don't like English like you," Sam complimented, nodding his head in approval.

"Yeah, they like you. Stupid horny high school boys…" Dean grumbled.

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking over to me.

"He thinks that all high school boys are horny and that they'll come on to me and that for some odd reason that they're an actual threat to him. He's just jealous," I explained to Sam, teasing Dean a little.

"It's true! I was a high school boy once. I know how they think!" Dean protested.

I chuckled, "You kind of still are, baby."

"It's so true," Sam agreed. Dean just glared at the both of us.

Later towards the end of breakfast, I got a text from Molly reading: 911. The store, now. I rushed over there as soon as I could and now I was at the store. I practically tore the door open as I stormed into the store.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I asked, anxious.

"Yeah, I uh, the emergency at the store is… now taken care of. I'm glad you're here," Molly said, smiling.

"Wait, but you made it seem like there was some big thing going on. What's… what're you up to, Molly?" I asked suspiciously, catching on to the fact that she had something up her sleeve.

"Okay, okay!" she said as if she were confessing. "It wasn't a complete emergency. This is why I had to rush out early so I could surprise you. I just needed you to be here ASAP though because I honestly can't wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Those, dummy," Molly said, pointing to the mannequins in the middle of the room that were covered up with black fabric. She came behind me and covered my eyes with her hand. "Erin, would you please do the honors?" There was a sound of fabric ruffling and then Molly finally uncovered my eyes.

"Wh-," I said. I was speechless. I got that warm, fuzzy feeling that people got during those sentimental moments. My jaw dropped a little bit and I started to smile.

"Surprise! I know it's like… three weeks before the wedding and I am a terrible person for not finishing anything before but it's all done. Everything. I wanted to present to you all at the same time. These are the bridesmaids' dresses and this one is yours!"Molly squealed, excitedly.

"Oh my God, Molly they're beautiful… all of them," I said, still in awe. I slowly over to my dress and reached up to touch it. The bridesmaids' dresses were a blue short charmeuse dress with a ruched waist (.com/Product_Short-Charmeuse-Dress-with-Ruched-Waist-and-Pocket-83707_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Short-Bridesmaid-Dresses). My wedding dress on the other hand left me breathless. It was a chiffon white a-line gown with a ruched bodice and beaded straps and there was a veil hanging on the mannequin. (.com/Product_Chiffon-Gown-with-Ruched-Bodice-and-Beaded-Straps-WG3261_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Style-Destination)

"You are going to make such a beautiful bride," Molly smiled.

"Molly, how can I ever thank you for this?" I asked.

"You already have. You've said thank you already a bajillion times and well, I don't want to get all mushy or anything but you gave me a true friend when I needed one. And you and Dean deserve your happy ending before his time is up,"Moly said.

"Aw, Molly," I said.

"Oh, no, we are not going to do this right now,"Molly said, trying not to tear up.

I chuckled, "The boys would be laughing at us by now."

Molly nodded in agreement, "I know. Dean would grumbled something about chick-flicks and Ethan would huge me and say something about what a girl I was."

Well, thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough. It's a beautiful dress and… it's really amazing, Molly."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I just want to see my best friend get married to the man she loves. I would've been hurt if you hadn't asked me to design it!"

I chuckled, "Come here. We're hugging this out."

"Agreed," Molly said, hugging me. "Okay, now you have to try it on!"

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Molly replied, in a 'well duh' tone in her voice.

"Um, okay," I said. Molly helped me get into the dress and it fit perfectly. The fabric was soft against my skin and it was perfect.

"Wow, you're going to make a beautiful bride," Molly said, grinning widely.

"Thank you so much. Molly, I really don't know what to say…" I said back.

"You don't have to say anything," Molly replied.


	30. Last Night of Freedom

I walked into our bedroom and saw Dean packing up a duffel bag. I collapsed on the bed on my back with a dramatic sigh. I propped myself up on my side, my head resting on one of my hand, staring at the gorgeous almost husband of mine.

"So… tonight's your last night of freedom. What're you going to do?" I asked, curiously, trying not to seem too curious.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," Dean teased, zipping up his duffle bag. His sat down at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh come, just one thing? You can tell me… I'll still love you even if there are strippers involved. I can't deny you your one last wish before you get married," I said, getting up on my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Well since you gave me permission…" Dean started.

"Hey!" I said, nudging him playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll be with Sammy and he's a kill joy so it's not like we'll have any fun anyways," Dean replied.

I giggled, "Mmm, I don't want you to leave me tonight. You know, this has been the first night we've spent apart since you decided to stay here for a while."

"I know, and I was just getting used to it," Dean said.

I nodded, "Well, after we're married you'll have to get used to it some more."

Dean chuckled and turned himself around so that we were facing each other. He leaned in and kissed me, "I can't wait for that."

"Me too," I said back, smiling as I kissed him back.

"So with me driving, it'll take us about two days to Hilton Head. I thought we could come back here, have our wedding night," he started, smirking. "And then we'll leave in the morning. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," I replied. "Now all I have to do is get through this crazy night that Molly planned and then tomorrow… we'll have all the time we want."

"Mm, I like the sound of that," Dean smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist and bring me down to the bed. I giggled as he pinned me to the bed, kissing me hungrily.

"Dean," I groaned. "We have to wait until tomorrow night."

"We don't have to," Dean smirked, continuing to kiss me.

"No, we do. I want to…" I moaned as he kissed down my neck. "Dean!" I struggled to take his hands off of my body even though my body was screaming at me not to.

"Fine," Dean groaned. "But when you're out with your friends I want you to think about tomorrow night. It all leading up to that one moment. That one hot, earth shattering, setting off car alarms moment."

I giggled, "Alright, alright."

"You so want me right now," Dean accused, leaning down to kiss me. Ah, I was not going to be able to say no to him!

"Dean Winchester… you have turned me into such a sex pot," I said, chuckling and kissing him back and wrapping my arms around him, pulling him down to me.

"Should I come back later?" a voice asked, interrupting us. Dean and I pulled away from each other and the both of us looked to the doorway to see Sam there.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. Sam averted his eyes and I could tell that he felt really awkward at the moment. I got out from under Dean and sat on got off the bed.

"Hey, Sam. Sorry about that…" I said, blushing a little.

"Nope, you two are almost married. I get it," Sam said. Almost married. I smiled at the sound of that. We were so close to being married and I wanted it so badly. I honestly wanted to fast forward through tonight and just get to our wedding tomorrow morning. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Dean said, hopping off of the bed and grabbing his duffel bag.

"I'll uh, be in the car. I'll let you two say goodbye. And Dean, really, don't take too long," Sam said.

"I won't!" Dean replied. Sam left the apartment and it was just me and Dean again.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"You better," Dean replied. "What're the rest of your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, so I have to tell you what I'm doing but you can't tell me what you're doing?" I asked, playfully.

"Baby," Dean said.

I chuckled, "Um, I'm going to pick Sawyer up at the airport and then we're going to meet Molly and Andrea for dinner. And then after that she has some crazy night planned so don't be surprised if I come home tattooed." I joked.

"That'd be so hot. Can you get my name on your-," Dean started.

"No!" I said, cutting him off. The two of us exchanged laughter before he kissed me once and then let me go.

"Hey, have you picked out a first dance song yet?" Dean asked.

"I've got it narrowed down to three," I answered.

"Why don't you give me the list and I'll surprise you tomorrow," Dean suggested. I smiled.

"Yeah, okay, sure," I replied. "Alright, I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you too," Dean said. He started to walk out, duffel bag in hand. "Be good tonight."

"You can't count on it," I teased.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before finally leaving. I sighed once he was gone. I already missed him. Once I heard the impala leave, I grabbed my car keys, got in the comet, and was off to pick up Sawyer at the airport. I was so excited. I hadn't seen my half sister in a couple of years due to college and her job, and now I was finally getting to see her.

I got those happy butterflies as I approached the baggage claim. That was where I supposed to meet Sawyer. The double automatic doors opened and I entered the terminal, scanning the room. There were so many people here! Where was she? And then, emerging from a crowd a chocolate brown medium length hair that had fallen in big, loose curls. Her bangs were swept to the side and her blue eyes were piercing. A smile curled upon my lips as I saw her.

"Sawyer!" I exclaimed, hurrying over towards her.

"Meredith?" Sawyer said, narrowing her eyes to make sure it was me. She walked over towards me and I pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Hi! You look great. Since when did… the bangs are a nice touch," I complimented.

"Thank you. It's been too long. The last time I saw you, you had shorter hair. Are you growing yours out?" she asked.

"I don't know… I just haven't bothered to get it cut. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great! Things are picking up at work and I think they may offer me a real position there next year, not as an intern. Oh, and my big sister is getting married so… I'm fantastic," Sawyer smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah… that whole marriage thing… Dean left the apartment this morning. He's staying with Bobby for the night. You and I both are in for a big surprise because apparently Molly has some crazy thing planned."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. It's Molly and your last night of freedom," Sawyer chuckled. "That is so Molly."

"I know," I sighed. "But anyways, we need to catch up. We have a nice drive home and then dinner to talk. Ah, Molly is going to freak. You've grown up so much. Haha, sorry I sound like such an old lady."

"Yeah, you do but it's funny. And we haven't seen each other in a while so I guess you have the right to do the whole 'aw you've grown up so much' thing," Sawyer said in agreement.

"Hah, you should've seen Sam's face when I did the exact same thing to him. He's grown up so much too. You should see how tall he is!" I said.

"Sam's here?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course. Yeah, I think he's really looking forward to seeing you," I said, hinting at something.

"Did he say that?" Sawyer asked, trying not to sound too eager although I could sense interest in her voice.

"We talked about you. Yeah, I mean, you guys were best friends when you were… what? Eleven?" I answered, shrugging a little.

"Yeah… remember I used to have such a big crush on him?" Sawyer asked, chuckling a little. Well there goes the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, you really liked him back then. You don't still now… right?" I asked, curiously.

"No, no, no. I actually meant to tell you. I'm sort of seeing this guy. I mean, we're dating so it's still in that period that nothing is official but… you know how that goes. I really like him. I'm just waiting to see if it's going to actually go anywhere," Sawyer explained as we walked to my car. "Nice! You still have the Comet?"

"Mhm. I came back to New York and this was the first thing I did. I found my baby again," I smiled, giving my car a little pat.

"That's another reason you and Dean are so perfect for each other. You two are crazy about your cars," Sawyer chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Surprise, ladies! It is your last night of freedom, Mer," Molly said, placing a cheap party accessory veil on my head. I laughed and my face crumpled in embarrassment.<p>

"Do I have to wear this?" I groaned.

"Yes! How else are we supposed to get free drinks?" Molly asked.

Sawyer laughed, "It's true."

"Wow, I'm glad that's all you two like me for," I said, teasingly. Molly and Sawyer laughed. "Alright, let's go get some drinks because I am bored and it's my last night to be drunk and not married."

"Ah, I can't believe you're getting married! Things have changed so much. It feels like just yesterday you were still in high school and I was walking in on you and Dean… ah, bad mental image. Let's pretend I never said that," Sawyer said. I laughed.

"Please, look at you! I think the last time I saw you were like… thirteen or something. But you got all tall and leggy, and look at this glamorous Los Angeles look of yours! You're such a babe!" Molly exclaimed, directing the attention on Sawyer.

"Same to you too, Miss Famous Fashion Designer," Sawyer replied.

"Touché," Molly nodded in agreement.

"Wow, you must be the lucky bride. Congratulations. Your last night of freedom?" the cute bartender asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Uh huh," both Molly and Sawyer swooned.

"Well what'll it be ladies?" the guy asked, working his charm.

So there were a billion other fishes in the sea and many that were just as cute as this bartender. But still, all I could think about was Dean. How cheesy was that? While Molly and Sawyer went all gaga over this cute bartender, I couldn't get Dean out of my head. I had it so bad…

"Three shots of vodka to kick off the night!" Sawyer exclaimed, happily.

"Cool. Drinks are on me," the guy said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"See? I told you the whole bride thing totally works. We just got free drinks!" Molly said.

I laughed, "Yeah and you two were practically drooling at that guy! I bet he gets that every night."

"In my defense he was so cute!" Sawyer said.

"Yeah, he was and he just gave us free drinks," I shrugged, content.

"Here you go, ladies. Drinks on the house," he said, placing three shot glasses in front of us. We all thanked him.

"Mm, you should totally go for him, Sawyer. You're not seeing anyone, right?" Molly asked.

"Sort of kind of? Nothing official but we're still open to seeing other people," Sawyer replied. "What about you?"

"It's weird, I know but… Ethan," Molly replied. Sawyer's jaw dropped and she had a look on her face that read 'I don't believe it all'.

"I know, I had the exact same direction. But they're good together. They're both workaholics and end up making time for each other anyways," I shrugged.

"He's really great," Molly smiled, happily. I could tell she was thinking about him.

"Alright, we're not just going to let these drinks go untouched. Let's drink to… the wedding, and Meredith and Dean, and whatever else we'll be drinking to tonight!" Sawyer said.

"Sounds good," I said. The three of us simultaneously picked up the shots and drank. "Damn, that's hard liquor."

"Mhm. But it's damn good," Molly smiled.

"Agreed," Sawyer said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, can we get another round of shots?" I asked, loud enough so that the bartender could hear me.

"Yep, after all you are the bride," the guy said. Both Molly and Sawyer snickered behind me and I rolled my eyes playfully. The guy returned with three more shots and we held up our shot glasses.

"Okay, what're we drinking to now?" I asked.

"Um… to you and Sam finding a way to save Dean," Molly proposed.

"Why not?" I shrugged, taking a deep breath. We raised our glasses up and drank again. This was going to be a long night.

After far too many shots and Molly and Sawyer dragged me onto the dance floor. We danced for what seemed like hours. I sat down out of breath at the bar.

I sighed, "Okay, I am so ready to go back to the apartment and just sleep. Besides, I'm going to be so, so, so hung over at my wedding tomorrow!"

"Haha, okay old, almost married woman, we'll get you home," Molly chuckled.

"You guys got me drunk. I blame you," I groaned.

"Hey, it's not like we forced those drinks down your throat! Besides, when was the last time you had a good shot of vodka? You and Dean have been playing house for so long I was afraid you forgot to have fun," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, whatever big city girl," I said back.

"Okay, let's go," Molly said.

The three of us went back to my apartment where we changed into pajamas and got ready to go to bed.

I yawned, "I'm so exhausted. Are you guys tired?"

"Mhm," Sawyer agreed, collapsing on the bed.

"So thank you guys for taking me out tonight. I don't think I would've wanted to spend my last night of freedom with anyone but you two. It's been really really great," I said.

"She always was a happy drunk," Molly snickered.

"You two are always ganging up on me," I sighed, pulling the covers up and curling up in my bed. I closed my eyes and dozed off into sleep.

"I always love weddings. They're all about hope and the future and love," Molly giggled.

"Talk about a happy drunk," I pointed out. "Alright, I really am going to bed. I'm exhausted and you guys should get to bed too."

"Goodnight, bride to be," Sawyer said in a sing-song voice.

"G'night you two," I mumbled.

**~3rd Person POV~**

"I can't believe you two took me to a strip club. Meredith is going to kill you," Dean said, laughing it off.

"It's your last night of freedom. We couldn't deny that to you," Sam shrugged.

"Wow, Sammy, I'm impressed. And what, you're here to make sure I don't do anything dumb?" Dean asked the both of the guys.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ethan nodded.

"Well dude, you did alright," Dean said, nudging his brother. "I'm going to get us some drinks."

Ethan, Dean, and Sam spent some time just talking and drinking – guy bonding.

"Hey," a girl said, approaching Dean. Ethan was off on the phone while Sam had run to the bathroom.

"Hi," Dean said, raising his eyebrows a little.

"By any chance you want a lap dance?" the girl smirked.

"Aw sweetheart, if it were any other day I'd say yes," Dean replied.

"Ah, I see. You're getting married tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked. Dean was shameless about checking her out but at the same time, he felt guilty. He knew Meredith wouldn't appreciate that and he loved her. He didn't want to upset her but there was a half naked stripper right in front of him.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"You look the type," she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"You look like a good guy. That's what," she replied. "Any girl'd be lucky to have you. You look like a nice guy, you're easy on the eyes, you know how to treat a girl right. I read people well. You're fiancé must be really lucky."

"It's more the other way around," Dean nodded.

"I never took you as the self-loathing type," she smirked.

"No, she uh, she just usually I'd say she's out of my league," Dean shrugged.

"Huh. Well, almost married guy with no name, I'm off and it's your last night of freedom. What do you say we get out of here?" the woman cooed seductively.

"Look, you seem like a… great girl. I just, I can't. Sorry," Dean said.

"Well it's your loss," she said, walking away. Dean thought about it. Normally, he would've said yes but Dean wanted to be better for Meredith. He didn't want to sleep around anymore. If it was his last year on earth, he wanted to at least try rockin' out the white picket fence.

"Hey, what now?" Sam asked, finding Dean again.

"I uh, I think I'm ready to head home," Dean said.

Sam raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really?"

"Really, Sammy," Dean replied. "Plus, there's something I gotta to do."

"Alright well I'll go get Ethan and we can uh, we'll just head out then," Sam said.

"Cool. Thanks, Sam," Dean said.

"You know, you really have change. You're not acting like a child anymore… you're growing up," Sam said, nodding a little.

Dean shrugged, "Well, I'm about to get married."

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

Riiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! I grumbled as I reached for my phone on the nightstand by my bed, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mer," the voice said on the other line. I smiled at the familiar, comforting voice. It was like everything had come back into focus.

"Dean," I smiled.

"I need you to meet me somewhere," Dean said.

"Right now at," I started, checking the time. "Four in the morning?"

"Yeah, just trust me, Mer," Dean said, mischeviously.

"Okay," I said back. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"I know," Dean said. I checked to make sure that both Molly and Sawyer were asleep before I snuck out of the apartment and went to meet Dean.

"So what exactly do we have to do at the four in the morning at a closed mall, Dean?" I asked, as I got out of my car to meet Dean in the parking lot. He smiled and instead of replying with words, he just pulled me in by my hips and kissed me. His lips moved against mine rhythmically, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Damn, that was some kiss.

"I have a surprise for you," he started, pulling away.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me," Dean said, taking my hand and leading me over to a back door to one of the stores. He picked the lock and the door creaked open.

"Breaking into a mall? How romantic," I replied, sarcastically.

"That's not it. Come on, just trust me," Dean said.

"Is this where you kill me?" I asked, stopping.

"Yes, baby, it's where I kill you," Dean replied. We both exchanged laughter and he led me through the different parts of the mall all the way to somewhere that really brought back memories. I gasped when we stopped. It was the place where we first kissed: the photo booth in the mall. "I thought maybe it was time we got new pictures. I mean, the photographer tomorrow will only be able to capture so much so I thought we could have our own pictures."

I giggled, "It's perfect. You got quarters?"

"You know it," Dean replied. I smiled and took his hand, getting into the photo booth. Dean fed the machine the quarters.

"You have three minutes," the photo booth said. I giggled and the mechanic voice.

"Get over here, you," Dean smirked, pulling me towards him. My legs rested across his lap, just like the first time and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"In only six hours you're going to be my husband," I said.

"And you're going to be my wife," Dean smiled.

I leaned in and closed the gap between us, kissing him. And it was as if we were back in high school, kissing for the first time.


	31. The Big Day

**A/N: Please listen to the song "All we Are" by Matt Nathanson to set the tone of the chapter. ****.com/watch?v=tXvMJ2UF4RM**

"_All we are, we are…"_

I arrived at the garden park that we were having our wedding at. The small house right next to it was where I was getting ready. Sawyer and Molly were getting a couple of things out of the car but I was already in the house. I looked at the empty house and smiled. Today, I was getting married to Dean Winchester and I could barely believe it.

"Hey, you," Sawyer said, coming into the house.

I turned around, startled by her presence, "Oh, hi. Sorry, I was just… taking everything in. You know…"

"Yeah, today's a big day," she smiled.

"Can you believe it?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Yes, and no. I mean, the two of you, I could see you here that first day when I walked in on you two," Sawyer started.

I laughed and the groaned, "Ah, can we not talk about that?"

"But at the same time it feels like we're still kids and the fact that you're getting married… my big sister is all grown up!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I sighed.

"Alright, you. We have a lot to do before this wedding so let's do this. Oh, and if you get mud on the dress, I will kill you, Mer," Molly said, rushing into the small house. I chuckled.

"It's good to know that the high fashion world hasn't changed you one bit," I said.

"Not at all," Molly smiled.

We all got ready for the wedding. Molly did my make up while Sawyer helped me put my hair into a romantic, loose side bun. Whisps of my hair were hanging out and so she curled them with a wide curling iron. I sat there and just thought about how far we'd come while Molly and Sawyer got ready.

"Not to get all sentimental or anything but, Mer, do you know when you first realized you were in love with Dean?" Sawyer asked curiously, as she stood close to the mirror, applying mascara. I was still in my robe with the lingerie underneath.

I smiled, thinking about the memory. I knew the exact moment, "Yeah, actually. I was in the middle of English class and you know how much I loved English. I rarely ever tuned out that class but I was in the middle of a test and I was writing a short response on… I think it was Hemingway. Anyways, it was like those annoying times where you feel like you've read the same sentence over and over again. I couldn't even focus! All I could think about was Dean… and… And then it hit me. I was like: shit, I think I'm in love with Dean."

"Ah, and then you guys finally said it at Thanks Giving dinner before that," Molly said, happily reminiscing with me.

"Too bad I missed that," Sawyer added.

"God, it just, it's weird! It's weird how we met when we were seven and… well who would've ever imagined we'd actually end up here. I thought that maybe after high school that was the last I'd ever see of him," I admitted.

"Well, there's that old saying, 'if you love someone, let them go, and if it was ever true love, they'll come back," Sawyer suggested.

Molly smiled, "I really like that. And hey, you two are the poster children for that saying."

I giggled, "I guess so. Oh, speaking of old sayings, I need something blue."

"What?" Molly asked.

"You know, the wedding custom. Something old, something borrowed, something blue," I said.

"Oh!" Molly replied, reminded of the old custom. "Here, let me see. I may have something- here it is!"

"You keep nail polish in your purse?" Sawyer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't make of fun me!" Molly scowled, playfully.

"So what're the rest of your items?" Sawyer asked, curiously.

"Well, the engagement ring is something old. It was his mom's," I started.

"Aw," both Molly and Sawyer said back.

"Something new is the dress, Andrea is coming to give me something borrowed and I guess now I'll have something blue," I replied.

"Here, give me your toe nail since it may be weird to have just one fingernail painted blue," Molly said.

I chuckled and she painted my left big toenail blue, "So I just let this dry?"

"Mhm. But it's OPI so it should dry pretty fast. But for now it's dress time! Ah, I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, carefully slipping the dress off of the hanger it was on.

"Ready?" Sawyer asked. Molly fumbled with the zipper and handed me the dress.

"I really can't believe I'm doing this," I said, taking a deep breath in. I took the dress from her and lay it across the counter.

"Aw, Mer," Molly sighed.

I took of my robe revealing the strapless white bustier and matching panties that I had on underneath and that I'd have on underneath my wedding dress.

"Wow, you should just wear lingerie to your wedding," Sawyer joked.

"I think not," I replied, laughing.

"Seriously, I think Dean would really like that," Molly said. I rolled my eyes playfully before stepping into the dress and pulling it up. I put my arms through the straps and the dress lay against me, perfectly. "I got it." Molly zipped me up and I was ready.

"Aw, Mer, you look beautiful," Sawyer smiled. "I'm not going to cry, I swear!"

"Thank you," I said back.

"Last touch," Molly said, placing the veil on my head. "And all we do is wait for the wedding to start. I'm going to go curl my hair, is that okay?"

"Of course. You two go and get ready. I'm just going to… think about some stuff. Jesus… I'm really getting married today. Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

"No." Both of them said simultaneously.

"This is a huge step," Molly reassured.

~3rd Person POV~

"'_Cause all we are, we are, all we are, we are, and every day is the start of something beautiful, something real…"_

"Don't be nervous," Sam said to Dean as Dean fidgeted with the jacket to his suit.

"Dude, I'm not!" Dean replied, over his shoulder.

He adjusted the jacket once more as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. As he stared back at himself he realized something. This was the one day where he didn't completely hate himself. Most days, he'd look in the mirror and the little voice in his head would say 'you don't deserve her' 'you're a selfish bastard' 'you're nothing' but not today. Today that voice was gone.

"Well, good. It's not like she'll say no. I mean, she already agreed to marrying you," Sam chuckled.

"I just hate wearing these monkey suits. That's all," Dean grumbled.

"She's worth it," Sam said, patting his brother on the back reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know," Dean sighed.

"You know, I never thought you'd get married. I won't lie, I thought it'd always be me first. You'd visit me in Palo Alto rocking the white picket fence and you'd be my kids' cool, crazy uncle that still goes to bars and has one night stands. I'm proud of you, man…" Sam said.

"Well, thanks for the pep talk, Sammy. Honestly, neither did I. I thought I'd be… the crazy, cool uncle to all of your kids and then die alone or something," Dean said back.

"Well, looks like you won't be," Sam smiled.

"I'm really getting married today. Son of a bitch…" Dean said, smiling at his reflection. And for the first time, in a long time, it was a genuine smile at himself.

"Alright, well I'm going to go out. It seems like people are arriving so uh, I should go say hi, you know, as the best man," Sam said.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Dean said.

Outside, Sam walked towards the white chairs all set up in front of the gazebo where Dean and Meredith were getting married. He stared longingly at the scene. Before he started hunting again with Dean, this is all Sam wanted. But now, he didn't really even know what he wanted.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving Dean a pep talk or something? That's the duty of the best man right?" a voice said. Sam turned around in surprise, his face lighting up as soon as he saw the woman standing behind him.

"Sawyer?" Sam asked.

"In the flesh. Wow, Sam Winchester you grew up, literally," she chuckled.

"Oh, right," Sam blushed, chuckling a little. "I could say the same about you! I think the last time I saw you, you were twelve! It really has been too long."

"Come here," Sawyer smiled, holding her arms out. She stood on her tip toes as Sam hugged her tightly.

"You- uh you look great," Sam complimented.

"You too. Wow… I mean, I knew you'd be here but I never expected… it's just really good to see you, Sam," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, you too. You were practically my best friend back then. Hah, and we had to deal with all of that family drama," Sam reminisced.

"Yeah, but we did it together so it made it fun. Remember when we made that tent out of bed sheets? It looked like the room had been bombed or something, it was so messy!" Sawyer replied, happy to take a trip down memory lane.

"Well, just so you know, nothing's really changed in that department," Sam said.

"Really? I haven't even been over there! I haven't even seen Bobby since I got here," Sawyer said.

"Well, let's go find him," Sam said. Sawyer smiled at her friend and the two went to find Bobby. It was as if they had never left each other.

~End 3rd Person POV~

"Hey, you almost ready?" Andrea asked. I turned around to see her.

"Yeah, I'm really doing this, huh?" I asked back.

"That you are. I uh, I wanted to come in to give you something. I figured you'd need something borrowed," she said.

"I do. Thank you," I said.

"I wore it when I got married. Before Will died, we were happier than ever. I wish you the best. You've grown up s omuch and… I just want you to be happy," Andrea said, handing me a necklace.

"Andrea, wow, this is beautiful," I gasped, staring at the necklace that she had given me. I played with the thin gold chain that held the small diamond pendant.

"Here, let me help," Andrea said. I turned around and she put the necklace on me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No need to thank me. Alright, well I better get out there before this wedding starts. I'll see you in a couple of minutes," she said, hugging me before leaving. I took a deep breath and went outside to meet Bobby.

Dean stood under the gazebo roof fidgeting with his jacket. He and the preacher were standing underneath the roof and Sam was saying something to Dean before he went to go sit down. Since it was such a small wedding, there was really no reason not to have everyone sit down instead of the best man and maid of honor stand at the altar with us. I took a deep breath as I saw all of the rest of the guests sitting down in the chairs facing the gazebo which was our makeshift altar. I chuckled as Bobby looked over at me.

"You ready, kiddo?" Bobby asked.

I nodded, jittery, "Yep."

"You know, you two have been like children to me. You're family. I don't think I could be happier today," Bobby said.

"Awe, Bobby. You're like a father to us. That's why I asked you to give me away," I replied.

"I know. I always told Dean, not to screw it up and although you guys fight sometimes, I think he's doing a pretty good job," Bobby complimented.

I smiled, "Me too." The piano player began to play the wedding march as I walked down the aisle, Bobby's arm in mine. "Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip." I whispered to myself.

"You won't," Bobby reassured, smiling over at me. I nodded and smiled back.

And that's when I finally looked at Dean. It was the moment right before the beginning of this wedding. It was our last moment of freedom and yet we were happier than ever. A smile appeared on his face as he saw me and I bit my lip, smiling back. I could feel my heart skipping a beat. I pressed my lips together and looking down and then looked back at him. My heart ached in the best way possible. This was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with and I wouldn't change a thing. I reached the altar and Dean and I stood opposite each other.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," I replied.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the union of Dean Winchester and Meredith Isobel Summers," the priest started. He went on to talk about the sanctity of marriage and love and what not.

I glanced out to see the guests at our small wedding. They were all staring up at us with happy, proud, and sentimental looks in their eyes. Bobby, Andrea, Ethan, Molly, Sawyer, Sam, Blake. Even Ellen and Jo were here. I wished that Ash could be here too.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked. Dean nodded and pulled them out of his pocket in a small satchel – the same one that he had kept her engagement ring in.

"Alright, Dean, take Meredith's hand," the priest said. He nodded and took my hands in his. "Dean Winchester, do you take Meredith Isobel Summers as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Dean said, looking straight into my eyes. I could feel that happy rush of adrenaline as I listened to him say those two words.

"You may now place the ring on her finger," the priest said. I smiled and the both of us looked down as Dean slid the ring onto my left hand, ring finger. "Meredith Isobel Summers, do you take Dean Winchester as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," I replied. I slid the ring on Dean's finger and we both looked up, meeting each others' eyes.

"Now, if you'd like to say some of your own words-," the priest.

"Oh, we didn't prepare anything," I started, alarmed.

"No wait, I want to say something," Dean said, stopping me. I, honestly, was caught off guard. Dean was never a man of words when it came down to romance. But I was definitely willing to hear him out.

"Okay," I said back.

"Meredith, before I met you, I was a smart ass kid who didn't know when to shut up. Hell, I still am! I hate chick flicks, I hate girly stuff, and I'm pretty immature sometimes. But today's the day I grow up. I know that I am reckless, I do really dumb stuff, and I have no filter but I want to thank you for loving me just for that. I love you, Mer. You get me when no one else does. You take me for who I am, you don't try to change me, and most of all, you love me no matter what. You've been one of the only real things in my life. You've been there for me when no one else understood, you taught me how to open up to someone and how to love. And that it's okay to ask for help sometimes. You remind me that I'm going to leave this world with more than just Bobby and Sammy, no offense," Dean said, looking deeply into my eyes.

I chuckled and looked down as Bobby and Sam shook their heads. I could feel my eyes tearing up at his words. I laughed nervously but my heart was soaring. As my eyes met Dean's again, it was as if the world had gone grey and there was no one else but me and Dean.

"Dean, God, words can't even describe how you make me feel. No one has ever made me feel the way you do you, when I'm with you it's like the world is grey and you and I are the only ones in the world. Some people may say that we're crazy and that this marriage has a time limit on it but… I don't care. Because if I were to die tomorrow, I'd want to be married to you. You make me feel alive, and good, and happier than I've ever been. I love you and I can't to spend the rest of the time that you have with you," I said back. Dean looked like he wanted to kiss me right now and we were seconds away from that.

The priest smiled, "Well, by the authority vested in me by the state of South Dakota, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"It's about damn time," Dean smirked, pulling me in for a slow, romantic, passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I was pretty sure this was the best kiss I had ever received in my life. We both pulled away and I giggled as Dean pressed his forehead against mine. Our wedding guests clapped and cheered because the ceremony was complete.

"We're married," I said, in disbelief.

"It's crazy, right?" Dean asked, grinning from ear to ear.

I nodded and smiled and then leaned in to kiss him again.

We got to the café met with cheers and clapping once again. It seemed like every time we had some kind of big celebration, it was at The Falcon: birthdays, holidays, and now wedding receptions. It was a huge part of us.

"And now for the bride and groom's first dance," Ethan said. The sounds of All We Are by Matt Nathanson began to play and I smiled.

Dean took me in his arms and we began to sway to the music. He put one arm around my waist and took my hand in his hand. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and we just danced. I smiled up at him.

"This is a beautiful song. I'm surprise you chose it. I thought you'd go more with the classic rock genre," I teased.

"As much as I wanted to, it's our wedding and I thought that maybe we should have something romantic," Dean replied.

"Dean Winchester, are you going soft on me?" I asked, jokingly.

"Don't tell anyone," Dean winked.

I giggled and we finished dancing to the song. I wanted to stay here forever. Today was one of the happiest days of my life next to the day that Dean asked me to marry him. We pulled apart and Sam and Molly got together with glasses of champagne.

"Here, you two," Blake said, handing the both of us flutes of champagne.

"Thanks," Dean and I both replied.

"Do you want to go first?" Molly asked.

"No, you can go first," Sam replied.

"Okay," Molly said. She cleared her throat.

"Hey, guys," she said, awkwardly. We all laughed.

"Meredith, I remember the day that I knew I wanted to be best friends with you. My parents were at it again and so I came over here, to the Falcon, and I just saw you and I remember everything going through my head. I mean, we barely knew each other at the time but I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone else about. No one would care enough or be able to say the things that you did that day and so I figured, why not? And we talked, and you listened, and you provided me with a true friend. Meredith, you're my best friend and you have such a big heart, no one is more deserving than you and Dean for this. Thank you, Dean, for making my best friend happy and take care of her, she really loves you. Mer, you finally got your happy ending. I'm so proud of you."

"Aw," I said. Dean and I exchanged glances and he leaned in and pecked me on the lips once.

"So to the bride and groom. You two have seriously overcome so many obstacles, made the best of a not so light situation, and have taught us all what love really is," Molly said, raising her glass and completing her toast as the maid of honor.

We all raised or glasses and I took a sip of champagne and then it was Sam's turn.

Sam pulled out an all too familiar brown leather bound journal. It was John Winchester's journal, "On October fifteenth, 1986 our dad, John Winchester wrote in his journal 'Brought Dean and Sam to Bobby's today. Caleb and Adriana's daughter is living with him. She and Dean locked eyes and I knew I was in for some hell'. Well, Dad, you were right. We were all in for a little hell," Sam started. Dean and I exchanged glances and chuckled.

"Dean, you're my big brother and my best friend and in all the years we've spent together, I haven't seen you as happy as when you are when you're with Meredith. I think we all saw it coming. And then when you two finally got together in high school, it wasn't much of a surprise. What was a surprise was how serious you were about each other and how much you truly loved each other. Well, it's not like any of this has changed and I don't think it ever will. You two are teaching all of us that no obstacle is impossible. Thank you for that. And Meredith, good luck with him. As you know, he's a piece of work and he's all your now," Sam said. I laughed and then kissed Dean once. "Here's to the bride and groom!"

We took another sip of the champagne and the toasts were over. It was really starting to settle in: Dean and I were married. When the reception started to die down, Sam sought me out to talk. Bobby, Andrea, Sawyer, Ethan, and Molly were all talking, Dean and my co-workers had already left and Dean was talking to Jo while Ellen was going to bring the car around.

"Déjà vu much?" Sam asked, sitting next to me.

I chuckled, "Yeah. You and me. Dean and Jo. You know, we just got married, he could've at least waited a year to have an affair."

Sam laughed, "I think Dean loves you way too much to hurt you like that."

"That was a great speech you gave up there, Sam," I started.

"Thanks, sister in law," Sam replied.

I smiled, "So how was it seeing Sawyer?" I asked curiously.

"Great. She hasn't changed one bit… she's beautiful! She always has been though," Sam replied. Wait, did he ever have a crush on her?

"Yeah, she is. She's really grown up. The both of you have! You know, she used to have the biggest crush on you when we were kids," I said.

"Funny, I did too," Sam said back. The two of us exchanged glances and then laughed. I spotted Ellen coming back into the café and it looked like she was trying to coax Jo into leaving.

"I guess I should go say goodbye," I said.

"Alright. And hey, you take care of him tonight ok?" Sam asked.

"Don't I always?" I asked back.

"Okay, and now I'm regretting ever asking you that," Sam said. I chuckled and then went over to Dean, Jo, and Ellen.

"Congratulations, Meredith. I'm really glad that everything worked out between you two. The last time we saw you guys you were about to rip each others' heads off. It's good to see some hope after all the bad we see," Jo said. She gave me a genuine smile.

"Thank you. And thanks for coming, you two. It means a lot for you guys to be here," I replied.

"It was our pleasure. Well, we hate to have to run out, but we've got to get back. Don't be strangers," Ellen said.

"We won't be," Dean added. We hugged the Harvelle's goodbye before turning to look at each other.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I say we go home Mrs. Winchester and consummate this marriage," Dean smirked.

I giggled and then shrugged, "Okay."

"_Because all we are, we are, and all we are, we are, every day is the start of something beautiful. Beautiful…"_

* * *

><p><em>Place where they got married: .orgContactUs/wedding_locations/Tuthill__


	32. Wild Thing

As soon as we got back to the apartment, Dean was very eager to get to the door. I unlocked the door and Dean surprised me, making me laugh, as he picked me up and carried me over the threshold. I giggled and leaned in to kiss him. Dean gave me a few short kisses before putting me down on my feet. I slipped my shoes off.

"Now Mr. Winchester, I thought you'd have a little more than that. What you're going to kiss me like that?" I asked, closing the door to my apartment and locking it.

"No, I was just saving this for later," Dean smirked.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, my idea is that I get this dress off of you and fuck you senseless, Mrs. Winchester," Dean cooed, seductively.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," I replied. Dean started to undo his belt and I laughed. "I meant the Mrs. Winchester part but whatever," I teased.

I raised an eyebrow challengingly at him and he pushed me up against the door, kissing me passionately. I smiled into the kiss and then kissed him back. Dean lifted me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around him. His hands moved all over my body and had no stop. Dean and I tumbled into the bedroom. Dean placed me on the bed and I propped myself up on my elbows as he kicked his shoes off and climbed on top of me.

"Just think about how great it'll be. After we waited," I whispered, his lips inches away from mine, but I could tell he didn't want to talk. His lips crashed against mine as he pushed me down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him as his hands went to my hips. But they didn't stay there for long.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," Dean groaned as I pushed his jacket off of him.

"Oh, poor Dean. You were celibate for… a total of three days," I pouted, playfully.

"Shut up," he chuckled before quieting me with a kiss. His hands worked on undoing my dress as I took my hair out of the mess bun that it was in.

"You know, you can tell Molly that the dress was beautiful. I loved it. You looked… amazing in it but… right now I'd much rather it be on the floor," Dean said.

"Me too," I said back, panting. The dress was undone and I pulled the straps off. Dean took the top of the dress and slowly rolled it off of my body, leaving a trail of kisses down my body as he traveled down my body. Damn was he good with his mouth… and his hands…"Oh God."

"You can call me, Dean," he smirked. Dean's eyes widened as he stared at my lingerie clad body. "So hot." I smirked and when he returned to me for a kiss, I rolled him over so that I was on top. I straddled him, leaning down to kiss his lips, then his chin, his neck, his chest. I practically ripped his vest off and then worked on undoing his white button down shirt. "You know what else I hate about these monkey suits?"

"Huh?" I asked, a little preoccupied.

"Too many layers," Dean said. The shirt was off and I smiled at Dean before I threw it elsewhere. I nodded in agreement and Dean reached up to remove my bra. And that's how the rest went. My bra, his pants, his boxers, my underwear. Dean reached for a condom, putting it on. "Tell me, baby. Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me."

"I want you. I need you, Dean," I panted. And that was all Dean needed to push into me. I threw my head back and moaned as he buried himself deep inside me.

Hours and many rounds of sex later, Dean had me, once again, moaning his name.

"I fucking love you," he groaned, moving from leaving kisses on my neck back to my lips. He silenced another one of my moans as he kissed me.

"I love you too," I said back. Dean gripped my hips tightly. His hands moved up, reaching for my hands, our fingers intertwining. I could feel his ring on his finger which made it even hotter.

We moved in rhythm over and over again until finally we were done. I could feel the feeling build up and my toes curl and then it was over. Dean and I panted heavily as he rolled over next to me, lying on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath and then looked back at me. I hugged the sheets close to my sweaty body and smiled at him.

"Wow, that's all I can really say," Dean said.

I nodded in agreement, "Well it's good to know we've still got it."

"I'm glad that I married a woman that was good in bed because I'm only allowed to have sex with you for the rest of my life," Dean said. He was so childish sometimes but it was cute and all a part of his charm.

I giggled and bit my lip, "Well it's a good thing I married a mechanic slash hunter because I hear they're pretty good with their hands."

"You hear? What? Do you need me to remind you?" Dean asked, his hands slipping to my waist. I wriggled away, pushing him off me.

"Not again! I'm way too tired. A woman needs her rest," I giggled.

"I will admit, I'm a bit tired too," Dean said, yawning. I smiled at him and once he was done yawning, he grinned back at me.

I shook my head, "That grin should be so illegal." I traced his bottom lip with my thumb as Dean brought me close to him by wrapping an arm around my waist. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing me slowly and sweetly.

"Well, Mrs. Winchester, I'd say that our marriage has been well consummated. Wouldn't you?" he asked.

I smiled. I don't think I'd ever get tired of hearing him call me Mrs. Winchester. The sound of it still sent chills down my spine, "I think that was pretty fucking amazing."

"I'm glad we're on the same page," he smiled. He kissed me once more before letting me go. I rolled onto my back as did Dean, and I curled up to him.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," Dean replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean and I had our first breakfast as a married couple and then decided to pack for our honeymoon. Dean wanted to drive all the way to Hilton Head and I told him okay. He loved driving and he loved the Impala and I also knew that he was afraid of flying. I finished my shower and put on my bra and underwear before going into the bedroom. There, Dean was packing our stuff for Hilton Head.<p>

"You know, you must really trust me to let me pack for you," Dean started, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess I just have some crazy idea that you love and respect me enough not to pack me only lingerie," I replied. Dean held up one of my bras to his chest and looked at himself in the mirror giving himself the 'blue steel' look. I giggled and snatched the bra away from him.

"Not really your size, honey," I said, throwing the bra into my suitcase.

"Well, Mrs. Winchester, what will you are wearing for me tonight?" Dean asked, turning around and smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "After last night you're really up for more sex?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean replied, in a 'well-duh' tone.

"You really are still a horny teenager," I teased.

He smirked, bringing me down to the bed, "I always am when it comes to you. Hm, I like black. It looks good on you." He looked me up and down since I was still in my underwear.

"Dean, if we don't get going soon the drive is going to be so much longer and we'll have less time at Hilton Head," I said. "We'll have so much time there to… do whatever you want."

"Mm, whatever I want?" he smirked.

"Uh huh," I said, wiggling my eyebrows up and down once. He leaned down and kissed me once.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

He finally let me get up and I looked through my drawers to find something to wear. I ended up picking out a grey tank top with a long sleeve striped sweater worn over it and some grayish black shorts of mine thats ends were rolled up. The shorts weren't too short but they were also short enough to still be sexy. I pushed the sweater sleeves up to my elbow and picked out a long dangly necklace with a clock pendant at the end of the chain. I slipped it around my neck and was ready to go.

"Wow, my wife is hot," Dean gasped, looking at me.

"Am I your wife, Dean Winchester?" I asked playfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes, you are," he replied, smugly.

"So that must mean that you're my husband," I said back, smiling.

"That's exactly what it means," he said. I giggled and kissed him. "Alright, is there anything else you need to pack?"

I looked at my open suitcase and Dean hadn't done too bad of a job. I threw a couple of more things into my suitcase and then closed it, zipping it securely, "Alright, I'm ready to go. How about you?"

"Yep, I'm ready," Dean said back.

"Well, then let's hit the road then," I said pulling my suitcase off of the bed.

"No, let me get it," Dean offered.

"Dean, you really don't have to," I replied. Ah, he was making my blush all over again. How was it possible that I had known and loved him for many years yet he still made me blush as if we had just met?

"I'm your husband. I'm supposed to do these kinds of things. Now, will you let me just take your damn suitcase?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, thank you," I sighed, surrendering.

"Don't worry, you can thank me later," Dean winked. I chuckled and rolled my eyes and followed him into the car.

* * *

><p>Dean and I drove for a good eleven hours before settling down for the night in a motel. Surprisingly, that night we really did just sleep. The next morning, after breakfast, we woke up and hit the road early so that we could get a head start. Now, we were driving and were about six hours away from Hilton Head, South Carolina. I was surprised that Dean wasn't getting tired yet. Or at least he wasn't showing it.<p>

"Yeahhh," he boomed, turning up the volume on the radio. It only took me a couple of seconds to figure out what the song was.

"Really, Dean? 'Wild Thing' by the Troggs?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Come on, you love the Troggs," Dean said, trying to convince me.

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "If you say so…"

"Wild thing, you make my heart sing, you make everything groovy, wild thing," Dean sang along, bopping his head and pointing at me while rocking out to the song. I threw my head back and laughed.

"You're silly, but I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Only a couple of more hours to Hilton Head," Dean said back, focusing back on the road and flooring it.

_Wild thing, I think I love you,  
><em>_But I want to know for sure,  
><em>_Come on and hold me tight,  
><em>_I love you_

_Wild thing, I think you move me,  
><em>_But I wanna know for sure,  
><em>_So c'mon and hold me tight,  
><em>_You move me_

Once we reached Hilton head, Dean and I picked up the key and drove to the house. It was right on the beach and how far too many rooms than we were going to actually need but it was a beautiful house and we could hear to the ocean from the bedroom.

"Glad we'll be here for a good three days," Dean said, looking around the house.

"Me too," I said back. "Hey, I'm starving. Do you want to just order a pizza and then we can go grocery shopping tomorrow or something?"

"That sounds awesome!" Dean replied, grinning. "Already how about I order the pizza and you can go wait in the bedroom for me. I have some ideas of what we can do while we wait for the pizza guy to get here." He smirked and held my hips in his hands.

"Well how long will it take for the pizza guy to get here?" I asked back.

"I don't know, I'll tell him to take his time," Dean grinned.

I leaned in and kissed him, "Just go order the pizza and maybe we'll talk afterwards." I was still on a high from the wedding and I could tell that Hilton Head was going to be really good for the both of us. Although we lived together and had time at home, we were never truly alone. Now it would really just be us together with nothing to do. We'd get to spend time with each other and really just enjoy each others' company.


	33. The Honeymoon

A/N: So, I'm not a huge fan of the Biebs but Neon Trees does it well and it was a sweet song with the right vibe for this chapter so give it a listen. Once again, Neon Trees is fantastic and I know this song hadn't come out yet but whatever. .com/watch?v=JCNS3mR-pho 

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

I pushed the grocery cart down another aisle as Dean walked beside me.

"Ooh, these are so good. Sam and I used to have these all the time where we were locked up in a motel room when we were kids," Dean said, picking up a box of Snackwell's devil's food cookies.

"Okay, let's get them. Bobby and I were more Oreo people so I never had a chance to have them," I said back. Dean put the box of cookies into the grocery cart as we kept going.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I want to go get something," Dean started.

"Mkay, don't be too long," I replied. As Dean left, I hummed to myself and decided to go over to the refrigerated section to get chicken to use to make dinner tonight. I picked something out and then put it into the basket.

"So, what do you think?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Dean holding a spray can of whipped cream and a box of condoms. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The whipped cream is for the ice cream," he said, putting the spray can into the cart and I laughed a little. He knew I would react like that. "And these…" He pulled me close to him with one arm, pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled and bit my lip as our lips were inches apart, his hand on the small of my back. I could feel my heart skipping a beat.

"Hi," a voice said. Dean and I sprang apart, turning around to see the person that was saying someone. Behind us were two people, a man and a woman, holding hands. They looked about our age and were dressed in very preppy attire. I snatched the box of condoms from Dean and hid them behind my back.

"Hi," I said, looking down and blushing. I can't believe they had just caught us in the middle of something. I guess that's what we got for kissing in public. Dean was trying to fight back a laugh as he waved at the couple.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything… You're staying at 51 Land End, right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Dean asked, straightening up in his stance protectively.

"We're your neighbors. We saw you two walking around this morning and then when we saw you two here, I begged Zack to come over and introduce ourselves to you," the woman said. "I'm Belle by the way."

"Meredith."

"Dean."

"Zack."

"Nice to meet you," Belle said.

"You too," I replied, politely.

"Well, we'll let you two get back to your… shopping. But if you guys are ever interested in doing something, we're right next door," Belle smiled.

"Sounds good," I said back.

"Hey, some of the guys and I are going to play golf tomorrow. Would you be interested?" Zack asked. Dean raised an eyebrow and he and I exchanged glances. I nodded at him and he shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Dean answered.

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow. It'll probably be around mid afternoon so how about I just come by and knock on the door?" Zack asked.

"Sure," Dean answered.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're going to get to know each other. I'm having a couple of the girls for a book club then," Belle started.

"Huh, well, Meredith's an English teacher. She loves books," Dean said, an amused tone in his voice. Basically, he meant, 'if I have to go through this torture, so do you'.

"Great! We'll see you then. How does two o' clock sound?" Belle asked.

"Great," I said, laughing awkwardly. The couple left us and Dean and I exchanged glances, laughing. "They seem… nice."

"They take rocking the white picket fence to a whole new level. I feel like I just walked into country club-ville. Golf? That's not even a real!" Dean exclaimed.

"Be nice," I said back, nudging him playfully.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun at book club," Dean teased.

"Shut up," I grumbled. Dean put his arm around me as we finished up our grocery shopping.

**Day Two**

After a morning at the beach, Dean and I spent the afternoon with the Epstein's. Dean was golfing and I was book clubbing. I think the both of us agreed that it was an interesting and new experience for the both of us.

Dean was sitting at the table after dinner and I had just got finished putting the dishes in the sink. He was hunched over a newspaper article. I dried my hands off and went over to him. I slipped my arms around his neck and bent down to his level, kissing his cheek, then his jaw, and then leaving kisses on his neck, letting my lips linger. He let out a deep laugh as his lips curved into a smile.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" Dean said, turning around to look at me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk on the beach or something," I said back.

"Well if you're going to kiss me like that then I'll do whatever you want me to," he smirked. I smiled at him. It was like living in a bubble of happiness when I was with him. Or at least this weekend had been. We had no obligations, no nothing, it was just the two of us getting to be together.

"Mkay. Can we go now?" I asked, hopefully.

"Okay," Dean replied. He got up and followed me out the back door which led to a walkway leading right to the beach. "Be careful."

I hopped over a couple of those sharp pointy sand spurs when Dean pointed them out to me. He was always looking out for me which was sweet.

"Thanks," I said back. We walked all the way to down the wooden walkway and finally reached the beach. I dug my toes in the sand, feeling the cool, smooth sand on my feet. Dean walked down towards the water as I followed him. The sun was starting to set and it was still pretty windy outside but comfortably warm. It felt so nice. In short, it was beautiful outside. "So how was golf?"

Dean chuckled, "I totally rocked it."

"Oh really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep, I'm a born natural, baby," Dean said.

I laughed, "Okay, whatever you say Dean."

"How was book club?" Dean asked, getting ready to be amused and I could tell.

"Well, apparently book club is an excuse to drink wine in the middle of the day and gossip about your lives slash husbands," I replied.

"What'd you say about me?" Dean asked, smugly.

"I didn't do much participating in the discussion really. It was really awkward so I had a glass of wine and then said I had some previous obligation and jetted out of there!" I replied, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Babe!" he whined.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You missed out on an opportunity to talk about how great in bed I am," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Dean, you are so arrogant you know that?"

"But that's why you fell for me, baby," he smiled.

"Smart ass," I mumbled. "But yeah, it really is one of the reasons I fell for you. If you weren't a smart ass… well, you just wouldn't be Dean!"

"Exactly," Dean said.

I giggled and we kept talk as we walked further and further away from the beach house that we had rented out. The wind whipped through my hair and we were walking right in the shallow water right at the shore.

Dean's hand brushed past mine and the two of us exchanged glances. I got that warm feeling as our fingers intertwined and we kept on walking.

"I wonder what our dads would say if they knew we were married now," I started, changing the subject.

"Hah, well your dad would probably roll over in his grave if he saw us married," Dean said back.

"Dean!" I groaned.

"What? It's true. He wanted to keep me away from you. He never approved of our relationship!" Dean said, defending his stance on the matter.

I sighed, "Yeah, we probably would've had yet another lovely screaming match if I told him we were even engaged… But at the same time I'd like to think he'd be happy for me because I love you and you make me happy. But I think your dad would be happy for us."

"You think? You wouldn't think he'd think we were interfering with hunting?" Dean asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He even wrote in his journal that he'd hope that maybe you guys would be done with hunting once you killed yellow eyes… I think he'd be happy for us. For sure."

"Me too, if not, he'd just have to deal," Dean said, looking over at me. I smiled and then looked out towards the water as we kept walking along the shore line.

"Hey, watch this," I said, stopping in my place. Dean stopped too and followed me gaze out along the water.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just watch. When the sun goes right below the horizon… and try not to blink," I said. The sun was millimeters close to the horizon. Dean and I just stood there and looked at it and when the sun was below, just for a second there was a little green beam of light.

"Woah, what was that?" Dean asked.

"It's called the green flash phenomenon. It's caused by a refraction of light and air," I replied.

"Baby, you know I'm not good with that science stuff," Dean chuckled.

"Me either I'm an English teacher!" I replied, laughing.

"So do you want to head back? We've gone kind of far from the place and the sun just set. It's going to get dark soon," Dean asked.

"What, you afraid of the dark?" I teased.

"No," Dean scoffed.

"Actually, I kind of wanted to go swimming," I replied, a seductive tone in my voice. I gave Dean a look and he could tell that I had something up my sleeve. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Really?" he asked, skeptically.

"Mhm," I said back.

"Well we don't have our swimsuits," Dean said.

"We don't need 'em," I smirked. I then pulled my shirt off and undid my shorts, walking towards the water. I turned around to look at Dean as I undid the clip on my bra, throwing it onto the beach and leaving a trail of clothing. Dean smirked as he watched me. "You coming or am I just going to have to do this all by myself?" I gave him sexy pout and then stripped my underwear off before running straight for the water. Once I could, I dove underwater. It was the most freeing feeling ever. I came up from the water and looked back at Dean on the shore.

"Come on, Dean."

"Oh you know I'm coming," Dean growled, taking his shirt off and shimmying his shorts and boxers off as he ran right after me.

"Dean!" I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me. I turned around in his arm and pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Mhm. Who knew you'd want to go skinny dipping?" Dean replied.

I giggled, "I love you." It was out of the blue but it was the only thing that came to mind as I stared into those beautiful green eyes of his.

"I love you too," he said back. He leaned in to kiss me again and I let him. I had to stand on my tip toes to kiss him and Dean lifted me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I deepened the kiss and I felt his lips curl into a smile as he kissed me back.

**Day Three**

"Hey, babe, do you think you could get my back?" I asked, turning around to look at Dean. I sat on my beach towel and handed him the sun screen. The beach wasn't too crowded which was really nice. I was surprised that people were even here in September but I guess people took off to go to Hilton head for a weekend.

"Sure," he smiled. I had a good feeling about this.

He squirted out some sunscreen onto his hand and then began to rub it into my back. I closed my eyes as he massaged the sunscreen into my back. Wow, he was good with his hands. He moved to my shoulders, massaging them and then I felt Dean shift his position. He began to kiss my neck and I giggled.

"What happened to sunscreen?" I asked.

"Well I'm already done with that," Dean said, kissing up my neck to my ear so that he could speak softly and seductively in my ear. I smiled as he sent chills down my spine.

"Need me to get you?" I asked, taking the sunscreen bottle from him.

"You can get me any time," he smirked.

"Dean," I sighed.

"No, I'm good, baby. So is today our first real beach day without anything else to do?" Dean asked.

"I believe so," I replied.

"So, what do we do?" Dean asked, eager for entertainment. He lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand.

I chuckled and his childish ways, "Well, I thought I'd just lay here for a while. Or we could go for a walk. Or you could read something, God forbid. Or we could go in the ocean but, uh, I think we had a lot of that last night."

"The sun feels nice," Dean murmured as he turned on his back and absorbed the warm sunrays.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, laying on my back and doing the same thing. I closed my eyes. Today was a great day to do absolutely nothing out here on the beach.

LINEBREAK

Dean and I made spaghetti together for dinner. It was really starting to settle in that we were married. Today was our last day at Hilton Head but it had been amazing. It had been just the two of us and I had missed that.

"Hey, I'm going to take shower," I announced.

"Can I join you?" Dean asked.

I shot him a look, "Dean, I actually kind of wanted to shower. And get clean. I have sand all over me and I smell like the ocean."

"Well I could clean you up," Dean said.

"If you must," I rolled my eyes even though I was smiling.

I turned the hot water on and waited for it to warm up. I went into the shower and took my clothes off, leaving them on the floor. I stuck my hand in the shower to test the temperature of the water and it was hot enough so I moved the sliding glass doors over so that I could get in. I closed them as the doors began to fog up from the hot water.

I closed my eyes and let the hot water wash over my body. I ran the bar of soap over my body and then put it down when I was done, exchanging that for the shampoo. I massaged it through my hair when I heard the sound of the sliding doors sliding open. There was a momentary rush of cold air from the rest of the room and footsteps behind me. I let the shampoo wash out of my hair before I turned around.

"Damn, my husband is sexy," I said, seeing Dean. He smiled.

"See, aren't you glad you agreed to let me come shower with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, don't rub it in," I replied. Dean held my hips in his hands and then turned us around. "What're you doing?"

"I need to shower too, baby," Dean replied, smugly.

"You dirty, sneak," I accused.

He snorted, "Nice one."

"Shut up," I said back. Once Dean was almost done, he had suds in his hair which made me giggle. "You are so cute."

"Just cute?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed, "Come here," I said, ruffling his sudsy hair. He laughed with me and pulled me into his arms, kissing me. I kissed him back, wrapping one arm around his neck and reaching up to touch his neck with my other hand. The hot water poured down on the both of us as we kissed.

"I kind of love you, you know that?" Dean asked.

"Mmm, I love hearing you say that," I smiled.

"This is so hot," he smirked. He leaned down and crashed his lips against mine in a hungry kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss and I giggled, pulling away.

"What?" I asked and Dean leaned in, our foreheads touching and our noses inches apart.

"You are so naked," he replied.

I giggled, "Dean! You're embarrassing!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back and laughing.

"What? You are. I can totally see your butt right now," he pointed out in a 'matter of factly' manner.

"Well you can touch it if you like," I said seductively.

"Oh," he sounded, gently pressing me against the wall and kissing me. The water then changed from hot and rapidly got a lot colder. "What's up with this water?"

"It's being weird. Unlike you, the water isn't hot enough. It keeps switching back and forth. I'm all for just finishing up the shower," I said.

"Babe," he whined.

"Dean, it's one shower," I reasoned. "Plus I thought maybe we could play a game when we were done with this."

"Oh okay," Dean smirked.

"No, not that kind of game! I think I saw monopoly and maybe even a deck of cards in the living room," I replied.

"Fine," he said. "But we are not finished."

"Okay," I chuckled. Dean shut off the water and I slid the shower door open. I grabbed two towels and threw one at Dean.

We both got dressed and I met Dean in the living room seeing as he took longer to get dressed than I did. I put my hair up into a messy bun while I got dressed and then undid it when I was finished to find that my hair was in loose, pretty beach waves.

"Okay, did you get the game?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, sitting on the floor with the game all set up.

"Sweet," I said back.

"That's nice," Dean noticed, seeing my sweater.

"Oh, hah, Molly cut up my sweatshirts in college. She had her t-shirt reconstruction phase and this is one I actually kept. It's very Flashdance," I replied.

"It's sexy," he smirked. I looked down and blushed. When he said those things, it still made me blush. My sweatshirt was just a comfy, old sweatshirt from Syracuse that Molly had cut into an off the shoulder pullover.

"Alright, let's start this game!" I said.

An hour later and we were well into our second game of monopoly.

"You suck!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hand it over. That would be… with the two properties and the original charge… five hundred dollars," I said, smugly, holding out my palm.

"Why are you so good at this game?" Dean grumbled.

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just a natural."

"Fine. Okay I'm broke now. What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means I win," I bragged, playfully.

"I can't believe I just got beat by a girl!" Dean exclaimed.

I giggled and crawled over towards him and kissing him gently, "I'm sorry, baby. You really do suck at board games though."

"If you tell anyone-," he started.

"I know, I know, it would ruin your reputation. Huh, you know, it's kind of like that whole virginity thing back in high school," I teased.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Dean groaned.

"Uh uh," I replied. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. He kissed me once and then let me go.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could play a game of strip poker," I suggested, innocently. I knew that caught him off guard. It was as if he was a dog that's ears just perked up.

"Okay," he said, warm to the idea.

"And have I ever told you that I'm really bad at poker?" I asked, mischievously.

"Well in that case, show me the deck of cards," Dean replied. I giggled and then kissed him. I was so in love with this man.

**Day Four**

I sighed as Dean closed the trunk to the Impala. We were getting ready to leave. It was back to reality. Back to school and work and who knew when Dean and Sam were finally going to go back to hunting.

"It's really over, huh?" I asked, pressed against the passenger seat door in my favorite pair of jeans.

"I guess so. It's a damn shame if you ask me," Dean replied, coming over to me and standing right next to me against the Impala.

"Agreed. Well, at least we'll have the car ride together which gives us a good two days still," I said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"And hey, maybe even whatever radio station we listen to will play the Troggs," I teased.

"Ha ha very funny," Dean said.

I smiled, "This was amazing. I will never forget this. Ever."

"Me either," Dean said. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before going around to the driver's seat. We got into the car and we were off.

"So how exactly does your baby feel about us being married?" Dean asked.

"Shhh, not so loud. She doesn't know yet," Dean said to me. "Don't worry, baby. I'll always love you." He said to his car. I chuckled. "Let's crank up the tunes!" Dean turned on the radio and turned up the volume and I smiled as we passed through the small beach town that we had made so many memories in.


	34. Sam Is A Sly Dog

"Mrs. Winchester?" I heard a voice ask. I wasn't used to that so for a second I almost didn't respond but when I realized that someone was talking to me I smiled because they had called me by Dean's last name. I looked up at my desk and saw Blake standing there.

"Hey, Blake. Good to see you," I smiled.

"You too. So I'm guessing you and Dean had a nice honeymoon. I just wanted to say that you made a beautiful bride and to thank you for inviting me to the wedding. It was perfect," Blake said.

"Aw, it's no problem. You're a part of the Falcon family now. How could I not?" I asked back.

"Awe, well thank you. The wedding was just perfect. And the speech he gave… wow. I just hope a man will love me like that someday," Blake replied.

"Honestly, I was surprised myself. I mean, not that he doesn't act like he loves me it's just-," I started.

"Dean isn't really a man of words?" she guessed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Anyways, I should sit down but it's good to have you back," Blake said.

"Oh, okay. How was the substitute?" I asked.

Blake shrugged, "Alright. Pretty good."

"Huh," I said. I glanced over at the clock and it was time to start class. "Okay, well I should probably start class now."

"Sounds good," Blake said, going to take her seat in class.

"Good morning," I said, getting the class' attention. There were mumbles and chipper responses to my greeting. "As some of you know, I got married very recently."

"Yeah, Miss Summers!" one guy shouted out which made me laugh.

"Who's the lucky guy, Miss Summers?" Xavier, one of my students asked. His friends chuckled.

I laughed, "Uh, his name is Dean."

"Is he hot?" another girl, Anna asked.

"Um… I don't know if I should answer that. That's… a personal question," I started, a little bit uncomfortable. "I find him to be a very handsome man." There, that's a better, more professional answer. It's not like I could've just said 'yes, he's smokin' hot and every time I see him I want to rip his clothes off'. No, that would be a very unteacherly answer.

"Can we see the ring?" Margaux, a girl in the second row asked.

"Ah, okay I probably should not have opened that can of worms," I chuckled. Some of the girls 'awed' at my response. "We do need to start class but where I was originally going with this is that I did decide to take his last name," A chorus of 'awe's again sounded from the girls. "so I wanted to let you know that if you want to still call me Miss Summers that's cool, I'll respond to that but Mrs. Winchester is generally what I'm going by these days."

"How did he propose?" another girl asked.

I laughed, "Okay, if we have time after class you can ask all the questions you want but right now we should probably finish our discussion on Huck Finn. How did you guys do with the reading and discussion with the sub? Does anyone have any questions?" Several hands shot up and I was kind of surprised. "Alright, then let's get talking."

**~3rd Person POV~**

After Dean got off work, he went to Bobby's to go talk to Sam. Sam had called and said there was something important he needed to tell him and Dean had wanted to see Sam ever since he got back. He needed some brotherly bonding time.

"Hey, brother," Dean smiled, seeing his brother.

"Hi, Dean," Sam replied, happy to see Dean. "So how's the whole married life thing going?"

Dean chuckled, "It's great. It really is… Damn, I never thought I'd ever say that. Look at me, Sammy! I'm a changed man."

Sam laughed too, "I'm assuming the honeymoon was great. Do I even want to ask?"

"Oh Sammy… the honeymoon was frickin' awesome," Dean smirked, putting both his hands behind his head and reclining.

"Huh," Sam sounded, a little bit nervous about what he might end up saying. Well, it was more about Sam saying something that would cause Dean to over share.

"Yeah. Especially the last night. We played games," Dean sighed, happily.

"Oh, Dean, yeah, I really didn't need to know that," Sam groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"No, not like that! We played monopoly and she kicked my ass at it. Well… it did turn out that way in the end though. She's terrible at strip poker," Dean replied, nudging his brother a little. Sam looked up at him and glared at his brother.

"Well speaking of… there's something I should tell you," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Uh, well, you know how I hadn't seen Sawyer in a while?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God, you banged her, didn't you?" Dean exclaimed.

"No! I mean… well, okay let me just explain," Sam started.

"Sam! You sly dog you," Dean said, sitting back and hit his brother's arm with the back of his hand playfully.

"Dean, it wasn't like that," Sam protested.

"Oh really, then what was it like then?" Dean asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, we were talking for a while after the wedding and I gave her a ride back to her hotel but I ended up coming up," Sam started.

"I bet that wasn't the only think coming up. Huh, dude?" Dean asked, nodding his head. Sam sighed in frustration. Dean was going to make telling this story impeccably hard.

"Dude, would you just listen? Look, first, all we did was talk. I mean, we were best friends so we caught up and it was like two am when we were done talking and she asked me to stay and then we had that whole discussion and agreed to just have a no strings attached fling," Sam explained.

"Hey, my little brother got some. Nice, Sammy. Nice," was all Dean said.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Dean asked back, innocently. "What? You want it to be more?"

Sam sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. It was… really good. Don't, say anything, Dean! And towards the last couple of months before we left back in ninety seven, I started to have a crush on her… but I know we can't. The long distance thing just wouldn't work and we hunt and she's out of it for good. I can't really do that…"

Dean sighed, "Well have you tried talking to her?"

"Seriously? Wait, did that just come out of your mouth?" Sam asked, surprised.

Dean shrugged, "Well I'm just trying to think about what you'd say if I were in your place. Plus, I think that marriage has made me older and wiser."

"Okay old, wise, love guru," Sam chuckled.

"I mean, Sammy, it sounds like you like her," Dean said.

"I do," Sam said back. "But I don't want her to return to hunting and me being with her would mean just that."

"You're right. Well? Go to a bar and find a chick to forget about Sawyer with?" Dean suggested, giving Sam and innocent smile.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Sam said.

"Didn't think so," Dean replied. "It sounds like you already have your answer. Right now just isn't the right time and if I've taught you anything, if it's meant to be… it'll happen." There was a sense of simplicity in Dean's tone of voice.

"You really have gotten older and wiser," Sam noticed.

"I think it comes with the whole marriage thing," Dean chuckled. Sam laughed, rolling his eyes playfully and the two sat back on the porch to have a beer.

**~ End 3rd Person POV~**

"Hey, Sawyer, what's up? You left this crazy, urgent message on my voicemail and I was starting to get worried when you weren't picking up," I said, as Sawyer picked up the phone.

"Oh, yeah, about that. Right, um, well how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked back, weirdly.

She took a deep breath, "You know, I might as well just cut to the chase. I slept with Sam."

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, he took me home after the wedding and we got to talking and ah, all of my old feelings just came back and it just… happened," she admitted.

"Wow, Sawyer, this is… pretty big," I stammered.

"I know, I know. But we agreed on a no strings attached thing even though it definitely feels like strings were attached. I haven't spoken to him since I left. Ahhh… it's just kind of crazy," Sawyer explained.

"Well, what're you going to do?" I asked, trying to help the situation.

"Nothing, right now. I can't. He has his life and I have mine. Do I have feelings for him? Yes. But it's just not the right time," she said.

I nodded, "Well is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. I think I just needed to get it off of my chest so thanks for listening," Sawyer said.

"Uh, no problem," I replied.

"Alright, well I've actually gotta go but we'll talk later?" she asked.

"Definitely," I answered.

"Okay, love you. And congrats on the wedding!" she signed off.

"You too and talk to you soon," I said back, before there was a click and the other line went dead. Well, Dean and I sure had missed a lot since we had left. I put my phone into my pocket and then opened the door to Molly's store. Molly was sitting at the front desk which also doubled as a sketching table for her. She looked deep in thought as she sketched away.

"Hey," I said. She looked up in surprise and then smiled as soon as she saw me.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Yep! How are you?" I asked, as she hugged me.

"Good, good. Just doing some sketching. I have a deadline next week and I'm still working on my pieces. Finishing touches and all that. And I have like three more dresses to design," she replied.

"Gotcha," I said back.

"So how was the honeymoon?" she asked, happily.

"It was great," I sighed, happily. "It was nice to just have some alone time with him."

"I bet it was," she chuckled.

"It's not just that!" I protested. "Though the sex was an added bonus."

Molly laughed, "Well I'm glad you two had a good time."

"So what have I missed? Besides the fact that my students hated the substitute and Sawyer and Sam slept together."

"Oh she told you about that?" Molly asked.

"You knew?" I exclaimed.

"Well… yeah, the both of them were pretty bad at hiding it," Molly said back.

I sighed, "I'm happy for them, I guess. I mean, Sawyer always did have a little crush on him and I want Sam to have someone but, it just kind of sounds like it's deepened a wound because they know it'd be a bad idea."

"Yeah, not all of us can be perfect like you and Dean," Molly teased.

"Oh we are far from perfect!" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Yes, I remember the constant phone calls about your fights, the deal, etc…" Molly trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point!" I exclaimed, jokingly. "So what're you sketching?"

"Not too much. Just a fun, bandage dress," Molly replied, showing me her sketch.

"Hm, nice," I smiled.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Dean asked, as we got home.<p>

"Good. I told my students we got married and most of them are already calling me Mrs. Winchester. How about you?" I asked back.

"Pretty good. I went to the garage today," Dean answered.

"How'd that go?" I asked.

"It was alright. It was kind of nice to get back into the swing of things," Dean replied.

"So, I got a call from Sawyer today," I started.

"And I talked to Sam today," Dean replied.

"I can't believe they slept together!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't see that one coming," Dean agreed.

"Maybe their time will come," I said, hopefully.

"Yeah," Dean sounded in reply.

* * *

><p>Friday night came and Dean and I went to the café to meet up with Sam, Ethan, and Molly. The place was so lively and there were a large number of people here along with a stage set up in the front right corner of the café. Andrea approached the five of us.<p>

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked, a little bit curious.

"I've started to do open mic night again," Andrea replied.

"Oh cool!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Mer, you should play something!" Molly encouraged.

"Yeah, you were always a hit back in high school," Ethan added. I glared at him to tell him to shut up.

"Yeah, with your hearbreaking rendition of-," Molly started.

"You were meant for me by Jewel!" the both of us exclaimed simultaneous before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Babe, I didn't know you… even played instruments," Dean said.

"Oh, she's really good. She picked up a guitar her senior to get over… heartbreak," Molly said, stopping as soon as she realized what she was saying. Dean was the cause of my heartbreak in high school and she didn't want to make him feel bad. "But it's all okay now because you two are happy and married!" she chirped.

"Nice save, nice," I replied. "You guys, I haven't played in years. I think it would be a very, very bad idea if I got up there and made a fool of myself."

"Oh come on, Mer. I've never heard you. Hell, I've never even heard you sing. I mean… around the house, yes, but not really," Dean persuaded.

"Dean," I groaned. "I don't know…"

"Please?" he pouted.

"You've been practicing your Sammy puppy dog face haven't you?" I asked. I looked over at Sam.

"Don't look at me, I haven't been teaching him anything. But for the record, I vote yes to you doing something at this open mic night too," Sam replied, smugly. I groaned.

"I don't even have a guitar," I said back in defense.

"Oh, well isn't it convenient that you left it here with us and you still haven't brought it home with you?" Ethan asked, obviously.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I hate you all," I growled. And then I turned to Dean, "And you asked for it so if your ear bleed, it is all your fault."

"Good luck, Mer," Molly chirped as Ethan and I went upstairs to get the guitar and to tune it.

* * *

><p>"How's everybody doing tonight?" Ethan asked, into the microphone. He placed a stool down for me in front of the microphone. There was a positive response so Ethan kept going. "Great, great. Okay, so to kick start this evening I'd like to welcome back an old friend. She played at our first ever open mic night. Give it up for Meredith Summers… I mean Meredith Winchester!"<p>

I chuckled at his mistake and then sat down on the stool, "Okay so um, hi." The crowd chuckled at my awkwardness but I kept going. "So, I haven't played in a while so you'll have to excuse me. I was coaxed up here… Anyways, we're going to go a little old school tonight. This one's called 'I Want to Hold your Hand' by the Beatles."

I started to play the soft melodic chords. I had taken the song and reinterpreted it. It was softer and lullaby like. I just took a deep breath and sang.

**~3rd Person POV~**

Dean stood there in awe. He had heard Meredith humming around the house but he had never known she was this good.

"She's good, huh?" Ethan asked him.

"Yeah," Dean replied, in shock.

He stood there as Meredith finished up her song and he clapped just like everyone else. Meredith came down from the stage and went straight to Dean, kissing him.

"So, what'd you think?" she asked him, a smile on her face. Dean could tell that she had just enjoyed that.

"Baby, you're amazing. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dean asked.

She shrugged, "I never found it relevant."

Although Dean was happy for her, he felt a little uneasy. He had missed out on a lot of her life. What else did he not know about his wife?


	35. The Adventures of Death and Die

Dean and I were still asleep but it was close to the time where we'd have to wake up. I lay on my side while Dean slept behind me, draping one arm over me protectively. There was a knock on our bedroom door and a sliver of light let it as the door opened and then closed.

"You up?"I heard a voice ask. I immediately recognized Molly, who knew where our emergency house key was.

"No," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah," I replied, getting up out of bed. I blinked a couple of times as Molly sat down next to me on my side of the bed and handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem. So I have this big meeting today with Max Azria and he wants to discuss my designs. Crazy right? I've been working all night on the presentation so I'm sort of freaking out and-," Molly rambled, speaking very quickly.

"Wait, Molly, did you even go to sleep last night?" I asked.

"No?" she replied.

"Wow. And you thought that coffee would be the answer?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was still partially asleep.

"Well, I'm so hyped up on caffeine that I can't sleep. So I thought if I can get through this meeting I can go crash and sleep for like three days," Molly continued.

"Good. Go home. Go to sleep, Molly," Dean sighed in agitation, turning away from me and putting the pillow on his head.

"Be nice," I said, hitting him playfully. He groaned in response and just pressed the pillow against his ears. "He's not a morning person."

"I can see that," Molly replied. "Anyways, so do you think I could run some of my ideas by you?"

"Sure," I said, straightening out in my seated position.

"Okay so…" Molly started.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. But who would be at our door this early in the morning? That was pretty strange. Unless it was Sam to come tell Dean that they had another case. Then again, I felt like Sam would want his sleep too and wouldn't want to come to the apartment this early.

"Hey, babe, can you get that?" I asked Dean. Dean sighed and then got up out of bed, walking slowly and stiffly towards the front door. "You were saying?"

"Right, okay so…" Molly started, then progressing to tell me the rest of her ideas. I was half listening to what Molly was saying but I was also very curious as to what was going on outside at the front door.

Dean opened the door and rubbed his eyes sleepily. There stood a tall, pretty woman. She was pale and had light blue eyes, her deep brown hair falling in pretty loose curls. Dean was too tired to notice that she was an attractive woman.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, grumpily.

"I sure hope so," she smirked. "Is Summers home?"

Dean stood there and gave her a funny look for a second and then remembered she was asking for Meredith. He had been calling her by Winchester so much recently that he had forgotten.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said back.

"Great," the woman replied a wide smile appearing on her face. She moved past Dean into the apartment and began to call out, "Death! Come on, where are you Death? Death!"Dean's glared as he went back into the kitchen area to make himself a cup of coffee. What was with Meredith's friends waking him up and kicking him out of bed in the mornings?

It was as if I was a dog whose ears had perked up. Someone was calling out 'Death'. The door to the bedroom sprang open and woman practically sprinted over to the bed. She jumped on it and hugged me tightly.

"Death!" she exclaimed, pulling away.

"Hi!" I exclaimed back, surprised and happy to see my old friend.

"Was the guy at the door your boyfriend because if so, hot," she smirked.

"Right?" I asked. "Oh my God, look at you! I barely recognized you! Your hair is so brown now!"

"I know. I got bored and tired of the lighter brown color. Did it myself," she announced proudly.

"You look great!" I smiled.

"You too," she replied.

"I'm Sadie, who are you?" Sadie replied, turning to Molly.

"I'm… Molly," Molly answered. She looked uncomfortable as soon as she remembered who Sadie was. That was a sore spot for the both of us that we had worked out but the memories would always be there. "You sure have changed a lot."

"You too! You were Death's friend in college, right? I remember you," Sadie replied, almost downplaying Molly.

"Right. I'm uh, I'm going to go talk to Dean," Molly said, annoyed, getting out of the bedroom and over in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I just got in and thought I'd stop by to see you. Bobby had some information for me and I came to pick up a couple of books," Sadie replied.

"You're crazy. Why didn't you just go back to your motel and sleep?" I asked.

"I don't need much sleep, Death, or have you forgotten already?" Sadie asked back, mischievously.

"No, I have not forgotten that part. Just thought maybe you changed a little," I replied.

"Not one bit," she responded, proudly. "But it seems you have. Look at you. You're living with a gorgeous guy, you have friends, a regular apartment. You really have moved on from the hunter life, huh?"

"Not really… I'm just not as active," I shrugged.

"Huh," Sadie sounded.

_In the kitchen…_

"Who the hell does she think she is just barging in? I needed to talk to Meredith. Ugh, and did you see her? It's like everyone is below her!" Molly ranted.

"Coffee?" Dean asked.

"That'd be great," Molly replied, holding out her almost empty coffee cup. Dean chuckled. Molly was downing that coffee as if she was a junkie and it was heroin.

"I mean, she just kicked me out!" Molly exclaimed.

"Hm, that's terrible," Dean replied sarcastically.

"And Death? Meredith's name is not 'Death', it's Mer," Molly spat.

"I really feel for ya," Dean said, dryly.

"Okay, enough with the sarcasm! Meredith hasn't spoken to this woman in years! How good friends could they be?" Molly asked.

"Apparently good enough to kick us both out of bed," Dean grumbled. Molly sighed and drank some more coffee. "Welcome to my world," Dean gloated.

"Dean, listen, there's some stuff about Sadie-," Molly started but the two were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, sorry guys, I was just catching up with an old friend. This is Sadie," I introduced. "You've already met Molly… and Sadie this is Dean."

"Are you making breakfast? I'm starving!" Sadie exclaimed, seeing that Dean was starting to make breakfast. He was making eggs from the looks of it and Molly had a piece of bread in the toaster.

"You know, I'm going to get going. I should go back to the store and set things up," Molly announced.

"Oh, sorry, do you want help?" I asked.

"Nope. You seem tied up here anyways. I'll see you," Molly replied, excusing herself.

"Okay. Well then, babe, do you want help with anything?" I asked Dean.

"I'd love it," he smiled at me. I smiled back. That was probably the first time Dean had smiled this morning. He had been grumpy all morning which I didn't blame him for. First Molly kicked him out of bed and now Sadie was here making a commotion. I loved my friends but I also loved my husband. He leaned in and I gave him a slow but reasonably short, romantic kiss since we had guests.

"You can scramble these," Dean said, giving me a bowl of eggs to whisk.

"Sounds good," I said back, getting to whisking the eggs together as Dean heated the stove.

"So how do you two know each other?" Dean asked, glancing from me to Sadie.

"Um, Death took some time off during college-," Sadie started.

"He knows. He's a hunter too," I replied.

"Oh, good for you," she smirked at me. "Hunting, then." She directed her attention Dean.

"Oh really? You two hunt together occasionally or something?" Dean asked. It sounded like he was interviewing her or making sure she was okay for me to be around. Dean was always protective of me.

"Occasionally? Death, you never told him! Death and I were practically a team back then!" Sadie replied.

"The Adventures of Death and Die," I chuckled.

"Why is it again you call her Death?" Dean asked, irony oozing out of his words.

"It's the suffixes of our name. S-a-d-i-e and you get 'die' and Meredith… Merideath," I explained, emphasizing the different sounds.

"Well that's not the only reason, Death," Sadie started.

"So what're you hunting?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Just a shapeshifter. Nothing I can't handle. But there's something else I've been researching. Top secret. That's why I need the books for Bobby," Sadie answered, simply.

"You always were a private person," I chuckled.

"You know Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Death introduced me to him. I call him every now and then when I'm in need for some research help," Sadie replied.

"Huh," Dean sounded.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you were living with your hot boyfriend here?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm her husband," Dean replied protectively, quick to correct the error. He slid his arm around my waist.

"Wow. Wow. You must be quite a catch to actually tie this one down," Sadie started.

"Sadie!" I groaned.

"What? You were practically a wild stallion back then! No one could tie you down but… you're married. Congrats," Sadie said, processing it all.

"Yes, I'm married," I said back. I turned around and scrambled the eggs before turning the stove off. This was awkward. Both Sadie and Dean knew very different versions of me. "Alright, who wants breakfast?" This was going to be one uncomfortable breakfast.

**~3rd Person POV~**

Dean called Molly immediately on his way to work. He hoped that she wasn't in her meeting yet because he was desperate to know what she was about to say about Sadie. He didn't really like this Sadie girl but maybe it was because it made him feel like he didn't know his wife. Meredith had had a whole other life and by Sadie's description she was very different.

"Hey, I have like ten minutes," Molly answered.

"Okay. What were you going to say… about Sadie?" Dean asked, anxiously.

"Oh, right. Umm… okay cliff notes version, Meredith and I got into our first real fight in college. Her dad had just died and she was so broken when she returned to school from Christmas break. She kept talking about taking a semester off and I kept trying to tell her that it would get better but she wouldn't listen. She started skipping classes and a few weeks later she announced she was taking time off. I went up to Syracuse to talk to her but someone else was there: Sadie. And Sadie was this wild, crazy hunter that was swaying Mer's ideas and telling her to go hunt with her.

The moment I got some alone time with Meredith we ended up yelling at each other. I thought she should stay and that she was being reckless. I ended up saying some things about Sadie and she got pretty mad. She took off that night and a couple of weeks later she showed up to make amends but said she wasn't returning to school. We talked through her hunting days but she was always very distant. It wasn't until the fall semester where she came back and we really made up but still… Sadie isn't the greatest influence on her and caused our first fight," Molly explained.

"But she's not… dangerous or anything right?" Dean asked.

"Not that I know," Molly answered.

Dean sighed with relief, "Good. But I get what you're saying. I get a bad feeling about her."

"I'm sorry can we talk later? I've got to get ready. Keep an eye on Mer, will you?" Molly asked.

"Sure," Dean replied. And one click and then line went dead.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

I looked over my notes for my fifth period class once more as I returned to my classroom from lunch. There were ten minutes till lunch was over and I just liked being early. I hummed to myself as I flipped through the pages of my book.

"So this is your class room," I heard a voice say. I looked up and smiled when I saw Dean leaning against the door frame to the class room. He looked so sexy right now.

"Yep, this is it," I said, walking around my desk and leaning up against the front of it. Dean strolled right to me and snaked his hands on my hips. He leaned in, his face inches apart from mine. "Hi."

"Hi," he smirked. He then kissed me. I kissed him back for a quick minute but knew that I couldn't do this.

"Not here, Dean. It's my job," I replied.

"But you look so hot today," Dean smirked.

"Dean," I giggled.

"So uh, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you tell Sadie that we were married?" Dean asked, catching me off guard.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess, it didn't come up in the whole two seconds that we were talking. I mean, I wanted to know more about her! I haven't seen her in years!" I replied.

"She seems… nice," Dean lied.

"Do you not like her? Is that it?" I asked.

"No! No. I just, I don't know. Why does she call you Death and why won't you tell me?" Dean asked back.

"Dean! That was a long time ago! I think the Adventures of Death and Die are better off laid to rest," I answered.

"What could one story hurt?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's really not a big deal," I blushed.

"Mer," he shrugged. "I want to know all about you."

"Oh, Dean, don't make this into a mushy moment. If you think seducing me into telling you the stories, that's not going to work," I said, playfully, pulling away from him.

"Mer, that's not what I meant!" Dean said. Just then, kids started filing into the class room.

"Hey, I should start class soon. Can we just talk about this later?" I asked.

He sighed, "Sure."

"I'm sorry. I really am," I said.

"I know. I'll see you tonight?" Dean asked. I nodded and kissed him once before letting him go. I groaned. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wish I didn't have class. Then I could take you to the teachers' lounge and we could uh, spend some time alone. I do owe you for this morning," I smirked.

"You do owe me for this morning," Dean said, catching on.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" I asked, bringing a whole new meaning to the phrase.

"You bet," he smiled. He kissed me once more before leaving.

"Damn, Mrs. Winchester, your husband is gorgeous," one of my students said. I chuckled.

"Let's stick to talking about English," I replied.


	36. The Adventures of Death and Die Part 2

"Well, look at you, miss thang. You've got a normal life now. You're a high school English teacher, you're married to a gorgeous guy, and you have a stable place to leave. I'm impressed, Death. I'm impressed," Sadie said as I turned around to see her when she walked into my classroom. Wow, two visitors in one day.

"Hey, Sadie. Um... yeah life's pretty normal. I'm hunting every now and then but not as often because Dean hasn't been. We're uh, trying to spend some time together just he and I without hunting. He and his brother are taking a break," I replied.

"How come?" Sadie asked, curiously, oblivious to the fact that that was opening a sore wound.

"Um, you know, we're hunters. We don't really know how much time we'll have left and we just got married," I lied. I had no idea why but for some reason I was very reluctant to tell Sadie about Dean and his deal.

"Huh. Well tonight's my last night here. I leave tomorrow so I thought that you and I could have one last adventure," Sadie said, changing the subject.

"How?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh... you know, the usual way. I found a club out here and yes, before you ask, you can bring the husband. It'll be fun, he can get drunk, we can dance, I can have mind blowing no strings attached sex with a hot stranger, and your husband can see your wild side," Sadie smirked.

"Wow, you really know how to sell an idea," I replied, sarcastically.

"Come on, Death. You said it yourself. We're hunters! We never know when life is going to end for us! One night? Please?" Sadie begged.

I sighed, "Alright fine." What could one little night hurt?

I got home and asked Dean to come along and he gladly obliged. Now, I was changing into my clubbing attire which I still wasn't sure about.

"Hey, babe, you almost done in there?" Dean called from the bedroom.

"One second," I replied, closing the cap to my mascara bottle. I looked over my reflection one more time. I hadn't dressed like this in a very long time. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans with high heeled ankle boots and a flirty, flowy-like, dark blue tank top. I let my hair fall along my shoulders in a toussled, sexy mess. "Alright, I'm done."

I came out of the bathroom and for a moment, Dean just stared at me, "Wow."

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked, shyly.

"Not at all. Damn, I'm kind of sad that I missed the adventures of Death and Die because if I knew you looked this hot... damn..." Dean trailed off, looking me up and down.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay, can we just go out and meet Sadie now?"

"Hey, I'm trying to give you a compliment," Dean defended playfully, pulling me into his arms by my hips. I laughed as I stumbled closer to him, into his arms.

"I love you," was all I could say.

"I love you too," he replied. I kissed him lightly once and then we were off.

The loud music blared from the speakers and the bass pounded beneath us as we walked into the club. Sadie was over at the bar and Dean and I headed straight there. Dean ordered a beer for me and him and Sadie smiled over at us.

"Glad you two could make it. Dean, you're going to get a whole other look at your wife tonight," Sadie teased.

"Sadie!" I warned.

"I'm just saying. He never knew your wild side," she replied.

"Mm, what wild side?" Dean asked, smirking at me.

"I don't have a wild side! I hate you both," I protested. I shook my head, taking a sip of my beer and ignoring the both of them. We sat and talked at the bar for a little bit until an upbeat, fun song by Gwen Stefani came on.

"Oh my God, I love this song! Death, come dance with me," Sadie said, grabbing my hand and practically ripping me out of my chair.

"Um," I started.

"Nope, I'm not letting you out of this one. Come on, one little dance won't hurt anyone," she persuaded.

"Dean, if I have to, you have to," I reasoned.

"Death, you used to love to dance!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I don't dance, sweetheart. This is all you," Dean replied, thoroughly amused by the fact that I was being forced to dance.

But I remembered how much fun Sadie and I used to have dancing together in clubs, seducing boys, pretending to be people we weren't, and just plain having a great time. I smiled and then followed her out on the floor. She began to sway her body to the music and I did too. The both of us were pretty sensual about the way we danced. "I think we're giving your husband a little show." Sadie nodded over towards Dean and I looked to see him staring at Sadie and I, a beer in his hand. I smirked.

"He seems to be having a good time, huh?" I asked, Sadie.

"What're you still doing here with me? Go get your man!" she encouraged, pushing me towards him and slapping my butt on the way there. "Oh, and by the way, while you seduce the husband, someone's been eyeing me for a while. I'm going to go talk to him so I'll come over to say goodbye tomorrow. Love you, Death, and uh, have fun with the hubby." I laughed at her before approaching Dean.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" I asked, teasingly.

He smiled, "Well, maybe afterwards. I thought we could dance."

"I thought you said you didn't dance," I teased.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Dean shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. Ugh, those lips. I just wanted to kiss him now and jump his bones but I knew I couldn't do that, especially in public.

"You got that right," I replied, taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

The R&B beats were perfect for this kind of dancing. Dean stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do so I took matters into my own hands. I took his hands in mine and slid them around my waist before backing myself up against him. He held my hips in my hands as I grinded against him to the music. I heard Dean groan. He started to get really into the music, moving his hips against me.

Dean held me tightly against him and I could tell he definitely wasn't complaining about the dancing. Another sensual R&B song came on and Dean's left hand trailed from my hip down to my thigh and then back up again the side. I bit my lip. We were so caught up in the moment. I could feel the sparks at his touch and didn't know how much longer I could take it.

A slow song came on and I turned around, placing my arms around Dean's neck and looking him straight in the eye. His eyes were filled with lust and need and so were mine. He pressed his forehead against mine, needed to kiss me but I smirked and pulled away.

"Not too bad for your first time," I teased.

"Yeah well, maybe this dancing thing isn't so bad after all," Dean replied. He then let out an overwhelmed sigh out. "I don't think I even want to know where you learned how to dance like that."

"I guess that's one of my many secrets," I replied, jokingly.

"Meredith Winchester, you really do have a wild side," Dean said.

"No more talking," I demanded, crashing my lips against his and kissing him. "Follow me."

"Okay," Dean smiled. I took Dean's hand and led him to the club bathroom. I knew this was probably gross and unsanitary but ever couple had to do it in a public place at least once!

I locked the door only to find Dean pushing me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and our breathing became heavier and heavier by the second. Dean leaned in and closed the gap between us and crashing his lips against mine in a passionate urgency. He practically fumbled with the button on my jeans and undid the zipper, helping me out of them. He dropped his pants and thrust into me as I cried out in pleasure.

His hands were all over me and our mouths danced together in rhythm in a lust-filled kiss. He pressed me up against the wall as we made love to each other. Dean moved faster and I knew I was losing control.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out, throwing my head back as it hit against the wall.

"You're so fucking sexy. I love you, baby," Dean growled as he came as well.

"I love you too," I said. The two of us came down from our high, breathing heavily. I pressed my forehead to his and gave him one last kiss. "Wow."

"I think I like this side of you," Dean smirked.

"I'm sure you do," I replied, rolling my eyes a little. Dean helped me down and we got dressed.

"Come on, let's head home. I think Sadie was talking to some guy and uh, I think I'd like to find out a little more about who you used to be, preferable without our clothes on," Dean suggested.

I giggled, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dean and I just lay in bed together. I had one of his button downs on – something that I usually wore after sex. It had become something regular actually but that could also be because he always wore those plaid button downs.<p>

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Do you want anything?" I asked, getting out of bed. I missed the warmth of the bed as opposed to the cool temperature in my room.

"No, I'm fine," Dean replied.

I nodded and then went into the kitchen. I got a glass out of my kitchen cabinets and then filled up the glass with water. I went back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed with Dean.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," he smiled back, just staring at me from his lying position on the bed. I sat down and crossed my legs Indian style.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"Nothing, nothing," Dean said.

"No, you're giving me… that look," I pointed out.

"What look?" Dean asked innocently.

"The one that makes me feel all uncomfortable and everything because you're staring!" I defended myself.

"I can't help it!" Dean replied.

I giggled and took a sip from my water glass, "So was tonight enough for you because my 'wild side' is put to rest now."

"Yeah about that…" Dean trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mer, I'm sorry for being weird earlier today. I just, uh, I don't know, there's just been something that's been bothering me lately," Dean sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worriedly.

"Well, first the open mic night thing and now this… I've just started to realize that I've missed out on a lot of your life and I just feel like I don't know anything about you anymore," Dean confessed.

"Dean," I sighed, scooting over towards him and taking one of his hands in both of mine. "Tons of couples don't even meet until now! They've missed out on a ton of each others' lives."

"I know but I'm used to knowing everything about you! We grew up together," Dean answered.

"I know but we also spend time apart. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were a virgin and then to find out that you practically fucked every girl that talked to you… people change but we still work," I reassured.

"It just feels like there's so much I don't know about you," Dean said.

I nodded, "You really want to hear those stories don't you?"

Dean nodded, "God, yes!"

I chuckled, "Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I'm done with 'Death'."

"I pinky promise," Dean said, offering up his pinky. He's so cute. I hooked my pinky around his, sealing the deal.

"So, the reason Sadie calls me Death is partially because of the second syllable of my name. The other part of it… well kind of pulled a you and Sam and ran around hunting right and left. And at the time, I was very sarcastic, pessimistic, angsty… well you get the jist so Death just kind of seemed appropriate," I started.

"Ah, see that's not too bad," Dean replied.

"I know but it's weird because I'm not used to being that person around you. You make me happy and then I was… happy only when I was drunk," I said.

"Drunk? You got drunk?" Dean asked.

"Loads of times. After hunts, Sadie and I would hit up a bar, get drunk, then go home with men and then reconvene the next day. Kind of like you. Sadie and I were a team hunting and in bars. We lived by the philosophy of 'we could die any day. Why not live it up?' I was… reckless, Dean and I'm not really proud of it. Molly couldn't stand Sadie because at the time, I was so vulnerable that Sadie'd come visit and I'd just take off in chase of a good time.

I guess that's why I was reluctant to tell you in the first place.

So the last couple of months we aimlessly ran around Europe together meeting boys, getting drunk, and the occasional hunt. We were just… two girls… having fun I guess. But towards the end of the summer, I came to my senses and realized that no matter how hard I tried, nothing would numb the pain. I told Sadie that I needed to go back to school and she kind of blew up at me, something about abandonment and all that. But I went back to school and I think about halfway through the year Sadie came back and apologized and we were friends again… just not the way that we used to be." I explained.

"So you and me have a lot more in common than I thought we did, huh?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Yep. I figured you wouldn't want me to go into details."

"You're right," Dean said.

"So do you still love me?" I asked.

Dean chuckled, "Of course I do, baby. Don't be ridiculous. You sound like me before I had you. How could I not love you?"

"I'm being facetious again aren't I?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess. I don't know what that means," Dean replied.

"It means I'm being silly," I said back, giggling.

"Well you could've just said that in the first place," Dean pouted.

I smiled and then kissed him, "Next time. So was that enough for you? Now that you know all my deepest, darkest secrets?"

Dean chuckled, "You're full of surprises, Mer. I guess I'll just have fun getting to know them."

"I guess so," I answered. Wow, I had a great husband. He was right. What we didn't know about each other would only strengthen our relationship. We'd have fun getting to know each other and knowing Dean, I'd never get bored.

* * *

><p>The next morning, early, there was knock on the door. Dean groaned and turned over, pressing a pillow over his head. I got out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair before opening the door. It was Sadie.<p>

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said back.

"How was your night last night?" I asked.

"Ah. I should be asking you the same thing," Sadie replied. The two of us exchanged laughter. "So uh, I'm leaving today. I should actually really get back on the road. I've stayed in one place for too long."

"Oh. Okay well, um, I guess I'll see you then?" I replied, almost as if it was a question.

"Yeah. You've got a good thing going for Death. Don't ever forget that," Sadie replied.

I nodded, "Thank you. Hey, take care of yourself okay? And don't be a stranger."

She smiled, "I won't. Alright, goodbye, Death."

"Goodbye, Die," I replied. She hugged me tightly before pulling away and walking to her car. I watched as she drove off. Sadie was still stuck on her nomadic life. Was it normal that I was settling down already? I didn't care though. I was happy with Dean and I wanted to keep it that way. I went back into my apartment and locked the door. I climbed into bed with Dean and closed my eyes.

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

"Sadie. She came to say goodbye," I replied.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Go back to sleep, babe."

And Dean didn't have to argue with me over that. I smiled to myself. Sadie was right. I had a great thing going for me here. I was building a life for myself and I was starting to think that I'd do anything to keep it. I was going to try everything to get Dean out of this deal without hurting Sam.


	37. The New Hunter In Town

"I wish you didn't have to leave," I pouted.

"Babe, I'm only going to be gone for a few days anyway. I'll be back before you can miss me!" Dean reassured. I giggled.

"I don't know, Dean. I'm already missing you enough. Where are you going anyways?" I asked, curiously.

"Maple Springs, New York," Dean chuckled. "Look, believe me, if I could stay, I would. We have some… great four months together. A lot's happened but you and I both knew that I'd have to go out on the road again at some point anyways. A case came up and well, I just think it's time I get back out there."

I nodded. I understood, "And remind me why I can't come with you, again?"

"You have a job, Mer," Dean said.

"I know," I grumbled. "It's just the first time we've ever really been apart ever since we got married."

"I know, I know. It's weird for me too," Dean said.

"Alright, well I've got to get ready for work soon. I love you and call me," I said back.

"I will, babe. I love you," Dean said. He leaned down and kissed me passionately before pulling away. "I'll see you in a couple of days, alright?"

"Yes. Be careful out there, babe," I advised.

"I will," Dean chuckled, before getting into the Impala and driving off. I sighed to myself. It was weird that I wouldn't have Dean with me for the next couple of days. I went back inside and got ready for work. When I went to my mailbox at school, I had a note that read: New student, first period. Cameron Morgan.

I took the note with me on the way to my classroom. I got ready for the day while kids were filing into the classroom. October had come and we had had a warm September so wardrobe was just now changing from shorts to jeans, scarves, and long sleeved shirts. I loved Fall. Honestly, it was my favorite season.

Everyone was seated and were socializing or getting out notebooks, pens and the book that we were currently reading at the moment. I scanned the classroom and didn't see any new faces. Where was my new student?

"Alright class, today we're going to start off with our discussion from yesterday on Catcher in the Rye," I started the class. "Um… Evan, can you read off the discussion question we had yesterday?"

Just then, someone walked into the room. I looked over to the guy. He had grown out brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a plaid flannel shirt with some jeans. He had an army green back pack slung over his shoulders as he stood at the front of the class.

"Class, we have a new student that'll be joining us today. This is Cameron Morgan," I introduced. "Is there anything you want to tell us about yourself?"

Cameron shrugged casually as if he were 'too cool', "Not much to tell." He strutted over to the empty desk next to Blake and she glanced over at him.

"Cameron, I'm Mrs. Winchester and we're happy to have you in our English class," I started.

"Well that makes one of us," Cameron mumbled.

'Oohs' and other noises came from the class as they were shocked at Cameron's response. I watched as Blake raised her eyebrows and then sat back in here chair.

"Do you have a book?" I asked.

"Nope," Cameron answered, popping the 'p' at the end of the word. He slouched in his chair carelessly.

"No notebooks? Nothing to write with? What exactly were you planning on doing in this class?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves. He was one of those 'reluctant' students and frankly this guy didn't care at all.

He shrugged, "It's not like I'll be here long enough anyways, sweetheart." He smirked which elicited another response from the class. I was not going to let this kid get under my skin but I wanted to smack him.

"Well, lucky for you, I have an extra book. It's Catcher in the Rye and from the looks of it, you'll have a lot to relate to," I shot back which yet again, the class responded. Cameron looked taken aback that I had said something like that but I set the book down on his desk and walked back to the front of the class room. I had dealt with guys like this before. Hell, I was married to one of them.

"I assume you haven't done the reading yet?" I said coldly as I raised an eyebrow at Caleb.

"Nah, I don't do homework," Caleb replied.

"Of course you don't. Well, if someone would give Caleb a recap on what we've read so far… Stephanie, great. And Mr. Morgan, I'd like to see you after school. And that's an order. You don't show up? Your detention sentence will only get longer," I warned before returning to the original lesson plan.

Cameron Morgan was going to be a handful and I knew it but from the looks of it, he was a hunter. Not only did he look like one but the fact that he hinted at that he moved around a lot with his earlier comment only confirmed my suspicions.

After school got out, I waited at my classroom, half expected Cameron not to show up. It took him ten minutes but it was better late than never.

"Take a seat, please," I demanded, an authoritive tone in my voice. Wow, I sounded like Bobby when he was giving Dean some lecture. Cameron dropped his book bag on the floor and then slouched in his chair, his knees apart and his feet planted firmly on the ground. "Do you know why I asked you here?"

Cameron shrugged, "I wasn't prepared?"

"Well that and the way you behaved in class was no way to talk to a teacher," I answered.

"I won't be around enough anyways for it to matter," Cameron shrugged.

I sighed, "Are you going to keep saying that or are you going to explain why that is?" Cameron seemed surprised by my response. Most teachers weren't snappy and witty back to him. I know I shouldn't be but I knew this was the only way to deal with people like this and I've dealt with way too many.

"Family business," Cameron replied simply.

"And what exactly do your parents do?" I asked, getting closer to the answer I was looking for.

"Dad fixes up cars and when he doesn't he gets drunk," Cameron answered. Oh, so now he was selling me some sob story?

"I see. Well that would explain a lot. Are you having a rough time at home?" I asked, my voice softening up a bit.

"Look, lady. I don't need a therapist or anything," Cameron started, defensively.

"If you need someone to talk to-," I started.

"No, I don't! What? And you're going to tell me you've been there? That you know life is hard. I've heard the talk. You came here as a high school student, had a perfectly normal life and now you're married to some guy. I highly doubt you know what I'm going through," Cameron snapped. "Look, I've gotta get out of here." He started to get up but I wasn't going to have it.

"Sit!" I ordered. He looked at me and for some reason, sat back down. There was an awkward silence where he avoided my gaze and I debated whether or not to say anything. I went over to

the door and closed it. The slam of the door broke the silence and Cameron finally looked at me. I had to fight my laughter. I was so uncomfortable right now that I just wanted to laugh! It just felt like the only thing I could do but I fought it. "You're a hunter, aren't you?"

His eyes lit up, "Wait… how do you know?"

I began to laugh, "Ahhh, that's funny. I knew it. The minute you said you wouldn't be here long enough anyways… and the family business? Really? That's the oldest excuse in the book. You're so busted!" I couldn't help it even though I knew it was terribly inappropriate.

Cameron chuckled, "So I'm guess you're one too?"

"Born and raised," I answered.

"No way," Cameron said, smiling a little.

"Yes, way," I replied.

"Hah, wow. Well, does that mean I get out of trouble now?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, you were never in trouble in the first place. I simply wanted to talk to you about coming to class prepared and not acting like a hunter in the classroom because, dude, I can smell a hunter a mile away. It was more of a warning but what I really wanted to do was make sure you were one," I explained.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Cameron asked.

"No," I replied, chuckling.

"Cool. Well, that's a first," Cameron said.

"And also, I want you to know that I don't want to be your therapist but if you really do need someone to talk to, I do know what you're going through," I offered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, my life isn't so normal," I replied, emphasizing the word normal to tie back to his previous rant. He looked down, embarrassed. "Mom died when I was young so my dad brought me on the road for a while until I turned seven. He dropped me off at a friend of his, Bobby Singer's, and I lived there. My dad was always out and we got into tons of fights. Yes, I was raised in a home and wasn't on the road all the time, but my life was far from normal. In college, my dad was killed by a shapeshifter and uh, trust me, I've had my hunting days."

"Seriously?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You're totally a badass!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far," I replied. "How about you?"

"I told you. Dad brings me on the road all the time and when he's not hunting he's on the couch or in a bar with a bottle. It sucks but uh… I find my own entertainment. I've been out on some hunts myself. Dad sends me out when he gets sick of me. Vampires are my favorite. They're the messiest," Cameron shrugged. I chuckled. He was such a boy.

"Ah," I said back.

"Yeah," Cameron said.

"Alright, well I'll let you go. Have a nice evening Cameron and uh, if you ever do need anything, this is my cell phone number. If you're ever in trouble or if Dad's giving you a hard time, feel free to call," I offered, scribbling my number on a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Mrs. Winchester," Cameron said, taking the piece of paper. "Oh, and a quick question."

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Why are you so good with me? I mean, you could tell I was a hunter, for some reason I listen to you, and… you're probably the first adult that I haven't completely hated," Cameron asked.

I laughed, "I deal with guys like you all the time. In fact, you remind me a little of my husband."

"Huh," Cameron said. I shook my head.

"Bye," I said back.

"Bye," he replied before leaving. Cameron seemed like a diamond in the rough. He seemed like a good kid and I wanted to help him.

Later than night Dean called me and I was happier to hear his voice. I knew it was pathetic, but I missed him already. I was also just grateful to know that he was safe. God, I sounded like such a wife.

"Hey, you," I answered the phone, smiling at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Hey," Dean replied.

"How's the hunt going?" I asked.

"It's weird. We have no idea what it is," Dean replied, before explaining what they knew so far on the case.

"That is pretty weird. Well, I'm sure you guys'll figure it out and if you need anything, I'm just a call away," I reminded.

"I know, Mer. So how are things back home?" Dean asked.

"Good, good. I just got a new student. He actually reminds me a lot of you…" I answered.

"Oh yeah? He's dashingly good looking and a lady killer?" Dean asked.

I laughed, "No he's just… I don't know you have to meet him. He's a hunter though."

"Wow, he really is the new me," Dean sighed.

"Yeah, you've been gone one day and I've already replaced you," I teased.

"Hey, I told you those horny high school boys would come on to you. See? I was right for once," Dean pointed out.

I giggled, "No, he was not coming on to me at all. I really want to help him though. Is that bad? I know it's none of my business but I can't help but want to. Ugh, I'm such a meddler. I just, I'm so nosy!"

"Yeah, you are," Dean teased.

"Shut up!" I groaned.

"Well, if he wants your help, he'll come to you. If he doesn't, there's nothing you can do about it, babe," Dean advised.

"I know," I nodded, trying to accept that fact.

"But uh, I could use your help right now. I'm in bed… wearing uh, just boxers. And I'm thinking about you…" Dean said, lowering his voice. His deep voice was such a turn on.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Well, you're so far away. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself all alone in this big lonely bed tonight without my sexy husband," I smirked.

"You're really making me regret ever leaving," Dean groaned.

"That's the point," I teased.

"So what're you wearing right now?" Dean asked, highly intrigued.

"Ew, Dean, can you please keep the dirty talk to a minimum? Actually, make that to zero. I really don't want to hear this right now," I heard Sam shout at Dean. I laughed, blushing a little.

"Sorry, babe, where were we?" Dean asked, returning to the phone.

"Uh uh. You heard Sam. No more dirty talk. Plus, I really need to get to bed. I'll see you in a couple of days though. I love you," I replied.

"I love you too," Dean said back.

"Good night," I said.

"You too, baby. I love you," Dean repeated. I smiled before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Just a couple more days, baby. I'm sorry but we found another case. I'm going to be home by next week though, I promise," Dean said.<p>

I sighed, "It's fine. I know how it is… And don't worry about next week. If something comes up, I understand. But I do miss you… it's hard to be home, all alone."

"Believe me, baby. I wish I was back with you," Dean chuckled. I missed him so much and hearing his voice was what I needed right now. Just to hear that he was okay and that he was alive was enough at the moment.

"So, how're the hunts going?" I asked curiously.

"Good, they're uh… you know, as good as they've ever been. Sam and I are both fine so you don't have to worry about anything," Dean answered.

I chuckled. He always knew that I worried too much. Just as I was about to say something else to him, there was a knock on the door, "Hey, Dean, someone's at the door. Will you hold on for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure," Dean answered. I unlocked my door and twisted the handle, opening the door. I was surprised to see who was at the door. There was a cop and Cameron.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I'm going to have to call you back, I love you," I said right before hanging up. "Hi, um, can I help you?"

"We found him attempting to break into a car," the cop said. I sighed, glancing over at Cameron. "He said that we should call you but you didn't pick up the phone so we came here. Are you his legal guardian?"

"No, sir but uh, I'll take it from here, thanks," I said back.

"Have a nice night, Miss," the cop replied.

"You too," I replied. The cop left my door step and I silently invited Cameron into the apartment. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Breaking into a car? Really, Cameron? What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, okay?" Cameron said back.

I sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cameron muttered. "Sorry to bother you Mrs. Winchester, it's just you gave me your cell phone number in case I needed anything and when they asked me for a phone number, I couldn't give them my dad's. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you called me. What's this all about?" I asked. I was somewhat angry with him but at the same time happy that he trusted me.

"It's… nothing. It's just, I needed a place to crash tonight and I saw a car, thought it was abandoned and apparently it wasn't," Cameron replied, avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked, concerned.

"Dad's home and he's really drunk. I'd just rather not be around that tonight," Cameron replied, looking up at me. By the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But you're lucky that the cop just let you off with a warning. If you… need a place to stay, I'm offering."

"Thanks, are you sure?" Cameron asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. You can stay in the guest bedroom. Everything should be set up. Do you want a glass of water or something?"

"Uh, sure and thank you. Really, Mrs. Winchester," Cameron said.

I stopped in my tracks, "Out of school, call me Meredith. It's just weird… I mean, you're a fellow hunter so you call me Mrs. Winchester is kind of… well, just weird…" I chuckled. That was so vague.

Cameron laughed, "Alright then, Meredith."

Later that night, I was about to go to bed when I spotted Cameron looking at some stuff in the living room.

"What're you up to?" I asked.

"This is awesome. I can't believe you have… all of the Led Zeppelin albums," Cameron said, ogling our CD collection.

"Yeah, we have two copies actually. One's mine, the other's my husband's," I answered.

"You know, you're probably the coolest teacher I've ever had. Most of them don't even care," Cameron said.

"Well, you're a fellow hunter. We're supposed to be there for each other," I answered simply.

* * *

><p>A week passed and Cameron was starting to better. He was doing better in school, at least in my class, and I had talked to some of other teachers to see how he was doing and they all were saying they've seen more of an improvement and that he's really been applying himself. It was after school and I was tidying up everything so that I could go home for the weekend. And then out of the blue, I heard a voice at the door to my class room.<p>

"I think I'm failing marriage," the voice said. A smile curled upon my lips and I turned around to see Dean standing in the door way.

"Well, have you tried sleeping with the teacher?" was my witty retort. Dean smiled at me and I smiled back. I was so happy to see him.

"Come here, you," he said. I practically sprinted over to him and jumped into his arms. Dean kissed me and I kissed him back, happy to be back in his arms again. He held me close to him before setting me back down on my feet and kissing me one last time before pulling away.

"I missed you so much," I whispered, kissing him once more.

"I missed you too," he replied. We finally pulled away from each other and I knew that at this moment, words couldn't describe how I felt.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back," I pointed out.

"I wanted to surprise you," Dean answered.

"Well, it was a nice surprise," I said back. "Hey, listen, I'm pretty done here. How about you and I get out of here and go back to my- our apartment?"

"Sounds like a plan," Dean replied.

When we got back to the apartment, it was like he had never left. But there was something on my mind that I wanted to talk to him about.

"So how was everything?" I asked.

"Good. We worked three jobs. We were up in Maple Springs and then went to Rhode Island, and then back to New York but in the City this time. And now I'm home," Dean said.

"You're home. I like the sound of that," I said back.

"And if nothing else comes up, I'm not going anywhere for a while," Dean replied.

"That's nice to hear," I smiled.

"What… you worried?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "With reason," I replied.

"Right," Dean said. "I really missed you, Mer." Dean pulled me in for another kiss and now that we were in the privacy of our apartment, I knew what was coming next. But I couldn't get what I needed to talk to him about off of my mind. I continued to kiss him and he led us to the bedroom, laying me down on the bed. "I've missed you so much and… this."

"I want…" I started, breathing heavily as he kissed my neck. I let out a soft moan as he hit my sweet spot.

"Tell me what you want, baby. You can have it all tonight," Dean said.

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty to me," I smirked.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"I-, uh, I want…" I started. This was getting too hard. Dean was slowly unbuttoning my blouse and leaving kisses after each button. I couldn't think anymore so instead, I just blurted this out: "I want you to let Cameron move in with us."

"What?" Dean asked, pulling away in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you about it when you got back but… I was so happy to see you, and then we got caught up in this… and I just kind of blurted it out," I rambled.

"Wait a second. Back up. Who's Cameron?" Dean asked.

"The student I've been telling you about. The hunter. The new you?" I reminded.

"Oh, right! What about him moving in? Mer, don't you think that's a little fast?" he asked.

"Well, he's kind of been living in the apartment for the past week," I admitted. I hadn't exactly told Dean about it yet.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Look, a cop showed up one night with Cameron and I didn't know what to do so I talked to him and his dad was back from a hunt and drunk as anything. He needed a place to stay! He's doing a lot better in school and it really seems like he's trying… He went back to his motel two days ago and it's got me thinking," I explained. Dean got off of me and sat up, giving me room to sit up too.

"So you've really been thinking about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I just feel like, right now, all he knows is hunting and screwing around but if he had another option and a safe roof provided for him… And I'm not trying to force this, I promise! I think he wants. At least it seems that way." Dean sighed and then started laughing. "What? Dean, this isn't funny!

"I do however think it's funny that you just tried to use sex as leverage," Dean laughed. I laughed a little too.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. I couldn't believe I had done that either.

"This is a lot to think about but what you're saying makes sense. It sounds like he's having a really rough time with his dad," Dean said. I nodded, confirming his statement. "Alright, fine but there's still a lot to talk about."

I nodded, "I know, I know."

"But yeah… it may not be such a bad idea," Dean said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, Dean, thank you, baby!" I exclaimed, practically jumping on him and tackling him to the bed. I leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you. I know it's weird but… I think we could really help him. We're not just some people trying to help a troubled kid but we know what he's going through – you especially."

"Alright, but I want to meet this kid first," Dean said.

"Of course. I was actually thinking about inviting him to thanksgiving at the Falcon in a week and then we'd ask him then," I replied.

Dean nodded, "Okay."

"Alright, now do you want to have sex or did I just completely kill the mood?" I asked Dean.

"Well, you really did kill the mood but I'm always in the mood when it comes to you," Dean smirked. I giggled as Dean rolled me over on my back and we picked up from where we had left off.


	38. Thanksgiving

"_Forever and ever.  
><em>_Forever and ever.  
><em>_Home is where you are,  
><em>_Kind of tragic that I left your side.  
><em>_Left your side, left your side.  
><em>_I recall a smile, a kiss.  
><em>_When the sun did rise,  
><em>_By your side, I was by your side.  
><em>_I gotta tell you how it feels now…"_

"Hey what is this?" I asked, as I sat on the counter, flipping through a William and Sonoma catalogue that was left in the kitchen. We were finally finishing up Thanksgiving dinner and I had done all I had been assigned as one of Andrea's sous chefs. This year, we had extra help: Blake.

"It's a band called He is We," Blake replied, turning off the sink after washing her hands. She hopped up on the counter next to me and peeked at the catalogue to see what I was looking at. I was honestly just flipping through the catalogue to pass the time.

"Wow, things sure have changed. Our junior year in high school… what was it?" Ethan asked, trying to recall.

"Madonna," I admitted, chuckling a little.

"Oh yeah! I do a killer 'Papa don't Preach'," Ethan bragged.

"Don't listen to him," I told Blake, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, now that we're done, if nobody minds, I'm going to go out and actually be social and say hi to the rest of our guests," Ethan said, walking away.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

Blake laughed, "You guys are so fun. Thank you so much for letting me cook with you guys this year!"

"Oh it was really fun. And I'm glad that Andrea is out there already, not here in the kitchen. She does this every year and sometimes we just want to get her out there. I think she's… talking to Bobby right now actually," I said. I put the catalogue down. "But I like the music, thanks for bringing it." I listened to the words and smiled. They explained how I felt at the moment. Things were just going really well at the moment.

"_You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.  
><em>_Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.  
><em>_We'll get through this together.  
><em>_You're my smile, when I just want to cry.  
><em>_Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.  
><em>_I'm giving you my forever and ever…"_

"Hey, did you say that Cameron Morgan was coming to dinner tonight?" Blake asked, curiously.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back. Over the past few months, I had been talking more and more to Blake and felt almost mentor-like to her.

"I was just wondering. He uh, he seems like he's adjusting well to the school. Making new friends and stuff… He seems a lot better than day one, that's all," Blake replied, shrugging simply.

"Yeah, he is. I know you're probably curious because he's a hunter and everything. You should talk to him," I replied.

"I don't know," Blake replied, blushing a little. Did she like him? "We've never really said anything to each other."

"So tonight's your chance. Just be friendly. I'm sure he could use a friend like you: Smart, pretty, understanding with all the hunting stuff…" I offered up.

She laughed a little and blushed, "Well thanks, Meredith. I guess maybe I will. I mean, we'll be, like the only ones our age here."

"What happened with your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Oh, they're on a hunt and couldn't make it. I'm pretty used to it though," Blake replied. "Hey, I've got to go ask Bobby something but uh, thanks, Meredith."

"No problem," I replied. Blake left the kitchen and shortly after. I sighed, listening to the rest of the CD was playing. It was very bubble gum poppy and romantic and honestly, I really liked it. I felt on top of the world when I was with Dean. So what would happen when I couldn't have him anymore, when his time was up? I tried not to think about it but this little voice in my head kept nagging…

"Hey, could you help me with setting the table? We're almost ready to eat," Andrea asked, coming back into the kitchen, and ripping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, hopping off of the counter.

"You know, someday you're going to be having some of these on your own," Andrea started.

"No, but I like coming here! And the whole family all gets together during most celebrations here! The Falcon has become… a special place," I protested.

"Yeah, I know, but at some point it'll be you doing my job," Andrea sighed.

I nodded, "I'm getting old, huh?"

She laughed, "That's not what I'm saying. It's just… you're growing up so fast. I feel like just yesterday you were playing in the mud and now today you're a teacher and you're married!"

I helped Andrea with setting the table and everything and then we all sat down to eat. Thanksgiving was one of my favorite holidays because all of the people that I loved gathered here at the Falcon and just enjoyed each others' company. I sat down next to Dean and watched as Cameron, bravely, sat down next to Dean. I gave him a small, encouraging smile as he scooted his chair in a little closer to the table.

"Well, Thanksgiving… here we are again. It's good to see all the familiar faces. It looks like we have a lot give thanks for," Andrea started. It was a tradition that we all went around the table and shared something we were thankful for before we ate. "I guess I'll start. Well, I'm thankful, even though we've had many losses, to still have people to call family. I have no idea what I'd do without all of you." We all 'awed' or mumbled something sweet to Andrea.

It was then my turn, "Okay, um, I thankful for yes, this group of people, and um… my wonderful and amazing husband."

"I'm thankful for having a brother as good as Sam, a group of people that actually do care, and uh, my very, very hot wife," Dean smirked. There were "ohhhh's" and "awes" from everyone. Everyone around the table went and it was very sweet and sentimental.

I paid careful attention to Dean and Cameron. I could tell that at first Cameron was on his best behavior, but once he realized what kind of guy Dean was, he let go a little. They seemed to be bonding and weren't butting heads like I thought they would. They were bonding over something like… car engines or… I don't even know what but it was a good sign.

After dinner, Dean and Cameron were still talking and I was with Molly.

"Hey, do you remember Thanksgiving of junior year?" Molly asked.

"How could I forget? That was the night that Dean told me he loved me," I replied.

Molly nodded, "God, it feels like forever ago. Who would've thought we'd end up here? I mean… me and Ethan? You and Dean married? Sam… taller than all of us?" I chuckled. "It's really insane huh?"

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. "Hey, Molly?"

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Thank you. I know I don't say it enough and probably don't express it near enough but I'm so grateful that you came here. I mean, you could've continued your big life in New York City but you came back here to help with wedding and now you're staying… I just… I don't know how I'm going to do this without my best friend," I said, trying not to get too emotional and sentimental about it.

"Awww, Mer. Of course, I had to come here. Here is… home. I loved New York but at the same time, Sioux Falls is my home. Not to mention my best friend needed me and then… I found love. It just seemed like everything was falling into place here and I hadn't been this happy in a long time," Molly replied.

"Who'd have thought that in high school that things would work out this well? I mean, yeah, there are some tricky circumstances but everything has worked out pretty well," I observed.

"Definitely not me but hey, we were moody teenagers that thought that everything was the end of the world," Molly replied.

I laughed, "Hey, look at Cameron and Dean."

"Jesus, are you sure you didn't get pregnant at 16 and had a secret child because he's practically mini-Dean?" Molly joked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I laughed. "He's got a pretty rough situation at home though, being a hunter and his dad's an alcoholic so uh, we're asking him to move in with us."

"Woah, that's… pretty big," Molly said.

I nodded, "I know."

"Hey, you," Ethan said, coming up behind Molly and wrapping his arms around her waist. I smiled at the two. They were really happy together and I was happy for them.

"Mer, you don't mind?" Molly asked.

"Not at all," I answered. Seriously. How many times had Dean pulled that one on me in the middle of a conversation making me ditch someone? I was completely fine with it. Ethan pulled Molly upstairs. I looked around the room. Everyone was talking to someone and they all looked so happy. We looked like a family.

I made eye contact with Dean and he gave me a nod to come over to join the conversation he was having with Cameron. I smiled and walked over there.

"What're you two boys talking about?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing. Just a little… guy to guy talk," Dean replied, shrugging. He winked at Cameron. They were talking about something they didn't want me to know. Why was I not surprised. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Should I be worried?" I teased.

"What? No, of course not, baby," Dean said back, slipping his arm my waist and kissing my cheek.

"So Cameron, what do you think?" I asked.

"Honestly?" he asked back.

I nodded, "It's awesome. Just a bunch of hunters that aren't crazy. It's pretty cool. And uh, everyone's so nice."

"Yeah, that's how I felt in high school too," Dean replied. Dean slipped his arm around me an dI smiled.

"Cameron, Dean and I want to talk to you about something," I started.

"Oh?" Cameron asked.

"We understand that you're dad's a dick," Dean said. I closed my eyes and laughed at Dean's opening line. Of course he couldn't say anything along the lines of 'we understand that your situation at home is not good', he had to go with Dean-speak.

"You got that right," Cameron replied, chuckling a little.

"We were just wondering, and you don't have to say yes or anything, but we were wondering if you'd want to move in with us. We have an extra room in the apartment and uh, well, it beats a motel room," I offered.

"Seriously?" Cameron asked.

Dean and I both nodded. "Um… ok. Yeah, sure."

"Cool, well just bring over your stuff tomorrow and the room is yours. Oh, and by the way man, I'm working on a car at Bobby's. If you want to help, you can," Dean offered.

"Yeah," Cameron replied, his eyes lighting up.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go ask Andrea something and uh, I'll leave you two," I replied, pardoning myself from the conversation.

"_The hug, the kiss, the love.  
><em>_All the magic that we're feeling inside,  
><em>_Deep inside, deep inside.  
><em>_It's hard to find the words,  
><em>_The courage is somewhere inside,  
><em>_Deep inside, deep inside.  
><em>_Gotta tell you how it feels now,  
><em>_I'm ready to fall…"_

Later on that night, I found Dean just sitting in a table towards the front of the café, looking out of the front windows. He had a beer on the table and looked pensive. Cameron was talking to Blake too so I thought it'd be safe to go over to Dean. I didn't want to intrude on any male bonding time.

"Hey, this seat taken?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Not at all," he replied. I pulled it out and sat down next to him, laying my legs across his lap and angling my body towards him.

"You really are a natural with kids, you know that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "The guy's practically me and who knows how to get along better with me than me?"

I laughed at the complexity of the sentence and the sighed, "So… Thanksgiving is a big thing for us."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Do you not remember?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow at him, playfully challenging him.

"Are we talking about the big 'I love you'?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I remember tons of stuff."

"Sure," I replied, unconvinced.

"I can remember stuff way to like… when I was two," Dean argued, playfully.

"Oh really? Fine. Then what was I wearing on the day we first met?" I asked. He groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes. I smirked, triumphantly, crossing my arms over my chest. There was a small pause before Dean finally answered.

"A white t-shirt with overalls over it," Dean said.

My jaw dropped a little, "I can't believe it."

Dean shrugged, "I told you I was good, baby."

I giggled, "Alright fine, keep going."

"Okay… this jacket you wore that night when I came home and found you reading in the park. That night we went to a restaurant and you asked me to move in with you and later that night, I asked you to marry me," Dean said.

"That was recent, Dean," I pointed out.

"These jeans, you wore them that day at the DMV where we waited five long hours to get your new license with my last name on it," Dean continued, ignoring my comment. I smiled when I remembered that day. It was a good day. "Those earrings you wore the day that you asked me to come over for dinner and we decided to try something. And these converses… hah, you wore them on the hunt with the seven deadly sins…"

"I'm impressed," I said.

"Well, I have a couple of other tricks up my sleeve to get you in bed with me," Dean smirked.

I giggled. Although Dean used the tough guy exterior as a front, deep down, he really was a sweet, romantic, family guy, "Well, then, let's get home and maybe we'll see how much else you remember."

Dean smirked, took my hand, and we were off to go home.

"_Sat down thought about it today,  
><em>_If I only had a breath what would I want to say?  
><em>_Something sweet, something real, something real sweet.  
><em>_Thought real hard.  
><em>_And only one thing,  
><em>_Oh only one thing, came to me.  
><em>_You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.  
><em>_Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.  
><em>_We'll get through this together…"_


	39. Preferably Without Our Clothes On

It had been a few weeks since Caleb had moved in and we were already on winter break. Dean hadn't been out in a hunt since he came back home on December fifth and I was happy. I knew he'd have to leave eventually though. Caleb had gone out with a girl from school today which I was happy for him and Dean and I had the apartment to ourselves for once. It was weird to have someone else living there; it was an adjustment.

"Babe, what're you doing?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just grading a couple of midterms," I called from the kitchen table.

"Mer, it's Christmas break. That means you need to take a break so get your sexy ass over here and come watch this movie with me," Dean ordered.

I laughed to myself at Dean's ordered. I tucked my tests away and went over to the living room couch, plopping down next to him. I couldn't tell what movie he was watching. It was something in black and white. I started to watch the movie but Dean kept looking over at me.

"Ohhhhh," I said, looking at Dean.

"What?" he asked.

"By 'come watch this movie with me' you meant let's make out didn't you?" I asked, giving him the 'I caught you' look.

Dean shrugged, "So what if I did? We are married after all. We're _allowed_ to do that! We're allowed to a little more too." Dean winked at me after his last remark.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. What else am I supposed to expect?"

Dean smiled, "Well, we haven't had the apartment to ourselves in a while…" He smirked, trying to look down my shirt.

"Dean," I groaned. I hit him playfully.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Oh please, I didn't hit you that hard! Besides, you deserved it," I pointed out.

"Um, no, you're my wife now meaning you're mine," Dean challenged.

"What is this… the 1950's?" I asked back, glaring at him.

"Yep," Dean replied, satisfied. "Now woman, go make me a sandwich."

I rolled my eyes, "And how exactly did we regress all the way back to the fifties again?"

"Well, time flies when you're with me, baby. Backwards that is," Dean replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'm going back to my midterms, Dean," I said, getting up. Dean sighed and right when I was walked away, Dean grabbed my wrist and brought me down on his lap. He pulled me closer to him, adjust me so that I was facing him, forcing me to straddle him, but I wasn't complaining.

"Would you just shut and kiss me?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I giggled and leaned in, pressing my lips against his in a sweet, short kiss. But Dean wouldn't have it. He pulled me in for a longer, more passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my hips as the kiss heated up. Dean started to move my t-shirt my back, attempting to take it off. I put my shirt down and stopped Dean, holding his hands in mine.

"Well, I was planning on having a conversation with you," I teased.

"How's this for a conversation?" Dean smirked, continuing to kiss me. I giggled and kissed him back. The kiss deepened and there we were again. Dean went back to playing with the hem of my shirt, riding it up my back. "Hey, I think we should continue this conversation in the bedroom… preferably without our clothes on."

"Dean, I- I can't," I stammered in between kisses, attempting to pull away. Dean continued to kiss me.

"Babe, it's been so long," he groaned.

"It's been like a couple of weeks Dean," I replied.

"I know, that's a long time," Dean replied.

"You'll live," I said back.

"Mer, please…" Dean whined.

"I know but," I started but the let out a soft moan as he began to kiss my neck. "Dean, please, stop. Oh God…"

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop," Dean smirked. I glared at him. "Sorry." I kept my arms wrapped around his neck and he looked at me as if asking if there was something wrong.

"Look, I told Cameron no girls in the bedroom and I think that it's only fair for me to hold up that end of the bargain. I mean, obviously, we sleep together, we're married, but I don't want to be one of the hypocrite guardians that tells him no girls in the bedroom and then he comes home to us having sex. I'm trying to enforce some rules here," I explained, sighing.

"But Cameron is out now," Dean cooed.

"I know but he's going to be home any minute," I replied.

"Okay, well you said no girls in the bedroom. You didn't say anything about boys," Dean smirked, satisfied with himself for finding a way around my rule. I smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being a smart Alec! You know what I mean, Dean!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, baby, I know, I know. I just… I want to be fair to him."

Dean sighed, "Fine, we can just kiss."

"Okay, we can just kiss," I agreed.

Dean shook his head, laughing a little, "You're really a piece of work, you know that?"

"Mhm," I replied, before crashing my lips against Dean's. Both of us smiled into the kiss. They were playful, sweet kisses. I was glad that Dean was understood my decisions. Dean and I were caught up in the kiss that we didn't even hear the front door open.

"Woah, ouch, my eyes. Yeah, I really didn't need to see this!" the voice exclaimed. Dean and I pulled away to see Cameron standing in the door way. "I'm uh, just going to go up to room and uh, put my headphones on. You two uh… yeah, never mind…"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, looking down a blushing. God, this was embarrassing.

"So, it's not okay to bring girls in the bedroom, but we can do whatever we want on the couch. I'll kept that in mind," Cameron smirked.

"No! That is not what this means," I replied.

"I vote you revoke the no bedroom rule," Dean said, raising his hand a little. I put his hand down.

"You do not get a vote in this," I told Dean. I climbed off of Dean's lap. "Cameron, um, how was your date?"

"Fine, but uh, I feel like I'm intruding. I think I'll leave you two alone," Cameron said, nodding at Dean. Dean smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Should I- uh, go to sleep with my headphones on?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I sighed, "Alright, well, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you two in the morning. Good night." I started towards the bedroom and Cameron just chuckled.

"Baby!" Dean exclaimed.

I shot him a glare.

"Oh hey, my dad's back in town and doesn't really know that I'm living with you guys. He still thinks I'm at the hotel so uh, he wants to bring me on a hunt so I should probably go with him. I want to stay here and the only way I can… he'd flip, you know?" Cameron announced.

"Oh um, okay. Are you sure? Dean and I could-," I started.

"No, no I've got this," Cameron nodded, for sure.

"Okay," Dean replied. I opened my mouth to say something but Dean shot me a look that said 'let him go. There's no meddling your way into this'.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Cameron answered.

"Alright then," I replied, trying to accept it.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Cameron was gone and Dean was also going off as well. I had this weird feeling that I should be out in the field with them. Currently, I was in bed, waiting for Dean to wake up. I just read my book. I knew he'd be up soon and thought I'd get some reading in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean stirring. Ah, there. He was waking up.<p>

"Good morning, husband," I greeted, chipper. I was deep into my book though so I wasn't paying much attention.

"Oh no… not again," Dean said, looking around the room in a frenzy. I looked up from my book and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, weirdly.

"See, it happens all the time. I sleep with a girl and the sex was so good that the next morning I wake up and she's already pretending we're married," Dean teased.

I glared at him but couldn't help the giggle that followed, "You better watch it, Mr."

Dean shrugged carelessly. He noticed as I checked my cell phone and sighed with frustration, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cameron just hasn't called yet to check in. I know, I know I'm acting like a crazy over protective mother. His dad just really worries me... the way he talks about him…" I replied.

"Hey, that's kind of hot, you being all motherly," Dean smirked.

"Dean," I groaned.

"Sorry, baby, he's fine! Cameron knows how to take care of himself," Dean replied. "Besides, I'll have to thank him later for his absence. Last night was great."

I chuckled, "Last night was… but I'm just worrying too much, right?"

"Right," Dean answered. "I think I can help distract you." Before I could say anything else, Dean had tackled me to the bed and kissed me. I giggled into the kiss. This man made me so happy.

"Mmm, I wish you didn't have to leave today. And it's four days till Christmas," I groaned.

"I know but we'll be together even if we're on a hunt. You'll just wait till Cameron gets back then you two will join me and Sammy on the hunt," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Is it weird that I'm excited to have Christmas, even if we're hunting?"

"No, I am too," Dean replied.

"Wow, I thought you usually forgot about Christmas," I teased.

Dean shrugged, "I never usually have the time for it. Or the spirit. It's usually just me, Old Saint Nick, and a bottle of whiskey but uh… you know, it's my last one…"

I was quiet for a moment. Sometimes, it was as if he had never made the deal and other times, I was constantly reminded of it and could think of nothing else, "Right. Well, we'll be sure to make it special when we finally come up."

"No, please don't do anything. I just want to be with you and Sammy and Cameron," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay. You know, Christmas is special for us."

"How could I could I forget?" Dean asked.

"Haha, that was such a dramatic night. Dad and Sawyer showed up and I flipped and took off," I started, reminiscing.

"And then you and I had to stay in a hotel room and got it on!" Dean cheered, successfully.

I shook my head, laughing, "Well, when you put it that way…"

"I'm kidding, baby. You know I love you," Dean replied.

"I love you too," I said back, leaning up to kiss Dean.


	40. A Very Supernatural Christmas

I parked the car and stormed out of it, slamming the door behind me. 214. That was the Cameron's room number. I pounded on the door hastily. Cameron had texted me that his dad had come back from the bar and was screaming at him and said he couldn't leave. I wouldn't leave him like that. I knew I needed to take things into my own hands. It was December 23rd and I was going to get Cameron out of there once and for all. The door swung open and a drunken man stood there.

"We don't want what you're selling!" he demanded. My face crinkled as I could smell the alcohol on him. He tried to close the door but I stopped him.

"Where's Cameron?" I demanded.

"What do you want with that pain in the ass?" the man asked, slurring his words together.

"I'm his English teacher and he's coming me. You're obviously unfit to take care of your son," I said back.

"Why should I have to? He's an ungrateful pain in the ass that doesn't even care about the family," the man said back. Behind him, I could see Cameron. He looked scared.

"Cameron, get your stuff and let's go," I said, loudly.

"Now just who the hell do you think you are?" the man exclaimed. "You don't know who you're messing with little lady." He swung a punch at me but I ducked and threw a punch to him. He staggered, holding his jaw. My reflexes were still good. This would come in handy on the hunt – if we even made it on time.

"Cameron is a smart, bright, and a good kid. Obviously you don't appreciate him enough. You know, some people really shouldn't be parents," I started.

"Wh-," the man began.

"No, you listen to me! My father was a hunter too. After my mother died, he took me on hunts like you're doing with Cameron but he never treated me like this. He never blamed me for my mother's death. I was what he had left of her and I know it killed him to leave me at Bobby's but he did. We barely saw each other but you know, he did what was best for me. He made some pretty other asinine decisions as well but it what was what was best. Do you even ever think about Cameron in your decisions? When you decide to hit the bottle and to not stop, do you think about the impact you have on him?" I yelled. I started and couldn't stop.

The man started to back away and he looked at his son with his bags slung around his shoulder, "If you leave don't you ever think about coming back! You hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Cameron stammered.

"Cameron," I started. I wanted him to know that it was okay if he didn't stay with his dad. I knew he was feeling pressured but I knew that if he stayed with his dad, things would be bad.

"I'm sorry," he said, before walking through the door on my side. "Goodbye, Dad." He closed the door and then the two of us hurried to my car. I got in it and just started driving.

"Thank you. I didn't think I'd ever get out," Cameron said.

"It's okay. I'm so sorry that you were put in that situation. You should've never been in the first place," I sighed, shaking my head. If I ever had children, I'd never treat them that way.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Cameron replied.

I nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm free now," Cameron replied.

I nodded, "You okay?" I glanced over at him and he looked at me. He looked very pensive and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess," Cameron replied.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just… change, you know? To think that I'm probably never going to see him again. And the fact that he didn't even want me there. He just let me go…" Cameron trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Cameron. I know, it's hard," I said back, sympathetically. "Your dad loves you he just… has a hard time showing it."

Cameron sat there, processing everything, "Where are we going?"

"Michigan, to meet Dean and Sam if that's okay with you. You can sleep. It'll be a day's drive if I keep it up like this. You can sleep when we get there though," I replied.

"And miss out on all the action? I don't think so," Cameron replied.

I chuckled, "Alright, well, I talked to Dean earlier today. He says he and Sam think it has something to do with Pagan gods. They say they're closing in so hopefully we'll make it in time."

"Yeah…" Cameron replied. "What a strange Christmas."

"Agreed," I said back.

**~3rd Person POV~**

Sam yelled in pain as the old man ripped his fingernail off, throwing it into a shallow bowl for their ritual. He blinked a couple of times in hopes that the pain would go away but it didn't. The woman moved to Dean, forcing his mouth open and gripping one of his teeth with a tool that would rip it out. Suddenly, there was a doorbell sounding.

"Don't you want to get that?" Dean asked, through an open mouth so that his words were poorly articulated. The two pagan gods looked at each other and then to the boys. She dropped the tool and they went to the front door, putting on their nice old couple façade. At the front door, the neighbors stood there with a fruit cake.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

"Dean," I whispered. Dean turned around to see where the noise was coming from and saw Cameron and I sneak into the kitchen from the back door. Both he and Sam looked relieved.

"How'd you find us?" Dean asked.

"It took a while but Cameron actually tracked you guys. He's good, huh?" I asked back, in a hushed voice.

"Thanks man," Dean said, nodding at Cameron. "How was the hunt with your dad?"

"Eh, we'll talk later," Cameron replied. I loved that they had 'guy talk'.

"Alright, let's get you untied," I said back. I began to work on the ropes that bound Dean to the chair while Cameron worked on Sam's. Once they were free, we could hear that the creepy elderly couple pagan gods were wrapping up their conversation with the neighbors.

"Alright, let's keep going. See if we can kill them. Everyone got their wooden stakes?" Dean asked. The three of us nodded and we tiptoed into the living room that would lead us right to the pagan gods. They went into the kitchen, surprised that Dean and Sam were gone. We heard the doors open and they came into the living room but we were ready.

The old woman threw a punch at Dean and it turned into an all out brawl. The man kicked Sam down and Cameron's stake out of his hand. He scrambled to get it in time but the man picked it up, warning them away. Dean's stake flew out of his hand and then we knew what to do. The Christmas tree. Dean grabbed a branch quickly while I held the woman in place and he stabbed her. Sam and Cameron had already gotten the man. We had made a good team. The dead bodies of the pagan gods lay on the floor bleeding.

"So, who's ready to go home?" Sam asked.

"Definitely me. We've been driving for days and I'm exhausted!" Cameron sighed.

"Hey, I've been driving for days," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well I'm still tired," Cameron said. We all walked out of the house and towards our cars.

"Cameron, so you're going to have to tell me how exactly you tracked us. I'm impressed," Dean said.

"Ah, a hunter never reveals his secrets," Cameron joked.

"I'll be dead in six months. It's okay, you can tell me," Dean replied, nonchalantly. Sam scowled and I hit Dean. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Not funny, Dean," I pointed out.

Cameron and Dean continued to talk while Sam and I hugged, "Hey, you holding up okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But he keeps making jokes like that and… you know how it is," Sam answered.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. It sucks, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, I've got a favor to ask of you," Sam started.

"Huh?" I asked back.

"Keep Dean occupied. I have a surprise for him and I need him out of the motel room so if you could just keep him busy," Sam replied.

"Yeah, are you going to let me know what this surprise is considering it's for Dean and not me?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, well, you know how much he wants a Christmas. I thought I'd go out and get some last minute stuff. You know, since we're pretty bad at Christmas and it's his last. It's what he wants," Sam replied.

I smiled, "It sounds perfect. Yes, I'll keep him occupied."

"Alright, well I'm starving. Anyone else?" Sam asked, extremely loudly. He got the attention of both Dean and Cameron. The two looked over at Sam and I and Dean shot me a look of 'are you telling secrets again?'.

"Yeah, I'm starving too. Hey, baby, do you want to go get food?" I asked.

"Cameron, why don't you come with me? We'll let these two crazy kids alone," Sam replied.

"Alright, cool. Just let me know what they have wherever you guys go," Cameron said.

"Sounds good. Sam, you can take my car. Dean and I'll take the Impala," I replied. I threw him my keys and he caught them with ease.

"Sounds good," Sam said. Sam and Cameron went their separate way while Dean and I were left alone in the driveway.

I chuckled, "Hi, baby. Sorry I couldn't join you sooner. We got held up back in South Dakota."

"What're you and Sam up to?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously. Well he sure got to the point.

"Nothing," I replied, shrugging innocently. I knew how to throw him off my trail."I just… wanted to be alone with you. You've been gone for so long… and it's Christmas. And I missed you."

"I haven't been gone for that long, baby," Dean chuckled, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I know, I'm just being a girl," I teased.

He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed him back and he pulled me in close to him. We backed up a little until I hit the back of the Impala. Dean leaned me backwards onto the hood of it and continued to kiss me hungrily.

"Mm… Dean… we… I… we're supposed to get… food for-," I attempted to say but Dean kept kissing me through my sentence. I giggled. "Dean, stop!" I pushed him away playfully. "We're supposed to go out and get food for people. Come on, let's at least do that."

"But I missed you. And we haven't had sex in so long. And it's Christmas," Dean whined.

I giggled, "Yes, on Jesus' birthday, you must always have sex," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," Dean smirked.

"Alright how about I make you a deal? We do what we need to do and go back to the motel room and uh, well, I just may have a surprise for you later tonight," I hinted.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"Okay then, if your surprise is what I think is, let's find the nearest diner!" Dean exclaimed, practically jumping into the car. I laughed and shook my head. I was never going to get tired of him and his childish ways. It's what made him Dean. My Dean. And I loved my Dean. The whole time we got food and then made our way back to the motel, Dean couldn't keep his hands off of me. I was in for a long night…

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Sam said, as the two of us came through the door. Dean's eyes widened and a little smile appeared on his face as he looked around the motel room seeing the little Christmas tree and newspaper wrapped presents.<p>

"You did this?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"I know how important it is to you," Sam replied, handing his brother a glass of eggnog. "Cheers." They clinked glasses together and then sipped. I took a sip of the eggnog after Dean.

Cameron sat on the couch and we joined him, "So uh, I know it's not much but we didn't really plan well for this Christmas." He handed Dean the newspaper wrapped packages and Dean tore through them.

"Ah, fuel for me and my baby," Dean smiled. "Nice…" It was a candy bar and some oil for his car. "Hey, great minds think alike." Dean handed him some packages too.

"It's from the both of us. Sorry about the first part. It was Dean's idea," I added. Sam opened the presents and laughed.

"Ah, skin mags and shaving cream!" he exclaimed. I laughed. We gave Cameron one of Dean's knives that was his favorite when he was Cameron's age.

"Hey guys, the game is on? Anyone up for it?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, dude!" Dean said.

"Sweet," Sam replied.

I laughed a little, "Sure, why not?"

We all joined together on Christmas to watch a football game. I looked around me and smiled to myself. Okay, so it wasn't perfect or the apple pie family, but since was my life or family ever apple pie? Cameron sat at the farthest end of the couch with Sam on his left. I sat next to Sam, curled up to Dean, while Dean leaned his arm against the end of the couch. The best part of it was that we were all together. We felt like family. Sure, we hadn't put much thought into Christmas but wasn't this what it was all about? It wasn't about decorations or presents or any of that. We were together on Christmas and we were happy and that was all that mattered. Once the game was over, Sam and Cameron were about the head to about, as was Dean. I chuckled. I could believe that he had forgotten.

"Alright, goodnight guys. Merry Christmas," Sam said, giving Dean one of their 'bro' hugs. He hugged me too.

"You know this was weird, but probably one of the best Christmases I've had in a long time," Cameron chimed.

"I'm glad," I smiled, giving Cameron a hug too. "Alright, goodnight, guys."

"You too. And Meredith? Thanks. What you did back there... what you said to my dad... that was pretty cool," Cameron said.

"It's no problem and I want you to know that I didn't mean to stray your decision or anything but-," I started.

"No, I needed to go. It was what I wanted," Cameron said.

I nodded slowly, "Okay."

"She's pretty cool, huh?" Dean asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"You're pretty cool," I giggled back.

"You two really do get pretty mush, don't you?" Cameron asked, laughing.

"Shut up," Dean murmured. Sam was cracking up and I giggled a little.

"Alright, goodnight, you guys," I said, trying to bring an end to this conversation. There were returns of 'goodnight' as well as Sam and Cameron got situation on the beds. I turned to Dean. "Hey, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, what's up?" Dean asked back, concerned.

"Well, I wanted to give you my present since I didn't get to in front of Cameron and Sam. It just… didn't seem appropriate," I replied.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"Mhm," I replied. I pulled a motel room key out of my pocket and showed it to him. "I got it when we first got here. Cameron was bringing our stuff to the room and I was checking in. Thought I'd get you something. You've been very patient… So, ready to get to room 225? I figured we should be on the second floor so that we don't traumatize Sam and Cameron." I shot him a sexy smirk, pulling out the room key and slipping it into his hand. Dean groaned.

"You bet baby, but wait," Dean said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have something for you too," Dean replied. He pulled something out of his pocket. I gasped when I saw what it was. It was the bracelet he had given me all those years ago. "I stole it from you and uh, got the leather engraved. I uh, know it's not much but I thought it'd mean more than just buying you jewelry or something."

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't really even know we were doing Christmas and um, I'm not material or anything and- Oh Dean..." I said, as soon as I read the engraving on it.

The bracelet read: I love you no matter what. I always will. You're my everything. Never forget me. I started to tear up.

"Wow..." I said, shocked at how powerful the words were. I didn't know that they'd have such an effect on me and that Dean would even decide to have this engraved. It was so romantic. "Wow, Dean, uh... what've you done with the Dean Winchester I know?" I asked, teasingly.

"Hey, I can be romantic sometimes," Dean said.

"Yeah, but uh, this is like, full on chick flick. Not that I'm complaining or anything! This is... really sweet," I said back.

"I know," Dean blushed, a little embarrassed. "...but uh, I just don't want you to have a little bit of the emotional me when I die."

"Great Dean, now how am I supposed to seduce you that you've gotten me all emotional and sentimental?" I asked, trying to fight the tears.

"Baby, don't cry," Dean said, wiping my tears away.

"I love you too, no matter what. And I could never forget you," I said.

"Good, because I never want you too," Dean replied. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He pressed me against the wall and kissed me back. The kisses were slow, sweet and romantic. Just then, he pulled away which surprised me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm uh, I just think we should get up to that motel room. Why waste a good night?" Dean asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye. I smiled and followed him up to the second floor, into the room that I had gotten for us. The minute we got in there, we were practically tearing each others' clothes off. After getting married, we were so used to having sex all the time that when Cameron moved in, the fact that we had it so less was like we barely had it.

Dean knew everything I liked. We could never get bored of each other. I yelled Dean's name over and over as I came over and over again. Dean moaned loudly as I took control then to find myself back on my back shortly after. Hours and hours later, we lay in bed, panting and ready to finally call it quits.

"You know, it's funny. When we were sixteen, we were in a motel room having sex on Christmas. It's weird just think that all these years later, we'd be back here in a motel room, having sex on Christmas," Dean said. Dean was right. I had that weird yet comfortable, nostalgic, déjà vu feeling right now. If I closed my eyes, it was almost as if we were sixteen, in a motel room after having sex, on Christmas.

"Yeah, but we're married this time," I pointed out.

"This is true," Dean said back.

I giggled, "I love you so much, Dean."

"I love you too," he replied.


	41. Big News For Meredith And Sam

**~Flashback~**

"Wait, you're Ruby?" I exclaimed in anger. I had heard so much about her and everything she had put the boys through and at the moment, I honestly hated her. My jaw clenched and I lunged at her.

"Wait! She just saved, Mer. I mean, usually I'd let you have her but… she just saved me," Dean said, wiping his mouth from the weird liquid she had shoved down his throat so he didn't choke due to the witches' hex bag that was stored in here.

"Yeah, short bus," Ruby snapped.

"Hey, I'm not the short bus. You're the short bus," Dean protested.

I took a deep breath, unclenching my jaw and trying to calm myself down. I remained kneeled at Dean's side on the floor. Every time I'd have to see Dean get closer and closer to death, it scared it. It was just a constant reminder that what we had had a time limit on it. Dean was going to die and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. And it killed me.

"Thank you," I said. I was grateful but I didn't want to give her any satisfaction.

"You're welcome. Alright, well when you two decide to stop making out, I'll be at tonight's coven meeting. That is if you actually want to catch them instead of sitting around here like a bunch of idiots!" Ruby exclaimed. I opened my mouth to say something but Dean slipped his arm around me, attempting to calm me down again. I let out a tense sigh.

"Alright fine, let's go. And just so you know, I don't trust you. I don't get why Sam does but… he does. So don't fuck this up," I warned. I got up with Dean and the two of us followed Ruby out of the motel room.

**~End Flashback~**

We had gotten back last night from a hunt just in time for the weekend. Ms. Eldridge had taken over the class second semester so I had more time to hunt. Cameron was staying with Bobby when I went out with Sam and Dean on hunts and was really starting to like Bobby – just like Dean and I both had grown to love Bobby as a second father.

The latest hunt had really taken a toll on Dean. Dean and Sam had gotten arrested and I had followed them to the prison, only to be locked in by demons surrounding it. We had gotten out of there but later found out that Lillith – the demon holding Dean's contract – had gotten to the prison and killed everyone in there. Dean was really beating himself up and I felt horrible about what had happened but I wanted to be strong for Dean because I knew he needed support more than I did at the moment. There had been a lot on my mind and I was starting to really panic about it all but for now, I'd have surpress it until I knew Dean would be able to handle it. It was just a hunch but if I was right, this was a lot to handle. I just dreaded that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was… But if I was right… I just hoped nothing would come up… until there was a good time. Then again, there'd never be a good time for it.

We had all gone over to Bobby's for lunch and had just finished eating. Bobby and Cameron were talking about a car that he wanted Cameron to fix up. Cameron was learning fast and was really becoming a Winchester! At least an honorary one, hah. That left Sam, Dean, and I at the table. Dean silently stared out of the window while Sam and I play yet another game of checkers where he, yet again, was kicking my ass.

"Okay, king me," Sam said, smugly.

"No, you suck!" I exclaimed.

"You say that every time yet, uh, who's the winner? Do we have to look at that again so apparently you're the one that sucks at checkers," Sam pointed out.

I pouted, "Great, Sam. Just rub it in, why don't you? Hey, Dean you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Dean replied, snapping out of his daze. He smiled weakly at me before returning his focus back to the window. I wanted to scream at you. Can't you see that you I need you? That Sam needs you? We don't have much time and we need you! We love you! Come back to us. You have a family…

"Hey, I'm going to get a beer. Do you want one?" Sam asked.

My eyes widened, "Oh um, no thanks." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and Sam handed Dean who took it, still in his own little world.

I sighed, frustrated. It was wrong of me to say that I was tired of being strong for Dean. I was his wife. It was my job to do that and I wanted to for him, but at the same time there were moments where I was going through something and all I wanted was for Dean to be there for me; moments where all I wanted to do was curl up in his arms and then I'd know that everything was okay.

Sam shot me a sympathetic smile and a look that asked 'you okay?'. I nodded and then was about to make my next move on the checkers board where I felt that all too familiar and recently frequent feeling of nausea. Here we go again…

"I gotta go!" I exclaimed, before bolting from the table into the bathroom to throw up. I hated this feeling. After I was done, I washed my mouth out with water and then went back out to the kitchen knowing that they all had probably heard me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked. Sam glared at Dean and Dean snapped out of his daze once again.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "There must be something go around or something. I'm just going to go to the café though. I told Ethan that I'd meet him and Molly over there and uh, I uh, well, I may just end up going home and taking a nap. I'm exhausted and not feeling that well but you stay, okay?"

"You sure?" Dean asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm positive," I answered.

"Alright, well I'm probably going to go out the yard. Bobby said he had a car for me to work on," Dean replied.

"Alright, have fun," I replied, smiling weakly. I got out of there as soon as I could, because I didn't want to have to face Dean anymore. It was getting so hard… I could lie to him anymore but I knew that he'd freak out…

Ethan wasn't at the café and I knew he wouldn't be but I just needed to get out. He and Molly had gone to New York for the weekend because she had some stuff to deal with about her designs and Ethan had saved up vacation time. I had just made up that I was coming to see Ethan knowing that Dean was probably way too out of it to even notice the lie.

"Hey, how was the hunt?" Blake asked, placing a cup of water down on the table for me. I wasn't really in the mood for food at the moment and just needed a cool glass of water to clear my mind – maybe, if that did the trick.

"Good, thanks for asking. How's English with Ms. Eldridge?" I asked back.

"Terrible! Please come back!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled, "I'll be back next year for the whole year, I promise. At least that's the plan but hang in there. And if you ever need any help, I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, how's Cameron?" Blake asked.

"He's good," I replied, nodding a little.

"Hey Blake, do you think you could give us a moment?" Andrea asked, coming over to the table.

"Oh, yeah sure," Blake replied, nodding politely. She gave me a look that said 'what's that all about?'

"You okay, kiddo?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind, you know? We just got back from a hunt and uh, Dean took it pretty hard, I guess," I replied.

She nodded, "Yes, well that does happen sometimes but you'll get past it. We always did and I know you and Dean have gotten past a lot. Listen, I know it's hard, but you've just got to roll with the punches."

"I'm just, I'm having a hard time grasping the idea of having to say goodbye to him, you know?" I asked, something I hadn't admitted in a very long time.

"I'm so sorry that you're going through this. I would never wish this on anyone," Andrea replied, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I stick around here a little bit?" I asked, uneasily.

"Of course not. What's on your mind?" Andrea asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I just, I think I need some time away… to clear my head. I don't know, I just… I need time to rethink some things…"

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Hand me that wrench?" Dean asked Cameron.

"Yeah, here," Cameron replied.

Dean did what he needed to do underneath the car and then slid out from under the car, sitting up. He placed the wrench beside him and wiped his hands off on a dirty rag. Hah, so much for that. Cameron was fixing up one of the tail lights.

"So how's that girl you were seeing… Claire or something?" Dean asked.

"Oh, good, yeah uh, I'm actually not seeing her anymore. I mean, sort of. I don't know what to do, man… I'm not really quite sure I want a relationship right now and that I should just work things out for myself. But I don't know, dating's not so bad and uh, she's hot, dude," Cameron explained.

Dean chuckled a hearty laugh. He knew exactly how Cameron felt, "Yeah, I know you feel completely."

"Did you ever feel that way with Meredith? I mean, you don't really seem like the relationship guy and if I am really like you, then I'm surprised you're even married. That whole thing… freaks me out…" Cameron asked.

Dean chuckled in agreement but then thought about, hard, "No, I never felt that way with Meredith. I just, I knew, you know? It wasn't really an option for me just to fool around with her. And as for the marriage thing? Well, when you're about to die and the only think you can think about is marrying the one girl you know you could always love, well, it's not so scary anymore."

"Ah. Well, I don't feel that way about Claire. I mean, you did when you were my age so-," Cameron pondered.

"Nah, it's fine. Look, that was a rare occasion. You're young! You should be having fun," Dean advised. "You and Blake seem to be getting pretty close. She's pretty cute…"

"Yeah but, I mean, Blake I actually care about. She's my friend and if we were to just fool around, well I wouldn't want to do that with her. I don't even know if I want a relationship with her and I guess, it wouldn't be fair if we just hooked up," Cameron began.

"Ah, I see. Well, you came to the right guy about this one," Dean smiled.

"Hey, is Meredith okay?" Cameron asked, out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, she was acting all weird and stuff ever since we got back from the hunt. The both of you have. What happened?" Cameron asked.

"I… it's complicated," Dean replied.

"Huh," Cameron replied.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

I was reading an old copy of A Wrinkle in Time that I had found on the café bookshelf and had buried myself in the story as opposed to worrying about my own problems. I heard the little door chime ring out and footsteps come towards me.

"I love Madeline L'Engle!" the voice exclaimed. I looked up from my book to see Sam Winchester sitting down across from me in the booth that I was sitting in.

"Hey," I smiled, sleepily.

"I thought I'd find you here. You know, I guess that hunt must've taken a toll on you to the point where you forgot that Ethan would be in New York with Molly this weekend," Sam started. I bit my lip uncomfortably. Damn you, Sam Winchester and your impeccable memory and ability to always be on top of things.

"Oh yeah, I realized that when I got here and uh… just decided to stay. You know, I had the book and everything so uh… and it seemed like Dean wanted to be alone anyways…" I stammered, not knowing how to explain myself. There was no use. Sam obviously knew that something was up.

"Meredith, is something going on?" Sam asked.

"Wow, you really don't waste any time," I replied, chuckling a little. I averted my gaze. How was I supposed to tell him? He was Dean's brother, for chrissake! I couldn't tell Sam…

"Is everything okay? I'm worried, Meredith," Sam said.

"I can't," was all I could say. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I wished it wasn't so but it was… it had to be… I knew it was… I mean, sure, I could sit and guess and wish that it wasn't, but deep down inside, I knew it was true.

"I may just be taking a shot in the dark here but, you've been feeling bad, you've been tired a lot, you've been throwing up… and you're refusing alcohol…" Sam started.

I finally made eye contact with Sam, "He's going to hate me."

"Mer, he won't hate you!" Sam said, comfortingly. I nodded, looking down and letting the tears run down my face. I wiped them away eagerly and looked away.

"It's just, why now? I can't do this right now. He, he's going to die in three months Sam. Almost less than three and I-, I can't don this alone. I just can't. I don't… I don't even know how to tell him," I stammered. I felt like a helpless animal. And I hated myself for feeling so pitiful.

"That you're pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I mean… I don't even know for sure…" I replied. And all I wanted was for Sam's help and I knew that he would give it to me.

"Well, why don't we go to the doctor's now?" Sam asked.

"You mean it?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, this is my niece or nephew we're talking about," Sam replied, a wide grin on his face. I smiled at him and the two of us stood up and I just hugged his gigantic, tall figure.

"Thank you, Sam," I replied.

"Well, I thought you deserved at least one person to be happy about it," Sam replied.

I nodded, "Thank you." 

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Mrs. Winchester, you are indeed pregnant," the doctor said. And then I had the best and the words feeling in the world swarm me all at once. On one hand, I was happier than ever. Dean and I were going to have a baby. On the other hand, I wasn't quite sure how Dean would take it and I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well.<p> 


	42. Big News For Dean

Author's Note: Okay, so now you're finally caught up with all the chapters that I have on quizilla meaning the rest of them I simply cannot copy, paste, and edit any longer and have the write out the full chapter from scratch - not that I'm complaining! It just means that updates will be a lot slower. Apologies and hang in there guys. I'm so appreciative of the feedback, comments, and support from all of the readers of this story (and previous ones). Thanks again!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mer, I went to the store and picked you up some soup. I thought maybe we could stay in tonight and watch that movie that you love. What is it…? Breakfast at Tiffany's or something? I just thought maybe-," Dean started as he came into the apartment but stopped mid-sentence as he saw me and Sam just sitting in the living room. "What's going on?"<p>

Sam gave me an encouraging look and I knew that this was something that I had to do. I had to tell Dean. He deserved to know. I was just glad that I had Sam here for moral support.

"Would you sit down? There's something I should tell you," I managed to say.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked, worriedly. He sat down on the couch next to me.

"Yes and no," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked back.

"Um," I started. I glanced over at Sam as if asking for help but he just nodded, encouragingly. He had a look on his face that said 'you can do this. It's going to be okay'. "I'm not sick, Dean. Thank you though, for the soup and… the thing is, I started to catch on a couple days ago but wasn't sure. But then when I threw up this morning, well, I went to the doctor's and they ran some tests and… I'm pregnant."

"You're- what?" Dean asked, completely and utterly taken aback. I guess he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yeah," I sighed, nervously. I anxiously anticipated a reaction but he just sat there, his jaw dropped.

"I, wow, I… you're…" Dean stammered in disbelief. I was started to get even more nervous about what he was going to say.

"Please say something," I whimpered, trying not to sound so pathetic.

"I have to go," Dean said, practically bolting from the couch and to the front door. He hurried out of the front door, closing it behind him. And right then, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. This is exactly what I was afraid of happening.

"Sam…" I whimpered.

"Stay here, Meredith. I'll be back. And he will be too," Sam ordered, jumping up and chasing after Dean. I could feel my whole body shaking. This was something that should be celebrated but we were doing the opposite. I ran into the bathroom, shrinking to the floor. I closed the door and locked, leaning up against the wall. What the hell was I going to do?

**~3rd Person POV~**

"What the hell, man? Can't you see that she was afraid to tell you? You can't just run out on her like that. She's your wife, Dean!" Sam scolded, chasing after Dean. Dean walked faster towards his car. He turned around to look at Sam, a look of fear and panic on his face.

"I can't do this. I'm, I'm going to die in two and months and she's pregnant? I don't even think I'm ready to have a baby and…" Dean trailed off.

"So what? You're just going to leave her to raise this baby alone?" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, it'll happen sooner or later," Dean argued.

"I can't believe this... You promised when you married her that you wouldn't pull this kind of shit, Dean. What the hell? Get back here, Dean!" Sam ordered.

Dean didn't reply but only got into the impala and sped off. The news had been sprung on him so quickly and he wasn't quite sure how to take it. He wanted time to think about it. Sure, Dean wanted a family with Meredith but not like this. He was going to die in two months and the idea of leaving her alone in this world was enough for him. But a child too? His child? But at the same time, he had no choice. They hadn't found their way out of the deal yet. Dean wondered if was even ready to have a child. It scared him – being responsible for another life. He drove for a good ten minutes before reason hit him.

He loved Meredith and he wanted a family with her. The timing sucked but he couldn't do this to her. He was going to have to leave and he hated himself for now having to leave two people behind, but the least he could do was be there for her while he still could. Dean quickly turned the Impala around, the tires squeaking against the pavement, and speeding back to the apartment, hoping she'd still be there.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

"Meredith, he just needs to think. It's a scary thing for him. Please unlock the door," Sam begged, sitting on the other side of the bathroom door. I wiped a couple of tears away but just sat there. I could barely believe that Dean just up and left and I wasn't quite sure what this meant anymore.

"Meredith!" I heard a voice exclaim. It was Dean. I wanted to be mad at him but he came back and my stupid pregnancy hormones had me all emotional and vulnerable and forgiving. "Meredith, please open up. I have something I need to tell you. I'm so sorry, baby."

I hated Dean for doing this. I was just as scared as he was and he ran away. But he came back and I loved him for it. I hated how he could make me so mad and then have me forgive him in an instant. I hated that about him but I loved him. I reached up and unlocked the door. There was a click noise before Dean cautiously opened the door.

"So what? You decided to come back?" I asked, coldly, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Mer," Dean replied.

"Good," I said back.

"I guess I deserved that," Dean said. He sighed, kneeling down across from me. "Hey, hey, look at me." I finally looked at him.

"Look, I'm two and a half months along but we still have time to… well, you know… if you want," I replied, somber.

"No! No, that's now what I want at all!" Dean exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah. I uh, look, this is scary for me. I mean, even if I wasn't dying, it scares me bringing another child into this world. Our world. I don't even know if I'm ready to be a parent. I mean, I'd be a terrible dad. What if something were to happen to you? I wouldn't want to turn into my dad and raise the baby as a hunter. I'm just… I'm scared, Meredith and what makes it worse is that I'm dying. If we were to have this child, you know I couldn't be there to watch him grow up…" Dean explained.

I nodded, "No, I understand. And Dean? I'm just as scared as you are. The idea of being responsible for another life especially with demons out there scares the hell out of me but… you're going to die and… I want this baby. I get to keep a piece of you when you… And for the record I think you'd be a terrific father."

Dean chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take off like that but-."

"No, I get it. It's that whole fight or flight reaction and you obviously chose flight," I pointed out.

"Yeah… not my most shining moment," Dean replied.

"Are you sure… you want to have this baby?" I asked, uncertain.

"I'm sure," Dean replied.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Really," Dean answered, as if he were trying to persuade me. I giggled a little.

"Okay, then let's do it. Let's keep the baby," I declared, smiling. We were going to have a baby!

"Mer, there's just uh, one condition. I was thinking about it on my drive and uh, I think we need to talk about it," Dean started.

"Okay," I replied, uneasily, nervous about what else he had to say.

"If we have this baby, I need you stay out of hunting. I mean, just while you're pregnant but, no hunting, okay? That means you wouldn't be able to… come with me when it happens, which I'm actually grateful for but, you have to promise me that you'll stay out. At least until the baby is born," Dean said.

I nodded slowly, "That's all you want? Is for me to get out?" Dean nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

Dean grinned, "I'm going to be a father. We're… we're going to be parents?" he asked. His grin was evident now and there was no way he could hide it. I smiled back at him, admiring his handsome, genuine, happy grin.

"Mhm," I answered, giggling a little.

He pulled me in towards him and kissed me, "I'm so sorry, Meredith. I hope that you know that I'd never run like that from you again. I-… I was scared and… sometimes it just seems like things are happening so fast and I just don't see any other option then running away from it but, you and this baby, you're all I have. You're all I want. I promise."

"Look, Dean, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I mean, I appreciate what you're saying and everything, but I know you wouldn't truly go," I reassured him.

"Thank you," Dean said.

Instead of saying something to him, I just kissed Dean, happy that we had worked things out and that we were having this baby. I so badly wanted a family with Dean and we could have it – at least for a little while, that is.

"So you said something that stuck out to me… when you mentioned the baby you said 'he'. Does that mean…?" Dean started.

"Oh, I don't know yet. I probably won't for a while but I'm hoping that you remember our little conversation back in… July maybe?" I answered.

"Of course. Well, if we do have a son, you'll name him the names we picked out, yeah?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Of course. Wait, you were really going to let me pick the movie this time?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am?" Dean asked.

I giggled, "Yeah… you have. Well, do you think we can just forget about that and watch a movie? Maybe order a pizza? I'm starving!"

Dean smiled, "That sounds perfect to me. And hey, you're eating for two now!"

"I know," I chuckled. Dean got up and helped me off of the floor from my current sitting position. The two of us finally left the bathroom and back into our living room where Sam was waiting.

"I see you two worked things out," Sam commented, content.

"Yes, thank you, Sam for taking care of her when I was being… a jerk. I don't know what I'll do without you, little brother," Dean said.

Sam sighed, "Alright, well I'm going to get going. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sam," I replied, truly grateful.

He smiled at me, "It was no problem at all. I guess that's what I'm supposed to do as your brother-in-law."

I smiled back, "Sounds good to me. Actually, Sam, would you want to stick around? We're about to have dinner and uh, Cameron'll be back soon."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, uneasily.

"Oh come on, Sammy," Dean coaxed.

"I'd like it if you stayed," I chimed in.

"Yeah, alright," Sam smiled. We all exchanged smiles.

LINEBREAK

The minute Molly and Ethan got back from New York, I planned a brunch with them at the café immediately so that Dean and I could tell them the good news. Dean and I had just arrived at the café and spotted Molly and Ethan sitting in a booth already. Molly grinned as soon as she saw us and quickly waved us over.

"You sure you're okay with this? I mean, we don't have to tell anyone yet. I get it, if you don't want to," I asked Dean. I knew that he wanted to be as enthusiastic about this pregnancy as I was but at the same time, he was getting nervous about it because he knew he wouldn't be around. Knowing Dean, he wouldn't want to get attached.

"I'm sure, baby. Come on, I'm starving," Dean encouraged me.

I nodded and we walked over to the booth, sliding in right across from Molly and Ethan, "Hey guys!"

Dean mumbled a 'hi', as did Ethan.

"So how was your trip?" I asked Molly and Ethan.

"Great. New York is really something," Ethan replied.

"Good but stressful, you know? The company was putting together a show and they had be doing a billion things at once," Molly added.

"Oh, please. You loved every second of it!" Ethan protested.

Molly giggled, "Yeah, I did but hey, what can I say? I love my job."

"Ah," Dean said.

"Hey, look at us. We're all couple-y and cute," Molly smiled.

"Yeah," I said back.

"So what happened back here? Anything crazy and exciting?" Molly asked, curiously.

"Crazy and exciting? I think the most crazy and exciting things that ever happen here are… well… nothing," Ethan said to his girlfriend. I smiled. They seemed happy together. They balanced each other out. Molly was an optimist, Ethan was… more or less a pessimist but it made them work well. I was happy for my two best friends.

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," I started, knowing that I'd end up leading this conversation.

"We?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, um, Meredith and I have something to tell you guys," Dean said, glancing nervously over at me. I smiled at him and then looked back at the couple across from us.

"Yes uh, so while you two were in New York, we found out… um, well, we're pregnant!" I announced.

"What?" Molly practically screeched.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, happily. She got out of the booth and practically ripped me from it, giving me a tight hug and jumping up and down. "You're pregnant?"

"Shh, Molly. People are starting to stare," I pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for you," she smiled.

"Woah, congratulations, dude. I guess it's about time since you and her never stop…" Ethan said.

"That's right!" Dean smirked.

"No, really, congratulations. That's awesome," Ethan said back.

"What the hell is going on?" Andrea asked, coming from the kitchen. I watched as Blake and Cameron sat on their stools at the counter and turned their attention towards us. They had been getting awfully close lately… huh.

"Meredith's pregnant," Dean replied. Andrea's jaw dropped.

"Get out!"

"Uh uh. It's true. I'm pregnant," I announced, happily. I felt a little awkward because I hated being the center of attention and this whole pregnancy thing was drawing way too much attention. Andrea pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my God! Why do I feel like I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asked.

"I don't know, probably because you practically raised me," I shrugged, jokingly.

"Congratulations, sweetie. You too, Dean," she replied.

After we made our rounds at the café, Dean and I finally headed to Bobby's house. Sam had gone for a walk while Dean and I were talking to Bobby in the living room. Bobby looked from Dean to me, suspiciously as he put his gun up, done from cleaning it.

"So what did you two have to tell me?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, well… would you sit down?" I asked, anxiously. There was no one that I was that nervous to tell but Bobby.

"Uh oh. What'd you do?" Bobby growled.

"Nothing! Nothing, um, Dean and I just have something we'd like to tell you," I started. Dean gave my hand a tight squeeze as if to say 'I'll take it from here'.

"Bobby, now, I know you stated that this was one of your rules that I could never break and uh, well, we're married now and I thought that, you know, that rule probably didn't apply anymore. But uh, Meredith's pregnant and we're keeping the baby. We've thought a lot about it and talked about what'll happen… but we want this baby," Dean finally said.

I think Bobby was still shocked from the initial announcement, "She's what?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby, please don't be mad! Look, Dean and I are both mature, responsible adults who made a decision together. You're going to be a grandfather, Bobby," I smiled.

"Oh… wow… I'm going to be a grandfather," Bobby said, processing it all. He looked up at the two of us.

"There's still a lot to talk about but, okay. I'm on board," Bobby finally said.

"Yeah?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Bobby replied.

"And you, boy, I don't know what I'm going to do with you but… congratulations," Bobby replied. He seemed truly happy for us.

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean muttered, a little uncomfortable.


	43. Doctor's Appointments

The whole apartment was still. Caleb and Dean weren't up yet but I was. I climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen, smiling at the calendar. It was March 8, which marked my 3 ½ month period of pregnancy. We had the doctor's appointment marked on the calendar and everything. It was all so exciting. I went into the bathroom and peed, brushed my teeth, and then washed my face. Once I was done, I pulled my shirt up to see if I was showing yet. I giggled a little. I knew I was being so silly by obsessing over this but I so badly wanted to be showing. I wanted to be so that Dean wouldn't miss it. I was happy about this pregnancy but at the same time I knew that Dean wouldn't be able to be here for it. I was just grateful to have a little piece of Dean after he… well, you know. I smile spread across my face because it looked like a little bit, that I was showing. Maybe just a little bit but hey, that was more than nothing.

I tiptoed around the bed to the other side of a very sleepy Dean and tapped him on the shoulder a couple of times, "Dean… Dean!"

"Hmm…?" he grumbled, still half asleep.

"Dean, get up. I think I'm showing!" I whispered excited.

"That's great, baby," he mumbled, still asleep, his back turned to me.

"Don't you want to see?" I asked, a little disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm, but then again, I understood that I was waking him up and Dean was not a morning person – well unless there was any sex involved but we hadn't been doing it as often because I was pregnant.

"Yeah, I'll see later," Dean groaned.

"Dean," I whined.

"Mm, fine," he mumbled, giving in. He mumbled and I pulled my shirt up just so that my slightly bigger stomach was showing. It really had just looked like I had eaten a large breakfast. "Wow, baby, you look skinny as ever."

"What? You don't see it?" I asked, a little disappointedly.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but… I've always been told never to call a girl fat," Dean defended, lightly.

I sighed and got back onto the bed with him, "I'm not really showing, am I?"

Dean hesitated and chose his words very carefully, "Uh… I mean, a little, I guess."

"It's okay. I'm not showing," I sighed, frustrated.

"Mm, babe, I hate seeing you all worked up. It can't be good for the baby," Dean said, trying to reason with me. I propped myself on my elbow and lay on my side, staring right at Dean. "Come here, you." He pulled me in close to him and I giggled as he kissed me once. "I love you, you know that? And it doesn't matter if you're not showing."

"You know we have our appointment today, right?" I reminded.

"After everything, haven't you learned that I don't forget things that easily?" Dean answered.

I giggled, "Well, yeah. I'm just excited, that's all. Gosh, I'm starving. I should probably start on breakfast."

Dean chuckled, "I know you. Hey, let me get dressed and then I'll come help you with breakfast."

"Mkay," I answered, kissing him lightly and then getting up out of bed. I went out into the kitchen and got out the eggs so that I could make scrambled eggs. I'd figure out what else to make – some kind of grain thing like pancakes.

"Morning, Meredith," Cameron said, coming into the kitchen.

"Morning. You sleep well?" I asked, starting the coffee maker.

"Yeah, thanks. You?" Cameron asked back.

"Mhm," I answered. "Cameron, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot," Cameron answered.

I sighed, "Do you think I'm… does it look like I'm showing… at all?" I asked, a little bit flustered that I was asking a sixteen year old boy if I was showing or not.

"Uh…" Cameron stammered, not knowing what to say. "No, uh, you look really… skinny."

I sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I know." I groaned. I walked over to fridge and got out the egg carton, setting it carefully down on the kitchen counter. I pulled out a metal bowl and set it down next to the egg carton before opening it up.

"Morning," Dean mumbled, coming into the kitchen. I began to crack a few eggs into a metal bowl. Dean slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Morning, baby. Anything I can help with?" I smiled at Dean. Damn, he always made me so happy.

"Yeah, can you whisk these? Thanks," I said, handing Dean the metal bowl.

"Hey, dude, so the game is on this Sunday. You up for it?" Dean asked Cameron.

"Yeah, 'course. Hey, I'm going to run over to the café today and help out a little. That okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, sure. How come?" I asked, a little surprised.

Cameron shrugged, "Well I was over there with Blake the other day and ended up helping out and Andrea said something to me about needing some extra help since Ethan was always working. I don't know, it wasn't too bad. Thought I'd give it a shot."

"Sounds like you got yourself a job," Dean commented.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, can I still help out with the car today? We're still going over to Bobby's, right?" Cameron asked.

"'Course," Dean answered.

* * *

><p>"How is everyone today?" Dr. Sinclair asked.<p>

"Good," I nodded, a little.

"Great, are you two ready to see your baby today?" Dr. Sinclair asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, chuckling a little. Dean sat by my side as I lay down on the bed-like thing that I had to. Dean seemed a little bit anxious but I understood. We were able to see our baby before but we were at 3 ½ months and it should be a hell of a lot more developed now.

"Everything is alright, right?" Dean asked.

"Well, there shouldn't be anything wrong but let's take a look," Dr. Sinclair replied with a warm smile on her face. "Alright, as you know, this might be a little cold." She squirted the ultrasound liquid on my stomach. I giggled a little at the cold sensation and looked over at Dean. He grabbed my hand closest to him and held it.

"Alright, there's your baby," Dr. Sinclair said, pointing to the screen.

I gasped and smiled, "Oh my God."

"Right here, you can see all the little fingers and toes. And there's the head," Dr. Sinclair directed. Dean and I exchanged glances and smiled. Dean leaned down and kissed me once.

"Wow," he said.

"I know," I said back. Words, honestly, couldn't describe the way that I was feeling at the moment.

"Um, Dr. Sinclair, do you know if it's a boy or a girl or not?" Dean asked, hesitantly. I could that he didn't want to get his hopes up but that he was curious.

"Unfortunately not. The baby's genitalia probably will not develop for about another month, month and a half," Dr. Sinclair answered.

"Oh, okay. Well we have time. We can wait, Dean," I replied, trying to console him. I knew he was afraid that he wasn't even going to be able to be here for that but we would have time. Unfortunately it'd be almost right before his time was up. I was happy about the baby but I also hated putting Dean through this because I knew it was driving him mad. He was happy about the baby, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be there for it.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I know." The doctor shot us a strange look but I didn't mind.

"Well, congratulations. Your baby is healthy," she said, covering up the awkward silence.

"Thank you," I smiled politely.

Dean was still mesmerized by the image on the screen, "We really did that, huh?"

"Mhm," I answered, kissing his cheek.

"Well everything looks good and so far your baby seems very healthy, everything seems normal… do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Sinclair asked.

Dean and I exchanged glances, "Nope, I don't think we do." Dean answered.

"Alright, well, why don't you see Rachel to schedule your next appointment? Your baby is coming along just fine, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," Dr. Sinclair reassured.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh?" Dean asked, with a dumb smile on his face. I loved how goofy he got whenever we went to these appointments. I could tell already that he was going to be an amazing father… it only pushed me to want to find a way out of this deal even more but I had made Dean a promise that, until the baby was born, I had to stay out of hunting and I knew for his and the baby's sake, I had to keep that promise.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him. "Actually, I do have a question. It's kind of… stupid, actually, but it's been bothering me. Dr. Sinclair, I'm almost four months and I'm barely showing. I mean, if someone saw me o the street, they probably would barely be able to tell that I was pregnant. Is that… well… normal?" I hated being so girly about this but I had to know. I wanted Dean to be able to enjoy at least part of the pregnancy.

"You know, most women are happy to not be showing at this phase," Dr. Sinclair chuckled.

"I know, I know," I blushed.

"Well, you were quite small before you were pregnant so yes, this is normal. Most women are not significantly pregnant looking until the fourth or fifth month during their first pregnancy. But not to worry, you're baby is just fine," Dr. Sinclair reassured.

"Alright, thank you," I answered.

"Thanks so much, Dr. Sinclair," Dean said.

"You're both very welcome," Dr. Sinclair said back with that professional, polite doctor smile. I knew it was cliché, but coming here was always very reassuring.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you," Sam said coming out onto the porch. I was sitting there on the porch swing just doing some thinking. "Can I sit?"<p>

"Yeah, sure," I replied, quieter than normal. We sat in silence for a little bit. Sam looked as though he had something to say and since it was taking him a while to get the words out, I just waited for him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, finally turning to me and breaking the silence.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"You just seem… quiet," Sam answered.

I nodded slowly, "We went to the doctor's today."

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked, panicking a little.

"Oh, yes! Don't worry about that! Yes, everything is fine. The baby is healthy and things are going really well… yeah… I don't know… it's just, I feel bad. I feel like it's almost a tease for Dean. He gets to go to all of these appointments with me and we go shopping for baby stuff and talk about baby names, but he's not going to be able to be there for it all," I confessed. It had been bothering me and had been on my mind for quite some time now and it was good to get it all off of my chest.

"Ah, I see. But Mer, don't you think Dean wants to go to them? If it was too much for him, you and I both know that he wouldn't be going. He wants to be there. He wants to see all that he can," Sam comforted.

I nodded, "I know. It's just, it sucks, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Sam replied. He was the only one who truly understood what this felt like – he and Bobby. Sure, my friends knew how heartbreaking this was but they weren't the ones that were going to lose the love of their life. Sam was losing his brother and his best friend. He understood better than anyone else.

"I'm scared, Sam. What if I can't do this alone – this, this baby thing?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh my God, Meredith, you can. I know you can. And Dean will be there in spirit. He- I've actually been wanting to talk to you about this for a while. Meredith, I don't want you to do this alone. I know that… when it happens… I'll probably be hunting a lot, but I want to come back. I want to be there for the doctor's appointments, anything you need," Sam explained.

I smiled, "You would do that?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "Of course. This is my niece or nephew we're talking about here."

"Aw, Sammy!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Even though I was losing Dean, it was comforting to know that I had a great family still. Sure, it didn't take away from any of the pain, but I was glad that this baby would never be raised without a family – even an unconventional one.


	44. Turn To Stone

"Well, everything looks normal. Congratulations on your five months, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," Dr. Sinclair smiled as we stared at the sonogram of our baby on the screen once more. It was bittersweet knowing that it'd probably be the last time that Dean saw our baby but exciting to see that our baby was really developing. Dean squeezed my hand as we exchanged glances.

"Wow, he's grown so much already! That's my boy," Dean smiled, proudly. I loved seeing him so proud to be a father. "Look at him, baby!"

"I see, Dean," I giggled. "He's really something, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"See, there are your baby's fingers, the little toes and feet, and oh… would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Sinclair asked.

"How can you tell?" I asked, sitting up anxiously.

"Already?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you two have waited long enough. Would you like to know or are you waiting until the baby is born?" Dr. Sinclair asked again.

Dean and I exchanged glances, "Yeah, we'd like to know," I said. Dean and I had talked about this before and had decided that we wanted to know. I argued that it may be harder for him but he simply shook his head and said that he wanted to know and I couldn't deny him that.

"Alright, then. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, you're having a boy," Dr. Sinclair finally announced.

I gasped and by default, my eyes watered. Ah, I hated getting all girly like this but I couldn't help it. I was having a boy! Our baby was going to be a boy. Dean laughed out of pure happiness and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Baby… we're having a boy. Holy shit… that's… wow, Mer," Dean said. The two of us gazed at each other and I smiled at him. We both looked back at the screen and listened to the steady sound of our baby's heartbeat. This was real. This was really happening.

"Congratulations, Daddy," I said to Dean.

"I love you, Mer," Dean said back.

"I love you too," I replied.

Dr. Sinclair smiled, "I never get tired of this part. Well, see Rachel to schedule your six month check up and I'll see you then. Call if you have any questions or concerns but your baby is just fine."

"Alright, thank you so much. I just, I wanted to thank you for being our doctor and uh, please take care of Meredith," Dean said. Dr. Sinclair eyed Dean suspiciously and I tensed up a little uncomfortably.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Winchester. If you don't mind me asking, is there something wrong…?" Dr. Sinclair asked back.

"No it's uh, just, I travel a lot, for work, and I'm afraid that I'll end up missing the next appointment. I just wanted to say thank you anyways, though," Dean rambled, trying to cover up but not sound so suspicious.

"Right, well, you two have a nice day," Dr. Sinclair said.

"Thank you," I spoke up.

Dean helped me off the chair and then he and I left the doctor's office. Once we were in the car Dean began to play some music at a loud volume. I turned it down and he looked at me weirdly. I could tell he was avoiding whatever he was feeling. We were almost at the end of April and Dean's time was almost up. I think it was finally hitting the both of us. I had this terrible feeling. I felt like my stomach was in knots and every time I held Dean, I feared it'd be the last time. God, this was so scary…

"Sorry, I just thought maybe we could talk a little," I started, anxiously.

"Okay," Dean replied.

"Are you okay?" I finally said, after a long pause. "Sorry, I know that's a terrible question. I mean, how do you even answer that? What am I even supposed to expect you to say… I just… I'm sorry… I'm so awkward!"

"It's okay," Dean said. Ugh, I hated the fact that he was comforting me. One of my biggest pet peeves about Dean was that no matter what, he always felt like he had to be the strong one; the one to take care of everyone else. I wish he would open up about how he was feeling but I knew that that was very unlikely.

"I love you, Dean. And I'm scared about… all of this. I can't imagine how you must be feeling and-," I started.

"I want Sam to be the godfather. We have to keep him out of trouble. I mean, it's his nephew after all and… I'm afraid he trusts Ruby too much. When I'm gone he's going to look for any way to get me back so he's probably going to go to that demon bitch for help but if he's the godfather, he'll have a reason to come back and a reason to be happy, you know?" Dean interrupted, avoiding the conversation about his feelings.

"Okay," was all I said back.

"And you, I just want you to be happy, okay, baby? If you meet someone-," Dean started.

"Dean!" I interjected.

"If you meet someone, I don't want me to hold you back. You know, it's comforting to know that I'm leaving you with people like Andrea, Ethan, Molly, Bobby, Cameron… It's a relief that you won't be alone and that this baby… our baby… our son will still have a family despite the fact that I won't be there. And… will you tell him about me? Just so he knows who his father is… tell him I'm sorry," Dean continued. By now, I had tears in my eyes and there was no holding them back.

"Dean," I whimpered a little. "Of course, our son will know you. He's going to know who his father was and what a brave, strong, hero he was. I uh… I can't believe were even having this conversation!"

"I know," Dean said back, staring straight ahead. He and I both knew that if we made contact, we'd both fall apart.

"Make sure Jude Robert has a good life, okay? Don't bring him up like my dad did with Sam and me, though I highly doubt you will," Dean started, clearing his throat a little. "I can picture his life already. He'll read before he can even speak and then you'll bring him up and the kid'll be a genius! But not too nerdy. He'll also be a total ladies man: he'll play football, drive the impala and you'll give him all of my old albums, right?"

"Of course," I said back, laughing a little through the tears. As much as it hurt me to listen to Dean talk this way, I knew that he needed it and that it was breaking his heart too.

"Meredith, you'll do this for me, right?" Dean asked, finally looking over at me. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking but I had to hold it together for him.

"Yes, baby, I will," I finally replied.

He nodded, "Okay." Dean's right hand snaked over to mine and I grabbed his hand, holding it. I wasn't quite sure if I was attempting to provide some kind of comfort or what but I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that it was going to be okay, even though we both knew that it wasn't. This was real. In a few weeks, Dean's time was up and we still hadn't found a solution. For now, all we could do was make the best of the time that we already had.

* * *

><p>After a spaghetti dinner at the Falcon with everyone, we all hung around and spent time with each other. Cameron and Blake seemed very private in their conversation in one their booths. She was grinning widely while he had the glint in his eye. Was something going on between them? If so, I was happy for them and for once, wasn't worried that Cameron would break her heart. Cameron was a good guy.<p>

"Andrea, do you need help with anything?" I asked.

"No, you sit down. You need to take care of the baby boy of yours," Andrea replied.

Andrea stood behind the counter fixing something while Bobby helped and Ethan was sitting at the counter. Sam and Dean were talking outside. Dean had agreed to tell him the news. I sat at my place at the table and just observed it all. This was my family.

"Hey girly," Molly said, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I replied, smiling a little. "How are you?"

"Good, good. More importantly, how're you holding up?" Molly asked back.

I sighed, "Things are… okay, I guess. It's a constant contrast between the good and the bad with Dean and I and the fact that he only has a few weeks… that's really scary. But the baby… things with the baby are amazing." I smiled happily, placing a hand on my now showing stomach. I was finally showing!

"How is the little guy-girl… it?" Molly asked.

I giggled, "Actually we found out today. It's a boy."

Molly gasped, "Oh my God, Meredith, congratulations!"

"Thank you," I smiled. "But uh, we had this really serious conversation in the car today though about him. It was kind of scary but we have a name picked out."

"You need to talk about it?" Molly asked.

I shook my head, "Not now. No need to spoil a good moment for now. But maybe later, yeah."

"So, do you mind if I ask what the name is?" Molly asked.

"No, of course not. We've decided on Jude Robert. Actually, wanna know a secret?" I asked back. I had missed my best friend time with Molly. With her and Ethan getting so serious, and Dean and I trying to spend as much time together as we could, Molly and I hadn't had much 'girl time'. Well, except for the baby shopping that we did together but still.

"When do I not?" Molly asked back.

"Well, Dean and I talked about this, like, back in July. I don't know, it was late one night and he just started talking about kids which was kind of weird but nice and we picked out names. We wanted to have two boys and a girl," I admitted.

Molly smiled weakly. She knew how painful this was for me, "That's sweet."

"I'm glad that it's a boy. I bet he'll look just like Dean… I'm almost glad that I'll have him, you know. It'll be like having a piece of Dean still with me when he dies. Is that weird?" I asked, looking at Molly, concerned.

"No, not at all! God, Mer, I wish you didn't have to go through this," Molly sighed.

I nodded, "Me too. But anyway, how have you and Ethan been?"

"No, Mer, I don't want to-," Molly started.

"No, I could use a distraction!" I said, nodding quickly.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Yes, please. I could use some good news," I answered.

"Well, we've decided to move in together. I mean, I'm always at his place anyway and, it's better on the rent. I don't know… things are going pretty well, Mer. I may be speaking prematurely but… I think he may be the one. Is that weird? I know it sounds crazy but, things just feel so right when I'm with him and when I'm not, it's like part of me is missing. Is that how you feel about Dean?" Molly asked.

"Molly that's not crazy at all! It's really sweet actually. And yes, that is how I feel about Dean. I can't believe I'm saying this but do you think you and Ethan might… get married eventually?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I'd be lying if I told you that I hadn't thought about it," Molly answered.

"Wow, that's a big deal, Molls," I replied.

"I know, right?" She asked back, a little in disbelief.

"Congrats," I said, smiling. I was happy for her and glad to hear some good news.

"Thanks, and just so you know, Mer, I want to help out with this baby. Whatever I can do," Molly offered.

I smiled, "I know. And thank you."

**~3rd Person POV~**

"So you wanted to talk?" Sam asked, interrupting Dean's small talk as they stood outside.

"Oh yeah, about that," Dean replied. He had been making small talk because he hadn't exactly known how to tell Sam everything he wanted to tell him because if he did, it'd just become more real that Dean was dying.

"I mean, we don't have to. And since when do you ever want to talk?" Sam asked.

"Right uh, well, we went to the doctor's again today…" Dean trailed off.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, everything's fine! Dude, calm down. Uh, we found out it's a boy," Dean replied, casually.

"Wow, Dean, that's great!" Sam exclaimed, patting his brother on the back.

"Sammy, you're my little brother and since I can't be there, well, I wouldn't trust anybody else with this baby but you. I want you to be there for Meredith and the baby. Just take care of them, okay? Make sure that nothing hurts them. Make sure their safe," Dean said.

"Of course, Dean," Sam assured.

"And we want you to be the godfather," Dean finally blurted out.

"What?" Sam asked, stopping. Dean and Sam shared a long stare.

"Oh come on, Sammy, don't be such a girl," Dean teased as he saw how emotional his little brother was getting about it all.

"I'm sorry, but you just asked me to be the godfather," Sam defended.

"Meredith and I talked about it today. Will you?" Dean asked.

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed. He didn't care about what his brother said. He pulled Dean into a hug and Dean hugged back. The two pulled apart and Dean nodded a little.

"Thank you, Sammy," Dean finally said, breaking the silence.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

Bobby sat down across from me when Molly had gone back to talk to Ethan. Sam and Dean were still talking outside and I had been doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey, kiddo," Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby," I smiled back.

"You sittin' here all by yourself while those two idgits have girl talk time?" Bobby asked. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," I chuckled.

"You know, when this is all over, why don't you and Cameron move back in? I'll have the house to myself and uh, I think if you stay in that apartment I'll worry too much," Bobby proposed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to be able to do this all alone so the idea of being in a house with other people was comforting to me.

"I'm positive. And if you need anything," Bobby started.

I nodded, "I know and thank you."

"Hey, can I borrow her for a second?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Dean standing above me.

"Sure," Bobby answered.

I shot Dean a weird glance but he just helped me out of my chair and lead me outside, "Alright, Dean, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Dean answered.

I sighed and followed him. He brought me around to the side of the Falcon and then stopped, "Oh, I see what you're doing."

"You do, huh? Am I that predictable?" Dean asked.

I giggled, "No, I just know you too well," I answered.

"I'm glad," Dean answered back. My back was pressed to the wall and Dean stood in front of me. He slowly began to move closer and closer to me. Finally, he kissed me and I closed my eyes, kissing him back. It was a sweet, romantic kiss filled with sadness as well. We were back in high school make out spot. I closed my eyes, wishing we could be back there. Everything was much more simpler than.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, pulling away a little.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did I do something?" Dean asked, alarmed.

"No, no, it's just the baby's really kicking!" I exclaiming. Wow, this baby had a lot of power. "Wanna feel?"

"Sure," Dean replied, a perplexed look on his face.

"Okay," I said, placing Dean's hand on my stomach where Jude was kicking. There was another strong kick and Dean's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Wow," Dean gasped.

"He knows his daddy," I replied.

"I love you, Mer," Dean said back.

"I love you too," I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dean, not yet! Please! It just feels like we haven't had any time!" I exclaimed, desperate to have him stay.<p>

"Look, we've got Lillith. I have to go. I'm sorry," Dean replied.

I nodded slowly, "Then let me come."

"You can't, Meredith!" Dean argued.

"Why not?" I exclaimed, aggravated but inside, I was screaming.

"You made me a promise that you'd stay out of hunting if we had the baby. Think about Jude. We can't have Jude around Lillith," Dean replied. "Baby, I love you. Never forget that."

"Dean, but, you're not coming back this time. I just, if you could just stay with me…" I trailed off. It felt there was a huge golf ball in my throat. I held Dean close to me and breathed in his scent as I let the tears roll down my face. This was it. This was really goodbye. I held onto him as tight as I could and tried to memorize everything about him right in this moment.

"You and I both knew that this day would come," Dean said softly.

"I know, but I never… I could never prepare for this," I answered.

"I know," Dean said, slowly and reluctantly peeling away from me. "I wish I could stay here with you but that would only bring Lillith and the hellhounds here and put you in danger. I can't do that to you."

"I wish I could be there with you…" I started.

"I know. But I don't want you to see when it happens and we have to do what's best for Jude," Dean argued.

"I'm not ready for this," I exclaimed, falling apart.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry that I had to do this to you. I'm sorry that I won't be there for Jude. I'm so so sorry," Dean began.

"Don't apologize. You did it for Sam," I said back.

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you too," I said back. Dean leaned down to kiss me one last time. He kissed passionately and the kiss practically took my breath away. Dean's lips moved against mine and I didn't want it to end. But it did.

"I have to go," Dean said, pulling himself away. I knew that it was that he had had the strength to pull away and that I couldn't stop him or he'd probably never go.

"I love you, Dean!" I called. Everything inside me screamed to stop him. I wanted to make him stay and to fight off the hellhounds myself but I knew that I couldn't. I had to let him go. His time was up and there was nothing we could to stop it. I felt like an eighteen wheeler had run over my heart over and over again. I whimpered. "Dean."

"I love you too, Meredith," Dean said, finally turning around. We shared one last glance before he got into the impala and he, Sam, and Bobby sped off. This was goodbye for real.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door to my apartment. I hadn't been able to go to sleep that night. All I could think about was Dean. Cameron was asleep in his room but I had just sat on the couch, trying to sleep and failing. I had tried to watch some TV but only infomercials were on. I was breaking inside, knowing that Dean was probably dead now. I got up and walked over to the door to see a broken Sam in the door way. It was true. It was real now.<p>

"He's-," I started and Bobby just nodded, tears in his eyes.

"We buried him already. He uh, I can take you to see him if you want," Bobby started.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He took off," Bobby replied, solemnly.

I began breathing heavier and heavier and started to find an inability to speak. "Meredith, I'll-." But by then I had bolted for the bathroom. I slammed the door, crumbling to the floor. I began to sob as it became more and more of a reality to me. Dean was dead. My husband, love of my life, father of my child, and best friend was dead. I just lay there, numb.

"Meredith, open up," Bobby said. I didn't reply at all. Bobby opened the door but I wouldn't look at him. He knew that he wasn't going to get a response. He sighed. "I'll stay the night."

Later that morning, my friends had gathered at my apartment. I hadn't slept last night. Just stared at the wall. I lay on my side, not wanting to move at all.

"Okay, Molly you go talk to her. You're her best friend," Ethan started.

"I know, but I can't imagine what she must be going through right now. What would I even say?" Molly asked back. I could hear their voices echoing but it was like they weren't even there.

"Ethan, you've known her forever. You must know something to say to her," Blake suggested.

"Uh uh. Cameron is the dark and twisty one. He should say something," Molly suggested.

"Why am I the dark and twisty one?" Cameron asked back.

"Um, the estranged father, the hunting background? You're definitely the dark and twisty one," Molly replied.

"Alright, I'll try it," Cameron said. Cameron came into the bathroom and sat down next to me on the floor.

"Hey," he said, uncomfortably. I could tell that he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Meredith," Cameron started.

I didn't reply. All day it was like this. Molly, Ethan, Blake, Bobby and Andrea came and talked to me. Andrea got the most response out of me but we only cried. She knew what it felt like to lose her husband and Bobby too. But I couldn't respond. If I said something back, it would mean it was real. I could tell that everyone was still in my living room but I hadn't left the bathroom yet. I could hear their voices outside but then suddenly, it got quiet. The door opened with a creek and then closed. I heard the shuffling of someone and then looking up to see Sam.

"I'm sorry that I took off like that. I should've come back but I… don't tell anyone about it okay? I uh, I'm going to find a way to get him back, Meredith," Sam said. That got me sit up.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't care what it takes. I'm going to get him back. He has a family he left here and… we're going to get him back," Sam repeated.

"He's gone, Sam," I whimpered. I could see that Sam's eyes were bloodshot as well.

"I know," Sam answered. The both of us were crying again and I wiped away some of my tears. "But uh, we need to get you cleaned up, okay? You need to get up and… for Jude okay? That's what Dean would've wanted." Sam stood up as I remained sitting.

"But I can't go out there, Sam. They're going to look at me like… with that look when they're so sorry and I can't… I just can't do it," I explained in a small voice.

"We'll do it together," Sam said, offering his hand out to me. Hesitantly, I took Sam's hand and he helped me up. It was weird, standing on my two feet. I felt so weak. "On the count of three. One." Sam was my strength. "Two." Jude gave me strength. I had family and friends to do this with. I wouldn't be alone. "Three." Sam opened the door and I was faced with my family and friends in the living room all looking at me with the pity looks on their faces. "You can do this." I took one step forward and took a deep breath. I could do this. I could face this.

And Sam was right. We were going to get him back. 

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is NOT the end. You will see what happens next but the story will be ending soon-ish. I will be writing a third part. Also, apologies that it's been so long. I'm finally caught up with my stories on quizilla and stuff so I actually have to write up the full chapters and I have limited amounts of times to do that.<p> 


	45. Coming Home

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the lack of updates but here we are! Please enjoy and let me know what you think so far of the story.

* * *

><p>"Dean!" I exclaimed, my eyes snapping open only to realize that I was in my bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock and groaned to see that it was only 7:30. I awoke from yet another nightmare about Dean in hell. The dreams had gotten less frequent, but they used to occur every night. I'd see Dean in hell and he was calling for me. Screaming at me for help and I could never do anything. Sometimes I'd wake up shaking. Today was different. Suddenly, I heard crying and started to gain a sense of reality. I was in my room, at Bobby's and my son was in his nursery, most likely waking up to tell me that he was hungry. I stumbled out of bed and threw on a robe before going across the hall to Jude's nursery.<p>

"Shhh, it's okay, baby. Everything is alright. Don't cry," I cooed soothingly. I picked Jude up and from his crib and held him against me, his head looking out over my shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay." I began to bounce him a little up and down to calm him. "Are you hungry?"

Jude continued to cry and I knew that that was it. I took Jude with me downstairs to make a bottle before going back up stairs to his nursery. I held Jude in my arms as I fed him. It was early but I knew that singing him to sleep would relax him.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You have found her now go and get her," I began to sing. I couldn't help but think of Dean. It had been five months since it had happened. Jude was born on August 22nd and was almost a month old. Today was September 18th. Only four more days…

Everyone had been there for Jude's birth and after 10 long hours of labor, he was finally born. Even Sam showed up. Sam was constantly on the road hunting and searching for a way to bring Dean back but had been there for every doctor's appointment. He even stuck around sometimes to make sure everything was okay but Sam had grown colder. He was darker ever since Dean had died which I understood completely.

Jude's eyes fluttered a little as he got towards the end of the bottle. He always got sleepy right after eating.

"You're getting sleep, now aren't you?" I asked, chuckling a little. Jude reached up with his little hands touching the bottle. "What do you want? Are you almost full?" Jude wrapped his tiny little fingers around one of my fingers that was holding onto the bottle. "Hey there, buddy. You just want your mommy, is that it?" I giggled as I looked down at Jude. Jude stared up at me with his big, beautiful green eyes – just like his father's.

I missed Dean every day and you'd think that seeing Jude would be painful. For me, it was bittersweet. I had fallen in love with my son just like most parents, but at the same time, every time I saw him, I wished that Dean could be here with us as well. Of course, I never resented Jude for reminding me of his father. This is what I wanted. I wanted a piece of Dean to still have when he was gone and I had that.

Jude was falling asleep quickly. He closed his eyes and after I knew that he was really asleep, I put him back in his crib. I made my way back to my bedroom and crashed for what seemed like another four hours.

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

There was a knock at the door and Bobby put down his guns that he was cleaning to open it. He had been weirded out by the phone calls from a someone claiming they were Dean and didn't know whether or not to tell Meredith about it. He didn't want to get her hopes up because he knew that it was most likely a demon coming after Jude. The attacks had lessened but they still got them every now and then. They terrified Meredith and Bobby was worried for her.

Bobby opened the door cautiousl. His eyes widened as he saw what looked to be Dean Winchester. After all of the mysterious calls, he didn't want to take his chances, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be hopeful. But this was impossible! There was no way that Dean was back.

The two stared at each other for a while before Dean wittily remarked, "Surprise." Bobby didn't know what to do. How was this even possible?

"I-, I don't-," Bobby stammered.

"Yeah, me neither," Dean said back, starting to come into the house. "But here I am." Bobby slowly grabbed a knife from the table nearby, lunging at Dean. Dean dodged it and struggled against him, resulting in Bobby punching him in the face, sending Dean stumbling over into the kitchen.

"Bobby, it's me!" he exclaimed.

"My ass," Bobby growled, chasing after Dean. It must be a shape shifter.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, you're about the closest thing I have to a father!" Dean exclaimed, spurting out the things he knew about Bobby in desperation. "Bobby, it's me."

Bobby stared at Dean again before lunging at him. This time, Dean was able to get ahold of Bobby. "I'm not a shapeshifter!"

"Than you must be-," Bobby struggled. Dean took the knife out of his hand and backed away from Bobby.

"Alright, if I was a shapeshifter, would I be able to do… this?" Dean asked, cutting his arm with the silver knife. "Look, this is what I've been trying to tell you." Bobby stared in amazement and joy. Dean was back. He didn't know how, but it was back. It was Dean. He pulled Dean into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, boy," Bobby said back in relief.

"Yeah, you too," Dean replied.

"What-, how did you bust out?" Bobby asked back.

"I don't know," Dean answered, shaking his head a little. "I just woke up in a pine box-." Dean was interrupted by Bobby throwing holy water in his face. "Not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry, can't be too careful," Bobby shrugged. "It's good to see you. Wow…"

"Have you seen Sam? Maybe he did this," Dean said, pacing around the kitchen.

"Nope. Haven't heard from him lately. He's been off hunting. Reminds me a little of your father…" Bobby sighed.

And that's when it hit Dean. Everything he had left behind was here. Things were different. Things felt different.

"Is Meredith…?" Dean asked, his heart quickening.

"She's upstairs asleep," Bobby replied.

**~End 3****rd**** Person POV~**

"Meredith!" I heard someone cry from downstairs. My eyes snapped open and I started. It was Bobby and he sounded panicked. Was everything okay? Where was Jude? Was he alright?

"Bobby?" I called back, anxiously. I tied my bathrobe around my small frame before going outside of my room. I checked on the nursery and Jude was still asleep. Bobby sounded urgent. If Jude was okay, then what could this be about? I made my way downstairs only to see Bobby standing right outside of the kitchen doorway, in the hall. "Yeah?" I asked.

"There's uh… something, someone you should see," Bobby started.

"Wh-, Dean?" I started, but before I could even finish the question, I saw something that I never thought I would see: Dean, standing in the kitchen. I wanted to jump into his arms and hold him but I knew this had to be a trick. He had to be a shapeshifter or demon or something so I took the nearest knife off of a table and lunged toward him.

"Meredith, it's okay! It's him! I've been through this already!" Bobby exclaimed, holding me back. I breathed heavily looking at Dean.

"It's me, baby. I'm home," Dean said. I could feel my heart quickening as Dean looked at me the way that no man had ever looked at me before. He had so much love in his eyes right now and I had missed being looked at this way. I dropped the knife to the floor with a loud clang and hesitantly walked towards Dean.

"You mean…? How? What're you-," I started, tears springing to my eyes.

"I don't know but I'm back," Dean replied.

"Oh, thank God," I gasped, wrapping my arms tightly around him. Dean held me, pulling me close against him as the two of us just stood there for a while, holding each other. "Dean, it's really you? You're… I've missed you so much!" I whimpered.

"I've missed you too," Dean replied. We pulled away just to look at each other. Dean pulled me in again and then kissed me. And by then, I really knew it was him. I kissed him back and it was as if we were saying hello. I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and then looked at him, my eyes savoring the sight.

"I never thought-, I mean, Sam said that we'd get you back, but we never thought you'd actually, it'd actually work but… here you are. We have to call him. I-, have you seen him yet? Oh my God, Dean!" I exclaimed, not knowing what to say first. I had no idea but the words were just tumbling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop myself. I felt as if I was flying. Dean was alive and back and, I didn't even want to ask questions anymore. This was it for me.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bobby mumbled before going into the next room.

"I don't even know what to say, Dean. I mean, you are… here!" I started.

"I know. God, you're beautiful," Dean gasped, staring at me. Dean's hands were on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How did you get here? Are you alright? Is everything…" I began to ask but stopped myself. I honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I uh, woke up in a pine box, found my way out, hot wired a car and here I am," Dean replied. I giggled. He was the same, old Dean that I fell in love with. It was like all of the sorrow and pain that his death had caused was gone now. He was here and nothing else mattered.

"I can't believe it. I really just can't believe it," I said, shaking my head.

Dean smiled, "Me either, baby, but being here and looking at you and… it doesn't even matter anymore. I love you so much, Mer. God, I've missed you." Dean and I shared a laughed before he kissed me again.

"I love you too," I said back, kissing him passionately. I then pulled away, remembering that there was a big part that I hadn't exactly told him about.

"Dean," I started.

"Yeah?" Dean asked back, detecting the urgency in my voice.

"I want you to meet someone," I said, a smile beginning to creep on my face.

"Wh-," Dean started. "Oh my God. The baby. You're not pregnant anymore and… is he, where is he?"

"Come with me," I said back. I took Dean's hand and led him up the stairs to the nursery. I opened the door quietly, careful not to wake Jude up and Dean and I stood over his crib. As soon as Dean saw the baby he gasped.

"Meredith," Dean began softly.

"I want you to meet your son, Dean. This is Jude Robert Winchester," I introduced.

"Oh my God," Dean trailed off.

"Congratulations, Daddy," I said back.

"Wow, he's beautiful," Dean whispered. He looked over at me and I looked over at him. Jude began to stir in his crib and his eyes began to open.

"I guess he recognizes his daddy. Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied, his eyes filled with happiness.

"He was born August eighth, he's about a month and ten days so far. Sam came to the delivery. He'd been going off and showing up for all the doctor's appointments, but, I knew he wouldn't miss the birth of his nephew. He stayed for a couple of days after Jude was born before taking off again. Jude doesn't go without family though. He has me and everyone at the Falcon. And now he'll have you, Dean," I said.

"He has your eyes," Dean said.

I giggled, "I think he looks just like you. He's a lot like you in other regards as well. He's stubborn, just like his father. Oh, and sometimes he'll only fall asleep if I play him some Led Zeppelin."

"That may have something to do with the fact that every time you fell asleep I'd turn off that classical crap and put Zep on," Dean chuckled.

I laughed, "Dean!"

"What? My baby has to have good taste in music when he grows up. Isn't that right?" he asked, looking at Jude. Jude reached up to touch his father's face and Dean was grinning.

"He's perfect, Meredith," Dean said, looking up at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Dean and I exchanged glances and Dean kissed me softly.

"He's ours… we... that's our baby? After all this time. Wow," Dean was still amazed.

"He's pretty awesome," I replied. "I can't wait for you to get to know each other."

"Yeah," Dean said, looking down at the baby he was holding in his arms.

"Hey, I should probably feed Jude soon. Why don't you come join us for lunch," I replied.

"First family lunch," Dean remarked.

"Uh huh. Your first lunch as a dad," I replied.

Dean smiled, "That sounds great."

LINEBREAK

Later that evening at dinner, Jude was finally asleep for the night and Dean, Bobby, and I had just finished dinner up.

"Hey, we should go see Sam. I found out where he is. It's a couple hours drive. After that, maybe we can figure out what the hell pulled you out of the pit. I know a psychic that might be able to help…" Bobby started.

"Alright," Dean replied, knowing that this didn't mean the end to this life but being raised from hell was only a new item on our to do list. Dean knew it was back to business.

"We should leave soon," Bobby said.

I nodded, "Yeah. Uh, you know, maybe Jude would like to stay with Andrea." I began. I wanted to come but I knew it was unreasonable. I even regretted saying it but at the same time, ever since Dean had returned, I haven't wanted to let him go. I wished he could stay by my side forever. I knew that there was a lot of hunting on the horizon and I wasn't ready to lose Dean again.

"Mer, it's okay. You stay here with Jude, and Bobby and I will go. It'll only be a couple of days at the most," Dean replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Dean nodded, "Positive. I'll be back, baby."

I smiled weakly at him, "Alright. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, Bobby."

"Will do, kiddo," Bobby answered.


	46. Adjustments

**Author's Note:**Okay, once again, some of the dialogue was taken from the actual supernatural episodes so that is not mine! Disclaimer! This goes through 2 episodes: "Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester" and the end of "Metamorphosis". Thanks for reading and sorry for the lack of updates.

* * *

><p>I jumped at the sound of the locks to the panic room sliding, but was relieved to see Bobby, Sam, and Dean standing in the door way. Jude began crying and I rocked him in my arms. Dean and Sam looked around the room in curiosity and surprise. Bobby went over to the door, locking it from the inside and then moved to the desk to find another book.<p>

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered to him in a soothing voice.

"Bobby, is this-," Sam started.

"Solid iron," Bobby replied. "Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost proof."

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I had a weekend off," Bobby shrugged simply.

"It's true. He did. It took him a while too but uh, somehow I managed to get Jude asleep at nights when Bobby was making all that noise making this thing," I chimed in. "Shhh, Jude, it's okay. Your daddy's here and uncle Sam and Grandpa Bobby. Everyone is okay. Don't cry anymore."

"Come here, little guy. Don't cry! We're all okay. See? Your daddy is here," Dean said, coming over and taking Jude from me. He held him and bounced him up and down a little, making shushing noises. I smiled to myself. Dean had become very well adjusted to his new role as a father. He was great with Jude – not that I didn't expect he'd be – but every time Jude needed his father, Dean was there. It made me so incredibly happy.

"Meredith, come help me?" Sam asked. I nodded and got up off of the bed that I had been sitting on to go prepare salt shells to shoot at the ghosts. As soon as Bobby had known something was up, he immediately had me and Jude hide in the panic room. It killed me not to be able to go out there and help, but I knew that I needed to stay here with Jude as well.

I worked quickly, loading the shells with salt as Sam and I did so. Bobby was looking through a couple of books and Dean was taking care of Jude.

"So what's going on?" I asked Sam, softly.

"Ghosts, we think. They have this weird symbol on their hands though. Kind of looks like… this," Sam said, pulling out a piece of paper and drawing the symbol.

"I've never even seen that before," I replied.

"Yeah, that's what Bobby's trying to find out. You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I started, glancing over at Dean. I was relieved to see that he wasn't listening. He was too distracted with Jude. "It's hard not being able to be out there with him… it feels like, if I let him go like that, he won't come back again, you know?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel."

I tapped the shell on the table, trying to even out the salt a bit more, "Sam, you know, I never really got to say thank you for everything you did when Dean was gone. You were there for every doctor's appointment, the baby shower, Jude's birth; you were there when you knew you needed to be. I just want you to know that I'm grateful and that I understand that there were times you needed to go too."

Sam smiled, "Thanks and I wouldn't have missed it for the world. It's my nephew!"

I nodded, "Well, your nephew is lucky to have such a cool uncle."

"Thanks," Sam chuckled.

Sam and I both turned around to look at Dean as soon as we hear him humming.

"Uh, are you singing Metallica… to our baby?" I asked Dean.

"What? He has to learn good music from somewhere and knowing you, you'll poison him with all of our bad 90's rock," Dean teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, playfully defensive. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes at our argument over music. This was nothing new.

"Well, he's almost asleep so don't complain to me about Metallica, woman!" Dean teased.

I giggled and rolled me eyes, "Yeah fine."

Once Jude was finally asleep, Dean placed him in the crib, and joined Sam and I over by the table. We were finished with most of the shells but Bobby was still researching. Dean sighed, sitting down next to me.

"You know, this is why I can't get behind God," Dean finally said.

"What do you mean?" Sam and I both asked.

"If he doesn't exist? Then fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. No rhyme or reason, just random horrible evil, I can, hey, I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he when all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself, you know? Why doesn't he help?" Dean asked.

I sighed, not knowing what to tell him. I knew that ever since Dean found out about the whole Castiel-angel-God-thing, he had been in disbelief and skepticism. I knew he hadn't completely grasped it all and was still trying to deal with the fact that an angel pulled him from hell. Hell, I was still trying to deal with the fact that there an angel pulled him from hell, but honestly, I was grateful. Ever since Dean's death, I had started going to church every Sunday, just praying that he'd come back. I had become just a little more religious in search of some hope.

"I ain't touching this room with a ten foot pole," Bobby said. "But uh… I found it."

"What?" Dean asked, as the three of us turned around to face Bobby.

"The symbol you saw, branded on the ghost… it's the mark of the witness," Bobby answered.

"The what?" I asked. The three of us got up and moved towards Bobby to look over his shoulder at the book he was looking at.

"These ghosts… they were forced to rise. They woke from their graves like… rabid animals in search of revenge for those they could blame their deaths on," Bobby informed.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So what would explain the mark: whatever raised them from their graves was so strong that it left a brand on their souls," Bobby replied. Dean and I exchanged glances, thinking of the handprint that was still on his chest. "Whoever did this has big plans. It's called the rising of the witnesses. It's from a prophecy."

"What book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked, eagerly.

"Well the book I have is kind of the version for tourists but uh… long story short, revelations," Bobby answered with a sigh. "This is a sign, guys."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before saying simultaneously, "A sign of what?"

Bobby sat back in his chair and sighed again, "The apocalypse."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Bobby replied, trailing off. The four of us just stared at each other in shock.

"Well, is there anything we can do… to undo whatever spell or incantation brought them back?" I asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, I found a spell but most of the stuff we need is up there," Bobby replied, glancing up at the ceiling. They'd have to go back into the house…

"Looks like we've got to go out there then," Dean said.

Sam nodded, "Alright, let's load up."

I helped the boys load up. There was a pit in my stomach as I knew that there was no way that I'd be able to go with them right now. We had Jude to worry about and we couldn't just leave him down here. We loaded up the guns in silence and I handed mine off to Dean.

"Be careful, okay?" I asked, desperately.

"Of course, baby. You take care of our son, you got that?" Dean asked.

I nodded, giggling a little, "Of course."

"I love you," he said to me, before pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you too," I said back. I let Dean go and watched as the three men left the panic room.

"They're going to be okay, Jude," I whispered softly to myself as I was alone. I knew that I was partly saying it to calm myself down. I was glad that it was mid-afternoon and a school day. Jude could sleep through all of this, and I wouldn't have to worry about Cameron being up there too because he was at school. I just needed to breathe. They were all going to be alright. I was going to lose Dean again.

* * *

><p>Later that night, we had a nice family dinner. It was nice to see Cameron and Dean back to their old ways. They were so similar and got along really well. It was almost as if Dean was the oldest, Sam was the middle child, and Cameron was their long lost brother. Bobby and I played a game of checkers together which I won, before everything began to wind down. Dean and Sam had a beer on the porch while Cameron finished up homework, and I sat inside to read.<p>

Once it was getting late, Dean and I got ready for bed. I pulled on Dean's red and black flannel checkered shirt that I usually wore to bed. Dean was already in bed, shirtless and he smirked as soon as he saw me. He whistled as I walked towards him and I laughed a little, rolling my eyes playfully. I got into bed next to Dean.

"Wow, my wife looks hot," Dean smirked.

I laughed a little, "I had a baby a month ago." I pointed out.

"You still look hot," Dean said, pulling me in close to him so that I lay on my side, curled up to him while Dean lay on his back. He turned to look at me. He kissed me seductively, his hands moving around my waist. I had missed this so much. Dean and I's physical aspect of our relationship had always been amazing. I kissed him back, returning the passion. His hands began to travel, exploring my body.

"Mmm, Dean, we should stop," I mumbled into the kiss, regretfully.

"Why?" Dean mumbled, kissing me harder.

I pulled away, "I know, I know. I want to too. It's just, the doctor said no sex until six weeks after… It'll only be two weeks, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," I nodded.

"You are going to kill me, woman!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I replied.

"Alright fine. But just know in two weeks…" Dean groaned.

"Yes, I do know," I chuckled.

"Hey, this is the shirt you were wearing when I proposed to you, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it is. I forgot how good of a memory you actually have," I giggled.

"I can't believe you kept it," Dean replied.

"I've wear it to bed a lot. It smells like you and... I've missed you," I answered. I leaned down and kissed Dean once, before laying back down, resting my head on his chest.

"Today was pretty good, huh?" Dean asked.

"I guess so, yeah," I replied.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking at me. I lay my head on his chest and traced the hand print that was branded on Dean's chest with my index finger.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I asked back.

"I guess but… are you?" Dean asked. "It's just, you've been acting a little weird lately."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm just scared. Every time you go, I'm afraid that you won't come back. I mean, I always felt like that but now that I've actually experienced you not coming back… and then you did… well, I'm afraid of losing you again." It was the honest truth and I knew that I could tell Dean.

"Baby, you're not going to lose me again," Dean reassured.

"But you can't promise that," I protested.

"I won't let it happen," Dean said, determined.

I nodded, just taking it all in, "You know, Jude really loves you."

"I told you he'd be a daddy's boy," Dean teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, hitting him playfully.

"He's amazing, Meredith. You know, I never really thought that being a parent would be this cool. It kind of sucks because of the lack of sleep and everything, but it's pretty cool," Dean sighed, happily.

"I'm glad you think it's cool," I giggled. Dean as a father made me so happy and I was ecstatic that he was happy to be a father as well. Dean kissed the top of my head and pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and for just that moment, it felt like everything was going to be okay and that Dean did have the power to make that promise.

* * *

><p>"Sam said he wouldn't do it anymore," Dean said, wiping the sweat off that was dripping down his face. He peaked under the hood of the car just to double check his work.<p>

"Alright, well he gave you his word. You don't think he'll actually try anything again, right?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know…" Dean replied. "Hand me the small wrench, wouldja?"

"Yeah," Cameron said. He was working on repairing the back windshield.

Ever since Dean and Sam had gotten back from their last hunt, Dean had driven all of his energy into fixing up some of the cars in Bobby's salvage yard. He had briefly told me what had happened but hadn't spent much time on it. I knew he was avoiding it so that he wouldn't flip out.

"So, what's been going on, man? What'd I miss when I was gone?" Dean asked.

"Not much. I started my senior year, which is pretty cool, I guess," Cameron replied.

"Oh yeah? How is school?" Dean asked.

"It's good. I'm looking at college, actually," Cameron replied.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"I'm looking at Sioux Falls University. It's close to home and uh… I don't really know if I want to leave yet. I have a lot here and I'd be able to help out if you guys needed it," Cameron shrugged.

"That's great! Anywhere else?" Dean asked.

"UNC is a great school but it's in North Carolina which is pretty far. I don't really think they'd take me anyway," Cameron replied.

"Look, they'd be lucky to have a kid like you. And if they do, don't let us stop you from saying yes. Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of ghosts and demons you could take care of over there," Dean replied. It was his way of saying go to school. He didn't want to be like his dad at all.

"I asked Blake out too," Cameron replied.

"Dude, I thought you said you weren't going to! When did this happen? What'd she say?" Dean asked, surprised.

"A couple of weeks ago. I don't know. I started to realize everything I wanted in a relationship, I already had with her. It just seemed right," Cameron shrugged. "And thanks."

"Good for you. You seem like you're doing just fine without me," Dean pointed out.

"I don't know. It's good to have you back, man," Cameron said.

"Thanks," Dean replied.


	47. Monster Movie pt 1

**~Flashback~**

"Hey, Cameron, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, finding Cameron on the front porch reading a book. Under my influence, he was like a mix between Dean and I. He was so like Dean in many ways but he was starting to really excel in school and read just for fun. "What've you got there?"

"Oh, I just found it. East of Eden. I figured some Steinbeck would never hurt and uh… it's pretty good actually," Cameron replied.

"I love East of Eden. Well, hey is that my copy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found it on one of Bobby's book cases. Is that okay?" Cameron asked.

"Of course it's okay!" I replied.

"Hah, okay," Cameron replied with a small chuckle.

"So, I know that we've been living with Bobby and everything ever since Dean died but now that he's back, well, Dean and I have been talking about moving back into the apartment. We figured that after a while, Bobby would get sick of having a baby in the house and that it wouldn't be a terrible idea to move back into the apartment," I explained.

"Yeah, you guys should move back in," Cameron encouraged.

"Wait, what do you mean? "you guys"?" I asked, confused.

"Look, you and Dean have a baby now and… I don't know. Don't you guys need the space without having to raise a teenager and baby?" Cameron asked back.

"Cameron, we'd love to have you back at the apartment as well," I reassured.

"Yeah, but, I don't know. We can't leave Bobby all alone in this big house and I don't know, I think I want to stay. Is that okay?" Cameron asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, of course it's okay. If you want to stay with Bobby than that's fine," I answered, a little bit confused still.

"It's just, I don't know, I've gotten used to being here. I like it. Bobby is really cool and it's kind of like being back with my dad – if my dad had actually been a real dad. Not that I want to take away from you and Dean because you guys have been great to me, but you two are married and you have a baby now and it just makes sense for me to stay here. I want to stay here. I mean, I wouldn't mind being back there either but… I think I want to stay," Cameron explained.

I nodded, "Well if you want to stay, you should. And yeah, Bobby's great. He practically raised me – he and Andrea. Have you talked to him about this?"

"Yeah. He said it'd be alright," Cameron replied.

"That's great, Cameron!" I smiled.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come here and give me a hug, you goof," I chuckled.

Cameron laughed and then hugged me, "Thanks, Meredith. For everything."

"You're very welcome," I answered.  
><strong><br>~End Flashback~**

Dean sat down smugly at the table to our apartment. We were finally back in the apartment with our beautiful baby and things were starting to calm down. Dean had finished up a couple of hunts but we were going to go on one more before hopefully settling down for at least a week before having to go back out. This time I was coming. Andrea would take Jude until we got back because being away from Dean had been killing me. Ever since he came back, I was afraid that every time he left, he'd never come back. Of course it'd be hard to be away from Jude but I knew I had to be at some point.

It had been about two weeks since we had found out about, and met, Castiel. It had been shocking and Dean was still in disbelief but I was almost grateful that we had a higher power on our side. Too bad he seemed kind of jerk-ish.

"What?" I asked, eyeing Dean suspiciously. I looked over at Jude to see him in his high chair, happily occupied by a couple of cheerios that I gave him to play with. I knew that he wouldn't be able to eat them but he could steal play with them. Of course he began to put them in his mouth but they quickly would be soft so he wouldn't choke on them.

"Jude is six weeks today," Dean smirked.

"Yes, and that's wonderful but what's with that look on your face?" I asked.

"Nothing! Can't a father just be happy that his son's turned six weeks old?"Dean asked back.

"Of course, but that's not a nothing face," I replied.

"Damn it. You know me too well," Dean said.

"Mhm," I answered, triumphantly.

"Well, you know, six weeks means that… we get to have sex again," Dean finally admitted, lowering his voice a little when he said sex.

"Dean Winchester! Not in front of your son!" I warned.

"What? He can't understand us!" Dean defended.

I chuckled, "Yes, we get to have sex again. I'm sure your brother would fully appreciate that as we go out on the hunt this weekend. You know, the sounds of the headboard banging against the wall, the loud noises, the screaming orgasm…." I teased.

"Wow, that's not fair. You're just trying to make my jeans tighter, aren't you?" Dean asked, antsy.

I smirked, "Sorry, baby. It's just too damn fun."

Dean sighed, "Well, maybe, Sam has to learn how to make a woman scream from someone!"

"Ew. Okay. I believe that he's already heard us have sex and… not an experience I ever want to experience again. Sam wouldn't look at me the same way for the next like, three weeks!" I exclaimed, shying away from Dean's idea.

"I'm just saying," Dean replied.

"Look, it'll happen. Soon. I know it's been a wait for you and after getting out of hell… but it'll be worth it. Maybe we can when we get back from the hunt. It shouldn't take us that long anyway. Then we'll take Jude home from Andrea's, and when he goes to bed… as long as he stays asleep. I don't think I can survive through another sleepless night!" I tried to comfort Dean.

"Alright, alright. Hey, maybe Jude needs a nap now and-," Dean started.

"Uh uh. We've got to leave in about an hour, babe," I replied.

"Fine," he groaned.

The rest of the morning we finished breakfast and made sure that we have everything packed before dropping Jude off at the Falcon. Dean and I took Jude into the café, only to be greeted by an all too cheerful Andrea.

"Look who's here!" she said, opening her arms as soon as she saw Jude.

"Who's that, Jude? Is that Grandma Andrea?" I asked.

"It is your Grandma Andrea," Andrea replied. She smiled and Jude and Jude made a couple of gurgling noises in response, his small mouth attempting to smile. I giggled.

"Alright, well, we should be back in a couple of days we hope," I started.

"Yeah, it'll only be a couple of days. It doesn't seem like anything we can't handle. We'll be back in no time, babe," Dean chimed in, attempting to reassure me.

I nodded, "You'll be good for Grandma, won't you?" I looked down at Jude and he smiled up at me, touching my face with his little hands. This was really hard for me. This would be the first time being away from Jude and that scared me a little. It was comforting to know though, that we were leaving him with Andrea.

"I set up a room for him in your old room and everything," Andrea started.

"Aw, I haven't been up there in forever!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Dean, why don't you set Jude's stuff down? I can take it from here. You two go ahead. Jude and I will be just fine here," Andrea reassured.

I nodded slowly, "Goodbye, baby. You're going to be just fine here with Grandma. She's pretty awesome, huh? You'll get to stay in the café and see lots of people and your Daddy and I will be back in no time. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, buddy. We'll be back in no time and you'll have so much fun with Andrea here that you'll forget about missing us. But don't have too much fun, kid. We've got to go kick some demon ass but we'll be right back," Dean added.

"Dean!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he whined.

"Language," I reminded.

"He's six weeks! He won't remember!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes, but in no time, he'll be old enough to pick up those words and well, I don't want him saying. Not yet, at least," I replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean sighed.

"You want to say goodbye?" I asked, holding Jude out for him to hold.

"Of course," Dean replied, taking Jude into his arm and smiling down at him. Jude smiled back at Dean and made a couple of more gurgling noises in response. "Hey there, buddy. Your mommy and I are going to go kick some demon a- butt alright? Don't you worry about us. I love you, kiddo." He kissed Jude's forehead.

"Bye, baby," I said, before we finally handed Jude to Andrea.

"Make sure he gets a nap in between one and four. If he doesn't he'll sleep too much at night and it'll interrupt his feeding schedule and-," I started.

"Oh and he likes to sleep to Led Zeppelin II, nothing else," Dean added.

"Alright, you two! Stop worrying! I did raise a child, you know?" Andrea teased.

"Yes, we know. Yeah, yeah we're worrying too much but it's our first time away from him," I said.

"And it's my first time away ever since I came back so…" Dean trailed off.

"I know and you two are great parents. We'll be fine. I'll call if anything comes up," Andrea reassured.

I nodded, "Alright. Dean, we should go pick up Sam, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. We shared one last goodbye with Jude and Andrea before leaving to go to Bobby's where we were picking Sam up.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Meredith! It can't be that bad!" Dean called from the hotel room. I had locked myself in the bathroom, refusing to come out. I hated this. I hated this so much. I could just kill him!<p>

"No!" I shouted back.

"Babe, I bet you look fine! But you won't let me see…" Dean replied.

I sighed. It wasn't that I hated my body. I had been exercising and doing yoga classes before and after I had Jude so I had gotten, for the most part, my old body back. I mean, my boobs still felt huge which made this costume ten times sluttier. There was no use though. I had to do it for the case. We had to get down to the bottom of this and at the moment, this was the only way. I unlocked the bathroom door and finally walked out, my black heels, clicking on the cold, hard bathroom floor.

"Kill me," I groaned.

Sam looked a little bit overwhelmed while Dean looked like he was about to rip my clothes off, "Not only are you using me as bait, which I honestly don't mind, but I look like a dirty slut! I am a mother for chrissake!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, baby, you look hot," Dean smirked, unable to take his eyes off of me.

Sam coughed, "Alright, well we should get going. Go to the bar so you can start your shift."

"Why did I really have to wear this?" I asked.

"Damn, baby. I guess I should stop making fun of you for those yoga classes you take. You look so good," Dean responded.

"Yes, thank you for that, Dean. Your input was very much appreciated," I said, sarcastically. I glanced at myself in the mirror and the groaned again. I was wearing the slutty Oktoberfest costumes that the bar wenches wore. It was going to get the attention of whatever was killing people here in this town and I knew that I'd be able to do some snooping around without suspicion as an employee, but I hated the fact that I was wearing barely anything.

"Yeah, I bet you'd appreciate my input, if you catch my drift," Dean smirked.

Sam and I exchanged glances, "Oh my God. I married an idgit!"

"Yeah, but you still love me, baby," Dean sighed, happily as he lay back on the bed, getting a better look at me.

"Guys, we should really get going. Dean and I are going to go to the morgue to get a good look at the first victim. Thank you, Meredith, for letting us use you as bait," Sam said. He laughed at the ridiculous sound of the last sentence.

"Well, if Dean stops objectifying me and we get whatever evil son of a bitch is killing people, I'll have been happy to have been used as bait," I replied.

"I'm sorry but, my wife looks sexy. God, I love Oktoberfest," Dean said.

"Yeah, let's just go into town," I suggested, scowling.

* * *

><p>After working at the bar, I had collected a good amount of tips and had even done some snooping. I had also met Lucy, another employee, who seemed to have taken an interest in me, which was a little weird. It felt so odd being back at this hunting thing. To think that was a teacher and mother, but yet I came from this life, was so strange to me. I guess it'd just been too long.<p>

"Enjoy your beer," I said, handing two pints to a table near the far right window. I smiled politely and then began to walk back to the bar.

"Any chance I could get a date when you're off?" I heard a voice say as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled as I turned around to face Dean. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once.

"I don't know, sir. The thing is, I'm married and uh, my husband is the jealous type. He prefers to do all the talking with his fists so I hope you can handle the aftermath," I replied, playing along with Dean's game.

"I think I can take him," Dean shrugged.

I giggled again and then kissed him, "What'd you find out?"

"Well, the first victim had bite marks on her neck," Dean started.

"Vampires?" I asked.

"Not quite sure," Dean replied.

"How so?" I asked back. How could it not be a vampire?

"Well, we talked to the witness, this Ed Brewer guy and his description of the guy is a shoe in for Dracula, as in like, the character from the movie," Dean replied.

"That's a little weird," I replied.

"I don't know. Sam thinks that it's just some imposter. We might as well go home tomorrow. There just may not be enough here for us to stick around," Dean said.

"Ah, well, I guess that's not terrible. You know, Andrea left a message on my phone. Apparently Jude is a great help at the café," I brought up.

"Oh is he?" Dean asked.

"I guess so," I answered. I kept noticing Lucy and some of the other bar wenches shooting me dirty glares. I guess I needed to get back to work.

"Can we call him tonight?" Dean asked.

"Of course," I said back. "Alright, well, I should probably get back to work. You know, this job isn't half so bad. The tips are pretty good but that may be because this place is full of horny men and I'm wearing about a two inch long skirt."

"Hey, just remember, you're my girl, Meredith Winchester," Dean reminded.

"How could I forget?" I asked back. I kissed him once more before turning around and beginning to walk towards the bar. Dean smacked my ass and I gasped, turning around to face him.

"Did you just smack my ass?" I asked.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you tonight. When do you get off?" Dean asked, distracting me from what had just happened.

"Uh, eight, I think," I answered.

"Good. I'll drop Sammy off at the hotel and then I'm taking my wife out," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, alright. I guess I wouldn't hate it," I replied.

"Oh please, baby, you're going to love it," Dean smirked, before leaning down and kissing me long and hard. It was an open mouthed kiss with lots of tongue right in the middle of the bar. Dean pulled away and then began to walk back towards Sam. I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully. That was my husband and yet, I wouldn't change a thing about him. I was so in love with this man and the fact that I didn't have to watch him leave for yet another hunt this time was perfect.

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

"Man it is time to right some wrongs," Dean sighed, finally returning to Sam as the two headed out of the bar.

"Come again?" Sam asked, confused as to what Dean was actually talking about.

"Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars right? You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom, which leads me, sadly, to conclude that my virginity is intact," Dean explained in all seriousness.

"What?" Sam asked, giving his brother a "are you kidding me" look.

"Dude, I've been rehymenated!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean? Seriously? You… I don't even think angels can do that," Sam replied.

"Trust me, I have and the six week mark is up for Jude meaning there is nothing stopping either of us now," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, okay, do whatever you need to do. I'm going to go back the motel and get some sleep," Sam said, rather disturbed.

Dean chuckled out of content.

**~End 3****rd ****Person POV~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dean's little speech about being a virgin is taken from the episode. I just couldn't help myself. So funny!


	48. Monster Movie pt 2

Dean and I had been driving for a little while. We had gone out to dinner at a nice little diner and then Dean had just started driving. It looked like we were in the middle of nowhere and then we finally began to come to a stop. Dean began to decelerate the car and then it came to a stop on a cliff, overlooking the entire city.

"Oh, so I see where you were going with this," I smirked, laughing a little when we came to a complete stop.

"What? I asked some of the locals about good date spots," Dean replied, playfully defensive.

"Right, and was your source of advice from a high school boy? Lover's Lane? Really?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be romantic for my very sexy wife…" Dean trailed off, looking me up and down. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me, Mr. Winchester," I said, inching a little closer to Dean. The sexual tension was incredible at the moment. I felt like I was on fire and all I needed was Dean.

"Well, you may just be right," Dean replied.

The two of us leaned in, our lips meeting half way. The kiss started out slow and romantic. We hadn't done something like what we were about to do ever since he came back and for some reason, it felt like we were exploring new territory. Dean slipped his tongue into my mouth and my lips gladly parted to let him in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him while Dean placed his hands on my waist and brought me in closer. Without breaking the kiss, I climbed onto Dean's lap, straddling him. I felt Dean smirk into the kiss and the kiss deepened.

We hadn't had time like this ever since he had come back, and honestly, I was pretty glad to have it. I had missed this so much. I had missed him so much. Dean pulled away and I looked at him in shock. He quickly made up for it when he began kissing my neck. He left a trail of kisses down to my collarbone and then hit my spot.

"Dean," I moaned in pure ecstasy.

"I still remember," he mumbled, before returning to my lips. The two of us kissed hungrily, our tongues dueling for dominance. My fingers ran through his hair and then down his back. He played with the hem of my shirt and began hiking it up my waist. I could feel Dean getting harder and I grinded against him, causing Dean to moan my name this time.

Suddenly, there was a scream that caused both Dean and I to spring apart.

"Get your gun," I ordered, grabbing mine that I had left in the backseat. Dean got his and the two of us ran towards where we had heard the scream.

"Somebody help!" the girl screamed, as soon as we reached the sight. It was merely ten feet away from where we were parked. There was another car parked as well but with a bloody mess. Dean and I exchanged glances.

"You get the girl. I'll see what happened," Dean said. I nodded and the two of us went.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked, moving closer to the girl.

"I-, I don't- there was a werewolf. He came out and he attacked my boyfriend. He's dead! Oh my God!" the girl screamed.

"I know that this is hard for you but you're going to have to stay calm. I'm Meredith Winchester. Who are you?" I asked.

"Anne Marie," the girl replied, meekly.

I nodded, "Alright, Anne Marie, let's get you to safety."

* * *

><p>The next day I was back in the bar with the extremely humiliating bar wench costume while the boys went down to inquire about the attack that we had encountered last night. It was starting to get late and Dean and Sam should've been here any moment to pick me up.<p>

"Hey, will you get some ice out back in the freezer?" Lucy asked.

"What?" I asked, as her question pulled me from my thoughts. "Oh right, ice. Yeah, I can do that." When I first started working here, she showed me the ice cooler that was kept outside on the side of the building. I left the bar and continued into the alley where the ice color was kept. Once I reached the cooler, I opened up the lid to the freezer. I shivered as the cold air hit me. It was already cold enough outside, but I couldn't help but feel this really weird feeling like something was following me. I turned around and my heart skipped a couple of beats as soon as I saw someone who looked like Dracula right behind me.

"Good evening," he said.

"Oh this is not happening," I said, rolling my eyes. I started to walk away but "Dracula" began to charge after me. I hurried a little faster… right into a dead end of the alley.

"I've watched you many nights from afar. My passion knows no bounds! You are the reincarnation of my beloved, and I must have you," Dracula said.

"Okay, that's not creepy at all," I said sarcastically.

Dracula moved forward toward me but I swung a punch right at his face.

"Mary son of a-," he started, but I threw another punch.

"Meredith!" I heard a voice yell.

"Dean?" I asked. I ran toward the voice knowing that Dracula would follow me and that Dean and I would be able to take him out together. I ran as fast as I could in high heels and bumped into Dean.

"Hey, what're you-," I started.

"What the hell? Son of a bitch," Dean asked, as soon as he saw Dracula.

"You should not use such language in front of my bride," Dracula spat.

"Your bride? Okay," Dean replied, before punching him in the face, just like I had done earlier.

"You have no choice, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine," Dracula said. Dracula got back up and started to fight back but Dean was about ten steps ahead of him. He ripped the ear off of Dracula. Dracula yelled in agony but then began to run. Dean and I exchanged glances and started to run after him, but he hopped over a fence onto a moped and sped off.

"So that was about the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my life," I started.

"You too, huh?" Dean asked.

"I should get this ice back to the bar but, uh, I think you, me, and Sam should talk. The ear…? Shapeshifter?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

We got back into the bar and there was barely anyone around. It seemed like Lucy had left and it was just, Sam, Dean and me sitting at a table. No one else was in the bar and the lights were dimmed. Only half of them were turned on as well.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," we both answered.

"Dude, check this out. Feel this," Dean said, encouraging Sam to feel the disgusting ear that Dean had ripped off of Dracula. "Feel familiar to you?"

"Shapeshifter?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"And it would make sense! The reason that the werewolf victim's heart wasn't ripped out and the fact that werewolf actually had hair on it," Sam started.

"Oh and uh, I pulled this off as well," Dean said, showing Sam the medallion.

"It's a costume rental! Unbelievable!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, what happened tonight, guys?" I asked, curiously.

"A mummy but… it was very… theatrical," Sam replied, choosing his words carefully. I shot him a look of confusion.

"I think the mummy, the werewolf, and Dracula over there… it's all the same thing. Damn, we've got to get this thing before it hurts anyone else," Dean sighed, taking a swig of his beer.

"The stagecraft, the costuming, this thing is trying to reenact it's favorite monster movies," Sam finally said.

"Oh my God, that would explain it! Dracula tonight, he called me Mina and Dean Mr. Harker. You know, like the characters in the movies and novels," I chimed in.

"Wait, he called you guys Mina and Jonathan Harker?" Sam asked.

"Mhm," I nodded, laughing a little.

Dean still looked a little confused and coughed, "Nerds!"

Sam and I just exchanged glances and laughed.

"Well, I guess he's fixating on you to be his bride," Sam chuckled.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"But to fixate on you, he's had to be around you. Anyone you see in the bar a lot?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's that creepy Ed Brewer guy that you said was the witness. He's been coming in a lot and uh, kind of asked me out," I started. Dean tensed up a little. "I said no, of course!"

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked.

"It didn't seem important," I shrugged.

"Alright, well, I'll go check out this Ed Brewer guy. I'll be back," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean and I both agreed. Now it was just us. I couldn't help but think back to what we had done in the car. Dean had been waiting patiently for two weeks now… I mean, not that that was actually a long time but for Dean, it was. Not that we were going to have sex on the job, but I had to admit, I had missed it a lot as well. And with Dean back, he was such a good father which was kind of a turn on for me.

"Do you want to call Jude?" I asked.

"Sure," Dean replied. I pulled out my cell phone and found Andrea in my phone book before hitting the send button. I put it on speaker phone. The phone rang until finally she picked up.

"Hey Andrea, we're just calling to see what you guys were up to. How is he?" I asked.

"Great, just like he was about thirty minutes ago. You guys crack me up – calling every minute you can," Andrea chuckled.

"How is everything?" Dean asked.

"Fine. Jude's been sitting with me in the café all day. We went for a walk as well, but now he's asleep. Don't worry, I even put on some Led Zeppelin – low volume though – but he was right out," Andrea reassured.

"Thank you so much, Andrea, for taking him. It's a shapeshifter and we're closing in on him so we should be back soon," I said.

"Alright, well you two try to have a little fun. I got an impression that neither of you were since you called about ten times and Dean called about twelve," Andrea said back.

Dean and I exchanged glances, "I can't believe you called more than me," I teased.

"He's my son!" Dean defended.

I laughed, "Okay, well, now that he's asleep, I guess we can stop worrying?"

"Yes, stop worrying. I'll call tomorrow, I promise," Andrea reassured.

"Alright. You'll say hi to him for us?" Dean asked.

"Of course," Andrea said. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Dean added.

"Goodbye," Andrea chuckled, before hanging up. She was getting a kick out of our frequent calling but it was the first time we had been away from Jude.

"You called more than me!" I teased.

"Alright, you know what, just because I'm curious about my son… you know I call all the time when it's just you and Jude!" Dean exclaimed.

I giggled, "You're such a great father, Dean." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Jude is lucky to have you as a mom. I'm glad that when it's just me on these hunts that I know you'll keep him safe," Dean replied.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked.

He nodded, "I love you too."

The two of us leaned in and then kissed. It was just like being back in the car again. Dean was magnetic. He continued to kiss me and I felt his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. Dean's finger tips ran up and down the outside of my thighs.

"Damn, you look so hot in this costume," Dean groaned.

I rolled my eyes playfully and then pulled him back into the kiss. We hadn't been this physical lately and having time to be more physical more than once was nice. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and there were footsteps.

"Oh, Meredith, I'm so sorry. I just came to borrow a bottle I've uh, got something going on at my place but it looks like you're busy so…" Lucy started.

"Oh no, it's fine. Do you want to stay for a drink or something?" I asked. I felt rude if I didn't say anything but she had something going on at her place. She wouldn't actually say yes, right?

"Yeah, that sounds great actually," Lucy replied.

"Alright, well come join us," I said, a little forced.

"Yeah, come join us," Dean replied, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Lucy sat down and we began to talk a little.

I found it a little weird that after a couple more drinks, Lucy still hadn't left. Hadn't she said that she had something going on back at her place? I just found it a little too suspicious and I wasn't quite sure whether or not Dean was picking up on it or not.

"So this is your husband?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is Dean," I replied. I had this really strange feeling like I had taken a bunch of Bendryls. I was exhausted and my eyelids felt heavier and heavier.

"Well congratulations, you two," she said, almost forced. Okay, there was something really weird about this. Lucy blotted her lipstick on a napkin and then put it down on the table.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I couldn't stay awake anymore.

Dean looked at his glass and tried to see clearly, but the glass swam before his eyes, he reached towards Lucy, hitting her, and knocking her jaw out of place.

"Mer, we've got to get out of here," Dean slurred.

"Dean," I started, before everything went black.

"Meredith? Mer!" Dean exclaimed, desperate to get to me.

"It's you! What the hell did you do to my wife, you bitch!" Dean exclaimed. Lucy put her jaw back in place which made Dean's eyes widen.

Dean staggered out of the booth, "What did you put in these drinks?" He kicked Lucy but she didn't respond. He smashed the bottle against the edge of the table and staggered towards Lucy before passing out along with me.

"And scene," Lucy smiled, evily.

* * *

><p>I awoke on a bed with Dracula staring at me and the smell of… pizza?<p>

"What the-, where's Dean?" I asked, startling.

"It's okay, Mina. You have me now. Jonathan Harker will never bother us again," Dracula replied.

"Uh… awkward. Okay, if you don't mind I'm just going to go… and if you try to stop me, I'll kick your ass," I said, standing up. Dracula swung his cape around his body and blocked the door from me.

"Put on the gown, Mina, my bride," he said.

I sighed. Perhaps if I played his game, I could get out of here, "Okay fine, but you let Dean, I mean Jonathan Harker live, okay?"

Dracula sighed, "Alright, Mina. But only for you, my love."

"Fuck," I groaned under my breath as I took the dress and went to change into it. It was silky and smooth and fit well. I stepped out of the other room in and sat on the bed, making sure that Dracula didn't come near me.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Uh… thanks… I guess," I said, awkwardly.

"I don't scare you, do I?" Dracula asked.

"No," I replied.

"It's because we are meant to be," he smiled.

"No, it's because I've been fighting monsters like you since my mother died," I snapped.

"You too? My father… he called me a monster, always, and now you too, Mina," Dracula wept.

"Uh, don't cry. And, can you stop calling me Mina? It's really kind of creeping me out?" I asked.

"Mina, you have no other name," Dracula replied.

"I'm Meredith. Meredith Winchester," I replied. That's when it hit me. This guy didn't want to fight. He just wanted to find a place. He advanced towards me but I put my hand out. "Why don't you tell me about your father? Why you ended up this way."

"I was born this way and he hated me. He was always calling me a monster. I never understood… but then I found them. The monster movies. These monsters were great, strong, and beautiful. And now I am like them," Dracula said.

"Okay, but, you think killing people is really going to help you become them?" I asked.

"Yes, Mina," he said.

I rolled my eyes, he was still on the Mina thing. I just needed Dean to be safe. If I could stall time for either Dean or Sam to break out since I had no weapons, it would be okay. Sure, I could probably fight him… but that wouldn't be a great idea. Besides, I was pretty sure that the shapeshifter didn't want to hurt me. I think he just wanted to belong somewhere and was causing trouble because of it.

"Look, where's Dean? Please, if you love me at all, you'll let him go," I began.

"Jonathan Harker is tied to a board just waiting for me to pull the lever," Dracula cackled.

I swallowed, "Don't!"

"Why do you care so much for this Jonathan Harker?" Dracula asked in disgust.

"We're married," I shrugged.

"No, you only-," Dracula started.

"No, we're married. We have a son," I said softly. Dracula seemed to soften up as well.

"Is… this Jonathan Harker a good father?" Dracula asked, hesitantly.

I nodded and chuckled a little, "Yes, Jonathan Harker is a great father."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise of some kind of clamor, "Did you hear that?"

"Nope, hear what?" I asked. I knew that someone was here and I needed to distract him.

"Wait here, Mina. I will go find it," Dracula started. I took a deep breath and charged after Dracula before he could even open the door to the bedroom. I placed my hand on his shoulder and spun him around, punching him in the face. Well, I'd have to hold him off now that I had made that move. "Mina!" I swung another punch and then a kick. I ducked his swing and then kicked again. Dracula staggered backwards and I put up my fists in defense.

"Mina, I wish you hadn't done this," Dracula said, before bearing his fangs.

"Oh God," I groaned. This guy was so theatrical it almost hurt.

I went in for another punch but Dracula grabbed my arm and threw me to the wall.

"Damn it," I swore under my breath as my head was throbbing. Just as soon as I saw Dracula closing in on me, the door swung open and Sam was there.

"Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! You will never be Van Helsing!" Dracula exclaimed. Sam charged towards me but Dracula interfered and slammed him into the wall as well.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, rubbing my head a little. Dean came in and started fighting with the shapeshifter.

"You, Mr. Harker, will die now," Dracula announced.

"Shut the hell up!" Dean exclaimed. Dracula threw Dean to the ground and just as soon as he went in for Dean, Dean shot him with a silver bullet.

"The silver bullet! Mr. Harker you know my weakness. Do not weep for me, Mina! I guess this is truly how the movie was supposed to end," Dracula said, making his dramatic speech before dying.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Dean said.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked, standing up a little. He offered his hand to me and I took it, standing up as well.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said.

"Me too," Dean replied. "You really put up a fight with him there, babe."

I snorted, "What're you wearing?"

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing," Dean replied, crossing his arms over his lederhosen costume defensively.

"Alright, whatever you say, Hansel," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam, any way that I could borrow your car? I want to head back early to the motel room and uh, well, I'm kind of doing what we did on Christmas," I hinted.<p>

"What-, wait- OH! Yeah… okay," Sam said, handing me his keys. Sam always got another car when we were in town just in case.

"Thanks," I said. "Oh, and give him this for me. I got another motel room, far, far away from yours. I figured that he's waited long enough."

"You know, he thinks he's a virgin," Sam said.

I gave him a confused look. "I'll let him explain that to you."

"I don't even think I want to know," I replied. "Thanks, Sammy and uh, stall for a little time?"

"Will do," Sam said.

I nodded, "Alright, see you later.

I knew that Sam would be able to stall some time for me so I ran out to the store and bought some candles and matches. I got back to the motel room and lit a couple. The candles were more for the mood, just because we were kind of in a trashy motel room and I wanted it to be at least a little bit romantic.

I lay on my side on the bed since Sam had sent me a text that they had just gotten to the motel and Dean would probably be in any second. I heard the click of the lock and then the door handle jiggle before Dean came through the door and his jaw dropped a little as soon as he saw me.

"Wow, I should've known you were up to something. Sam said you went back to get a head start on sleep but uh… wow," Dean said, as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah, how did you not now?" I asked.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. You're wearing your bar wench costume. I thought you hated that thing."

"I do but since it was such a hit with you… I figured it wouldn't be a terrible idea to put it on one last time for you," I smirked. The short costume showcased my legs and I could tell Dean was staring.

"For me?" he smirked.

"Mhm," I said.

"Damn my wife is hot," Dean smirked.

"Come here," I said, shaking my head. Dean didn't at all object. He slipped off his shoes and then got onto the bed, laying on his side.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me," Dean started.

"Well it's a good thing you know better," I teased. I then leaned and kissed him passionately. All of the longing and the want that had been building up was released now. Dean pulled me close to him and then rolled me over so that I was on my back and he was on top of me. I had missed feeling this close to him.

"Damn, baby, I've missed this," Dean panted.

"Me too," I replied.

He fumbled with the zipper on the back of the costume before pulling it all the way down. He moved the costume down my body, revealing my bra and panties. He bit his lip as he saw me in just my underwear. I kissed Dean once more before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it off. The skin to skin contact sent chills down my spine and the kiss heated up. Dean left kisses down my neck and then all over my chest as he removed my bra. Before any other clothing was removed, I flipped him over so that I was on top, straddling him. Dean groaned as I kissed my way down his chest to his pants.

I undid the buckle on his belt and then the button his jeans before pulling them down, leaving him in his boxers. We continued the kissing and the touching until we were completely naked. Dean grabbed a condom from the wallet of his pants and then returned to me.

I moved down Dean's body, my mouth just barely touching his very erect dick. Dean groaned and I rolled the condom onto him.

"Tease," he groaned.

"You know you love it," I smirked, returning to his mouth and kissing him. I hovered over him, ready.

"Wait," Dean said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Baby, I wanted to tell you… tonight, for the first time in a long time, I'm a virgin," Dean said.

I shot him a puzzled look, "Hm, alright Mr. Innocent. Am I going to have to show you what to do then?"

"Oh please, baby. I may Mr. Innocent but I still know how to make you," he started, rolling me over so that he was on top and then thrusting into me without warning. I yelled out in pleasure as I was surprised. Dean leaned down, kissing me hungrily as the two of us made love. Dean's pace was slow at first but he began to speed up once we both knew we needed more.

"I need you, Dean. Oh God," I moaned as he moved above me.

"I've wanted this for so long and damn…" Dean moaned. "Fuck, Mer. Shit… this is…"

"Oh Dean!" I screamed as he brought me closer and closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held onto one of my legs, hard as he thrust into me faster. I was moaning loudly as he grunted with each thrust. My hands explored his body, grabbing onto his smooth skin while either held my hips or my thighs. I could tell that I would probably have bruises tomorrow but at this rate, I didn't care.

"I love it when you say my name like that, Mer. Shit…" Dean moaned as I met his hips with mine.

"Oh fuck," I moaned out. Dean had his face buried in the crook of my neck and hit my sweet spot. "Dean, I'm-, I'm going to- Oh Dean!" I screamed one last time.

"Mer!" Dean shouted as he came with me. The two of us breathed heavily and Dean rolled off of me. We lay next to each other in bed, trying to catch our breath.

"Wow, it's good to know that we've still got it, Winchester," I sighed, happily.

"Yeah, Meredith. See, I told you I could still make you scream," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm not complaining though."

"Damn that was good," Dean replied.

"I'm surprised you're not already up for round two," I started.

"Oh please, baby. I'll be up for round two sooner than you think," Dean smirked.

I leaned in and then kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said back, pulling me in for another kiss.

Round Two.


	49. Someday

**Author's Note:**The beginning of this chapter starts at the end of the episode "Yellow Fever" in season four. The rest of it takes place a couple of days after the episode "Heaven and Hell". Since Dean is married to Meredith, nothing happened between Dean and Anna.

This IS the end. I want to keep going and do a third installment… would you guys read it? Review or message me and let me know! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Not again! Dean, stay with me. You can't do this. You can't leave me and Jude again. Please!" I begged as I lay over Dean's body on the ground. He was writhing on the floor in pain, clutching his heart. Tears were streaming down my face and I was desperate. "Dean, just…" I started, before taking his hand in both of mine. "Hold onto me and don't let go. We can do this."<p>

Dean groaned in pain and his eyes widened in horror. He was having another hallucination. I turned around but there was nothing behind me. It scared me to imagine what he possibly could've been hallucinating. Part of me was starting to think that he hadn't been honest when he had said that he remembered nothing from Hell.

"Lillith, no… stay away… get back… I'm not going back… you can't make me into what you made me into… I won't do it ever again…" Dean yelled.

"Dean, hold on!" I pleaded desperately. I squeezed his hand and my forehead fell against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dean whimpered. This was it. I wasn't ready for it but it truly felt like I was going to lose him again.

And then suddenly, Dean woke up from whatever hallucinations, panting, but he seemed to be normal again. He clutched his chest, "Shit."

"Dean?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, baby?" Dean asked back.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, tackling him to the ground and just holding him. "I thought I'd lost you… I… oh my God."

"I promised you that I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't exactly break that one, now could I?" Dean asked.

"I'm not quite sure what I would've done," I replied. Dean was still breathing heavily but he began to sit up and I helped him. "Are you okay?"

"Okay as I'll ever be after, you know, almost dying," Dean replied.

I giggled a little, "I love you." I knew it was a little out of the blue but I couldn't help myself.

"I love you," he said back, kissing me. The two of us pulled away from the short kiss but I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him against me. Almost losing Dean again had been one of the scariest experiences. I was just grateful that he was alive and well now. I was so grateful for Sam and Bobby for finding a way out of the ghost sickness.

"Jesus, woman!" Dean exclaimed.

I giggled and then kissed him again, "I'm just happy you're okay. That's all. I swear, if you left me and Jude again, I'd go to Hell myself and kick your ass!"

Dean chuckled and I could feel the vibrations of his laugh in his chest as I held him again, "I wouldn't put it past you."

Later that night, when I knew that Dean was fast asleep, I slipped on my jacket over my pajamas and snuck outside. I held the motel room keys in my hand but I leaned against the door, just taking in deep breaths as I froze in the cold air. I didn't really care though. I was in desperate need for some fresh air. Almost losing Dean today had been horrific… Of course losing him the first time had been terrible, but having to see it this time… it was heart breaking. I wanted to take him home and lock him in the house and never let him out now.

I heard the crinkle of leaves behind me and jumped out of fear. I turned around to see a brunette man in a trench coat standing behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the man said in somewhat of a monotone.

"Uh… no problem. Can I help you?" I asked, nervously. I knew that if he were going to attack I could take him, but for some reason, I had a feeling that this guy didn't want to fight.

"I'm Castiel. I am an angel of the lord," he said.

My jaw dropped a little, "Oh my God! Wow, it's so great to meet you." I held my hand out for him to shake and he stared at it for a moment before taking it in his and shaking my hand briefly. This was the angel that had pulled Dean from hell. I could barely believe it but I was happier than ever. "I don't know what to say. Thank you, for starters. I don't think you know how much it means-."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Well, we have work for him. But that's not what I came here to talk about," Castiel said, cutting me off.

"Okay. Well, do you want me to go get Dean? He's asleep right now but I could wake him up," I offered. I wasn't quite sure how to act in the presence of an angel – specifically the one that brought my husband back.

"No, I came here to speak with you, actually," Castiel replied.

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"Okay… um…" I started.

"You saved Dean today," Castiel said.

"Um, I appreciate this… I guess but, Sam and Bobby were the ones that figured out how to destroy the ghost," I started, uncomfortably.

"Dean held on for you. You were there for him, holding his hand. He loves you very much. He held on for you, today," Castiel said.

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say in response.

"And just so you know, take care of that son of yours. He's important," Castiel said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, but before Castiel answered my question, he was gone. Well, now I understood how Dean felt every time he talked to the angel: completely confused. What did he mean about Jude? Sure, he was important to us but was there something else… something or someone up there that had a purpose for him? He was just a baby! I was going to do whatever I had to do to protect my son….

* * *

><p>We all had congregated at the Falcon again for Andrea's birthday, mid-November. Jude was almost three months old, which was exciting for the whole family. Instead of having a party this year, Andrea just wanted a small family and friends' dinner and so I happily obliged. I wasn't exactly up to planning a big party so I was grateful that she wasn't either. Dinner had been nice. We were now just spending time together which was nice.<p>

"Andrea, it is your birthday! You are not doing any dishes!" I exclaimed, going over to Andrea who was standing behind a sink with a pile of dishes in it.

"But-," She started.

"No!" I said. "I'm sure Jude would enjoy a visit with the birthday girl." I knew that would get her. She sighed.

"That baby is too much of a temptation," Andrea groaned.

"I know. That's why I said it!" I replied. She went over to Sam and Dean who were still sitting at the table. Both of them were making fools out of themselves by talking to the baby but it was still adorable, regardless. I laughed a little watching my family. Sure, not all of them were blood related, but this was still my family – it always had been.

I had been in contact with Sawyer a little and she was going to come down for a visit soon to see Jude. She had been there for his birth but she hadn't visited since, which was understandable. She and Sam were surprisingly not awkward around each other but I could tell that there was definitely something there. He was such a gentleman – not that he wasn't always – but around Sawyer especially. She was always giggly and happy around him. I didn't care that either of them said that it had been a 'no strings attached' thing. I knew that they were just trying to avoid the trouble that Dean and I had gone through. I was pretty sure they were going to end up together at least at some point though.

"I hope you didn't think you'd do all of those dishes yourself," I heard a voice say behind me, picking up a dish from the sink. I turned around and smiled as soon as I saw Ethan.

"Hey, look! It's just like old times," I chuckled, moving over a little so that the two of us could share the sink.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you remember when things were so simple? We were… teenagers, for starters. Who would've thought that we'd be here where we are now?" Ethan reminisced.

"Oh, I feel you. I mean, back in high school I never thought you and Molly would end up together," I started.

"Yeah, and I never- actually, that's a lie. I was pretty sure that you and Dean were going to get married," Ethan teased.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not even kidding, dude," Ethan said.

"Yeah, but you I mean… this? Can you believe I have a baby?" I exclaimed.

"No! You're all grown up now… which is weird. But a good kind of weird. We all love baby Jude," Ethan said back, smiling. The two of us glanced over at Sam and Dean again with the baby and laughed. We exchanged glances.

"They are ridiculous," I laughed.

"Um… do we even have to talk about my mother?" Ethan asked. I stole another glance and saw Andrea playing peekaboo with Jude.

"Speaking of all grown up, you and Molly have been living together for a little over a year now, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was actually talking to Tom the other day – you know, the general surgeon I usually work with – and he was talking to me about Molly and us living together and everything. He thinks I'd be crazy not to propose to her soon," Ethan started.

I gasped, "Oh my God, Ethan! Well, what do you think?"

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know. I like things the way they are, you know? I feel like a ring would complicate things. Don't get me wrong! I love Molly. It's just, I'm not quite sure we're completely there yet and it'd just be rushing into things and then if something didn't work out and we rushed into things..."

"It'd get messy," I completed.

"Exactly," Ethan replied.

"Well, for future reference, if you two were to take that next step I wouldn't protest but I think you're right. You should follow those instincts of yours! If it feels to fast, then don't do it," I advised. I loaded a couple of plates into the dish washer before turning on the sink faucet again.

Ethan nodded, "I want to though, eventually. Someday."

"Propose to Molly?" I asked, trying not to freak out. I was trying to keep my grin to a smile but it wasn't working. Molly and Ethan were my best friends. I couldn't help but love the idea of them being married to each other.

"Yeah… do you think it'd even be a good idea?" Ethan asked, blushing. Aww, he was blushing!

"I think it'd be a wonderful idea," I gushed. "Awwwww!"

"Okay, you're going to have to stop doing that," Ethan said.

"I'm sorry! I'm just such a girl!" I squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, how are you and Dean?" he asked.

"We're great, we are," I smiled, happily.

"Uh oh. I know that look. Okay, Meredith, how many times have I asked you not to allude to your sex life? I really don't want to know!" Ethan exclaimed.

I burst into laughter, "Ethan, you perv! That's not what I was talking about, although that aspect of our marriage has always been amazing. No! I was talking about the fact that he and I are really happy. I mean, it scares the hell out of me every time he leaves, especially after the last hunt I was on, but when he's home, things are great. He's an amazing father. He really is. You should see him with Jude."

"Do you remember when he first proposed to you and when you told me, I was surprised that he even wanted to get married! I mean, no offense. Just because of him, you know? But then you guys brought up kids and, well, we never expected Dean to be the family man," Ethan started.

"I know! But at the same time, I wasn't really surprised. Sure, he didn't seem like the commitment guy, but he loves being a dad," I replied.

Ethan smiled, "You know, I haven't seen you this happy since high school."

"You say that every time," I replied.

"What can I say? I know Dean caused you a lot of pain and at those points I wanted to beat him up, but look at this, Mer. You're so happy," Ethan said.

I giggled, "I know, it's weird!"

"Why is it weird?" Ethan laughed.

"I don't know! Because I'm so used to being mopey?" I suggested.

Ethan laughed, "Yeah, you have been quite whiny an awful lot lately," he teased.

"Hey," I said, playfully shoving him.

Ethan and I finished up the dishes and I was reminded of all of the good times we had. I missed Ethan. I had been so busy with Jude and Dean both that sometimes I lost track of time and just forgot to remember everything else.

Later that evening, Molly and I spent time talking and sitting at the counter of the Falcon, while Andrea tidied up things, even though I told her not to.

"That baby is absolutely beautiful, Mer. You know, if Jude ever wants to spend the night with his crazy aunt Molly and Uncle Ethan, he is welcome to," Molly hinted, not so subtly.

I chuckled, "Well, if I ever go out on a hunt again, he might actually."

"Hey, you guys are not taking Jude! As the Grandmother, I have priority!" Andrea interjected.

I laughed, "Okay, you two. No fighting over Jude! Plus, there may be other kids in the future so there's no need!"

"Wait, what?" Molly and Andrea both asked.

I shrugged, "We've talked about it but, you know, farther down in the future since we're still trying to figure out how to raise Jude. That'll happen once we've figured all of this out first."

"Aww, Meredith. You're all grown up. Look at you and your kid and possible future kids. I feel like yesterday you and Ethan were playing tag and doing homework in the café," Andrea sighed. "How has time slipped away?"

"That is a very good question," I replied. "Hey, how are you and Ethan?" I asked, turning to Molly.

"Good. We're great, actually. I'm loving where we are. Things are so… well, not comfortable, but the good kind of comfortable. Not the "get me out of her, I'm bored and safe" kind of comfortable," Molly replied.

I sighed happily. Everyone seemed to be doing well. I spotted Cameron and Blake at their own table. They looked really happy together. I was glad that Cameron had finally come to his senses and asked her out, "Hey, I'm going to go see what the boys are up to. I'll be back." I got up and made my way over to the booth where Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Jude all were. The men were drinking a beer and Jude seemed to be drifting off into somewhat of a sleep.

"Hey, you," I said, sliding into the booth next to Dean. "Hi, buddy. You enjoying boy talk with your Daddy?"

"Look at you, you social butterfly. I missed you," Dean said, mumbling the last part into my ear.

I smiled at him, "Hey, guys. What're you up to?"

"Not much," Sam said.

"Yeah," Bobby added.

I eyed them all suspiciously, "Guys, I thought we all agreed on no hunting talk tonight!"

"Damn it. She's too smart for us," Dean sighed.

I glanced at the time, "Hey, Dean. We should probably get going soon. It's about Jude's bed time."

Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah, alright. Hey, how about I pull up the car and then we'll go?"

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Dean replied, kissing my cheek. I slid out of the booth so that he could get out and once he took Jude with him back to the Impala, I sat back down in the booth with Bobby and Sam.

"He seems to be doing a lot better," I observed, once Dean was gone. Dean had been a little bit off ever since he and Sam had gotten back from the last hunt. Sam had been cautious around Dean and Dean had been kind of broody the past couple of days. They had gotten back from a hunt that apparently involved some fallen angel named Anna.

"He is, I think. Just take care of him, Mer," Bobby said. I eyed him suspiciously. What were they up to?

"Of course. You guys don't have to go out any time soon, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be here for a little while," Sam said.

I nodded, "Okay. Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good," Sam and Bobby both replied.

"You know, that baby of yours really is endearing. He just looks at you and you can't say no!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, now you know what it feels like to talk to you when you use the whole puppy dog look," I pointed out.

"Hey, that's a good point! You sure this kid isn't Sam's?" Bobby asked.

Sam and I exchanged glances and laughed, "I'm sure! Hey, Sam, I don't think I ever got to really thank you for being such a kick ass godfather and uncle. Jude is very lucky to have the both of you."

Sam smiled, "Thanks, Mer."

"Kiddo, I practically raised you so the fact that you have a kid now is a little crazy," Bobby chuckled.

"Oh, I know!" I replied.

Bobby smiled, "Alright, well I better get going."

"Okay. Hey, do you mind if I stop by tomorrow? I think Dean and I were going to work on a car," I asked.

"Sure," Bobby replied.

"Great," I smiled. Now it was just me and Sam.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good… hey, listen, Mer. Dean's going to need you a lot, the next couple of days. Just uh, be good to him, okay?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay." That was a little weird. Just then, I saw the impala pull up to the side of the café. "Well, that's me. I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you," Sam replied.

* * *

><p>I was reading in bed and waiting for Dean to finish up with his shower. I heard the water go off and it only took minutes before Dean came back into the room in a pair of black boxers and a grey shirt. He sat down on the bed on his side, his back turned to me. I couldn't help but find it weird, especially after all of the weird talk with Sam. He was going to need me? Did something happen? And he had been weird ever since he came back from the hunt as well.<p>

"What're you reading?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Uh uh. You'll make fun of me if I tell you," I replied.

"No I won't, babe," Dean said, swinging his legs on the bed and sitting back against the pillows. He looked over at me and I looked up from my book to look at him. I loved the way he smelled after taking showers.

"Fine, Pride and Prejudice," I answered.

"Hey, is that that movie we watched with Kiera Knightley? She's hot," Dean asked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully, "Yeah, but this is the book."

"Gotcha," Dean replied. I returned to my reading and Dean just sat there, looking as if he wanted to say something. There was a long silence before he finally spoke up. "Mer?"

"Yeah?" I asked back, putting my book down. He took a deep breath before saying something else.

"I haven't exactly been honest with you… about some stuff," Dean started, uneasily.

"Okay," I said.

"You know when I told you that I didn't remember anything from hell?" Dean asked.

I shook my head slowly, "Yeah, I do."

"I lied. I… I remember it all," Dean said.

"Okay. Well, if you want to talk about it you can, if you don't, I'd understand," I replied. I didn't want to force him to talk.

Dean sighed, "No, I think I need to tell you. I think I should. But you have to promise me that you won't freak out and that… that you won't look at me differently when I tell you."

I nodded, "Of course, baby. I promise."

"Okay. Well, here goes…" Dean said, before taking another deep breath. "I know it was four months up here but uh, apparently time works differently in hell. For me it was forty years."

"Oh my God," I gasped under my breath.

"Wait, just listen. Alistair, we encountered him on the hunt… that's why I've been so weird lately. Alistair was the demon that tortured me in hell. He'd rip me apart and then the next day, it was as if I was new and whole again only for him to start all over. I was on the rack for thirty years and each day he told me that he'd take me off if I agreed to torture other souls. For thirty years I held on but… after thirty, I just couldn't do it anymore. So I told him yes and I… I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many… Meredith. I was ruthless," Dean said. At this point, I could tell that he was breaking down. I could see the tears in his eyes and that he was trying to hold them back.

"Dean, i not like you were under any kind of circumstance to say no," I started, attempting to comfort him.

"I know, but, I still did it. I should've been able to say no. The whole time," Dean said, struggling to keep it together. "The things I did to them, Meredith… sometimes I wish I couldn't feel anything because… I have dreams about. I think about it all the time and it, God, it sucks. I guess it's my punishment though."

"Stop! Dean, you've got to stop punishing yourself for it," I said.

"Meredith, I don't know what to-," he started.

I shook my head and just pulled him close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just held him. I could tell that Dean was crying and that this was what he needed. We clung to each other for what felt like forever until we finally pulled away. I stared into Dean's green eyes and he smiled as he soon as he saw my face.

"What?" I asked, smiling a little.

"You're not looking at me any differently… like I'm a monster or anything," Dean said.

"Because you're not," I said back. "I love you, Dean. What you did in hell was in the past and… you held out for thirty years. That's more than anyone ever would've."

"I love you too," was all Dean said back. He held my face in his hands, cautiously, and then kissed me gently.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

Dean shook his head, "No." He paused. "Actually, you could just let me hold you for a while."

I nodded. Dean lay back against the pillows and I curled up to him, my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and we just lay there for a while, falling asleep. The last thing I heard him say to me before dozing off was this: "Someday, I'm going to take you away from all of this. I'm going to take you and Jude away and we're going to buy a house and we're going to be a real family. We won't have to worry about hunting or any of that. I love you, Meredith Winchester."

"I love you too, Dean," I mumbled, before drifting off into sleep.

"_Oh these times are hard/ Yeah they're making us crazy/ Don't give up on me baby…"_


End file.
